Out of the Darkness
by SexySloth
Summary: Severus finds someone broken and battered in Knockturn Alley. Will he find more than just companionship? Will they both get their happy ending? SS/HG pairing. Don't like, don't read. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This one is a vast deviation from my normal romantic/fluffy fare. It contains mention of non-concensual sex, and other dark themes. But you know me…I try to give a happy ending for the most part. If you do not like, don't read! As always, read and review. Thanks a million.**

**SS**

Out of The Darkness

She was a shadow, a dark spirit, a black, convulsing mass of blood and grime-the stain of her shame was so extreme that she felt like she'd never get clean again, never feel pure, never feel whole. She was a broken soul, an empty vessel filled with nothing but evil and badness. Hermione dragged herself out of the gutter of Knockturn Alley and limped her way down the filthy cobblestone streets. She had only needed an ingredient to complete the potion that could change the whole wizarding world. One last ingredient that could only be obtained one way. It was meant to have been a quick and furtive visit to Knockturn Alley-there and back with no stops in-between. But she'd been stopped. And she'd been taken.

The world around her tilted and spun and with a wave of nausea she slumped against a blackened wall and hunched over, the pain in her belly like thousands of knives slicing through the deepest parts of her. She wretched and vomited the contents of her stomach onto the ground at her feet. Then she collapsed and there was nothing but blackness-a never ending world of darkness that consumed her in her half conscious state. She thought she heard a voice, saw a light, but then there was no more and her mind dove into the inky depths of despair once more.

Severus Snape was always alert, always aware of everything and everyone around him. Too many years as a spy for the light and and agent for the dark kept him perpetually hypersensitive to his surroundings, a trait he would not soon lose. He wished he could shed his armor like an old cloak at the end of the day, put it up and away in some secret place and never look at it again, but he could not. It was part of him now. As he made his way down the streets of Knockturn Alley, his soul purpose was to reach the apparition point and return himself to his private quarters of Hogwarts, indulge himself in a glass of fire whiskey, and lose himself in a book. But suddenly he was made aware of something several paces ahead of him. All at once his wand was drawn and a low whispered "Lumos" permeated the silence of the night. The tip of his wand illuminated a figure prostrate on the ground. It looked small and fragile, and filthy as well, and he was about to hasten his way past the unfortunate being as quick as he could when something about he form on the ground struck a cord of familiarity to him. That hair…that hair was so familiar to him it was as if he'd seen it before, somewhere quite recently. And then as the figure shuddered and hacked up a load of blood he caught a glimpse of the face; and the sight made him stop in his tracks. "Professor Granger?" He hurried to the side of the woman he'd known for nearly ten years and knelt at her side. He might be a cold and bitter man, but he was not one to leave a fellow colleague in distress, or any other human being for that matter.

His query was met with a pathetic moan before the amber eyes he'd looked upon so many times before rolled back into her head and closed once more. "Shit…" he muttered and quickly removed his heavy cloak. Wrapping it around her he swept her delicate body up into his arms and made his way surreptitiously to the apparition point. In a whirl of black robes they were gone, and Knockturn Alley was empty and desolate once more.

Once in his rooms he placed the body of the girl-no-woman on his bed quickly summoning several healing draughts and salves. From the looks of her, she'd been worked over rather badly. He paused for a moment before gently removing her outer robes, revealing a muggle tank top and sweat pants. He felt his gorge rise as he saw the dark stain at the seam at her crotch and willed himself not to be sick at the sight. Hermione Granger was barely recognizable form the composed and confident young professor he interacted with on a daily basis. As his replacement as Potions teacher, she'd often come to him for help with a difficult problem or to share yet another brilliant idea from that bright mind of hers,and he had all too willingly conceded to a sort of amiable relationship with her. One that he'd always kept professional, platonic. His heart, his mind, and his body longed for more, but he would not burden this pure soul with his darkness.

Gently he began to rub healing salves on the more serious slashes and abrasions to her person, some of them on her face that were shallow and already beginning to clot and bruise, some of them on her neck and arms which were deeper and had been flowing freely with her life blood. It was clear to him that she had several broken bones in her hands-probably from attempting to fend off whatever rat bastard or bastards that had done this to her. With his teeth, he un-corked the healing, replenishing, and pain potions he had acquired and force fed them to her, gently massaging her throat until she instinctively swallowed them down.

It was a few moments before the potions took effect and then her eyelids fluttered, one of them rather slowly due to the severely swollen black eye she had received.

She looked at him with those fathomless topaz irises that were filled with agony and pain. "Severus…" she whispered, and then she lost consciousness once more.

Severus sighed in anger and frustration. Who would do this to such an innocent young woman. And what in Merlin's name had she been doing in Knockturn Alley at that time of night, the foolish girl? Attempting to remain as professional as possible, he divested her of her soiled garments and vanished them to the laundry. Then with a flick of his wand he dressed her in the only thing he had, one of his large, white button down shirts, making sure, (without looking too much at her battered and bruised body,) that it covered her completely before he- in a moment of unusual tenderness, covered her gently with a light blanket. She would need rest, he knew. Then he transfigured another blanket from an old handkerchief and settled down on the couch in his room for the night. He did not sleep though. He kept a strict vigil over her sleeping form, awaiting the moment when she would wake. There would be time for questions then, but until then,she would get the sleep she deserved.

TBC

**Tell me what you think? This is rather different from what I usually write. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**SS**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the positive reviews so far! I must say, y'all are quick to respond, and that makes me jump for joy! It's the reason we all do this, write, you know. Knowing that you are affecting someone in some small way-it is important. Here's the second chapter, hope it's enjoyable. Don't look for too many answers yet. Read, REVIEW, and of course enjoy.**

**I own nothing…well, nothing regarding the Harry Potter world. Except for this plot…I guess I own that. :p**

**SS**

Chapter 2: A Beacon

There was something niggling at the very back of Hermione's consciousness…or rather, her unconsciousness. Her mind was like a pensive, swirling with black ink that seemed to undulate and distort itself constantly. There were no sounds, just sensations. There was warmth around her, and a dryness in her throat. There was an itch near her left ear, and come to think of it, her right, and then there was a softness underneath her, she was suspended on it, it enveloped her. She thought she must be on a cloud. Perhaps this was death? She felt no pain save for the strange itching near her temples. She attempted to speak, but found she could make no sound. Suddenly she felt a pressure on her forehead, not painful or harsh, just a slight depression of her skin as if someone had placed a very warm cloth against her.

Then she began to hear sounds. The sound of a tea kettle beginning to whistle somewhere nearby. There was a faint rubbing noise of cloth against skin, and then, a subtle sound of breathing. Someone was near. Fear. Suddenly all she felt was fear. They were back, they had taken her. They had taken her and there were going to…she could not form the rest of the thought in her brain as her instincts took over, her adrenaline pulsed through her viens, and Hermione Granger's body shot up from the bed as if someone possessed and opened her mouth to let out a blood curdling scream that shook the walls around her,and startled the hell out of the man who was administering her care.

Severus Snape jumped a mile at the young woman's sudden reaction and he quickly retracted the damp cloth that he had been wiping against her brow. She had spiked a fever sometime in the night and had been thrashing around the bed which had awoken him. When he'd felt her forehead, his hand came back hot as an iron and he'd immediately set about administering a fever reducing serum, force feeding it to her, adding a touch of dreamless sleep. That had been three hours ago, and after he'd finished she'd fallen into a restful slumber once more. He'd begun to rub a cool cloth against her forehead at different intervals, and would replace it once the cloth grew warm from her overheated skin. He had just been getting ready to change the cloth when her sudden outburst had occurred.

Gathering himself quickly he discarded the cloth and took the hysterical woman into his arms, holding her firmly, but not roughly and whispering soothingly to her. This behavior was not unlike the throes of the after effects of the Cruciatus curse-something that he was all too familiar with, and he knew how to handle it.

"Shhhhhh, it's all right. Everything is all right. No one's going to hurt you. It's all sorted out. You are safe here Professor Granger, you are safe here with me," he murmured into her ear, and her erratic movements slowed and then ceased. He could feel the steamy tears coursing down her cheeks and soaking into the folds of his frock coat, but found he didn't care. This reaction was to be expected given her ordeal. It was not uncommon for victims of assault to be fearful of another's touch, particularly when awakening from an unconscious state. Once he was sure she was calm once more he leaned back slightly and took her in. Now that she was awake and upright, he got a better view of some of the damage that had been done…damage that couldn't be healed by magic.

Hermione Granger stared back at him with swollen eyes. Though her bruises had been healed by him, some slight swelling remained and the delicate bone structure of her face had been severely compromised. That distressed him to no end, and he was grateful that the swelling would soon go down in time given the proper healing salves. What caused him nearly to gasp in dismay and his heart to clench in his chest was her hair. He hadn't noticed it before, so filthy had it been with blood and grime, but it had been chopped off. That long, luscious, lovely mane of hair had been shorn up to her chin, causing it to frizz out in many directions, some locks left uneven. It had been done, it seemed, with some sort of knife and not a pair of scissors so ragged was it.

She looked at him imploringly when she had gotten her bearings and breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself further. "Professor…what happened to me?" Her voice was hoarse and raw from screaming, and not just from the cry from moments ago. Her vocal cords had obviously been severely abused sometime that night. He wondered offhandedly how long she had screamed for help, how long she had fought back before she'd submitted.

He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes, though he tried to remain detached. "I was going to ask you precicely the same question."

TBC

**Another chapter done, but no closer to finding out what occurred to put Hermione in such a state. Wanna find out sooner rather than later? Review please! They motivate so well. :)**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I've gotten some pretty positive reviews on this story and I've decided to continue it. Now that I've finished Forbidden, this one is next on my list to complete. We'll just see where the wind blows me. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Well…save for an unreasonable amount of vintage clothing. :) That is actually mine. But these characters…all JK. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**SS**

Chapter 2: Enlightenment

Hermione sat in an overly large robe that she was literally swimming in. It was made of a rich cotton that was warm without being too heavy, and she felt it surrounding her in comfort. The warm mug of tea cupped in her hands was heartening to her, and the steam curling up from the amber liquid was reaching her nostrils, ensnaring her with the scent of Earl Grey. She was sitting curled up, her legs against her body in a wing backed chair in Severus Snape's library, the walls around her crammed with books of all shapes and sized-muggle and magical authors alike. Under any other circumstances, she would have been in heaven, perusing the various titles and sliding her fingers gently over the delicate spines of the tomes. But her situation was far from perfect. Despite the vast number of pain potions and healing salves that Severus had administered to her the night before, and then again a few hours later, Hermione was in a lot of pain. Her back felt as if it were in a million knots, her face felt swollen and puffy, and the delicate space between her legs felt strained and painful. It hurt to walk, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move at all. She took a sip of her steaming tea and opened her mouth, ready to explain herself to the man who had come to her rescue-against all odds, against what she had ever thought would be her reality.

Severus halted her with an elegant hand raised in a motion of defiance. "Professor Granger, you do not have to tell me anything if you don't want to. That is, I understand that it was of a…" he involuntarily glanced down at her pelvis, "personal nature."

Hermione smiled gently, but there was no light behind her eyes, no real show of happiness in her expression. She felt like she was a zombie, the walking dead. Or a ghost, only living half alive, some part of her in this world, and the other somewhere drifting behind the veil of death. "Professor Snape…actually…would you mind, very much if we could call each other by our first names? It seems a bit inane to refer to each other so formally-considering what has…happened."

Severus' mouth formed a small moue, displaying his discomfort at the situation, but he nodded slowly. "Very well…Hermione."

"Thank you," she replied, her head bowing,and she brought one delicate hand up to her shorn hair and fingered it gingerly between her fingers. "Good Gods I must look a sight."

Severus' expression remained impassive, but not closed. "That is of no consequence to me." And for a moment Hermione thought she had seen something in his eyes, but she dismissed it, her mind too clouded with other more pressing things to ponder on it for any significant length of time.

" I am working on a potion," she stated simply, shrugging her shoulders and bringing her arms closer to her body as if fighting to keep the warmth in. Severus nodded as if to indicate that she could go on, but he remained silent, an outside observer to her misery as he saw her brow crease and her eyes close-tears slipping from beneath the shadow of her eyelashes against her cheeks. He watched the trail of moisture travel down her cheeks that seemed so pale, not their normal rosy color, and he marveled in displeasure at how changed she looked from the confident, capable young woman that he was so used to seeing on a daily basis.

"I am…on the brink of something amazing, I think, if it works out the way I've configured it to, that is," she stated haltingly, her voice still slightly hoarse, though softened a bit from the tea and the potions. "If it works, it could change everything as we know it. I had but one ingredient to acquire, and then I would finally be able to test my potion on live subjects. Rats and such."

He let her chatter on about her potion for a while longer, knowing that she was purposely prolonging the inevitable miserable details that led them to this moment.

"I had apparated to Knockturn Alley," she said, her voice breaking now, the emotion almost too much for her to bear. She wasn't used to being like this. Her world was centered around focus and order, everything neatly planned out and a purpose for everything the did. This state of inertia was unusual for her and she was not comfortable with the things she found she was experiencing. "I went to Mulpepper's Apothecary and I purchased the ingredient."

"What, may I ask, was so precious and dear…and…dark that you felt the need to go to Knockturn Alley, and Mulpepper's in particular? That shoppe is full of dark objects and ingredients." Severus interjected, his hands reaching out to steady the cup and saucer in her hands that was beginning to clatter as her body began to tremble.

"I needed Bloodroot."

"Bloodroot!" Severus exclaimed, "But that is a very potent poison. What on earth could you possibly need with Bloodroot."

"You're right. It is a poisonous potion ingredient. But I've discovered a way to counteract the poisonos nature of it and extract the beneficial ingredient- the fine powder made from only the stamens of the petal of the bloodroot flower. When ground finely with mortar and pestle, and," she stressed, "added to a memory enhancement potion of my own creation, it can counteract the effects of long-term exposure to the Cruciatus Curse." Hermione stopped there and looked Severus directly in the eye, daring him to contradict her.

He regarded her critically for a moment, and at first she thought he was going to dismiss her idea as that of a sillly little girl-the image she felt he always had of her. But to her surprise, he leaned forward in his chair and stared at her with earnest eyes. "Hermione…" and she felt her heart flutter a bit when he said her full name, "Do you have any idea, any idea at all what you have discovered?"

She smiled in return, a tiny bit of that confidence he recognized in her look. "Yes. I believe I do…Severus."

His excitement turned into a look of deep concern. "Hermione, you need to tell me immediately what happened after you acquired the ingredient. I still have connections with former death eaters who would kill in an instant for a potion such as that. Have you left your notes lying about unguarded?"

Hermione paled and looked askance, and Severus had his answer.

TBC

**Please review! Next chapter we find out what exactly transpired in Knockturn Alley. I need to give a big thank you here to Harry Potter Wiki. Without this amazing website, much of the research that went into this chapter would not have been possible. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**S**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Before I say anything, I have to give a HUGE (yes, in all caps just for you,) shout out to That Crazy Hippie Gurl for all of her AMAZING, detailed, encouraging, (ego boosting) inspirational reviews. I cannot say that I have ever had the pleasure as an author that TCHG gave me with her support and feedback. Those kinds of reviews are the reason I write, the reason I do this, and my thanks know no bounds. That being said, a big thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read my stories, including this one. Now, on with the show. Lemon drop anyone? I own some of those. I don't own HP though. Alas.**

**SS**

Chapter 4: Remembering

Hermione looked at Severus with fear clouded eyes, the pain evident in her gaze and all at once Severus was taken over by the bare facts of the situation at hand. He had allowed himself to become so excited at her pronouncement, at the very ingeniousness of her idea that he had let the tenderness that had come about so recently to fall away.

"I apologize, Hermione. I know that perhaps, it will be too painful for you to recount. But…" he pause, placing once large calloused hand lightly over her small, shaking one, "It is of the utmost importance that we discern what has happened to you and determine who the culprits are." He finished, looking deep into her eyes, trying his best to show the earnestness he so felt. "I am assuming there was more than one?"

Hermione nodded and gulped, a quaking sensation shivering up through her body at the mention of her ordeal. "Yes. There were two." She stopped then and wiped fiercely at the tears that were sluicing down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry anymore. She felt like she had nothing left to give, felt wrung out. Severus just sat there patiently waiting for her to calm down and then he spoke.

"Perhaps it would be easier if we were to remove the memories and put them into a pensive?" He asked. Severus did not have any desire to witness the taking of Hermione Granger, nor did he have any perverse desire to be a fly on the wall to so personal a memory, but if it would lessen her pain, he would do it. He felt, at that moment, as he looked at this bedraggled and pained woman, that he would do anything to make her hurt less. He cursed himself mentally for allowing his heart into the matter. He had loved her for a year now. But now was not the time. With an inner strength borne from years of hiding behind hard as steel walls, he pushed those emotions aside for now and concentrated on the woman before him with sincerity.

Hermione took in his words and thought for a moment, slices of the previous night flashing before her eyes as the memories involuntarily made themselves known. They were there now, no matter how hard she tried to push them away. "Yes. I believe that would be best."

Severus rose and moved to a large mahogany cabinet in the corner that Hermione hadn't noticed before. Opening the front panels he revealed a pensive, surrounded by numerous glass jars, some empty, but many filled with a fine, silvery liquid. Severus' memories, Hermione realized. He turned back with an empty vial and the pensive in his hands and noticed the direction of her gaze. He looked back at his cabinet and a sneer appeared on his face, thuough it was not directed at her. "I have not had the pleasure of many pleasant memories in my lifetime, and I confess that there have been numerous occasions I'd rather keep locked away somewhere other than my brain. This pensive provides me with the relief I need." Hermione nodded, her mouth a thin line as he approached. "Do you still have your wand, Hermione?" Severus asked, and Hermione suddenly realized that she didn't. She had no idea where her beloved wand had gotten to, but she felt sure that it's existence was no longer.

"I'm afraid not," she replied, her voice small, shrouded with sadness.

"Then I'll lend you mine. It will work well enough for magic such as that," he said, and handed her his own wand. She took it with a shuddering hand and her eyes shifted up to his, getting lost for a moment in their blackness. "It will be all right, Hermione." Severus said with more conviction than he knew he possessed. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, her brow crinkling in agony as she brought to the forefront of her mind the memory. It flowed from her temple like the waters of the river Lithe, and she transferred them into the vial with Severus' strong hand helping to steady her trembling fingers.

Severus retrieved the vial from her hand and as Hermoine looked over at him as he poured it into the pensive, she saw the he was…smiling at her? It was not a full smile that one would see on any other man. It was almost as subtle as all of his movements ever were, a slight scrunching of his eyes, a slight softening of his dark brow, a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth, a mouth that she noticed was rather nice…his lips looked soft. He was normally so restrained in his emotions that she had never looked at him in this light before-looked at him as a woman would to a man. She felt a fluttering of her heart, but with everything before her, she could not discern whether it was from her appraisal of Severus or from the nerves she felt. "Are you ready?" Came his silky voice, taking her out of her reverie. The voice, rather than jarring her senses, comforted her somewhat, and with a deep breath she nodded.

She moved her body slowly and painfully up to the table before her. Her step faltered, and she nearly sighed in relief when she felt Severus' strong arms come around her to support her. She looked up at him and he was regarding her with that same soft expression, his eyes almost searching her own. "Together?" Came his voice to her ear, and she felt herself nod. Then all at once they were immersed in a sea of silvery grey, her memories lapping up at her like ink from an octopus, the curs and tails of the vision they were about to see enfurling over them, encompassing them in their darkness.

***************WARNING, EXPLICIT SCENE CONTAINING IMAGES OF RAPE, TORTURE, AND ABUSE FOLLOWS. DO NOT READ BELOW THE LINE IF THIS BOTHERS YOU****************************************************

_Hermione was walking down the soot blackened street of Knockturn Alley, the dim sunlight that rarely shown there long gone, a haze of darkness surrounding her. But despite the dismal surroundings, Hermione Granger was elated. She had acquired it, the Bloodroot that would soon make her potion complete. How she wanted this to succeed. Months of work had gotten her to this moment and she was giddy with anticipation. She would try it tonight, and oh, if it worked…the people she could help. It had not ever crossed her mind that an idea such as this would also be desired by those with darkness in their hearts. Hermione Granger was fully immersed in the light, her heart going out to all of her friends, people she knew, who had suffered so during the war. So distracted was she in her ebullience that she did not hear the quiet footsteps behind her, nor did she see the shadows eveloping what little light there was. She was nearly at the end of the alleyway, the apparition point within her view, her precious package clutched tightly in her hands when they came upon her. _

_ Caught off guard, without her wand in her hand, (a novice's mistake that she would forever curse herself for), Hermione was grabbed simultaneously around her waist and around her shoulders, a filthy hand covering her mouth, stifling her scream of terror. But that wouldn't have mattered. Knockturn Alley was not populated by friends. If anyone had heard her cry out, not a soul would have come to her rescue. Immediately her instincts had kicked in and she'd thrown her fist back as hard as she could, her clenched hand connecting with soft tissue and she heard a curse._

_ "Fuck! She broke my bleeding nose Anton!" Came the voice that sounded clogged with the blood that was surely freely flowing. Hermione's hand felt like it had exploded, and she realized she'd probably broken it with the force of her blow. _

_ "Nevermind you idiot. Just grab the package and help me drag her," Came the second voice that Severus immediately recognized as belonging to Antonin Dolohov. "And don't say my name again! We don't want this to get out, now would we, or Mistress would be rather unhappy with you." Hermione was still struggling with all of her might, her legs kicking wildly at anything she could hit, her fingernails scratching. _

_ "Dammit!" Cried Dolohov and suddenly Hermione had been rendered completely still with a Petrificus Totalus charm by the other attacker. Severus recognized him too. Agustus Rookwood. What in Merlin's name were they doing out of Azkaban? Severus thought. He had not heard of any breaks as of late. _

_ Hermione's body was immobile, but it did not stop her from feeling pain. Or fear. They dragged her down the alley a short way till they came to a small gap in the stone walls where a battered wooden door was concealed. They moved her body into a dimly lit room that had a thin, filthy mattress, a chair, and one single lightbulb hanging from the low, stained ceiling. It looked like a prison cell without the iron bars. But in the Wizarding world, iron bars were not necessary. Hermione could no more escape from this room than she could a prison while bound by the paralyzing hex. _

_ "Allright, you take the present to our mistress and I'll just…see to our captive one here." Dolohov said. "I've a reckoning to do with her." Hermione still bore the scar that Dolohov had given her in the Ministry all those years ago. He wanted so very much to complete the act._

_ "And then I can have a go right?" Agustus asked. "I deserve a little present after my efforts here tonight." Anton nodded and Agustus apparated with a crack. And then she was alone with him. Hate and murder glinted in his eyes, and from her frozen position Hermione glared back up at him with fear shining in her eyes._

_ "Well, well, well. The book worm's finally found her way out of the pages…and fallen into the spider's web. What a lovely treat this will be." Without warning he tore through her robe, exposing her muggle clothing beneath. "How disappointing. I was hoping you'd have dressed for the occasion. No matter." he said as he yanked her sweatpants and underwear off, exposing her lower half. Using a tearing charm, he split her shirt down the middle, exposing her breasts to him and he smiled lasciviously, almost drooling. "My my, how you've changed since I last saw you. Teaching has treated you well Mudblood." He spat. "Crucio!" He shouted, his voice filled with hate and Hermoine's body remained unmoving, but the curse was still felt internally. She'd felt this pain before, had experienced this before. Bellatrix Lestrange had mercilessly crucioed her in the last year of the war. But this time, her screams were only in her head as the mind numbing pain wracked through her body._

_ "Well this is no fun." Said Dolohov as he flicked her robes and discarded clothes to the side with a movement of his wand. I rather like to see my victims squirm a bit. I don't enjoy the strong silent type." And he removed the Petrificus from her body. Her scream of agony filled the room and Dolohov smiled. "Ahhhhhh, that's more like it my dear. Hermione's body was quaking, shivering as the cruciatus wore off. _

_ "P-p-p-pleassssee…" she stuttered, her voice already hoarse from her cries. _

_ Anton's face formed a picture of mock sympathy. "Ohhhhh. Did anyone hear that? The mudblood said please. I suppose that means she wants me awfully bad." He grinned and began to fiddle with the fastenings of his trousers and Hermione felt like she would vomit. He exposed himself to her, his limp penis laying across his naked thigh like a worm on a log and Hermione felt the bile rise to her throat. "Suck it you bitch." He said. Hermione was crying now, her sobs escaping her mouth unheeded, and unnoticed by her, so consumed by disgust and horror was she. When she made no move Dolohove slapped hard across the face. Hard. She cried out and was thrown back by the force of it, a bruise beginning to form on her cheek from the blow. He slapped her again, this time putting a bit more backswing into it and she felt like her neck had broken as it swung around in a dangerous curve. She looked up at him to see that he was getting aroused and she heaved in sickness. He got off by her pain. She was not able to think on the perverseness for very long because all at once he grabbed her by her long mane of hair and dragged her up to her knees before him and shoved his hardening member against her tightly closed mouth. "Suck my cock Mudblood or there will be no tomorrow for you." Hermione's body shook with the force of her sobs in combination from her previous torture, and she shook her head violently, wanting to vocally protest, but feared opening her mouth. "DO IT!" And with bruising force, Dolohov grasped her jaw, forcing it open and shoving himself into her mouth as hard as he could, making her gag with the force of it, if not from the length. He groaned as he felt Hermoione shudder around him and he began thrusting in and out of her, grunting sickeningly above her. The thought of biting down crossed Hermione's brain, but something told her that she would be killed instantly if she were to do that, and so she let him continue. After a bit it seemed he tired of this, and he pulled his wet member from her mouth and shoved her down onto the floor. _

_ "Now for the fun part, Mudblood."he said and without warning, he shoved two fingers inside of her dry core, and a look of absolute delight came over his features when the tips of his digits met with her barrier. "Hmmmmm what have we here? A virgin?"_

_ Hermione felt the blush rise to her cheeks and enflame her face. She was not embarrassed, but horrified. This was not how it was meant to be. She had waited so long for the right man who had yet to come along. But that had been a waste. Her eyes looked up at his, pleading with him to stop, to give her mercy she knew he never would grant. Before he could do the deed, a crack signalled another apparition, and Rookwood had returned. He looked cowed at first, as if the meeting with his "mistress" had not gone well, and for a moment Hermione thought Dolohov would be distracted enough to stop what he was doing, but instead he twisted his fingers inside of her roughly, using his other hand to grab at her exposed breast, squeezing so hard that there would be a hand print there later. And Rookwood immediately seemed to jump on board with what his partner in crime was about._

_ "Very nice." He said. _

_ "Guess what? The little Mudblood bitch is a virgin too. It's been so long since I've had a virgin cunt around my cock." He turned his gaze onto Hermione's face once more and took in the terror in her eyes and he smiled widely, fisting his cock now, readying himself to take the plunge. _

_ "I'm going to enjoy this…" he hissed and with a grunt he shoved his hardness all the way inside of Hermione, tearing her hymen apart ruthlessly, the pain shooting through her pelvis was blinding. She was bone dry and that made each jarring thrust drag the sensitive skin of her womanhood and she began to cry out as each intrusion brought on a new wave of pain. Meanwhile, Rookwood was jerking his own manhood with one hand, a knife in the other. He moved himself over her head and brought his face down close to hers._

_ "Mmmmm, such lovely, long hair for such a dirty blooded witch. It's not fair, you know, for a mudblood to be so pretty. Why don't we do something about that?" Agustus looked over to his counterpart for agreement, but Dolohov was nearing completion and was paying no attention to his Rookwood's actions. Agustus took the knife he had and in one swift move, had severed her hair at the nape of her neck, taking the long swatch up and sniffing it disgustingly. Then, without warning, he dug the knife into her left forearm and skimmed the blade down the vein, causing a frightening amount of blood to pour out of her veins. He repeated the action with the other arm, but only got halfway when he was distracted by Dolohov's howl of completion from across from him. _

_ "It's my turn Anton." Agustus said, and he moved to replace his partner at the apex of Hermione's legs. Dolohov was rising, and wiping the blood of Hermione's innocence off of his now limp cock when he looked up and saw what his partner had done._

_ "You bloody idiot!" He cried as he hastened to pull his pants up from his ankles. "Mistress was specific-we could abuse her but not kill her! Those wounds are likely to kill her…" Dolohov looked nervous now, his confidence and arrogance from before shot to hell from both his earlier exertion and his anxiety at being punished later. "We've got to get her out of here."_

_ "What should we do with her? Why not just let me have my turn and say that her death was an accident?" Agustus said, a whining note in his voice, his desire yet to be sated. _

_ "No." Came Dolohov's firm, deeper voice. "It must be done now. If we wait longer, the mistress will wonder what has kept us so long. Let's just drag her into the alley." If the two men had bothered to look down at Hermione, they would have seen that all light had died from her once bright eyes. They were dead, unfeeling. She had shut down emotionally, the stains of tears and snot the only remnants of emotion on her features. The two men halfhazardly piled her clothes back onto her and rolled her raggedly into her cloak. She was tumbled out into the alleyway, bruised, battered, bleeding, and broken. A shadow of her former self. The two cloaked figures at her side took no more time with her, no glance of care or concern before they apparated away with a crack of thunder, leaving Hermione alone. _

_ **********************************END OF EXPLICIT CONTENT**********************************************************_

The memory began to fade away andretreat from Hermione and Severus' views and they were both thrown back into the present. Hermione found that she was sobbing, her body heaving and quaking with the emotion of seeing her ordeal once more, and she collapsed into Severus' arms. She was too distraught to notice that Severus' had tears streaming down his cheeks, too immersed in her own misery to see the anguish and pain in Severus' normally benign visage.

He clutched Hermione's broken body to his and rubbed her back as soothingly as he knew how. He had witnessed many acts of treachery, debauchery, and depravity in his days as a Death Eater and a spy. But nothing had every broken through his thick skin like the scene that he had just witnessed. _My Gods, how will the girl ever recover, _he thought?

_TBC_

**Ughhhhhhh that was HORRIBLE to write…but it had to be done. Yikes. Don't hate me. Things will get better! I promise. Please REVIEW! **

**SS**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here it is! The long awaited fifth chapter of Out of the Darkness. I really hated to write that last one, believe me, I took no pleasure in describing that act…but it suited my purposes for this story. Alas. I do hope you enjoy this one, and I will look forward to any and all comments/reviews! Enjoy!**

**SS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please try to contain your shock and awe. Thanks.**

Chapter 5: A Dirty Business

Severus Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his prominent nose, attempting to quell the living horror that seemed to be floating before his vision even now, an hour after witnessing that horrible deed. He had quickly summoned a calming draught and a vial of Dreamless Sleep for Hermione and after a few minutes her head had sagged wearily against his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With gentle movements he had placed her down on the couch, and then promptly retreated to the loo to vomit. He had knelt there, by the toilet, for what seemed to him an interminable amount of time as took deep, restorative breaths. Finally he had managed to get ahold of himself and after swishing a glass of water around his mouth and teeth, ridding himself of the fuzzy, wretched feeling of having just been decidedly ill, he straightened and made his way back to the living area. His downcast eyes rest on Hermione's sleeping form, and he took comfort in the knowledge that she would at least get the rest she needed. Severus sighed and reluctantly moved once more to the vials sitting next to the now empty pensieve, his heart heavy with the burden of her memories. With a stiff countenance, he warded the doors to his chambers securely, not wanting to risk anything. For all he knew she could have some kind of a trace on her, though it was unlikely that anyone wool be able to trace her within Hogwart's secure and sturdy enchantments. Facing the low burning fire in the grate, Severus Snape took a moment to put in place the mask of indifference that had become like a second skin to him the last twenty-five years, and with a whoosh and a flash of green, he disappeared and re-appeared in a moment in the office of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

It was not a surprise to him that Albus was seated at his desk, Fawkes preening a long, scarlet feather by his side. The hour must have been near four in the morning at this point, though the blackness showing through the windows behind the seemingly omnipotent headmaster gave no indication that morning was anytime coming. Brushing an imperceptible amount of ash and dust off of his onyx robes, Severus moved forward.

"Severus, my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Albus smiled genially down at the man who was like a son to him, and then, realizing Severus' serious facade, he placed his spectacles back on the end of his nose and regarded Severus with more attention.

"Good evening Albus," Severus said tiredly, moving forward with a fluidity and a grace that was often misinterpreted as harsh and unfeeling. "Or rather, morning…if you will forgive the interruption." Severus intoned with a cool politeness that the older wizard saw through instantly.

"I take it that this is not a social call then?" Albus asked, shifting his body slightly, stippling his hands together in a triangle and leaning on his elbows. When the potions master did not move he gently motioned for his to sit and Severus nodded moving to take a seat.

Severus sat himself on the edge of the chair and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his temples fruitlessly. "There has been an unfortunate attack on Hermione Granger." Severus said softly, raising his eyes to meet Dumbledore's impenetrable blue stare.

"Ah. Most unfortunate…" Albus trailed off, and rose to pace the floor behind his desk.

Severus frowned at the man's seemingly frivolous response and he shot up from his seat, his tall thin form hovering over the desk, his features distorted in anger. "Indeed…most unfortunate. I thought we'd finished with all of this, Albus. I thought all of the Death Eaters were locked up behind bars, no more threat…"

"Calm yourself, Severus, my boy." Albus interjected, putting a weathered palm outward towards Severus' straining form. Severus narrowed his eyes at the older wizard but then his shoulders seemed to go slack, and with a soft thump Severus slumped back into the chair, crossing his arms in front of him, his face that of a petulant child being admonished by a parent or teacher.

"I'm sorry Albus, I've had a bloody awful evening, as it were." Severus said and he took a moment to collect himself. "Hermione's state has been severely compromised."

"As you said," replied Dumbledore gravely. "And I agree, this is a most aggrevious thing to have happened. But let us pause for a moment and wait. I've already sent Fawkes to fetch Minerva. She'll be here in a moment. I think it would be wise for her to bear witness to this as well." Severus rolled his eyes at the thought of having to explain Hermione's ordeal to yet another individual and thanked Circe he'd thought to bring the vial of her memories. That would save him from having to run off at the mouth at the girl…he mentally shook himself in disgust…young woman's expense. Just then, a rather breathless Minerva McGonagall entered the office looking rather henpecked, Fawkes floating in after her.

"Good heaven's Ablus. Have you never heard of flooing at this time of night? That bird nearly squawked my ears off!" Minerva bustled forward and then caught sight of Severus and the vial on Dumbledore's desk. "What is it Severus?" she asked, concern in her eyes. "Has something happened?" All business now, Minerva moved to Severus side.

"Indeed…" Severus said softly. "You'll forgive the interruption on what would have been a fine evening of reading up for your lessons, Minerva, but this has come up and time is of the essence," Severus drawled, the sarcasm dripping from his voice like ink from a fountain pen.

"Well, what is it?" She looked from Dumbledore to Severus, her eyes wide in confusion.

"It's Hermione." The tone of Severus' voice spoke volumes, and Minerva felt her throat closing with dread.

Wordlessly, Severus summoned the Pensieve from Dumbledore's cabinet, and once it had placed itself on the desk before them, he removed the stopper from the vial and poured the silvery liquid into the basin. His obsidian eyes held a look of insistence, and the three of them were immersed in the memory together.

….

The three of them sat there in silence for a few moments, the sights they had just witnessed still washing over them, rendering them incapable of speech. Severus got up quickly and walked to the windows, taking in the soft pink light that signalled the beginning of a new day while Minerva wiped her eyes with a small handkerchief. Dumbledore sat with his hands steepled in that maddeningly detached way of his.

"Good gods…" Minerva whispered hoarsely. "How could this have happened? Dolohov and Rookwood escaped from Azkaban? I thought I read in the newspapers that they'd just been turned down for release and were set to have the kiss performed?"

"Obviously," came Severus' voice from the shadows near the windows, his form backlit by the steadily rising sun, "there has been some kind of breach."

"They talked of a mistress…do you have any idea to whom those foul beasts might have been referring to?" Minerva questioned, her hands shaking from the experience of witnessing one of her most favorite former students…and the young woman whom she considered to be like a daughter….be so brutally mishandled.

"I do." Severus replied.

"Then I insist that you share this information with us immediately Severus!" Minerva stood, her hands rigid at her side.

"I think that if we were to question the right people," Severus responded, " We would be informed politely that Azkaban has had no escapes in the last few days. I also believe that if we were to ask those same people that prisoners Dolohov, Rookwood, _and_ LeStrange would be found to be present and accounted for, ensconced in their cells." Severus' voice was even, but Dumbledore noticed the hint of malice behind it.

"A good theory indeed, Severus. You believe there is some corruption at Azkaban?" Dumbledore intoned quietly.

Severus snorted, an ugly sound and he whipped around to face his two senior colleagues. "That is like inferring that Dumbledore likes sweets _a little_, " he rolled his eyes and slowly returned to his chair, resting his two long fingered hands on the stiff wooden back. "There is no doubt in my mind. Someone's been bought off, or is underneath the Imperious curse. Whatever has occurred, there have been no reports, and therefore, no one has been warned to be careful, though the fact that Miss Granger was foolish enough to go wandering about Knockturn Alley alone in the middle of the night is evident enough that the world is full of dunderheads."

"Now Severus," Dumbledore placated, "Our Hermione has not been Miss Granger for quite some time now, as I'm sure you are well aware," he looked over his half-moon glasses at Severus' brooding form, causing the potions professor to straighten up and fix the headmaster with a calculating stare. "And I am also sure you are well aware that she is usually perfectly able to take care of herself. This attack was well planned. "Bellatrix LeStrange, you say? That makes sense. It fits the references made by Misters Dolohov and Rookwood." Dumbledore mused, his fingers absently toying with a long strand or two of his voluminous beard.

"So what do we do now?"

"In the meantime," Dumbledore responded, "We must keep calm and quiet. Once Hermione is recovered a bit more, we will talk with her a bit more about things…find out if she noticed anything that cannot be picked up by her immediate memories. This must wait, however, for I fear her soul will be much too fractured for a while to venture into those dark waters."

"The girl must be protected!" Minerva exclaimed fervently. "I know she's a grown woman now, but she cannot just go on about her business now. She needs care and company."

"I agree," Albus responded lightly. "Severus, am I to assume that Hermione has been healed by you, and is therefore residing in your chambers at the moment?"

Severus, who had been lost in thought looked up at the sound of his name and responded shortly to the question. "She has and she is, Albus. What is it you wish of me?"

"Since you were the outcry witness, perhaps it will be best if you watch over her for the time being? I shall have the house elves send her things along, and I'll have someone take over her classes for the next week while she gets herself sorted out."

Severus paled at this. His growing feelings for Hermione had been tested quite considerably that evening, and he was not about to step in in even more. He'd end up labeled a dirty old man and sacked forthwith.

"Albus, do you really think that is proper, considering?" Minerva asked. "Perhaps she should be with a woman?"

Albus tutted chastisingly at his cohort. "Nonsense Minerva.I know of no more a capable person than Severus to take care of Hermione. He is already involved, and he has an extensive knowledge of healing. I am sure Severus will let us know if there is anything he needs."

Severus felt his palms beginning to sweat and his heart begin to hammer in his chest. That's just bloody great. Years of serving two masters finally over and now he was to be sought out for his discretion once more. But his heart would not let him back down. "Of course, Albus. If that is what you wish." And with a swish of robes and another flash of green light, Severus retreated back to his chambers, leaving the two professors looking after him. Minerva frowned at her colleagues departure, and Dumbledore looked at the now brightly burning fire with a brightness in his eye.

"What is it, exactly, that you are planning Albus? You have that look…."

"Why Minerva…would you be accusing me of…meddling? Well I never!" Dumbledore smoothly retorted, all the wile managing to look as cool as a cucumber.

"Hmmph!" was Minerva's response, and with a huff she returned to her own chambers.

TBC

**Ughhhhhhhh I HATE chapters like this. I think I've been dreading this chapter from the moment I started this story. It's another one of those in-betweeny chapters that just irks me to distraction! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SexySloth**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know…I know…I'll talk to you guys at the bottom. For now, read, review, and ENJOY! Hugs and Love,**

**SS**

**Disclaimer: No prophet is being made from this work of fiction. The characters are all JK's, the scenarios are mine. :)**

Chapter 6: Flailing and Falling

The air was full of swirling mist all around her. It was so thick that it seemed like there was no end to the fog that whited out her vision and made walking nearly impossible. She was taking step after tentative step towards what she thought was a source of light, but really, she couldn't be sure. Nothing was certain in this, the world of Hermione's dark dreams, the ones that now haunted her every slumbering moment. With each passing of her eyelids over her sleep burdened eyes, new images would flash to life, new visions that she could not shake nor shatter with any ounce of self-preservation. The fog began to thin, and Hermione pushed her hands through the curling tails of it to get a better glimpse of what was ahead. It was darker now, and she could feel cobblestones beneath her bare feet. With a cold finger of dread trailing down her spine and sweat beginning to prickle at her temples, she began to quicken her pace. All at once she knew where she was…Knockturn Alley. Ahead of her she could see a dim post, the location of the apparition point. Her heart in her throat, Hermione began to run, but to her horror the post became smaller and smaller, the fog once more closing in around her. But this time she wasn't alone. They were there, she could feel them. She could smell his foul breath, she could feel his clammy hands beginning to close themselves around her neck, and she felt the pull of her hair, the metallic clink of the blade from it's sheath as it began to tug at her long locks…she opened her mouth to scream, as her vision began to fade. She was succumbing to it…she could not escape…she would never escape…

"HERMIONE!" The voice jarred her, to be sure, and it was as if someone had dumped a bucket of icy cold water over her person. But almost immediately she realized her surroundings and her body slumped against something warm.

"Oh..Gods…they….won't….go….will never….be free…." her voice was coming out in short sharp gasps as she tried to gain control of herself. She realized that her whole body was shaking, and absently registered the fact that she was buried against Severus' broad, firm, chest, that he was holding her, that he was murmuring soothing things into her hear.

"It's all right Hermione, it's all right. You're safe with me, safe with me now, safe here. Nothing's going to harm you. Shhhhhhhh." The deep, baritone rumble in his chest had it's desired effect, and Hermione hiccuped a few shaky breaths before placing one of her hands to her chest, willing herself to calm down. This was not like her. She had seen worse than this.

"Ugh…I'm sorry." she said despondently as she swiped at her damp cheeks in frustration. "I'm sure you think I'm being absolutely bloody ridiculous. Acting like a child." She muttered, her eyes downcast. Her platitudes were met with silence on his end, but she felt him sigh against her and she took that as concurrence.

"Still think you know it all, little witch?" Severus said, and Hermione was more than a bit surprised to hear a bit of amusement in his tone.

"P-Pardon me?" Hermione asked him, beginning to get uppity. She was really in no mood for such petty comments.

Severus looked down his prominent nose at her and gave her his best severe stare, but there was a slight crinkling of the corners of his eyes, Hermione realized, that spoke volumes of his true feelings.

"After all these years, you've not learned that there are some things you cannot glean from books." Hermione just stared back at him, a bit in awe of the fact that he seemed to be nearly…smiling? "Some things, Hermione, are better left…undiscovered. Some secrets are not meant to be divined."

Hermione cleared her throat a little, feeling the scratchiness form having screamed long and loud not that long ago. "And are you…one of those, Severus," using his first name for the first time. "Are you one such enigma?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her and smiled gently down upon her, the effect of which softened his normally harsh features considerably. "Perhaps." Then, as if it hadn't happened at all, as if the moment had never occurred, he arranged his face back into a typical, impassive facade, and he slowly extricated himself from her. With lowered eyes, and a body language that made him seem almost…nervous, he produced a towel and a bar of soap. "I…thought you might like to bathe, that is, if you feel up to it after your ordeal."

Hermione turned her gaze away from him then as the mere mention of her "ordeal" made her cringe inwardly. She clasped her hands together in her lap and shrugged her shoulders slightly, as if burrowing into herself would keep the daemons away, as if she could protect herself.

Severus cast his eyes upon her, taking in her battered and broken form. He was startled at the look in her eyes, no light, no spark, not the effervescent young teacher he was loath to admit he cared for. Her passion seemed quelled, her thirst for knowledge seemed to be completely blasted away by the awful events of the night before. It frightened him, a bit. Had she been ruined forever. Feeling an uncomfortable and unfamiliar surge of emotion within his chest, he took a deep breath and attempted to push aside these nagging thoughts.

Hermione lifted her lashes and stared at this man, this mystery before her. He was by turns caring and cold, his moods shifting like the clouds on the ceiling of the Great Hall during a storm. What was she to make of this? But she found she had almost no energy to think about it just yet. Her mind felt muddled, her energy completely sapped at its roots. How was she to begin to come back from all of this? How was she ever to get back to where she was? Perhaps she could start by cleaning some of the filth that she felt encased in? A bath. He had suggested a bath. Yes. That sounded nice.

"I think a bath would be good, thank you." She said quietly, beginning to shift her body to the edge of the bed. He was at her side then, gently taking her elbow and her hand, leading her to the bathroom. She felt the small tingles that shot up her arm through her hand. She took notice of the difference of her hand compared with his, her soft skin against his callused palm, her thin, delicate bones embraced by his stronger ones. It gave her a small comfort and she found that it made her want to discover the rest of him. What else did he have hidden away behind those black robes and stern mask? But they had reached the bathroom door and he stepped back, letting her go on alone.

"The bathroom should have anything else you might need. Should you require assistance, just call out. I'll be just here." Severus said quietly as he looked after her indifferently. Nodding her thanks and taking the proffered bar of soap and towel, she lowered her eyes and closed the door, making her way to the taps.

She heaved a sigh as she turned the lock, finally alone, and reached out a shaking hand to twist the silver hardware, feeling a warming sensation creep up her spine as the steaming hot water began to flow into the white, claw foot tub. While waiting for the water to rise, she removed her clothing, the simple tee-shirt and sleep pants fell to the floor with a swish. Wincing at the pain this slight movement caused her, she placed the towel on a small wooden stool and stood, bracing her hands on the porcelain sink.

And then she lifted her head. And she saw….her face…her hair…oh Gods…her hair. And then she screamed.

…

Severus was sitting in his chair, looking over some of his papers that had yet to be graded, when he heard the blood curdling scream from the bathroom. In an instant he was on his feet, wand in his hand and his ear was at the door.

"Hermione!" he shouted against the grainy wood. He could hear the taps going and he hoped fervently that she had not slipped and fallen under the water. When he got no response, his heart rate shot up, and the blood began to roar in his ears. "Hermione, open up!" He rattled the handle and cursed when he found it to be locked. "God damnit!" He cried in frustration as he stepped back from the doorway and raised his wand. "REDUCTO!" He bellowed, and with an echoing bang, the door seemed to burst out of the frame, it's hinges melted by the heat of the spell, bits of smoke and ash coming down to the floor. Severus wasted no time. He rushed into the bathroom praying he wouldn't find Hermione face down in the tub. Or worse…no he didn't want to imagine the worst. The smoke cleared, and then he saw her.

Hermione was curled up on the floor, nude, her hands buried in her tangled, cropped curls. She was sobbing soundlessly, her shoulders shaking violently with her sorrow. Severus knelt down beside her and tentatively put a hand on her back between her heaving shoulder blades. He tried to avert his eyes to her nakedness, wanting to be proper, wanting to be anything but what his instincts told him to be. He had been conditioned to act with coldness, without care, without warmth. But he knew that was not what she needed.

"Come now," he heard himself say. "Come now, Hermione, calm yourself now." He gathered her up in his arms and held her fast against his chest, hoping she could not feel his heart galloping away in his chest. Knowing that she'd been through enough, he wordlessly summoned a calming draught and pressed it to her lips and forced her to drink it down. Once she had finished the entire vial, he placed the bottle on the floor beside them and brought his free hand to the severed curls and began to stroke them gently.

When she was a bit calmer, she managed to croak out: "My hair…" before letting the potion take it's effects. She did not fall asleep, so wracked with pain and grief, but the potion did it's work and she quieted, her body quaking only intermittently now, the heaving sobs stilled to almost nothingness. Her eyes remained cold and dead, her breathing became smooth and even. If he hadn't seen her amber depths staring off into space, he would have assumed she'd fallen asleep, but he knew better. He knew she would not sleep.

Without saying word, he lifted her easily and placed her into the hot water of the bath, turning off the taps and taking up a sponge. With nimble fingers that seemed almost too used to the task, he began to bath her slowly and gently, running the sponge up and down her body. He had never felt the need to occlude so strongly, yet felt like opening himself at the same time. He remained behind his indifferent mask, his face expressionless, his eyes the only window to his soul-deep and dark, and glistening with unshed tears for this woman's pain.

TBC

**AN: Sigh…so long since I've posted. I know, I know. I'm feeling a bit out of sorts and overwhelmed. Please forgive me. That's all I can say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that my loyal readers will continue to keep themselves abreast of all of my latest chapters soon to come. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**SS**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: (Pokes head out of the ground…) Whew! It has been a while. Ummmm…my dog ate my homework? My house went up in flames and all my work went with it? Sigh. I have no excuses. I simply lost my muse. Womp womp. But here I am back again! Woo hoo! On with the show. Enjoy. :) Reviews? **

**Don't own. Pity, really.**

Chapter 7: Tentative Steps Forward

Severus paced his way back and forth in the Hogwarts infirmary awaiting Madame Pomphrey. After the previous night's events involving Hermione prostrate on his bathroom floor, sobbing incoherently in his arms whilst completely nude, he had decided that he would seek out some advice from someone who was, perhaps, a bit more in tune with a woman's emotions. He himself, was rather unfamiliar with the farer sex, and he didn't bloody well want to muck anything up. He was supposed to be in charge of the girl…no! Woman, after all. Bloody Albus and his bloody scheming. Severus rolled his eyes as he attempted to block out the image of the older wizard's twinkling blue eyes, when a bed curtain was pulled aside and out stepped the long awaited medi-witch, a bottle of skele-grow in hand.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting, Severus, but one of the third years had a rather nasty accident this morning in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creature's class," she sighed as she made her way over to her storage cupboard to replace the bottle. "I've told him again and again that young witches and wizards have no business flying about on Hippogryfs, but that man will not listen!" She sniffed snootily and then turned her kind grey eyes on the Potions master who was standing before her, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. "Anyway, what is it that you wish to meet with me about?"

"Perhaps," Severus drawled, casting a slow glance around the infirmary, "this is not the most appropriate place for us to converse?"

Madame Pomphrey noticed Severus' tight mouth and furrowed brow then, and immediately she realized this was not a social call. "Yes of course, Severus. My office, then. Right this way." Poppy moved to a set of green painted wooden doors and entreated Severus to enter her sparsely decorated office. "Do sit down. Tea?" she offered as she conjured up a chair for him to sit in.

"Indeed. Tea would be…appreciated," Severus said, and even he noticed how tired his voice sounded. Empty, lifeless, and distinctly lacking it's usual vitriolic tone. Poppy summoned a house elf who was immediately sent off for tea things and when the eager elf disappeared with a pop, the medi-witch turned to Severus with hands clasped in front of her person, looking at him with a gentle expression that had comforted thousands of students-even a young Severus himself, with it's placidity. "What's troubling you, boy?"

Severus toyed with his thumb and forefinger for a few moments, eyes turned down on his lap before he took a deep breath and looked at his colleague over her desk. "I'm afraid that I may be in over my head with Miss..Hermione."

Poppy looked at him calculatingly, and nodded, acknowledging the returning house elf with a wave of her hand and then moving to fill each cup. "I see," she responded quietly. "Has she gotten worse? You know you may send for me if you ever deem it necessary. Whatever Albus thinks of your healing capabilities, and to your credit I have no doubt, perhaps it would be more prudent for her to be here with me?"

Severus sighed and took a long sip of the tea, enjoying it's warmth, taking comfort in it's simple existence. Enjoying the fact that for a moment there could be things as normal and mundane as tea and sugar, the curling steam reaching his nostrils and embracing him in a fuzzy, heady feeling of relaxation. "I don't know. She seems to….need me," he said haltingly, as if it were difficult for him to say. Indeed, it was difficult for him to say-difficult for him to admit another's dependency on someone like himself. "I'm…not a nice man, Poppy," he said, and his voice was hoarse with emotion.

Poppy Pomphrey looked over at the man before her, the man she had known since boyhood, since her beginning yeas as Hogwart's medi-witch and she felt sorry for him. He had come to Hogwarts as an unhappy boy, full of anger and mistrust towards his fellow students. He had grown, then, into a hateful, bitter teen after things beyond his control, beyond what any young teenager should have had to experience. And then, he'd made his grievous choice and taken the dark mark. She sighed as her mind recalled those days…when he'd first come to her for his first year physical and his sparse, underweight body had borne the mark of long years of abuse. When he'd appeared at her doors for aid after a hard day of being bullied-his pale skin marked and mottled with bruises. When as a young man, a new teacher, he'd come, prostrate on the floor of her office through her floo, his body broken, his spirit gone after one of the meetings. He'd seen too much in his years, and Poppy pitied him. She thought a few moments more and then spoke: "Severus," her voice was soft and full of understanding, "you and Miss Granger have more in common that you might think." At Severus' dubious look she shook her head, willing him to understand. "Hermione Granger was saddled with the weight of the Wizarding world at the tender age of eleven. Eleven. She pushed herself in her classes, earning top marks-much like another bright, misfit child I once knew-and she still managed to guide Harry Potter and Ron Weasley through a torturous ordeal. When she was eighteen she helped defeat the dark lord and saved us all. And now, as a young adult, she has endured some of the most despicable things that a person could be forced to endure. Now, doesn't that sound just a bit eerily familiar to your own story, Severus?" She waited while Severus mulled this over, and she smiled in satisfaction when she saw a light bulb go off.

"I had never thought about it that way," he said hollowly. _My gods, it was true_, he thought. Hermione Granger and he were like two star-crossed beings, it seemed. And it had been right in front of his nose.

"It is true that you do not have the same emotions and reactions that a woman might to such an extraordinarily unfortunate experience," Poppy said, "but you do have a kindred spirit with her. Stay with her. She needs you, Severus. All of my healing expertise could not compare with even the modicum of inner understanding that you might be able to provide her with.

Severus slowly placed his empty cup on the edge of Poppy's desk. With slow, smooth movements, he rose, calmer now, with a clear head full of new understanding. _Remarkable_, he thought. He turned to leave and make his way back to his quarters. "Thank you, Poppy," he said as he made to leave, but stopped himself and turned towards the nurse. "One more thing," Poppy nodded, encouraging him to continue, "Hermione's hair…is there any spell to get it back, anything?"

Poppy's eyes grew sad and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Severus. Her hair was severed with a blade that contained powerful dark magic. I am afraid that it will never grow back. There are glamours, of course…but it will never truly be what it was." Her voice was tinged with regret. Severus merely nodded, and with a billow of robes, he was gone.

Poppy sat alone then at her desk, her mind full of old memories.

…..

Severus did not return to his rooms right away. He spend the rest of the morning walking the grounds, a pastime that had long comforted him in times of great stress. He made his way down and around the lake, his pace even and smooth, his hands clasped gently behind his back. If anyone had passed him, though no one did, they would have seen tears coursing down his cheeks. But then again, it was solitude he craved, and solitude he received. Making up his mind at what his next course of action would be, he swiftly returned to the entrance doors.

His first stop was Hermione's quarters. Although he knew he had permission as her care-giver to enter her private rooms, when he stepped over the threshold, he couldn't help feeling like he was trespassing of sorts, and so he made short work of procuring the desired items. He paused, only briefly to admire her large collection of books that were stacked higglety-pigglety throughout the sitting area. The sight surprised him just a bit. For someone so anal-retentive about note-taking and research, she was rather a bit of a pack rat when it came to books. Her collection, he mused, rivaled his.

After he left her quarters, he made his way to the kitchens and procured some lunch on a tray, declining the house elves' insistence that they serve it to him and the Miss in the dungeons, politely waving away their attentions, telling them in a deep, velvety tone that he wished to do it himself. They stared at him wide eyed, barely able to contain their desire to assist, but obeying none-the-less.

He traversed his way back to the dungeons, platter in hand and re-entered his quarters to find Hermione in a most gratifying position before his eyes. She had wrapped herself in his bathrobe which was bundled up around her body like a child in a snowsuit, and her shorn mop of curls was tucked behind her ears. With a cup of tea in one hand and a thick tome from his library in another, she was sitting on the floor of the sitting room in front of his massive collection of literature. The sight of it nearly caused him to laugh and cry all at once, and he marveled that this woman could make him feel so much in such a short span of time. He felt like a hormonal teenager around her, and the tightening sensation he felt in his groin at the sight of her bare shoulder as the neck of his robe slipped just a bit had absolutely nothing to do with it. Not wanting to startle her with his sudden appearance, he shuffled his feet and made some clanking with the tray as he set it down on the coffee table near the sofa.

Hermione turned at his movements and looked up at him sheepishly, a small smile crossing her pale features as she gathered the robe back more securely around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to be nosey, but I came out to stretch my legs a bit and…

"And you couldn't resist indulging your quest to absorb every book on the planet…yes, I know," he said affectionately and Hermione ducked her head in response, her teeth coming out to nibble at her lower lip.

"Well, it's no secret that I enjoy reading," she responded quietly. He appraised her then, and he was heartened to see that she seemed at ease. She looked a bit more like her usual, confident self compared to the frightened young thing that she was the night before. Sleep, it seemed, had done her a world of good, though she still had deep purple shadows under her eyes. He made himself a mental reminder to make sure she did not stay up too late reading whatever book she had set her sights on.

"Indeed," he responded, and he realized that it had taken a long while for him to respond, because Hermione looked at him in confusion. Severus nodded his head toward the book in her hand. "Your enjoyment of reading. I was agreeing with you."

Hermione looked down at the book resting in her lap. "Oh," she said and her fingers caressed the yellowed pages like a mother's touch to her babe's cheek. "I suppose that's a first. You agreeing with me."

Severus' cocked an eyebrow and she raised her chin a bit, mirroring his expression. "Well it's true, you know," she smiled slightly then, looking back down at her lap. "You can be a right bastard sometimes Severus."

He hadn't the heart to quip back at her, so he merely nodded with a half smile that he rarely doled out to anyone. "I suppose I deserve that," he responded quietly. Suddenly he remembered the reason for returning to his rooms in the first place and he motioned gracefully with a long, pale hand to the tray before them. "I've brought you some lunch. It would not do for you to become so involved in your reading that you neglect your appetite."

"What is it," she asked, scooting herself forward gingerly. He noticed she was still favoring her right hip. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I've brought a little of everything. Cold cuts, fruit salad, and a baguette for sandwiches if you like. There's a pot of tea, or there's a pitcher of pumpkin juice if you prefer," he said, lifting the lid of the platter and putting it aside. "I've also brought some of the chocolate biscuits I know you enjoy."

Hermione looked up at him and was surprised to see a slight blush forming on his nomally colorless cheeks. "How did you know I enjoy chocolate biscuits?"

Severus looked away, then seemed to gather himself. He gazed at her haughtily and looked down his long nose at her. "Really woman, after so many years in your company at staff meals, I would think you would assume I would be observant enough to notice a few of your preferences. Besides, I rather enjoy them myself. This isn't all for you, you know."

"You're going to stay and eat with me," she asked, a hopeful note in her inflection? Severus' heart jumped in his chest at this realization and he nodded.

"Indeed, Little witch. I am. But I am nothing, if not a gentleman. Ladies first!"

"You sound like Lucius Malfoy just then." Hermione responded, and then tucked into some cold roast beef and raw veggies. He was pleased to note that she piled her plate full.

"He is my oldest friend," he responded, "personal affectations aside, he is a rather decent fellow."

"Aside from the whole former death eater thing." Hermione said through a mouthful of bread. And then the realization of what she'd said came over her, and she paused mid chew.

Severus froze and his eyes met hers and for the briefest of moments she thought he was going to explode in anger at her. "I'm sorry," she cried! "That's not what I meant…I…"

Severus lowered his eyebrows and waved away her protestations. "Calm yourself, woman. I am not..offended." At Hermione's look of disbelief he smiled sardonically at her as he spread a mite of clotted cream on a piece of baguette. "You aren't exactly spouting falsehoods. It's not exactly a secret that I was a death eater. It is also not a secret that I am no longer a death eater." He popped a piece of the food in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a moment, looking at her not unkindly. When Hermione was still frozen in place, looking quite consternated, he chuckled darkly. "No harm no foul, Hermoione. Now," he said, looking at her with a mock stern expression. "Eet. Enjoy. Relax."

Hermione looked like she didn't quite believe him, but tucked in none-the-less, and soon the two were enjoying their repast in a companionable silence.

"Thank you for this." Hermione said once she had eaten her fill. She poured herself a final cup of tea from the small silver pot and looked at him with those wide, amber depths. "I truly appreciate all you've done for me. I know it might seem strange…but your presence…comforts me." She took a small sip of her tea and seemed to ponder on this for a bit.

Severus regarded her equally as thoughtfully, and when she looked up she was surprised, not unpleasantly, to see tenderness in his eyes. "I do not think, Hermoine, that is is all that strange.

And in a movement so smooth and full of purpose that in any other situation would have been quite out of character, Severus Snape took Hermoine's hand in his, his thumb gently stroking the soft skin of her palm.

TBC

**Oh boy! Does it ever feel glad to be back. Severus' is showing his softer side, and Hermione is definitely interested! Will there be a reckoning soon?**

**Please review! It kicks my muse's butt into high gear. **

**Much love as always!**

**SS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the response and all the reviews! They made my day. :) More reviews please? Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP. JK's the lucky one here. **

**SS**

Chapter 8: Making Nice

Over the next few days Hermione and Severus had formed what could be called an amiable friendship. Well, if you discounted the fact that there were moments of electrified silence in combination with looks filled with something akin to longing…dare one say…lust?

Of course neither one had breached the subject. Severus kept his thoughts to himself and was sufficiently torturing himself by the day, keeping himself at bay when in contact with Hermione, and tormenting himself in the wee hours of the night when he was left with nothing but salacious visions of her lithe naked form under him…over him…Consequently his moods had been erratic towards his fellow colleagues, and his students left his class thoroughly chagrined after an innumerable amount of house points had been deducted.

Hermione remained hopeful but confused. Why was it that he could be so soft and by turns so distant and unfeeling. She looked forward to the moments when he would let his guard down, even if only for the briefest moments. She found that Severus, for all of his sarcasm and biting wit, was really a softie at heart when it came down to it. She was rather in love with him, she thought. But he remained aloof whenever she tried to gain deeper access to the imprisoned recesses of his hardened heart.

It had been a week, now, since Hermione had been brutally raped and tortured at the hands of two of the most well known death eaters that had supposedly been securely locked away in Azkaban. The thought that there had been a breach frightened her, but the more she tried to find out the more relevant details to the case, the more Severus pushed her away, and so she had dropped the subject. And though she realized he was doing this thinking it was for her own good, Hermione was not one to just sit idly by and let something so important and so threatening pass her by. Today was the day that she decided she would finally confront him. No holds barred this time. Hermione was nothing if not persistent.

Rising from the bed that had become her own in the past week, she allowed herself a long stretch. Her body was stiff from her role as an invalid these past several days, and she realized, this morning, that her body was craving for movement. She had been abed too long. She rose and made her way to the bathroom and as she had been of wont to do as of late, she avoided looking at her appearance in the mirror. She did not want to see the spoils of her ordeal, and she had found out the hard way that looking at her disfigured reflection was a source of pure desolation for her. Gone was the young, rosy cheeked confident, if a little plain, woman she was used to seeing looking back at her. No more were her long, frizzy tresses that had vexed her so. She had had a little chuckle when Severus had finally told her the bad news about her hair. It seemed that fate works in mysterious ways. She'd loathed her impossible mane for most of her life, had been teased, taunted, and razzed about her out-of-control birds' nest, and now, it seemed, it would no longer be a problem. It was well and truly gone for good.

Hermione braced her hands on the sink, keeping her eyes closed firmly. Her heart was beating rapidly, and everything inside her was telling her to look. All at once the words Severus had uttered to her in a rare moment, (though these were becoming more frequent as of late,) of tenderness: "It is not the scars on our body, nor the spoils of 'war' that make us who we are, Hermione," he had whispered as he'd reached out his hand to wipe away a stray tear that had made its way down her cheek. "What is inside of you will never change, and that is the most important part. After all, I have more scars on my body than I can count, but those healed a long time ago. And I'm still a bastard in spite of that." He'd given her a wry smile and she'd laughed breathlessly, all traces of her depression dispelled for the moment.

She gripped the porcelain sink tighter in her hands and took a deep breath. _Now or never, Hermione_, she thought. With trepidation and a shiver of nerves, she lifted her head and opened her eyes. With her lips pressed in a thin, determined line, she made her choice. Reaching up to the medicine cabinet above Severus' sink, she found what she was looking for.

…

Severus awoke on the couch in his sitting area, the place that had become his temporary bedroom since Hermione's ordeal. He was aware almost immediately that something about this morning was off. And then he realized that someone was watching him. Still prostrate on his couch, he moved his hand to the wand that was under his pillow as surreptitiously as he possibly could. If someone unwelcome was in his chambers, he needed to be prepared to hex first and ask questions later…if the intruder was still able to tell his tale. With lightning fast speed he was on his feet,wand pointed at the offending person, and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw that it was Hermione sitting before him.

"Good Gods woman!" he gasped while breathing heavily, lowering his wand to his side. "Hasn't anyone ever told you never to surprise a wizard in his sleep? Particularly one who has a history of being a double agent." Hermione was only staring back at him, a delightful flush creeping up her neck. It was then that he realized, looking down, that he was dressed only in a pair of black cotton boxer shorts and….nothing else. He felt himself blushing as well and quickly grabbed his robe that had been draped over the back of the couch and donned it unceremoniously around his person, but the fact that she had been perusing his bare chest had not escaped his notice. That filled him with an embarrassing amount of satisfaction, but he pushed that thought away as he took in her appearance more thoroughly.

To his surprise, and gratification, Hermione was no longer dressed in sweats and an oversized t-shirt that had become her uniform of sorts over the past week of her "convalescence". The traditional teaching robes she had put on were modest but form fitting, outlining her curvaceous figure quite flatteringly, and the deep sapphire color made her milky skin look like it was glowing. He noticed that she had lengthened the sleeves to hide the angry,red scar that had remained, and the neckline was covering the bruises along her solar plexus, only exposing a bit of her collar bone. But what astonished him into absolute stillness, what made even him, who was always ready with a biting comment or vehement criticism of even the most benign details, was Hermione's hair. It was no longer ragged on the ends, poking out around her ears. Hermione had cut her hair short, leaving her with a rather becoming pixie cut, the curls tumbling over her forehead endearingly, the honey-gold color enhanced by the shortened do.

Hermione looked down and ran a hand through the shortened do and smiled ruefully. "Well, it's better than looking like I was wearing an old broomstick for a hat." She looked up at Severus' shocked expression and shrugged her shoulders self-consciously. "It was time for a change, I suppose." She smiled genuinely then, and he smiled back at her tentatively.

"Hermione…" he said quietly, and his eyes bore into her looking like molten ink, so deep and dark she thought that she could look into his soul.

"Yes Severus…?"

Severus took two steps towards her, closing the gap between them, bringing him nearly flush against her smaller form. Chests heaved, breaths picked up, heartbeats fluttered…

Lips connected...

TBC

**Short one today, but progress is progress! Mmmm, I just love a softie Severus, and I realized in my borderline obsessive perusal of SS/HG fanfiction, that I've never read a fic where she didn't have her hair! Not that I don't love Hermione's enviable locks, (my hair is about as thin as a spider's web and about as useful as a bowl of cold spaghetti…) and I thought I'd try that out. It's usually used in such a sexual way in SS/HG stories, usually as a source of attraction for Severus. Well…this time he'll have to look beyond that. I'm thinking her likes it, no? :P REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading as always. **

**SS**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm having a bit of trouble with this chapter. For some reason the final part of the chapter is not appearing when I upload it. Annoying. Hopefully it will work soon. Thanks for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you never will. I don't own it. **

**SS**

Chapter 9:

Hermione was enveloped by Severus. His kiss was invading all of her senses, making the rest of her body dull to anything else around her. The room was silent save for raspy moans from him and breathy whimpers from her. Her mind was a blank, she was seeing red, the blood pumping through her veins at a furious pace. He was overwhelmingly good, his arms around her too wonderful, so full of sensuality and want that she felt she would bow completely in half with the pleasure of it.

Severus was like a starving man, Hermione's lips his only source of life giving sustenance. He claimed her mouth with his, all reason disregarded, all caution thrown to the wind. His hands came up and tangled themselves in her short curls, stroking and tugging at their softness. He cupped the crown of her head with the wide span of his long fingers and pressed his mouth tighter against her, because it was not enough, it would never be enough. His lower half was reacting just as violently as his upper one, and his erection was pressing insistently against the softness of her belly as if questing after her womanhood. His loins were on fire with the need for her body, and he nearly cried out in joy when she thrust her hips against him roughly, her hands sliding along his back leaving trails of fire in their wake. A deep groan of desire erupted from his mouth and was muffled by their still fused lips and she responded with a moan that made his blood leave his brain completely in search of more important areas.

Hermione was equally insensible with the overwhelming sensations she was feeling being pressed so intimately against the man who had saved her and captured her heart. And then something happened. In an instant, like a flash of lightning, the sweetness of his lips, the erotic tangling of his tongue with hers turned sour, his embrace felt constricting, his body hard and unyielding. The arousal and desire that had inflamed her body turned to a cold, prickling fear and her mind protested against her position. All she could see was the blackness of despair, all she could feel was desperate panic, the terror of that night, the incomprehensible, total agony of feeling like she would never get away…and so she pushed. With both hands that had been pressed against him passionately, she shoved with all of her might, wrenching herself away from him, from his lips, from his arms.

Severus started as he felt her push away from him, as he felt her give in to her fight of flight response. He knew the instant the kiss had changed, feeling the wash of fear come over her body and transform her passion to revulsion. With as much fortitude as he could muster he pulled away just as she was escaping and they now stood about ten feet away from each other, Hermione pressed against the bookshelf, clinging to it as if it were a haven of safety, him backed up against the sofa, his thighs still trembling from the overwhelming amount of lust coursing through his system. They were breathing heavily, their chests heaving with the effort of sucking in air. Hermione was taking in great gasps of oxygen, clutching her chest, head down, eyes squeezed shut, her whole body trembling with each intake of air. Severus' hands were balled at his sides, his fist so tight that he thought he would draw blood from his palms with the force of his grip. His knuckles were white, his lips thin as he attempted to calm his raging heartbeat, to ease the palpitations that this sudden outburst of feeling had inspired.

Hermione spoke first, her voice hoarse: "I-I-I'm s-ss-sorry…Severus…I-I…." But she didn't' finish. Severus put out his hands to show he meant no harm, and he took two tentative steps towards her.

"No, Hermione, don't. Don't apologize. It is I who should be sorry. I…" he paused, focusing his eyes on anything but her fragile form, shaking because of him…because of what he had done. He raked a hand through his hair. _How could he have been such a bloody imbecile?_ This woman had just been raped for merlins' sake, and here he was pawing all over her like an animal in heat. "I should not have taken such…liberties."

He was about to ask her if she wanted him to leave for a while so that she could be alone but she stopped him by suddenly reaching out a hand to him, her head still down, her eyes still closed. "Wait…" she said, her voice small and soft. Severus paused in his movement and turned his body back to hers, looking at her warily. "Please don't go." She was looking at him now, her eyes huge and glassy, unshed tears threatening to spill over her lids. Looking at her, he took in her flushed appearance. Her cheeks had high spots of color on them, and tiny beads of perspiration were glistening on her forehead. Her lips were swollen and bee-stung from the mating of their mouths, and her pupils were dilated. Whether that was from fear or desire, he could not say. He dared not hope that it was the latter. "I'm sorry…I don't know why I reacted that way. It was…I was…" she faltered and her hand left his, moving to brush her fingers nervously through her shorn curls. "Believe me when I say that I wanted that as much as you..er…appeared to." He found himself smiling ruefully and he moved to sit on the couch.

"Come here," he entreated her, reaching out his arm to her. Hermione ducked her head, taking her lip between her teeth, a habit which he found most endearing. "Sit. We should talk."

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays," she responded, her eyes alight with a hint of mischief. It gladdened him to see shreds of the old Hermione, the impertinent, ever curious, often stubborn, witty woman he had grown to love the past few years.

"It's good to see you in a joking mood," he responded quietly, his deep voice caressing her as she sat next to him on the couch. It was suddenly not strange at all to be nestled against his shoulder, his arm placed casually but comfortingly around her.

"I'm afraid I'm a better actress than I ever knew. It feels like…like nothing will ever be truly funny again. It was…bound to happen I suppose. But I really am sorry," she said and he could almost feel her frown though he could not see her face from the position they were in. Severus stared at the wall in front of him thoughtfully and considered things for a moment.

"Hermione, what you are experiencing is a completely normal, physical and mental reaction as a rather unfortunate side effect of an incredibly horrific trauma. I believe the muggles refer to it as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Oh! Like the soldiers in wars experience when they've been shell shocked?" Severus nodded at her recollection.

"Yes. It is…upsetting and difficult, but certainly not uncommon, and definitely not unfounded. Your body and your mind has been breached in a way that no one should ever have to experience. It is only natural that your psyche should protest someone new and strange suddenly attacking you without warning like I did." She could hear the bitter note in his voice and her hackles began to rise. She turned to face him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't you dare say that you regret what just happened Severus Bloody Snape, because if you do I'll hex you into next year!" He looked at her, confused for a moment. How could she not be angry at his actions. But she was not finished speaking yet, and so he set himself up for the long haul. "It takes two to tango, as you well know, and that kiss..that…snogging session…whatever you want to call it was the most enjoyable I've ever had in my life! Not that I'm really one to talk about such things, and not that I have much to compare it to. But still. Believe me, I wanted it, I wanted _you_." His eyebrow raised dubiously.

She slapped his shoulder lightly and gave him a look that was so consternated he would normally have found it funny had it not been directed at him. "Why is it so hard to believe that I would want that?" Her eyes searched his, and for several long moments he reverted back into his habit of occlusion, making his face blank, his eyes empty. But he realized, he could not do that with Hermione. She deserved more than that.

He shrugged slightly and lowered his eyes, long lashes brushing against milk-white cheeks. "Perhaps I'm just a self-conscious know-it-all who's only experience with women has either been from a book." He chanced a glance up at her and found that she was aghast. "Surely you don't believe all the rumors you hear, " he rolled his eyes and ticked off his fingers: "All those Death Eater Revels, he must have seen quite a few things in his time! A war hero! He must be a stud in the bedroom with all those women throwing themselves at him. Big nose, big hands, I'll bet he knows how to use his tool." Hermione blushed at this and she was surprised to see that he had his own flush creeping up his neck at that comment. "The truth is…" he paused, looking up at her with fathomless black orbs that seemed to be a window to his soul at the moment, "I'm quite shy, really."

TBC

**Sigh. I love Severus Snape. Could you tell? Some people might say he's a bit OOC, but this story takes place after the war, and I would imagine that his personality would have changed a bit by then. At least a little. Who's on board for a fluffy Sevvie?**

**NOTE: I have read fics in the past where Hermione refers to Severus as "Sev." I have to say, I absolutely detest this nickname. In fact, I don't think he should have a nick name at all. Severus suits him just fine. And it does roll off the tongue so deliciously, don't you think? Like a decadent chocolate dessert. :) REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**

**SS**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay, so this is a rather important author's note. My life has recently become quite hectic and I have found that my muse has been far and few between. DON'T PANIC! I will be finishing this story. It's nowhere near done and I do have a plan of sorts. I just wanted to let you all know that I will probably only be updating about once a week. Please keep me on author's alert so that you can be the first to know when I've updated. Thanks! As always, read and review.**

**The usual disclaimers apply.**

**SS**

Chapter 10: Common Ground

Hermione stared at Severus, her mind working overtime to connect all of her past impressions of him with the very new present one. To be completely fair and unbiased, Hermione had always been one of Severus' staunch supporters, never failing to come to his defense when her wonderful, but admittedly immature friends would see fit to joke, poke fun at, or outright insult their potions master in her presence. During the war it had been hard to stay on his side…there were too many confusing elements happening all around her, and to be fair, she'd had a lot on her plate. Those months spent in the tent, she had truthfully not given him-or the rest of her teachers much thought. Her mind and her entire physical and magical being had been solely focused on finding the horcruxes and getting her and her two friends out of the mess that the war had put upon them. She could recall, though, that terrifying moment during the battle when she'd seen him face his evil master though. He'd been in rare form, all strength and sinewy muscle that he had honed for years had set him quite apart from the rest of the students, staff, and lay persons all working towards the same triumphant end. The look in his eyes had been, well, scary. She recalled that she'd thought, at the time, that he had looked almost regal as he worked to defeat the devil Voldemort and crush every single one of the misguided maniac's endeavors, finally getting his due as the wizarding world's equivalent of a double agent. No man had worked harder or sacrificed more for wizarding kind than Severus Tobias Snape. She'd known that all along, and no amount of past grudges or prejudice could counter that plain and simple truth.

She gazed at him now, her eyes shining with awe and amazement at the rare and seemingly simple insight to his personal feelings that he had just gifted her with. Though they had had a lovely friendship-or so she had thought- for the last several years, he had never come close to openly admitting anything resembling emotion with her. Their talks had been restricted to potions, politics, or Hogwarts, and very rarely did the three subjects ever combine. And they had never spoken about the war with each other, aside from an errant reference here and there. This, Hermione realized, was quite important. The words he had said rang in her ears and she thought that she'd never forget the way his voice had sounded…quiet and even, with only a hint of tone. It had almost been a whisper, a decibel above really.

"I'm actually quite shy."

She shook her head slightly, trying to wave away the sentimentality that she felt he'd surely criticize her for, and she realized that it all made sense really. Severus was outwardly snarky, cool, and sometimes downright rude. But it was all a mask. Everything she had experienced in these past few days all made that remarkably clear.

"Oh Severus…" she said softly, and he turned to look at her from underneath the curtain of dark hair that he'd shaken over his features, hiding behind it as was his habit-one that she wasn't entirely sure he was aware of. His face was devoid of emotion, but his eyes held a mirth to them that was unexpected. They were soft, despite the harshness of his features, and she thought that she could see the world in them.

"Don't look so shocked, Hermione," he said ruefully, one of his rare smiles gracing his features finally. "Surely you didn't think that I became this way because of my outgoing and charming personality." His expression belied his sarcastic choice of words and she saw that he was speaking in jest.

"Me too," she responded slightly, deciding that complete and unemotional honesty was her best choice. He quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"You what?"

"I'm also, actually-despite all outward appearances-quite shy." Hermione grinned as the other eyebrow rose to match it's twin and she almost giggled aloud at the sheer disbelief on his face.

"You, shy? Hermione Granger, hand waver, brown nosier, swot extrodinaire? You couldn't possibly think that about yourself," he responded, his voice sounding scathing, but she knew better. He was merely surprised. It appeared that even he could be shocked by something, even if he did appear to know what everyone was thinking at any given time.

"Yes. Me. Shy," she replied, taking a risk and reaching out her hand to place it gently on his own. It stiffened at her touch, but he gradually relaxed it under her fingers. She was shocked at how warm his skin felt under hers. "You are not the only one to have felt like an isolated outcast in your teenage years." She looked at him levelly, almost daring him to contradict her.

"You spent enough time in the company of your bumbling friends. Surely you can't claim to have led a solitary existence." This response was not harsh or sarcastic in any way. He seemed to simply be stating fact. She did notice, however, that he had begun to stroke his index finger against her own pointer digit just under the first knuckle where their two hands met. She wasn't sure if this was an unconscious gesture or not, but knowing Severus, he rarely made movements if they were unnecessary or undesired.

She smiled gently and shrugged. "Yes, it's true that they are two of my closest friends, but I was hardly always 'in' on some of their more pedestrian schemes. In fact, I often felt like a third wheel, and they treated me as such." She smiled wryly as she thought back on all of those years with her boys. They were fond memories, to be sure, but there was darkness in them as well. She found her free hand creeping up to her temples and noted absently that she had begun worrying one of her shortened curls as she thought, a new habit that she didn't think would be easy to break. She was used to pushing her heavy tresses over her shoulder when she was in deep thought. Now it seemed, her body had already adjusted.

"I spent most of my time, in the beginning of our friendship at least, acting like their mother rather than their friend. They were both so hotheaded, in different ways, mind you, and they tended to leap before they looked." Hermione noticed the wry grin that had come over his features and knew exactly what he was thinking about. "That first year they both swore up and down that you were trying to kill Harry. They thought you were the embodiment of evil. Funny, that, because we were all so innocent. Later on, when things had gotten really bad with You-Know-Who, I would think back on those early days of our schooling…when the worst thing we had to fear was running into our fearsome potions master after hours when we were out doing something we ought not to be doing. It was all so simple then. Black and white. And I went along with some of their endeavors, but I was always nagging them to try and see things more clearly, to try to work things out logically before simply galavanting off trying to save the world. At one point I even tried to stop 'helping' them research things, but, I found that being a third wheel has it's benefits. At least I wasn't alone. It took a while for them to stop treating me like their mother and start treating me like a sister, but it eventually happened. I think, somewhere around our fourth year, after the Yule Ball when Ron and I had that awful row that they began to realize…well, we all began to realize what we meant to each other. Thing changed quickly after that, for all of us once the Dark Lord had returned. We all had to grow up quite fast. There were so many times that I wanted to just be normal. Just be sixteen years old. Date boys. Make mistakes. But it was never that easy. I always felt so much pressure to be perfect. And then, when we were out in the wilderness, I had no one to guide me. I think that I would have then, given anything to have heard you call me an insufferable know it all. At least that would have been usual. The boys have always had a closer bond than I have with them. I'm probably closer to Harry, of the two of them, but even he kept his secrets from me. It was hard being the only girl in the boys club. There were many nights I would cry myself to sleep just wishing that I had someone who could understand one iota of what I was feeling. I've been called a bookworm, a mudblood," he flinched when she uttered that word, "frigid bitch… Pick an insult. I've heard it. I know what it feels like to want the world to understand, but hate it all at the same time. We, perhaps, have more in common than you think."

Severus was quiet for a long time, looking off in the distance somewhere, his eyes dark and unfocused. He was seemingly deep in thought, but the finger persisted in it's gentle but constant movements on hers and she let him just be for a while. She felt like she'd been talking for hours, and she flushed, thinking about her runaway mouth when he finally spoke: "You're the first person to ever sit down and have a conversation with me." He looked at her benignly his eyes betraying nothing but honesty. Hermione frowned in response. Surely that is not what he meant.

He shook his head when he saw her open her mouth to question his words and he responded before she could ask. "Don't misunderstand me. I've obviously talked to thousands of witches and wizards in my lifetime, to be sure. Spoken about strategies with Dumbledore, about medicinal healing potions with Poppy, about errant students with Minerva, about plans of action with the Order, and about many things with many students. But no one, not one of those people have ever just simply sat with me and talked about the weather. I remember when you first did that," he smiled and fixed his eyes on her face, seeming to be recalling something very specific. "It was during our first staff meeting with you as a teacher here. You came right over to me where I was sitting in a corner, trying very hard not to be visible. No one had spoken to me yet that day, all of them were busy with their own mundane conversations, wrapped up in their own little worlds. You sat yourself down and began to go on and on about a new Potions theory you had been researching."

Hermione smiled at this reference. She remembered that day quite clearly. She had been nervous as hell and had jumped at the chance to blow off some steam with someone. And when she had seen him there, tucked away, looking as stern and as unapproachable as ever, her Gryffindor sense of bravery had kicked in and sent her off to face her nerves with the least likely individual to want to be in her presence. Or so she had thought at the time. That had been incorrect, she surmised. "I'm sure that I was remarkably annoying."

He chuckled darkly in response. "Only a little bit." He bit back a sneer that didn't even begin to appear threatening anymore, and shifted his position a bit so that his torso was facing her now. The hand didn't move. "At first I was completely gobsmacked that you were talking so much. You weren't letting up your chatter for anything, and it didn't appear as if you wanted me to actually respond to any of the nonsense you were spouting. I kept quiet and let you flap on…and then, I began to listen to you." He smirked and shook an errant strand of hair out of his eyes and continued. "You were…brilliantly infuriating in your blathering on, but I could not stop myself from being completely overwhelmed by what it was that you were doing. Just sitting there, not a care in the world, conversing with me. And so, eventually, I responded. I was having a conversation with someone who had chosen to have a conversation with me. That was…a unique experience for me."

Hermione gazed at him for a moment, surprised at his words. She hadn't really realized it was so significant, but when he put it that way she could understand why it had affected him so, and why he was referencing it now. "I've always talked to you because I w_anted_ to," she said simply. "And…I've always considered you to be a good man. The fact that most other people don't…well, most people don't always see things clearly, do they?" she asked.

He shook his head at her, his lips twitching, whether from amusement or agreement, she couldn't tell. "No. They don't, actually."

…

Hours later found them still on the couch, but positions had shifted quite noticeably. Severus was no longer sitting stiffly on the edge of the furniture, his body was relaxed against the back cushion, and Hermione was no longer actually sitting up. At some point in their conversations she had moved so that she was resting against the arm of the sofa, her legs splayed across his lap. His hands were resting gently on her shins and they were now, and a break in their conversation.

Hermione spoke first. "I didn't intend for the day to go like this, you know." Severus lazily turned his head towards her and responded in a slow drawl that was his "Im comfortably relaxed" pattern of speech.

"Oh? And what pray tell, little one, did you have in mind?"

She smiled at the pet name and cocked her head, "I was going to ambush you the second you woke up and make you tell me what the plan of attack was about the breach of Azkaban." Severus' eyes widened and he looked at her warily.

"We did establish earlier, did we not, that it is very unwise to do anything that involves the word 'ambush' with an ex-spy?"

Hermione swatted him playfully on the arm and then flopped back against the pillow cushioning her head. "You know what I meant you insufferable man." He smirked at her playfully and she sat up a bit then, her face turning serious. "I mean it, though, Severus. I really want to know."

He sighed audibly and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I am assuming that you will not let yourself rest until I tell you.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she retorted. "If you think I was talkative before, just wait. I can always bother you into submitting to me."

Severus raised an eyebrow and scowled at her challengingly. "You think it would be that easy, hmm?"

"I do," she countered back. She was enjoying this side of Severus. She had found that he could be quite the jokester when he wanted to be, and in all seriousness, she had never really realized before that Severus was, in his own strange way, joking most of the time. Mostly to amuse himself. It amazed her that she hadn't caught on before now. He really was the master of biting sarcasm.

He sighed again, but this time it was out of resignation, not out of annoyance. "Fine. But please listen when I tell you that things are not concrete yet. There is still a bit of planning to be done."

"Allright. I'm all ears."

Severus informed her of the tentative plan that was in place. Minerva, and Albus had contacted Harry, Kingsley and Ron who were all in on it, being high level Aurors and able to pull some strings with the Ministry, albeit only just. Ron was on duty undercover now, trying to find out who the mole in the system was, and Harry was working with Kingsley to get word from the Azkaban guards on the real status of the Death Eaters imprisoned in the jail. It was-so far-not proving very productive, but it had only been a few days. One did not simply walk into Azkaban and start asking questions. The overwhelming feeling of the Dementors floating about was enough to distract anyone from their actual point and purpose, and these things took time and were delicate.

"I'm attempting to, through several old and dear friends, to find out the whereabouts of Dolohov and Rookwood, and therefore, find out the location of dear Bellatrix, lousy sod that she is. She would be low enough and mad enough to try and pull something like this. She was always a complete nuttier, but the Dark Lord's demise did not do her any great service. She apparently has a death wish, along with delusions of grandeur. Pity, that."

"What can I do to help?" Hermione asked, once she had digested all of this new information, her mind working had to process it all.

"Right now, Hermione, you getting rest and staying clear of the situation at hand is the most important thing."

"Severus, you know that that isn't going to work…"

"Hermione…please don't argue with me," his tone was terse, his eyes were tight with emotion.

"Why can't I help, I'm not an invalid anymore. I'm perfectly capable…."

"You are still recovering."

"Bollocks Severus! Stop treating me like a child!" She was sitting up straight now, her hackles had well and truly risen.

"Perhaps that is the manner in which you deserve to be treated since you are acting like a petulant school girl wanting to go on a holiday."

"That is not an explanation, Severus. Don't hide behind silly insults that don't actually mean anything," she said furiously, her eyes flashing. She looked for all she was worth, like the lioness she was. Hermione really was quite a sight when she was angry. It reminded Severus of just how powerful she really was. "I am quite capable of looking after myself, despite what may have happened last week, and I don't appreciate you talking to me as if I were a silly little girl. What is the real reason you won't let me help!"

"Because I love you, you bloody, infuriating witch!" He cried, his face was furious, his eyes black with rage…and then he registered what he had said.

**TBC….**

**Ahhhhhh! Review please! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the coming week. Stay tuned. Promise I won't leave you hanging for too long. :) **

**SS**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't even wanna talk about how bloody long it's been. But…here it is. Review if y'all are still reading? It would be super awesome to get ANY kind of feedback on this chapter. Thanks so much to all who've stayed loyal. I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Damn.**

"Because I love you, you bloody, infuriating witch!" There was a moment of silence which seemed to stretch for hours, though it could only have been a few moments. Hermione looked at Severus with wide eyes from her position in front of him, and she watched in disbelief as a deep flush crept up over the neckline of Severus' customary high necked cravat and into his cheeks.

"Wh..what did you say?"

"I said…" he shouted, his anger and frustration still coloring his response…when the other shoe dropped for him. "I said I love you," he said, his voice softer then. His lips twitched at her response. "Don't bother saying whatever it is that you've planned in response. There's no need to let me down easy, as it were. I am perfectly capable of understanding the impossibility of your returning my affections for you." He rose then and moved toward the door. "I'll be going now. No doubt you need some time to recover from this horrifying experience." She could hear the self hatred and derision in his tone and it struck a chord deep inside of her somewhere that spurred her into action. She was immediately up off of the sofa, ignoring the stabbing ache in her pelvis at her hastened movements as she roughly grabbed his arm, and effectively stopping him in his tracks. He looked down at her hand upon his sleeve and turned his eyes on her with trepidation, fully expecting to be railed at for his complete and total impropriety. But what he saw there gave him pause. Here was Hermione, this beautiful, brilliant, little tigress of a woman, looking at him with those wide, brown eyes, imploring him to stay, pleading him silently to listen to her. And gods be damned if he would go against her wishes. He was powerless to her, to those eyes.

"Wait, Severus. Just wait." When he turned back and gingerly sat down, resuming his stiff posture from before, she sighed and ran a hand through her shorn locks, and paced absently, her gait uneven and staggered due to her limp. Finally she stopped and stared at him, hands braced in fists on her hips. "You just…" she bit out, looking at him in consternation, "You can't just say something like…like _that_ and go billowing out the door, expecting everything to be hunky dory." Her words were biting, but her eyes were not harsh, and Severus let himself feel a glimmer of hope, albeit a small one. "You say that you _love_ me and then….expect to just leave it there? Like it doesn't matter to me?" She stared at him in disbelief, when all at once she realized, that was exactly what he thought. That she didn't, or couldn't feel the same. Hermione saw it then, clearly. Well hidden from most behind that thick guise of nonchalance, snark, and derision was fear and vulnerability. Severus Snape was afraid. As he had said, he was actually quite shy. That had to have been quite a feat to admit that he…loved her, even if it had slipped out on the fly. He loved her? She sat down and softened her features then, her hand coming out to tentatively rest against his elbow where the worsted wool of his frock coat creased at the bend in his arm. "You think that I don't feel the same for are afraid that I'm going to reject you?"

Severus looked askance at her then, his expression guarded and wary, his liquid gaze fathomless to her. "Hermione…I am probably the least suitable person for you to set your sights upon in a mate…much less be in love with." When she said nothing in response he looked down at her hand and pulled his arm away from her touch. It made Hermione feel like she'd been struck. "You deserve…so much more than I can give you." His eyes were downcast then, and he avoided her gaze. Had he been watching her, he would have seen a look of fierce Gryffindor determination come across her features, but he was too lost in his own self-loathing to notice. Therefore, her next actions shocked him to the core.

Gathering her courage, she took his face in both of her delicate, fine boned hands and pulled his face towards her. "You, Severus Snape, are an honorable, wonderful, caring, gentle, compassionate man. And you are more than worthy of me. It is I who strive to be equal to you, Severus." And with that, she pulled him closer still till their lips met in a gentle kiss that took both their breaths away. It may have lasted for an hour or a minute, but neither cared nor payed attention. But when the kiss broke, both chests were heaving with tumultuous emotion. "I love you too, you silly man." Foreheads touching, they stayed like that for quite some time, just simply absorbing each other's essence as they breathed together as one being. It was a long while before they separated, and when they did, Hermione had never seen his eyes so open, so trusting.

"You love me," he asked, his voice filled with longing and trepidation?

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. "Truly. Completely." She cocked her head when he made no response and said: "Is that honestly so hard for you to believe?"

Severus shook his head disbelievingly and barked out a laugh. "When? How? How long?"

Hermione grinned ruefully and shook her head, curls bouncing gently around her heart shaped face. "Honestly, I think for quite some time. I don't know that I could pinpoint when, exactly, but now that I've said it, it feels like it was always true."

He nodded, running a finger across her cheek, looking at her incredulously. He thought about all of the little moments here and there when it should have been obvious to him. The slight brush of her hand when reaching for the same ingredient. The way she took care of him; asking after his health unprompted, offering him a cup of tea or coffee in the mornings when he would arrive at the staff table after another sleepless night. It had been going on for so long, the moments so mundane and unimportant in the grand scheme of things that it had gone completely under his radar. Not that he normally had a very good scope of such things. He tried to control the erratic beating of his heart as he said: "Why did you never say anything?"

She laughed softly and shrugged. "I suppose, because I'm quite shy." She grinned then, and the two spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet conversation, the need for chatter dispelled completely by the revelations that had taken place.

…

It was two hours later, and Hermione had fallen asleep quite some time ago. She'd moved to pour some tea some time during their reckoning when she'd gasped in pain and clutched at her abdomen. Given the nature of her attack, and the direct infliction of the Cruciatus curse directly on her lower half, she'd been experiencing many severe cramps that had nearly incapacitated her-afteraffects that Severus knew all too well. He'd dosed her with as many potions as he'd dared and let them take effect.

Now he stood staring down at her, taking in her soft features; her long lashes brushing against the still mottled bruising skin of her cheeks, the tousled curls that framed her face most becomingly. He let himself smile at that. When she had been a student, she had always been the bane of his existence as a teacher, foiling his carefully laid out plans in innumerable ways. Whenever he would attempt to challenge his students minds, (students that seemed stupider and more reckless as the years went by) there she would be, bushy hair and hand waving in the air as high as her arm would stretch. If he ignored her obvious grasp of the knowledge he was so desperately trying to impress upon his students, she'd shout the answer out in her swotty, clipped tone and successfully undercut his authority all in one go. As an adult, he had to admit that her hair had been something of an enigma to him.

When he had heard from Minerva and Albus that Hermione Granger was returning as a member of the faculty of Hogwarts, he'd expected to see the same old Hermione Granger with her bushy hair, buck teeth, and skinny, coltish form running ragged about the school with students in her wake instead of her two hapless tagalong friends. Instead, when she'd appeared before him at the first staff meeting, he almost hadn't recognized her. She had been taller, although it may have just been that she carried herself with a grace that had come with being a young woman now. Her skin had been clear, rosy cheeks and wide brown eyes that her face had grown into, and the teeth that had seemed overly large in a young girls mouth seemed perfectly straight and white in this adult version of Hermione. And, he had realized almost immediately, her body was no longer what one would call 'coltish'. Where once she had been all angles and sharp planes she was now sumptuous dips and curves that his hands had itched to touch, tease, explore and caress. She was no playboy bunny, but hers was a woman's body-breasts, hips, buttocks and all. He had tried very, very, hard, then, not to stare at her, lest she think he was a lecher, but then his eyes had caught on another new and improved aspect of Hermione that had nearly taken his breath away. Her hair, once resembling a broomstick belonging to Molly Weasley, was now a cascading mass of thick, defined curls the color of honey, wheat, cinnamon, and a million other colors he hadn't been able to bring to mind. It was no longer bushy but smooth and shining. He had wanted to bury his nose in it. He'd chastised himself immediately at the time, for thinkning such salacious thoughts about a student. But then, he had realized, after she had begun to talk a bit, that she was no longer a student, but a colleague. And his equal. He'd had no idea, then, how true that really was.

He was brought abruptly out of his reverie by a sharp knock on the door of his chambers and he moved to open the door. Upon opening it he was surprised to see the face of Harry Potter standing there in front of him. They boy had changed little over the years, his eyes still a deep and startling green peering at him from behind round wire-rimmed glasses. His hair still sprouted up wildly from his scalp which, instead of making him look unkempt, just made him appear roguish. But there was a maturity that had settled in what seemed to be the young man's very bones. After all, he was a husband and father now. And an Auror at the top of his field. Severus stood there waiting for an entreaty.

"I've got some new information for you. We should talk."

TBC

**AN: Sooooooo I really hope this was worth the wait. I have had a few people ask me if a lemon is in HG/SS's future. And I will say…yes. But not yet. I think it would be extremely out of character and inappropriate for Hermione and Severus to consummate their budding relationship so quickly after her, you know, brutal and traumatizing rape. So their lemon will have to wait, as will you dear readers. But, that **_**does**_** mean that when the lemon does arrive…it will be **_**extra**_** sour. ;) Thanks for reading. Now hit that button!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you all who have stuck with me for OOTD. It's been a difficult journey so far for our characters, and although I can't say that it's going to ease up just yet, all is not lost! Happy Christmas to you all! Read and REVIEW!**

Chapter 12: The Friend, The Brother, and The Lover

"How is she?" Harry Potter's first question about his dear friend hardly came as a surprise to Severus. After all, the two had been part of a friendship that had truly stood the test of time, and many other circumstances and events that most friendships never see. Love, hate, war, peace, and everything in-between, Hermione and Harry had experienced it together. Severus looked at the young man who'd been the cause of so much insanity in his life, and sighed deeply as he mentally let it all go. He wanted to concentrate on Hermione, not rivalries from the past.

"She is…as well as can be expected. Actually, she's far better off than I anticipated her being at this stage of things. She bit my head off yesterday when I tried to convince her to rest rather than assist with this investigation." He sat then, and offered Harry glass of fire whiskey which the younger man accepted readily.

"Thank you," he said as he took the tumbler, and he shook his head ruefully at Severus' brooding look.

"What," Severus grumbled, noticing Harry's stare, and at that Harry chuckled good naturally and motioned to Hermione's sleeping form on the couch.

"You have no idea what you're getting into do you?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question and Harry shook his head, grinning madly. "Haven't you ever seen what she's like once she's got something in her head? She's relentless! I can't tell you how many times Ron and I thought we'd blow our bloody brains out with her harassment! 'Harry you mustn't this and Ron don't do that! Harry you really should this…' the list goes on Professor."

Severus eyed Harry and smirked slowly, his own gaze shifting then to Hermione's reposing figure. "Yes. She does get rather passionate about things. What was it she was on about in your fourth year? Something to do with house elves…"

Harry laughed, remembering what Severus was referring to. "You're talking about spew! Or S.P.E.W. if Hermione had her way about it. Yeah, she was a bit mental about it for a while," Harry smiled softly and continued: "After Cedric died though, and Voldemort came back into power, we were all quite thankful for Hermione's attention to detail. We'd probably still be in that bollocking tent if it weren't for her, you know."

"Yes, well, she was always the brains of the operation wasn't she," Severus snarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're right. She was. I mean, at the time, we were just kids, you know? I was pretty fair with Defense and such, and Ron was…well, Ron was Ron. But Hermione, she was brilliant. Even when she didn't know what to do, she used her head and figured something out. The pair of us were hopeless without her Professor."

"It's nice to see some modesty from you." At that Harry almost swore at the man before him, but Severus put his hand out to stop him. "Calm yourself, Harry. And call me Severus. I'm not your professor anymore and it sounds ridiculous coming from someone who is past the stages of spotty skin and unintentional erections." Severus smiled at Harry's shocked expression. "What? I _can_ joke you know. I just prefer not to."

"Right. Severus. Anyway, I've got some information for you, but we've got to wait for Ron for the other pieces of the puzzle.

"Ah, the illustrious Mr. Weasley. And when are we to be expecting him," Severus asked as he moved to refill Harry's beverage.

Looking at his watch as he took a sip of the whiskey, he responded: "Any minute now, actually. He owled me this morning saying he'd be here around 11 o'clock, and it's five till now. And he's been working hard on this, so try not to be too much of an arse to him. He's like a brother to Hermione, you know, and this had all upset him and the rest of the Weasley's pretty badly."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Somehow I'll manage to restrain myself."

As if he'd been summoned at that remark, another knock sounded at Severus' door announcing the arrival of Ron. Severus rose and made his way to the door and opened it. "Good afternoon Ronald."

Ron, looking harried and bebothered, balked at the sound of his first name passing Severus Snape's lips and after an awkward standoff, Severus spoke first.

"Oh for Merlin's sake come in. Let's get down to business already, before Hermione wakes up. I'd rather not revisit our conversation from last night." At that Ron threw a questioning glance to Harry who shook his head as if to say 'leave it', and moments later all three men were seated with drinks.

"Okay, this is what I've got," Ron began, looking a little calmer now that he'd had some alcohol. " I spent a week in the same cell block as all of the former death eaters under the disguise of a trainee," he shivered. "Merlin's balls that place is awful," he shook himself once and went on. "The mole seems to be the head warden of the Cell Block D, that's where they've got most of the death eaters stashes. I saw him slipping some of the prisoners poly juice potion. And I'll bet you can guess which three prisoners those were."

"Dolohov, Rookwood, and Bellatrix LeStrange," Severus intoned softly. His mind was ever on the sleeping Hermione, lest she be in a partially wakeful state. He would rather her not be troubled by any more disturbing dreams, and he hardly thought talking about her rapists would lead to visions of sugarplums.

"Right," Ron responded, taking a sip of his whiskey. "So we've alerted Kingsley to the mole, but his hands are pretty tied. We can't let too many people get suspicious, and if we just go in there out right, there'd be another uprising on our hands. Tension is high right now at the prison because everyone is sensing the unrest with the Death Eaters. Some of the other guards seem to be noticing that they are all up to something. The ministry, though better than it was when we were younger, still has corruption throughout it."

"That's where I come in," Harry interjected. "I'm working on getting an inquest of all of the guards, and I've got some other friends finding out if any of the wizards on the parole list have gone suspiciously missing lately. I'm afraid that we've got some volatile options, and from the little information I've been able to get, it seems we've got a bigger problem on our hands than we originally thought."

Severus' lips thinned and for a few moments he was lost in thought. "So, it seems we will have standoff on our hands."

Harry nodded, placing his glass on the small table at his side. "Looks that way, unfortunately."

"I'm going back undercover next week to see if I can infiltrate further, get closer to the head warden and try to get myself involved-even minimally. That way I can get information to you, Kingsley and Harry."

"This information…." but Severus was interrupted by a scream from the couch. Hermione was thrashing around, and fighting some invisible attacker, her mouth wide as she begged and pleaded for mercy. Immediately all three men were on their feet and rushing to her side, Severus reaching her first and taking the distressed woman in his arms, soothing her with soft words of comfort. His hands were caressing the short curls, now dampened with sweat, and he was cradling her against his body as he rocked her gently back and forth.

"Shhhhhh, Hermione, it's me. It's Severus. You are safe. You are safe. Nothing is going to harm you here. You are safe, you are safe,you are safe, shhhhhhh," his words acted like a balm, and slowly Hermione began to calm and quiet, her screams fading into low, hoarse, shuddering sobs as she wakened and became lucid.

"Severus," she moaned, "they'll never leave me alone, they're always there, never safe, never safe. Only safe with you. Only with you….oh Severus." She buried her face against his shoulder and Severus held her there until her snuffling and shaking had eased and her mind drifted off once more, succumbing to the potion induced sleep that had been interrupted by the nightmare. Once she was sleeping peacefully again, he laid her back against the pillows as gently as he could, briefly caressing her forehead with long, strong fingers before pulling the blanket over her form once more. He looked then, to the two men in his quarters who were standing still as statues, in awe of what they just saw.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured, and Severus sighed.

**TBC!**

**I hope you enjoyed. HIT THAT BUTTON! Consider it a belated Christmas present to me. :)**

**SS**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Well, things are just moving along nicely. Here we go again….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**SS**

Chapter 13: Pretty Perfect

Last time:

_He looked then, to the two men in his quarters who were standing still as statues, in awe of what they just saw._

_ "Bloody hell," Ron murmured, and Severus sighed._

…

Severus rose from Hermione's side on the couch and turned his body to face the two aghast faces of his newfound love's best friends. It was understandable that they were standing stock still, looking on at him as if he were a strange and ghostly spectre. He surmised, dimly, as he felt the rush of blood flow to his face in a blush, that they had never seen him in any other light besides teacher, and even tormentor. It was no surprise to him that they were reacting badly.

"So that's how it is then," Ron spoke first, his face changing from his usual pallor to a florid purple-red. "This is why you've been the one taking care of her? It's because you two are…well…you know….ugh…." he trailed off and turned away, looking as if he were going to be quite ill. Severus took this pause to regain control of his own senses and realized something. These were not the words of an angry and jealous almost lover. These were the horrified words of a very good friend having just caught his almost sister in the arms of her lover. Severus was nearly bowled over with the shock of it. His first instincts had led him to believe that Ron would have exploded, become furious, called him a lecher and a pervert. But it seemed, incredibly, that this was not so.

"Ron, are you going to be all right," Harry asked, concern evident in his voice as he looked on at Ron's slightly green face. The young redhead nodded deftly, his eyes looking both far away and disturbed.

"Yeah…yeah. I'll be okay. It's great….this. This is really great for her, I guess. Erm…I'm going to…go. Yeah, got loads to do. Paperwork to file and all." He wiped sweaty palms on his robes and held out a hand to Severus who returned the handshake automatically, still not quite believing the younger man's reaction to what he'd seen. It made him suspicious. Of course, he noted to himself, most things and people made him suspicious. That was his nature as a spy. But having never liked Ronald Weasley all that especially, he felt more distrustful of him than he might some random bloke reaching for a hand shake. He nodded his head all the same and watched as Ron, still looking quite sick to his stomach, let himself out of his quarters, and he was left standing face to face with Harry.

"Well, wasn't that special," he sneered as he turned his body towards Hermione once more, a gesture that normally would have been a dismissal, but was now simply an act borne of extreme discomfort. It unnerved him to have allowed someone into such a personal aspect of his life. This had all just come about so suddenly and unexpectedly, and it was all new to Severus. He was not sure that he was ready for the world to know about his relationship-if that's what it truly was-with Hermione Granger-war heroine and much lauded member of the Golden Trio. He wasn't really anybody. Just an old and bitter man who was so very afraid of so many things, though the wizarding world considered him to be brave.

"It was, actually," Harry responded finally. Severus started at the sound of Harry's voice. He'd been lost in thought and had almost forgotten that there was someone else in the room with him besides Hermione. "It's actually pretty perfect, you know."

Severus turned to the younger man with a suspicious brow raised on his pale forehead. "What? Feeling sentimental are we? This isn't some BBC after school special here. Don't look for some sad sob story. I don't need anyone's pity," he spat, face flaming as he felt his own embarrassment and unworthiness come crashing down upon him. Who had he been to think that it could really all work? That she could really want him and that they could be happy together?

"Oh no," Harry said lightly as he moved to grab his traveling cloak that was resting over the chair by the fireplace. "I was being serious." Harry smiled at Severus' look of incredulity and shook his head, the light from the fire glinting brightly off of his glasses. When he turned back after donning the cloak, his green eyes bore straight into Severus' black ones. "Hermione is so special, you know? But she's so special that most people don't understand her. Don't listen to her properly because she's so bloody brilliant she outshines everyone. She's always one step ahead, always using what she has to make the best of things. She's just so bloody _**good**_. There was never going to be anyone good enough for her, anyone that could understand her like you. You and she are quite similar, really. So I meant what I said. It's pretty perfect, actually. When you think about it." He cocked his head to the side and smiled wider. "Take good care of her, right? I've got to get back. I really do have loads of paperwork to do now that we have this inquest to think about."

Severus nodded at Harry who saw himself out, leaving Severus alone in the quiet room, save for Hermione Granger and the soft sighs of her even breathing as she slept away the pain and heartache. He gazed at her for a long while, her hand resting gently in his. He felt both peaceful and resultless at the same time. He was enjoying this time alone with Hermoine…but there was much work to be done if they were going to succeed in catching her attackers. The fire burned low in the grate as the hours passed….

….

Harry arrived back at the Auror's Office at the Ministry of Magic through the floo in the lobby where he immediately went to the office of Ronald Weasley in the department of Undercover Wizarding Operations. Ron was seated at his desk, a bottle of half empty fire whiskey out on the desk and an empty tumblr beside it. Harry appraised his friend's appearance and noted that, while he no longer looked sick, he didn't look all that well either. His eyes were blurry and his nose was red.

"All right, Ron," he asked? Ron looked up slowly, his eyes seemed to take quite a while to focus on Harry. Finally a slow smile came to his face and he nodded.

"Hello Harry! Jus' saw the funnies' thing I've ever seen," he slurred, his body sliding sideways in the chair at a dangerous angle. Harry rushed to his friend's side and caught him 'round the shoulders and lifted him up. Ron was still babbling away: "Hermony and Snnnnape. Didya know they've been at it all this time?"

"Yeah, mate. I was there too, remember? It was only about an hour ago. Have you been drinking all this time?" Harry asked Ron as his inebriated friend grabbed his neck tie and belched wetly in his face.

"Oh right! You _were_ there! So you saw it all too," his eyes were wide and watery. Harry raised his eyebrows over the rims of his glasses and shook his head.

"Come on Ron. Let's go to the Medic Ward and grab you a Sober Up potion."

"D'you think I need one?"

"Yeah mate. I think you do."

….

In another location entirely, there were two different friends who were cowering in fear. "I asked one thing of you and you bollock that up too! Do I have to do everything myself? Just because you couldn't keep your wick out of that filthy mudblood slut and now we have to go searching for her?"

"We're sorry Mistress Bellatrix. As we said, it was not our intention to hurt her so badly. But the good news is she isn't dead!"

"Yeah, she's still alive Mistress, so you can still complete your plans! Do all you wanted!"

Bellatrix LeStrange smiled a sickly sweet smile at her two minions. They had reason to be afraid. She had her wand trained on them. She'd killed for less, they both knew that. Mad as a hatter she might be…but she was lethal as well.

"If you're so smart, then you tell me where she is then. Your orders were to bring her to me traumatized but unharmed. How in the name of the Dark Lord are we ever going to be able to get our hands on the _recipe_ for the potion? We don't know how to _make_ it." Her eyes were mad with fury as she looked down upon them, cowering in all of their fear. She thought she smelled piss, and looked down to see that Rookwood had pissed himself. "Pathetic. Both of you. Crucio!"

There was no one to hear them scream. Bellatrix LeStrange was going to get what she wanted. And she didn't give a damn what she had to do to get it. She wanted that potion.

**TBC!**

**Woah…two in one day, am I good to you all or what? Well, I guess not really since I'm trying to make up for being neglectful. I hope you like it! Please hit that lovely button!**

**SS**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok, so I'm a complete mess after seeing **_**Les Miserables**_** tonight…but I'm going to try and write this chapter anyway, before it completely flies out of my head. Thanks for all of the reviews so far! 126! Wouldn't it be amazing if I made it to 200? I don't think I've ever had that happen before. Come on, make it happen for me people! Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Taking Steps

Hermione woke up feeling stiff and sore. Her head felt light, almost too light as if there was a balloon filled with air keeping her afloat from the neck up. She groaned softly as she tried to raise her body up and rub her forehead but realized that she couldn't actually rise from her spot on Severus' couch. When she opened her eyes, the light seemed bright, but once her vision came into focus, she quickly realized the reason for her entrapment. Her legs were thrown across the blanket covered lap of Severus Snape…who himself was dead to the world, asleep beside her, one arm resting heavily over her ribcage, the other arm rigid on the side of the couch, wand in hand. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him in this unusual prone state. She realized quite abruptly that she was unexpectedly getting an inside look at the man behind the mask. He'd opened up to her so much in the past few weeks, become more relaxed in her presence, willing to let her in more and more. And yet…he was still wound as tight as could be most of the time. He wasn't jumpy, but his movements were sharp and precise-speaking to years of forced behaviors and the need to control his actions at all times. She knew it must have been awful for him. How restrained and imprisoned he must have felt by his situation-a situation that he had ultimately chosen, though his sense of guilt and repentance had obviously been intense and fierce given the fact that he'd nobly turned to the side of the light. Severus in his public, and often his private life, was a man still very much controlled by his past misdeeds. Hermione fervently hoped to change that, but she knew that it was going to be a very long time before this tortured man let all of his walls down.

As she continued her perusal of him she took in his hooked nose, with those expressive eyes on either side, hiding those inky black depths that made her feel naked when trained upon her. He had a way of looking at her as if he could see straight inside of her soul. This feeling excited her more than she was willing to admit, and her whole body jolted internally with a flare of arousal that had been making an appearance again and again in Severus' presence. She swallowed hard, realizing just how much she wanted him. The thought made her feel giddy, a heady surge of desire pooled deep in her belly and she felt herself grow wet at the thought o his hands on her body, his mouth against hers as they moved together in an ancient dance that had been perfected long ago by couples throughout the ages. Yes, she wanted him. But as strong as those feelings of want were, she was frightened by them as well.

The urgent need to use the loo overtook her curious musings, and as gently as she could, she attempted to extricate herself from her position on the couch. She was almost free when her slight movements caused the man beside her to start abruptly and suddenly Hermione found herself nose to nose with said man, the business end of his wand pressed directly against her carotid artery.

"Severus," she gasped! "Severus it's me! Please!" At once he was up and several feet away from her, running a hand half hazardly through his hair.

"Hermione," he said softly, his voice sounding pained, "I'm so sorry." He sat down again then, pocketing his wand and placing his hands on his wool clad knees. "I shouldn't have let myself fall asleep like that. So much for keeping vigil over the patient. Speaking of that, how are you feeling this…." he paused as he looked at the mantle clock and realized with a start that it was nearly noon! No wonder he felt hungry. He hadn't had anything in his stomach since the fire whiskey he'd shared with Harry and Ron the day before, and that hadn't exactly filled him up. "Afternoon…" He peered at Hermione down his long nose and his brow furrowed in concern at the look of discomfort on her face. "Hermione, are you in any pain?"

Hermione forced a smile and shook her head. "No, actually. I feel fine, except I need to use the loo. Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course," he responded as he rose and headed toward the kitchenette. "I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks, that would be lovely," Hermione smiled softly and was rewarded with a tired half quirk of Severus' lips before he turned to the stove and set about readying the tea. Hermione made her way into the bathroom.

…..

Severus contemplated several things as he set about boiling the water and summoning the cups from the cupboards. He was overcome with the knowledge that he had nearly strangled Hermione this morning, or at the very least cursed her head off. It was simply instinct, he knew, and he was sure that Hermione understood. But the more pressing matter was how easily he had fallen asleep the night before with her by his side. He sighed as the kettle whistled and he poured two cups of strong tea for himself and Hermione and went to sit back down in the living area and waited for her to come out. She had looked like an angel last night, full rosy lips parted slightly as she breathed evenly, each exhalation a gentle puff of air. Her skin had been luminescent by the firelight, and he'd been overcome with the urge to touch her. Her face, her hair, the long line of her neck down to her delicate collar bone. His hands had ached to reach down and cup those full breasts and bury his nose in their fullness while inhaling her intoxicating scent. It called to him like a siren song and he felt strangely powerless to it. He was not used to feeling out of control and he didn't much like it. It made him feel completely off balance.

Just then, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, the long white nightgown she was wearing gently moving about her figure, hiding what was beneath, but tantalizing him all the more. Severus took a steaming gulp of tea that nearly made him gasp to try and quell the surge of desire that had coursed through his body at the mere sight of her. If simply looking at this woman could stir his blood this way, what would touching her be like? He cleared his throat, still feeling the numb burn from the tea in his esophagus and said: "I added cream and sugar to yours. I hope it is satisfactory."

Hermione wasn't put off by his formal tone. She had seen the way he looked at her when she'd exited the bath, and though she may not have had much experience with men of any sort, she knew desire when she saw it. This was just how it was with Severus. As soon as he realized he was letting any kind of emotion show, he'd shut down completely and resort to his old tricks of self denial. She was amazed that no one had ever noticed it before. It was all such a mask, a bunch of smoke and mirrors that separated him from being as emotional as any other man. But he knew his job well. After all, he'd been able to fool so many people. Even she, at one time, had believed him to be nothing more than an old bastard, and an untrustworthy one at that. How wrong she and everyone else had been.

"You don't have to do that around me, you know," she said softly as she sat down beside him on the couch, the squashy pillow pressing comfortably against her back. The cup of tea warmed her chilled hands and she looked at him then, regarding his guarded expression.

"Sorry," it was a question, not an apology and she smiled as she took a small sip of the tea. It was perfect.

"You don't have to pretend that you don't feel anything when you're around me. Whenever you're uncomfortable you put on this mask," she paused, waiting for a reaction, but his face remained impassive. He was not ready to relent. "It's like you've got a million shields up hiding the real you. I'm not sure if you are occluding or if you're just a very good actor, but whatever it is I can tell right away when you're trying to block me out."

His eyes flickered for a moment, and she smiled wider, knowing now, that she had him and he chuckled, the side of his mouth lifting slightly. Then, the walls came down, and his eyes became warm and gentle, his expression bemused and relaxed all at the same time. "Know-it-all," he smirked.

"Well," she laughed "I've got a reputation to uphold here," and then she was rewarded with a deep, velvety chuckle that she felt in her bones.

"How is it that no matter how hard I try, I cannot keep myself from you? No one has ever been able to see before," his voice was curious but earnest and she placed her teacup down and reached to take his hand in hers. He didn't pull back, but he didn't submit either.

"Perhaps it's because it's easier for people not to see. You know what they say; if you're going to hide, hide in plain sight?" Severus nodded. "Well, you didn't make it a secret-your apparent dislike of us as children, your disdain for all things pleasant. We all knew right away what to expect from you-strict, snarky, and sometimes extremely hurtful. You behaved as if you were sorry, so everyone just accepted that that is what you were, that that was _all _you were. No one ever thought that there might be another piece to the puzzle. They assumed that they'd gotten it right the first time, that they had you all figured out," her eyes bore straight into his. Her had had been slowly caressing his calloused one and she watched as he slowly swallowed and licked his lips. The need to taste those lips against hers was stronger than almost any other urge she'd ever felt. "They were wrong, Severus," she whispered as she leaned her body closer, their faces inches apart. She found she could feel his heart beating.

"Hermione…"

"Please…I want to."

"Are you sure," his breath blew across her face and his hands were already taking what she hadn't offered, but what she was so willing to give.

"Yessss," she sighed, and then, for the second time, their lips met in a kiss that like a wave in the sea threatened to take both of them under.

Severus felt like he was engulfed in flames. His entire body felt hot, sweat already forming on his brow and lower back as their bodies crashed together. Their eyes were closed and he saw only red, as if the blood pulsing in his veins was clouding his vision. His hands had come around her waist and were pressing her body against his on the couch. And it was so good.

Hermione cried out and clutched at Severus desperately as his lips came away from hers but stayed connected to her body all the same, down the pulse point in her throat where he suckled at nipped gently with his teeth. Further still his mouth went, his tongue coming out to swirl in the indentation between her clavicle and Hermione thought she'd stop breathing all together. Her hands sifted through his hair and brought his face level with hers once more and crashed her mouth against his. Their teeth connected in a sharp snap and his nose pressed against hers, but that was inconsequential to the burning, surging well of desire that was threatening to burst the dam of desire inside of her. She nearly sobbed aloud when she felt him pulling away, his hands went from clutching and pressing to a gentle press against her, pushing her back. It was not harsh, only slight. But the message was all to clear, even in Hermione's lust befuddled brain, and she moaned aloud when he ended their kiss with a fervent, but closed mouth peck on her forehead. But though she wanted to protest, the brain understood what the body did not and she shuddered as she sat back on her heels and looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. She nearly swooned when she took in his appearance.

Severus had two high spots of color on both normally ashen cheeks. His thick, soft hair was mussed and falling over his forehead making her want to run her fingers through it. And his eyes…so black that they seemed to be molten and viscous, and although they were shrouded with lust, they were also bright and clear.

"We should stop," he intoned softly, his voice sent shivers down her spine and she pressed herself closer to him once more. At any other time she would have been shocked at her wantonness, but she was too insensate to care.

"I don't want to stop," she sighed and pressed her forehead against his own damp one. His lips pressed lightly against her once more, but the temptation was too great and the kiss became fevered and intense again, briefly, before he wrenched his mouth away from hers.

"I don't want to stop either, Hermione…" he groaned as her lips latched onto his neck, "but I think…perhaps…" his protestations were stilted as her hands caressed his face, his hair, and her lips explored the most sensitive areas of his neck before she too wrenched herself away.

"Ugh…I'm sorry. You're right, you're right!" She jumped off the couch, leaving him breathless and prone, his hands in the air, stuck in their previous position. But he replaced them on his lap and smoothed his robes and smiled ruefully at her. "I don't know what is the matter with me," she bemoaned as he watched her in amusement as she paced in front of him. "I know that I shouldn't be ready. I'm not ready," she turned to him and her eyes were wide and frightened. "Severus, after everything that happened, how can I possibly want…."

Severus regarded her, his eyebrows high on his forehead as he watched his little witch amble about his living room like a young doe, skittish and afraid, but oh so eager to experience life. "Hermione, sit down." When she remained unmoving, staring at him as if he were mad, he laughed softly and held out his hand. "I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

It broke the tension and Hermione threw her head back and laughed, taking a seat beside Severus who gently stroked his fingers over her own. "Hermione, it's been a very…stressful time for you. I don't want you to do anything that you aren't ready to do. I don't want you to think I'm this…dirty old man,"

"Severus!"

"No, let me finish," he pleaded gently, his eyes affectionate, not harsh. Hermione nodded and he continued. "I…care for you, Hermione. As I've said, I love you. I don't know how it happened or why, but it's true. And you have said you feel the same. But I don't want this to be something that came about simply because I was here when you needed someone." He turned his gaze to the fireplace in front of them, the flames reflecting in those onyx orbs.

Hermione looked at him, and saw the vulnerability in his eyes. She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Severus, I think this has happened between us in spite of what happened, not because of it. I loved you long before this, but I was too naive to know it. I think that this would have happened between us no matter what."

"I do not," he struggled for a moment, looking lost for the first time in their acquaintance. "I'm not some young buck. I'm old and set in my ways, and I don't like change…and I don't know how to do…" he motioned between them with his elegant hand, even in his agitated state the movement was smooth and controlled. "…this."

Hermione smiled and took the hand in hers. "Good." And their lips met again.

**TBC**

**This chapter took two days to write. I'm hoping I'm on the right track. I felt like there was a lot of character development in this, but hopefully it was enjoyable all the same. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, Happy New Year!**

**SS**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks all who are sticking with this story! I am glad that you are enjoying. I wanted to remind everyone that this is going to be a long story. It is my longest work to date, the rest of it unpublished yet. I'm not finished with it, so I don't even know how many chapters there are going to be. I am trying to keep the romance at a respectable pace, considering the brutal rape. My intention is not to offend or disturb anyone. I'll be putting a more severe warning up top for now, just to make sure people know what they are getting into! Thanks and review!**

**Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Harry Potter. This story contains mention/description of rape and adult situations and is rated M for mature readers. You've been warned! **

Chapter 15: The Elephant in the Room

Hermione was in Severus' bathroom, getting herself ready for her first day back teaching. Dumbledore had been taking her classes the last week and a half, and though she was still sore, and a little lame in her right leg, she was bored to death and itching to be up and around again. Her brain desperately needed a distraction from the events that seemed both present and far away, and getting back to her job was first on her list. After the war, Severus had been dying to step down as potions teacher and become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a job that he knew would suit him well. Severus was a master at potions, and truly enjoyed the practice, but he'd been at that post for so long, the daily grind had grown stale for him and he wanted a change after the harrowing events of the war. It had been quite convenient for Hermione, who'd returned to Hogwarts as a member of the staff only two years later, with a double mastery in Potions and Charms. Since Professor Flitwick was still in his prime as Charms professor, Dumbledore had offered her the Potions position, and she'd accepted it with honor. She sighed as she removed her bathrobe and turned on the taps to wash her face. Her mind wandered to the previous nights events and how her whole life had become so…unexpected.

The kiss had lasted only a few minutes longer. It had deepened and grown passionate, but as before, the switch within Hermione's still traumatized brain had gone off like lightning. One minute it was lovely. The next, she was trembling in fear, her whole body shaking. She had managed to keep herself from crying this time, but only just. She had calmed down, of course, because the part of her that knew Severus would never harm her took over quite quickly once the physical situation was no longer. She was frustrated with herself. She knew she needed time, and that this wasn't going to be simple, but she was feeling so many mixed emotions that she felt very confused. She had to admit, Severus had been wonderful. Hermione had never had much experience with men. When she had been with Ron briefly, she recalled fumbling attempts at physical intimacy. She'd never been ready to give more than a few kisses, and she'd only balked a little when Ron had stolen a few extra gropes she'd not been prepared for. But it had been concentual. Ron would never have gone so far as to abuse or hurt her. She'd never been in fear of that. She had left him frustrated on more than one occasion, that she remembered well. Hermione shook her head as heard his whining tone even now.

"Oh come on 'Mione. You can't let me go on like this…" and more of that, etc….etc. It had always been the same. He'd been impatient, and it had been her fault. She was too restricted, too cold. She knew he'd complained about her reluctance with his mates, though Harry had usually preferred to stay out of it. She knew she'd gotten a reputation as a prude. But she couldn't help that she wasn't ready. At that time, she had felt she'd never be ready. She could never see herself being so intimate with anyone.

It was so different now, she mused as she massaged one of the healing salves Severus had given her into the scar on her arm, which had now faded from a garish red-purple to a shiny pink line. She winced as she rubbed the liniment on the tender flesh and thought back to the night before. He'd backed away immediately when she'd frozen, and he hadn't complained, whined, or made her feel like a fool. His eyes had been wary, but not because of her. She had been able to see right away that Severus had simply been worried for her. She shook her head as she capped the ointment and set it back on the counter and moved to grab the teaching robes she'd hung on the hook attached to the door.

Hermione looked at the robes that had been almost a uniform for her the past two years that she had been a professor. She had several sets, though these were her favorite At first, she had chosen the cut and colors of them and wore them feeling like she was in costume. Inexperience had made her feel insufficient and donning the highly tailored items she had carefully chosen had made her feel like a wolf in sheep's clothing. After a while, though, she had understood the power of a properly fitted garment. She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered finally understanding Severus' persnickety opinion about his style of dress. It seemed, she had realized, that clothes really do make the man-or woman in her case. She smiled as she fingered the heavy burgundy poplin and dressed herself, taking a moment to finally gaze at herself in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as she'd thought. The marks on her neck had mostly disappeared as well as the swelling of her right eye, but for the first time since she'd cut it, Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious without he hair. She hadn't realized how much of a comfort it had been to her. Whether that was out of familiarity or some other deep seeded emotion she was not quite sure, but she found that she sorely missed it's heavy weight tugging on her neck as it had for her entire life. Running her fingers through it, she attempted to style it into some kind of actual do, but after a few futile passes with her fingers she huffed out a frustrated breath and shook her head. She was being unreasonably silly, she thought, and decided to worry no more about what could not be dealt with nor altered. She focused then, immediately on her face. Though Severus' healing spells and potions had done the trick mostly, she was still healing, and the small nicks and cuts marring her skin were still obvious. If she could see them, that meant her students could as well. Casting a quick concealment charm, she watched as the marks faded into invisibility. Only a very perceptive and highly trained wizard would be able to tell there was anything strange, she noted with a small bit of satisfaction. She knew all too well what it felt like to have your whole world turned upside down as a young child, and she had no wish to frighten any of her pupils.

She smiled sadly. No doubt, though, the whole school knew already. They may not know the details, or even most of the facts, but Hermione was sure that tongues would be wagging today, the day of her anticipated return to the staff table and her classes after her sudden absence. Hermione took one more fleeting look at her altered appearance in the mirror, and left the bathroom, trying as hard as she could to swallow the overwhelming fear she felt at the possibility of exiting Severus' chambers, her haven.

….

Severus had risen very early that morning to meet briefly with Albus and Minerva to report on Hermione's continued recovery and current status. While Albus seemed sure, after hearing Severus' report on Hermione's state of well being, that his young professor was ready to return to her normal schedule and duties, Minerva was more reluctant.

"Are you quite sure she is well enough to return, Severus? It seems so soon," she frowned at the younger man who looked at her steadily, his eyes betraying none of his own fears.

"Her mental state is quite improved since we last discussed this issue," Severus said quietly, his voice even and tempered, devoid of any emotion to let either colleague on as to his true feelings on the matter. "She is bored out of her mind and ready to be back doing something productive."

Minerva looked at Albus, worry and disquiet still written plainly across her features. A true Gryffindor through and through, Severus had thought. Every thought projected for all the world to see. Severus stood and waited patiently as Minerva and Albus seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves. Finally, Minerva turned to Severus.

"If you are quite sure, then it is agreed. She will start back today as planned."

"I have made sure to stick to the exact lesson plans that Hermione had supplied for the past week," Dumbledore responded, "so she will find, hopefully, that her students are not behind in any way. All of their homework has been graded by me and is on the desk in the classroom. The potion samples from each class are in stasis in the store-room and are waiting to be examined. I hope she will find everything to be satisfactory."

Severus nodded slowly. "I think, most of all, she will be glad for a little normalcy in her life. It's been a very confusing time for her."

"We will have a meeting later this evening with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to discuss the further developments of the case," Dumbledore's voice was serious now, and Severus knew that the older man meant business. He nodded slightly and turned to his floo.

"We will see you in the Great Hall for breakfast at seven-thirty, Headmaster." And then in a flash of green he was gone.

When he had returned to his chambers, he found, upon checking in on Hermione's room, or his room, rather, that she had already gotten up and was in the bathroom, no doubt getting ready for the day. He'd taken that time to don his own teaching robes and clothe himself once more within his carefully constructed persona. He had a long day ahead of him, double defense in the morning with the first year Gryffindor-Slytherin class, then the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff second year class, followed by an afternoon of Slytherin-Gryffindor sixth and seventh years. He closed his eyes attempting to fend off the oncoming headache that had been threatening since he'd risen that morning. Deciding to make a cup of strong tea for himself before the staff breakfast, he moved into the kitchen. He heard movement just as the kettle was beginning to whistle and he turned at the sound, seeing Hermione exiting his rooms looking a bit peaked.

"Good morning," she whispered, her voice sounded hollow and small. Severus tried very hard not to show how this made him feel. This was such a change from the young, ambitious, and powerful teacher she had once been. In just a little over a week, her harrowing experience had turned her into a shy, fragile thing, nearly afraid of her own shadow, it seemed. This was not the Hermione he knew.

"Morning. You look lovely," he said as he took in her burgundy robes. The color suited her and set off her incredible eyes-eyes which looked terribly wide and fearful today. The modest neckline ended in a V several inches above the swell of her breasts and two inches below the dip in her clavicle, and he noticed the faint shimmer of what appeared to be concealment charms on her neck and face. Though he did not normal approve of glamours or charms which affected the appearance, he rationalized to himself that in this case they were necessary for the students sake. Regardless of his personal feelings, he would never have brought something like this up anyway. He felt, as he offered her a cup of the steaming tea, suddenly out of his element. Never in his life had he ever been in the position of talking to a woman about her appearance, and he hoped fervently that she did not interpret his silent appraisal of her negatively. He felt relieved when she smiled wanly at him as she accepted the cup from him.

"Okay, so I'm not fooling anyone am I" she asked, and moved to sit at the table taking a small sip of the amber liquid. She cupped the tea in her hands and hunched her shoulders, inhaling the curling trails of steam that were spiraling towards her. "How bad do I actually look?"

Severus' lips twitched and he moved to take a seat across from her. "It's not too bad," he said quietly, his eyes watching her calmly. She snorted into her mug and he rolled his eyes. "Oh what do you want woman? I'm out of my element here and you know it," he sighed, smirking at her with a sidelong glance. You look fine and you know it."

Hermione smiled wide at that dipped her head in what was obviously a pleased 'thank you' which made Severus feel a bit better about being so incompetent. "I appreciate the vote of confidence," she paused and her eyes grew dark as a shadow seemed to cast itself upon her face. He noted just how pale she looked, and thought she could do with a cheering charm, but knew that if she'd wanted to magically enhance her mood, she would have taken care of that already. "It feels like it's written across my forehead, you know?"

He made no sound, but inclined his head in a gesture for her to continue.

"It's like there is this stain. No matter how hard I scrub at it, it would still be there, tainting my very soul or something. I feel…dirty all the time, you know," her voice was quiet. "There is such a huge part of me that wants this, wants to just get back to normal, but there is also this gigantic….thing in the way as well, like a shadow on the wall. The elephant in the room…it's a muggle saying," she started to explain.

"I know. I've heard it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself and smiled softly at him. "I sometimes forget you grew up in a muggle household." He quirked his lips again, his eyes resting on the grainy wood of the table surface before rising up to meet hers once more.

"It's not like I adversities the fact," he replied.

"Still," she responded, a little more strength to her voice now that she'd had some caffeine. "It's hard for me to see you in any other way but this. You are so powerful as a wizard…I can't really connect the wizard with the man quite yet."

"Spend a day around me when I've caught the flu and you'll be able to connect the two rather aptly." Hermione giggled at that and set down her tea cup.

"I suppose we've got to go up there right," she asked, biting her lip gently.

"Yes."

She let out a frustrated sigh but stood. "I guess there's nothing for it then…" she trailed off, her voice becoming small again.

"You can do this, Hermione. You are ready. You are safe here. And if you need me all you need do is send a Patronus," his voice was soft, but encouraging, and he took her arm gently and walked with her to the door.

"You'll walk with me," her eyes were large.

His eyebrow rose in response. "Of course."

She squared her shoulders then, and seemed to physically attempt to shake off some of her fears and said: "Okay, here we go then," he could hear that she was trying to make her voice light. "Just you, me, and the elephant."

"I'll give him some peanuts," Severus said, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. "That should keep him occupied for a while."

Severus would have loved to have had a picture of Hermione's face just then, but the moment was over as soon as it happened and the two made their way to the Great Hall arm in arm.

**TBC! **

**Please review! All comments and such are appreciated. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Long time no see, I know. I got a new job! And it's been nuts. Enough excuses. Here we go….Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from this work. Any and all references to the familiar are not mine. I don't own anything connect to the Harry Potter franchise, and I am not J.K. Rowling. Are we clear?**

Chapter 16: Not Ready

The walk to the Great Hall that morning seemed to take longer than ever before. Hermione realized, that in fact it was longer due to a few things, of course. The first being that her actual quarters were no where near the dungeons. Normally, she only had to walk down a short corridor and take the main staircase to arrive at the great double doors to the hall every morning. This time, they made their way up what seemed like countless staircases and down several dark and twisting passage ways lit only by the flickering sconces on the walls. Severus remained silent, and Hermione was almost grateful, because the silence was comfortable rather than strained. His strong arm underneath her own gave her the support she physically needed, while his sure and passive gaze made her feel like it was completely normal for her to be walking through these corridors, with this man.

After what seemed like hours, but probably only took bout ten minutes, they arrived at the top of the final flight of stairs and were greeted with the sight of the familiar entranceway of the ancient castle. Hermione noticed that her small heeled laced up boots that she normally wore for teaching sounded unbearably loud to her on the old and scarred slate floor. She caught Severus, then, giving her a side long glance and she was taken a bit by surprise by the small smirk that he was wearing on his usually blank face. He noticed that she'd noticed his stare and so he reacted by lifting one eyebrow imperiously and then nodding towards his own booted feet. It took her a moment to realize what he was getting at as they approached the large wooden doors that were standing open, ready to admit students, teachers, and ghosts alike, but after a few more steps, she realized that his shoes weren't making a single sound. But that would be impossible, she thought incredulously…unless…

"You have a cushioning charm cast on your boots?" Her eyes were wide once more, but this time from mirth, and she felt, with relief seeming to pump immediately through her veins, a lightness that she hadn't known she needed, but was desperately grateful for.

His only response was a low chuckle that only she was able to hear as they stepped over the threshold of the Great Hall. She could see that no one had noticed them yet as they began the slow trek up the long aisle. As usual, most of the students were either absorbed in their own precious conversations, trying to spread on the new bit of gossip of the day, or recount the previous night's adventures with friends that they hadn't seen in twelve hours time, or they were sitting with heads bent, focused on desperately finishing their homework for their next class. Perhaps even her own class, she wondered briefly. But she knew that it wouldn't last long.

It happened like a ripple in a pond from the first drop of rain in a sudden storm. A head turned here, then more, and soon a low, buzzing half quiet fell upon the Great Hall as the students whispered softly to their mates. Hermione caught snatches of it here and there as she and Severus continued to walk slowly but purposefully up the aisle.

"She's back!"

"Thought she'd look worse…."

"Look at her hair…"

"What've they done to her hair?"

"Wonder if it was Death Eaters…."

"Me Mum and Dad owled me about a breakout!"

"Azkaban for sure…."

She tried to let it roll off her back as easily as she always had. Being a teacher meant gossip surrounded you at one point or another. She tried to remain passive, something at which Severus had always been proficient. She wished she could, just this once, have his stoic demeanor, not to be a Gryffindor with every emotion written across her features. But she knew that it was a hopeless attempt. She could feel the heat rushing up her neck when suddenly a soft, insistent voice broke through her self-depricating thoughts.

"Relax. They are only children and do not know better," he said softly, as they reached the dais where the staff sat quietly watching them.

"Easy for you to say oh master of snark," she said, taking a page from his vast repertoire of sarcastic rebuttals. She felt, rather than heard the rumbling vibrations of his soft chuckle in response and then she felt his body's resistance as they came to the small staircase leading up to the staff table. He'd courteously stepped aside and offered his hand to help her up and she gratefully took it, deciding to worry later about what it meant when he gave her hand an extra squeeze as he assisted her assent. Now it was time to face the faculty.

"Good morning Hermione, dear," Dumbledore said as she moved to take her seat.

"Good to have you back, my dear girl," came professor Flitwick's small, bright voice from further down the line.

"Hermione, you are looking quite well. We are so pleased you are feeling better my dear," said Professor McGonagall from her spot at Hermione's side. They'd been seated next to each other since Hermione's appointment as Potions Mistress and the older witch was happy to have her favorite colleague back at her side this morning.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled- a little too brightly perhaps, but it would do for now- and nodded her appreciation. "Thank you," she said in what she hoped was a convincingly strong voice. "I am very happy to be back."

"Are you truly all right my dear," Minerva asked her quietly once the usual sounds of breakfast had resumed a few moments later as her entrance became old news once more. Hermione looked at her mentor's kind, aged face and smiled, a bit more genuinely this time.

"I am as well as can be expected, Minerva. Though I must say, I owe most of my thanks to Severus. He has been taking very good care of me." She smiled warmly at him, to which she got only a small nod in response. This neither surprised nor bothered her, because at the very same moment she felt his warm hand slide over hers on her thigh. It was an act completely devoid of any sexual intent, but it gave her a wonderfully light feeling in her stomach as she turned to her food and began to eat, letting the sounds of student chatter and silverware scraping against plates surround her senses and dull her nerves.

…

It wasn't until they separated from each other that the panic that had been simmering deep inside of her began to come to a boil. They'd parted at the staircases-he going up two flights, and she on her way back down to the dungeons for her first potions class of the day, the Seventh Year Gryffindors. Hermione had never been more glad to have her schedule set up this way, as she didn't feel quite up to the intense focus required for, say, the first year Hufflepuffs whose class usually required a great deal of her concentration and attention at all times. They were lovely students, but all of them seemed to be pants at potions. Her Gryffindor Seventh years were excelling this term and she knew it would be an easy first class back. He'd smiled softly at her, and wished her luck, reminding her to send for him if she had a need.

"I'll not disturb you during your classtime, Severus. You've certainly been inconvenienced by my sorry state of affairs rather enough these many days. I'll be fine."

He'd looked…annoyed at first and he huffed slightly in response. "Don't be daft, Hermione. You've not been a bother. Send for me if you must. I will come as quickly as I can."

She'd nodded her thanks and then they'd gone their separate ways, each step causing the butterflies in her stomach to take wing in a violent roll within her.

By the time she'd reached the doorway to the classroom she was sweating and nauseous. Hermione mentally berated her self for being so silly. But the long, narrow corridors had seemed emptier than usual, and she'd felt herself quickening her steps as she made her way down the normally benign halls. She didn't know whether it was her imagination running wild, or if it was real, but the shadows seemed to move around her wildly. For a few moments, she felt herself being taken back to that night, and before she knew it she was pressed against the wall, wand gripped tightly in her sweaty hand, her breathing rapid and shallow. The dungeon corridor swam before her as her vision grew hazy.

_"Mudblood bitch!"_

_ "…help me drag her…."_

_ "…what a lovely treat this will be…"_

_ "Suck it you bitch."_

They were everywhere, their voices making the blood in her ears roar. She felt her knees turning to water and her stomach dropping to her toes as her world spun and twisted. She distantly realized that her arms were shaking before everything around her went dark.

…

"Miss Dillent, please raise your wand in the proper fighting stance and get ready to block the assault from Mr. Hunter. He will be attempting a stupefy and you will attempt to block his attack and return with a stupefy of your own. You may begin…now," Severus' rich voice echoed through the Defense classroom as the students gathered around the dueling pair, ready to learn from the experience of their peers. Severus was pleased with their progress. Just as they were about to execute his instructions the door burst open and Severus immediately recognized the out of breath and rather harried looking intruder as one of Hermoine's seventh year potions students, Dillon McGrady.

"McGrady," Severus said sharply, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Take a breath and tell me why you are here," he said, not unkindly. His calm demeanor was threatened by the waves of panic he could feel overtaking him. Something had happened in the dungeons with Hermione, and his mind was running through a myriad of possibilities-none of them pleasant.

Dillon braced his hands on his knees and breathed deeply, gasping a few times before spluttering: "Prof-Pr-Professor Granger, Sir."

"Yes, what has happened?"

"Didn't come to class. Went looking for her. Found..found her in the corridor, unconscious. Sent Davis for Madam Pomfrey, but your…your classroom was closer Sir," the boy could barely breath as he spluttered out his explanation.

"Class dismissed," Severus said, his voice calm, but stern and in a billow of black wool he was out the door and on his way down to the dungeons.

His mind was going a million miles an hour as he ran all the way down three corridors, six flights of stairs, and three passage ways. He cursed himself for convincing her that she was ready to go back. He'd obviously been very wrong. He knew that he'd reached her when he came upon a crowd of students, all with varying degrees of worry written across their features. He pushed them gently aside and then he saw her. She was lying on the floor, her shorn hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. Her limbs were twitching and she'd apparently vomited at some point. Waving his wand at the mess on the floor to banish it, he turned to the gathered group of students, his face deadly serious.

"Professor Snape," cried a young woman he recognized as Polly Stewert, "Professor Granger has taken ill. We don't know what to do, but we placed cushioning charms around her so that she wouldn't hurt herself," the young woman explained.

"Twenty points to Gryffidor for your intelligence, Miss Stewert. Now, in as clear a manner as you can, please tell me what has happened."

"Well," Polly said, her voice shaking only slightly, "We found her on the floor, like this. She wasn't conscious and she was having a…a fit of some sort," the girl's voice tripped slightly as she tried to explain the situation. "We didn't know what was happening, but we sent for Madam Pomphrey, and then McGrady ran off shouting that he was getting you."

Severus was kneeling by her side and casting the relaxation spells that he knew would aide in the tremors. She was suffering a delayed response to the Cruciatus curse, something that he was all too familiar with. It appeared that she'd had a seizure, which worried him for several reasons; one being that she hadn't had any previous seizures, and two…it meant she'd suffered far longer under the Cruciatus than he'd previously realized. He finished casting the spell when he heard the sound of someone running towards them. It was Madam Pomphrey, Minerva, and Albus. At once the band of students parted and let the three teachers through.

"Severus, what has happened? Mr. McGrady was most upset when he came to the headmaster's office," Minerva said as she came through.

Severus sighed long and low, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stepped aside to let Madam Pomphrey tend to Hermione. "She's had a seizure, the origins of which I'd rather not discuss in front of the students," he said pointedly, indicating the crowd still gazing curiously down at the strange scene before them.

"Of course, Severus," Albus said as he turned calmly to the young men and women. "Please take yourselves out of the dungeons and back to your common room until your next class period."

The students dispersed in silence, most of them too shocked by the experience to speak at all. When the corridor was empty once more, save for the five professors, Albus nodded for Severus to continue. Poppy had conjured a stretcher and was on her way down the corridor already, wanting to get Hermione to the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

"She's had a bit of a relapse, for lack of a better word," Severus said bitterly, his hands crossed in front of him. He was shaking slightly, he noticed absently, and he tried to calm himself down.

"A bit of a relapse," Minerva sputtered, "That is putting it mildly. She's had a full blown seizure by the looks of it. Is it from the Cruciatus," she asked quietly.

"Yes. It is one of the after affects that she had not displayed until now," Severus said, equally quietly.

"You said that she was ready. Obviously you were mistaken, Severus." Her voice was angry, and Severus didn't argue. She was right, after all. This was his fault.

"Minnie, please try to calm down. There is no way that Severus could have known that this would happen. You should not blame him. We are all concerned for Hermione's well being. In the mean time, we need to get back to our classes. However, Severus, you should head directly to the hospital wing. No doubt Professor Granger will want you to be there." Albus put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You have been instrumental in Hermione's recovery this far. You should be there when she wakes."

"As you wish, Headmaster." And without another word Severus was gone.

**TBC…**

**Please hit that button! Thanks for reading!**

**SS**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 16! They were lovely. But I'm a greedy little author and I want more! Enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

**Note: I would like to thank onecelestialbeing for reminding me of the delightful word: "comportment". I would like to return the favor by telling all of you to GO READ HER STUFF! It's awesome and she is a phenomenal inspiration to me. Tank you gurrrrll! XOXO**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Damn it!**

Chapter 17: Awakening

It was midnight. The hospital wing was bathed in only the pale glow of moonlight streaming in the lattice work on arched gothic windows. The ward was silent save for the ticking of the clock at the end of the long row of beds, and in the darkness sat Severus Snape. He had kept vigil over Hermione for the rest of the day, only leaving her side to use the facilities briefly. She had not wakened. He was in much the same position that he'd been in for the past ten or so odd hours; head bowed, eyes downcast. His shoulders were rigid but not slumped-just suspended in that strange inertness that one's body remains in when things are uncertain. He was so still that anyone passing by would have though him asleep. But he was wide awake. The only movement came from his thumb as it caressed her hand gently, rubbing soft circles across her soft skin.

The silence was broken as soft footfalls padded their way across the stone floor and the glow of candle light illuminated a small area encompassing Severus and Hermione's forms. Poppy Pomphrey looked down and smiled wanly at the man who she had known for many years. He'd changed, yes, she conceded, but there was something about his posture tonight that brought back memories of the surly, lonely boy he once was all those years ago when, on a night as clear and bright as this one, he'd come to her for the first time as a first year with his first school borne illness. "Thank you," came his low voice. It's cadence was smooth and slippery as ever, but she was surprised to note the softness in it. It was so different from the usual bitter way he usually spoke.

"For what, Severus?"

"For helping her."

Poppy scoffed at this. "Nonsense. It is my job, after all. And honestly, Severus, she has you to thank for most of it. You've been there for the important things. I just patched her up after…well…after today." Severus remained unmoving for a few more moments before he turned his head and looked her in the eyes. She was nearly knocked back with the weight of his gaze. This was a man who _felt_ something. And she was going to bet nearly all of her Hogwarts paycheck that these feelings he was so unexpectedly displaying were for the young woman lying in the bed beside him. When he'd come to her two weeks ago asking for advice, she'd given her honest opinion. She'd thought that the two people who were before her right now were kindred spirits. It seemed she had been on the mark. She peered at him through slightly narrowed eyes and then smiled softly. "You care for her." It was a statement, and she watched his reaction to her blatant comment, wondering if he would balk or relent. The latter it seemed.

"Yes." It was simple. That one word encompassed a thousand differing emotions in him, but as glib as it was, it was the truth. "Yes I do. Quite a lot, actually," he said, and Poppy was surprised to see a tiny curving of his lips in a somewhat rueful looking smile.

"I think it is good," she replied softly.

"For me or for her?"

Poppy smiled. "For both of you." The matron moved then, and with her delicate wand ran a few simple diagnostics. Severus watched in silence as the blue and green runes appeared hovering over Hermione's still form beneath the white hospital issue sheets, his dark eyes reflecting the light like glassy still waters on the Black Lake. "She is well, Severus. It seems that the spasms have stopped, for now at least. But you have more experience than I with these reactions to the Cruciatus." Her voice was hesitant. She felt almost embarrassed at her lack of knowledge on the subject. She had never been trained for war. She was a school nurse, and had been in such an environment for her whole professional life. This was something that St. Mungo's dealt with. It was rarely seen at Hogwarts. She'd helped when she could during the first war, and during the times when Severus had come back to the castle bloodied and battered. But he had learned quickly how to treat himself as best he could. Secretive and silent as ever-the life of a spy.

"It is different for everyone. We will have to wait and see."

Poppy nodded and slid her wand back into her apron and turned to leave. "Get some rest, Severus. The sleeping draught I administered was a strong one, and she will not wake this night. You look a wreck. Go to bed."

He smiled softly at her fussing and waved her away with a flippant hand, and then silence and darkness descended once more on the ward as the Matron of Hogwarts infirmary took to her bed. She was tired, and it had been a very….strange day.

….

When Hermione began to regain consciousness in the early hours of the next morning, she was stuck at once with how very badly her head was aching. She felt like she'd been knocked over by a troll and didn't think she could move if she tried. Her brain was fighting her body quite heroically though, and after a few minutes of drifting in that space between wakefulness and sleep, Hermione began to regain some feeling in her limbs. The blackness behind her eyes changed to a too bright orange, and her lids fluttered and her eyes opened to look upon the world once more. She was not exactly surprised to see the familiar surroundings of the hospital wing upon opening her eyes. Her memories of the day before were fuzzy, but she remembered fear and an uncontrollable trembling down in the dungeons. Remembering made her head pound harder. When she tried to lift her hand to press fingers against the pulsating in her temples, she found she could not lift her hand. It frightened her for a moment, but upon looking to her left she found the cause of her immobility.

Severus was sitting as close as humanly possible to her cot as he could without actually being in the bed with her. His hair had slid back from his face, giving her a good view of his profile, and she was only a little shocked to find that he was sleeping. Her eyes moved further south from his slack mouth and crooked neck, lolling at a strange angle that was sure to leave him with a terrible crick when he woke, and finally came to rest upon the strong, elegant looking hand that was pressed down upon hers-effectively trapping it to the mattress. She opened her mouth to speak his name, but found speech impossible with the dryness in her throat. She closed her eyes once more, the effort of trying to speak almost too exhausting for her to bear without being sick. Taking a few deep breaths to try and stave off the nausea that was rolling through her, she didn't notice when two dark eyes fluttered open and locked on her face. It was the sharp, deep intake of breath that caused her to look to the man beside her once more to find his eyes boring into her so deeply she could almost feel it in her bones.

"You are awake," he said softly. She watched as his brows knit together, deepening the crease in between. Absently she wondered how many years of stress and spying it had taken to give him those wrinkles so early in his life. She tried to smile but her lips were cracked and splitting, and moving them felt like raking them over coals. Grimacing at her complete inability to do…well….anything she rolled her eyes and motioned to her throat and mouthed 'water', to which he quickly responded, summoning a pitcher and glass. He poured her a half full portion and brought the rim of the glass to her parched lips and watched silently as she gratefully accepted the beverage. "Small sips at first. I don't want you choking on top of everything."

Hermione sighed as she felt the cool water ease her dry mouth and she smiled at him when he took the glass away, seeing she'd had her fill. "I think you need to work on your bedside manner, Severus," came her hoarse barb, and she was pleased to see him huff in annoyance. It made her glad to see him react in such a human way to her teasing. It reassured her that things were as usual between them.

He rolled his eyes and fixed her with an ironic stare, his eyebrow quirked and said: "Lying in hospital and still as infuriating as ever I see." But there was no heat to it. He didn't have the energy. It had been a long night, and he couldn't name the hour when he finally succumbed into sleep. He knew it had been well past three. He sighed and his face gentled. Acting without his usual composure and restraint, he leaned forward earnestly and placed a hand softly on her face, cupping it, stroking the apple of her cheek. "I am glad to see you awake." Severus closed his eyes and felt his heart constrict in his chest when he felt her small, cold hand come up to mirror his posture by cupping his own cheek.

"What happened to me, Severus? How long was I unconscious? Did I miss my classes? And…were…were you here all night long?" Her eyes were wide and curious, and for a moment he was struck by how absolutely adorable she looked. Before he could ponder on the fact that he'd even _thought_ the word 'adorable', he felt laughter bubbling up in his gut and without warning he let it all go in a deep, rusty guffaw that echoed through the ward. He watched as her expression changed from curious to concerned which only made him laugh harder. It was quite funny, really. "What in Circe's name are you laughing about?" she asked.

He calmed himself down enough to look her in the eye and answer her, a true smile on his face. "Granger, you are injured and ill and here you are lying there….asking me bloody questions. It struck me funny, that's all. Perhaps it real isn't, but, honestly witch, you wouldn't be you if you didn't have a question. Merlin knows if I don't answer you you'll continue to pester me till you fairly explode." His breathing was rough from his unexpected foray into hilarity and he grinned even wider when he noted her annoyed expression at his explanation.

"Oh go on Severus. Just answer the ones that matter…and when did I go back to being Granger? I thought we were past all that."

"Hermione," he said softly, calmer now and ready to continue. "All right, witch. I'll answer every bloody one of your queries, but then you must rest. Understand?" He looked at her sternly, and for a moment she was reminded very much of the professor that he once was to her so many years ago, but the subtle pressure of his hand upon hers made her feel warm and happy, if still a bit peaked. She scooted herself up gingerly on the pallet and settled into the squashy pillows to listen, grinning when he continued his ministrations on her hand.

"To answer the medical related questions, you had a seizure in the hallway outside of your classroom yesterday."

Suddenly she felt like she'd been doused with ice water. A seizure. Her belly filled with dread and her breathing quickened. She knew what this meant. It meant her body was reacting negatively to long term exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. She'd researched the curse within an inch of its life. She knew it inside and out. Fear crept over her as she realized that this meant that it could happen again. Cruciatus reactions were usually debilitating. The seizures were like mini-re enactment's of the actual curse-they took over the nervous system and destroyed the nerve endings little by little until you had nothing left. Of course, the ones who lived through the Cruciatus were either mad or ill. There was no research in this field save for her own. Had she been able to complete her work with the potion, and had it been pushed through the Ministry bureaucracy, she would have been able to save so many lives that were just wasting away in a medi-psych ward. "A seizure," she uttered feebly, "from the curse…"

"Hermoinoe I know what is going through that brilliant mind of yours, but do allow me to continue before you upset yourself. We don't know anything yet, Hermione." She blushed at his admonishment but he went on. "You have been asleep since the occurrence, and after being thoroughly checked over by our resident medi-witch, you have been given a clean bill of health. Your nerves appear to have some…damage, but it's not too terribly bad. At least, as good as it can get for someone who has so recently had so much trauma attached to their life." He noticed then, the slight strain in her eyes and let go of her hand briefly to grab a bottle of headache relief potion from her bedside table. "This will help with the pain. As you are aware, cruciatus induced seizures can cause an array of rather unpleasant after effects-headaches being one of them."

"Yes, and nausea as well," she focused on her breathing, still trying to calm her wayward stomach but not having much success. She sighed, "You know, I've done so much research on it that I know it backwards and forwards, but I never thought I'd actually need to refer to any of it for myself."

" Do you need an anti-nausea draught?"

"Let me get this down first and then we can talk," she muttered as she downed the thick, goopy solution in one go. She shuddered and gagged, bracing her hands on her lap as she breathed deeply a few times, willing herself not to empty her stomach. After a bit, she opened her eyes again and nodded at him.

"I'll wait a bit. Urgh…I've never gotten over how revolting those taste. Even as a potions mistress I still prefer taking muggle paracetamol. I suppose old habits die hard. But I interrupted you again. Please go on." She smiled softly at him and was pleased to see him return it with one of his typical half-smiles.

"Feeling relief?"

"Oh! Yes actually. That was fast."

"Well, the brewer is rather experienced, so I've been told. Brightest witch of her age and all."

"Oh ha bloody ha, Severus. Are you trying to get into my good graces, because flattery will get you everywhere," Hermione said as she watched him raise both brows this time.

"I was under the impression that I was already in your good graces. Was I wrong?" Suddenly he was serious, and Hermione felt the mood shift immediately. Her face felt suddenly flushed and she lowered her lashes just a bit in her embarrassment.

"No. Not wrong." It occurred to her that she wanted to kiss him, but she pushed that thought aside as he continued to answer her questions then, the atmosphere back once again to the easy repartee that had become familiar and comfortable to them during their blossoming relationship.

"As to the rest of your questions, you did miss your classes yesterday, but you have no need to worry yourself over that. You were not ready. I am sorry that I pushed you." He looked angry with himself and she sat up a bit more, ignoring the protestation of her sore body as she did so.

"Severus! Don't you dare! I thought I was ready just as much as you did! Don't be such a martyr. I may have had a bad time of it, but I'm not funny in the head. I can still make my own decisions. I thought I was ready to go back. I was nervous…but…well, I'm not really sure what happened. I got to the dungeons…and I was…alone. I guess I wasn't prepared for that. Something must have triggered bad memories and…well, obviously the seizure resulted from this flashback. "

Severus nodded. "Albus and I have talked it over, and he and I agree that you need more time to recuperate before returning to teaching. Therefore, we have temporarily hired a substitute to take over your classes so that the headmaster no longer need subject your students to his baleful potions methods."

Hermione chuckled slightly, "Severus, don't be rude. I'm sure they are fine."

"Hmmm, never the less, not everyone is as precise as I was while teaching potions," he snarked.

"You mean not everyone is as anal retentive," she shot back, equally as sarcastic. Severus scowled but went on.

"As it is…I think you'll be pleased when you find out who your substitute is."

"Not Slughorn" she asked warily? That man was completely inept as far as she was concerned. He'd not been able to teach her a thing when he'd briefly taken the post when she'd been a student. She recalled that she'd desperately wished for Professor Snape to return to his previous position that year.

"Good Gods no!" Severus frowned and shook a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I don't even think Slughorn is in Wizarding Britain any more. Thank Merlin for that, though. The old sot is probably half embalmed with a fine French Bordeaux right now. The headmaster has written to a Ms. Luna Lovegood who has agreed to take on the post as temporary Potions Professor."

Hermione smiled widely at that. "Really? Luna? That's fantastic! She's an excellent potioneer, but I thought she was in South America?"

Severus snorted and grinned, "Apparently she was no longer able to fund her ambitious pursuits of the ever-elusive Snorkak and has opened up a shop in Kent selling potions. She's already got quite the devoted clientele, which is impressive. It usually takes years for a potioneer to make a name for himself. Or herself for that matter."

"Well, she was always a bit odd. But I think she'll be a great substitute. I hate to have to use a sub at all though, Severus. Do I need to worry about my future here? It's not going to do me a lot of good to sit around on my arse and then end up getting the boot."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Hermione," Severus drawled, an amused tone to his voice. "Hogwarts is not likely to toss one third of the precious Golden Trio on her arse over something that is not in her control. Minerva would be up in arms if that were to happen. And…I'm sure the rest of that staff would miss you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The rest of the staff? Severus, are you saying that you want to keep me around?"

He smiled then, quite genuinely and squeezed her hand. "Definitely."

"Oh," she said softly in response. She smiled at him warmly, her eyes glassy. "Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you silly witch."

They spent the rest of the next two hours conversing slightly about this and that. Hermione was feeling much better than she had when she'd first woken up, and Severus seemed to be in the mood for the small talk. In her heart of hearts, Hermione wondered if this was his way of reassuring himself that she was really okay. From his explanation she gathered that what had happened had been rather upsetting for him. When he'd admitted he'd spent the night by her side she'd felt an overwhelming surge of affection and love for him that had nearly made her cry, but then he'd changed the subject and she'd forced herself to remain composed. By the time Severus needed to get to his classes, she was tired and Severus insisted that she get some sleep. She was concerned about her reaction to having been exposed to the Cruciatus, but there was nothing to do about it save for treating the symptoms as they arose. He'd seemed concerned that she would have another seizure, but there was no cure for Cruciatus induced seizures at this time. That was something that frustrated Hermione more than words could explain. Had she only been able to finish her potion, perhaps this would all be behind her. She drifted into an exhausted slumber, her body finally giving in to oblivion.

**TBC…**

**Well, that was interesting to write. Things are moving along quite prudently, I think. This chapter took me two days to write! That's a long time for me, so I hope it was worth it! Thanks for all of your responses! Please drop in a review if you can! They are so appreciated. **

**SS**


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Moving right along….

Chapter 18: Old Friends

The man standing at the Gates of Hogwarts was as stiff and reserved looking as ever, the brisk Scottish wind blowing the sweeping black robes around his body as he awaited the arrival of the illustrious, and always interesting, Luna Lovegood. He smirked as he remembered the nickname that had been given to the young woman when she had been a student, and while he did not generally condone name calling, he would readily admit that it had suited her, insulting as it was. "Loony Lovegood" was as appropriate a moniker for the girl if there ever was one, he conceded, recalling that the blond witch had been one of the only students to ever render him completely gobsmacked. Her answers to test questions had been bloody bizarre, and her methods in class were even stranger. He remembered asking her to approach his desk after turning in a potion the class had just completed. All of the other students had promptly handed in their school issue crystal vials with the potion neatly contained within, but when he'd reached her vial he'd found, to his consternation, that it was empty.

"Miss Lovegood, please approach my desk. Now." He'd watched non-commitally as the dreamy eyed girl had slowly sauntered up the rows of desks till she reached his desk. He was tactfully ignoring her hair adornments as they seemed to be some sort of withered animals paw-a monkey perhaps? And the girl was wearing a very odd pair of glasses, pink with what looked like little wings coming off the sides of the frames. Using all of his professional gravitas and importance, he'd imperiously looked at her as he held up the obviously empty vial. "The instructions were to turn in the completed potion within your vial with the intent that I would grade and return said vial. There is nothing in this vial. Could you possibly explain to me the whereabouts of the potion I clearly saw you complete this past week, Lovegood?" His voice held no emotion. He was usually more even tempered in his Ravenclaw classes. There was less prejudice and inter-house competition, and he was generally more congenial, if that word could ever have been used to describe Professor Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but just as we were bottling our potions, a pack of Wimbly Tufts floated by and vanished my portion of the solution completely. Very tricky, Wimbly Tufts, and you know, Professor Snape, there are quite a lot of them in the dungeons. They feed of off of negativity." The girl had uttered this verbal slew of nonsense as plainly as if she'd been discussing the time of day, and with one raised eyebrow Severus Snape had responded:

"Indeed. That will be all Miss Lovegood. You will report to me this friday to re-do the incomplete potion. Let us hope that these…Wingy…whatever's do not make a re-appearance at that time."

"Of course Professor Snape. Have a lovely afternoon," she said and he'd watched her walk out, seemingly paying no attention to the steps in front of her. It had been a wonder she hadn't fallen flat on her arse, he'd thought, but she had managed to exit his classroom, leaving him with a strange feeling for the rest of the day.

Now, as he stood by, awaiting her arrival, he wondered if she'd changed at all. Dumbledore had alluded to the fact that Ms. Lovegood was as delightful as ever, but that could mean anything, Snape conceded, thinking of the Headmasters penchant for the…unique. He didn't have very long to wait. Within a few short minutes a crack of apparition rent the blustery air around them and Severus watched at the aforementioned witch approached the gates. He was struck by the fact that she seemed little changed, although he realized that it had only been a few short years since he'd last laid eyes on the young woman. Her hair was even longer than before and wrapped with a bright pink headscarf and a plethora of necklaces on beaded chains and gnarled looking leather straps hung in a gregarious tangle around her neck. The light blue traveling robes she wore swirled around her and she smiled at him blithely when he opened the gate.

"Good morning, Professor Snape. Thank you for meeting me." He waited to see if the woman would begin to spout the usual nonsense that he'd come to associate her with but was pleasantly surprised when she remained quiet.

"It is no trouble, Ms. Lovegood. The thanks go to you. And on behalf of the headmaster I welcome you back to Hogwarts. No doubt you have much to set in order, given the abrupt nature of your position here."

"Yes, I was quite surprised when Dumbledore's Phoenix came to deliver the message, but I'm happy to help. I'm very sorry to have heard about Hermione. How is she doing?"

"She is recovering, but shaken. And your concern is heartening. She is pleased that you have agreed to take on the post of substitute potions Mistress in her time of need."

"Oh, it's no trouble. I am honored to have been asked. Of course I don't expect to be here very long. Hermione is such a capable person, and I'm sure she'll be back on her feet in no time. She's always had a fair amount of gargles flying about her. They're related to nargles, though they usually are found near one who has an affinity for knowledge," she paused looking up at him with her protuberant eyes. "You seem to have more around you than usual professor," she observed. "Perhaps it's because of your relationship with Hermione."

Severus stopped walking then and turned to look at her, his eyebrows had shot up high on his forehead and an unbelieving expression on his face. "Don't worry professor. I can tell that you don't want anyone to know about it quite yet. You can trust me. I won't say anything."

Not knowing what to say to that, exactly, Severus simply nodded and began to move once more, and within a few minutes they had reached the towering main doors of Hogwarts.

"Your rooms will be on the fourth floor at the end of the West Hall behind the portrait of Delophillis Phigg, who has agreed to be your portrait entrance for the duration of your time here. He will help you set the password to your liking so that you may come and go as you please." Severus had moved to the young witch's side and levitated her trunk in front of them as they made their way down the drafty hallways.

Luna smiled at this. "Lovely. I always liked Delophillis' portrait when I was here at school. He was ever so kind to assist me in finding all of the shoes that the other students would hide from me."

"Er…indeed," Snape said, shaking his head imperceptibly. He found that being around Luna made him feel unbalanced, as if she could see right through all of his carefully constructed walls. The feeling made him uncomfortable, and he was not used to being so off balance. When they reached the portrait of a rather portly gentleman in a green velvet doublet posing with a large bowl of assorted fruit and a gilded candelabra, Severus stopped and nodded a perfunctory greeting to the man in the painting.

"Good morning Delophillis," Severus said silkily as the man bowed, large feathered hat swept to the side in greeting.

"Tis an honor, Professor Snape, to serve Hogwarts. And Luna! Tis been a fair many a year since I've laid eyes on you. Good morn to you fair dove of Ravenclaw!" Severus rolled his eyes at the man's defunct speech and overt mannerisms, and crossed his arms over his chest impatiently.

"Yes. As it is, I've many other things to be about today, so I will leave you here, Miss Lovegood. I trust that you will find everything to your satisfaction. Should you have any difficulties, please do not hesitate to bring your concerns to the Headmaster," Severus intoned in a polite but firm voice as he made to take his leave.

"Thank you Professor. And tell Hermione hello for me when you see her!"

Severus had already been several paces away from the young witch when she'd made this bold comment, and it all but stopped him in his tracks. As it was, it gave him pause, and he shuddered-feeling as if he were naked in the halls, rather than bundled up in his usual frock coat and robes.

….

When he returned to the hospital wing-damned if he knew how the Lovegood woman could have possibly known that had been his aim this morning- he found that Hermione was awake and chatting quietly with her two comrades in arms. Harry and Ron were comfortably ensconced in two chairs by her bedside and were laughing in earnest at something she'd said. Severus almost decided to turn away and come back another time. It was not really his desire to interrupt Hermione's precious time with her friends, and to be honest, spending time with the entirety of the Golden Trio was not his idea of a jolly outing, but Hermione looked up and caught him standing there mere seconds before he was about to turn and make haste to his office, so he was obliged to relent and approach the three young people.

"Severus! I wasn't sure if you'd be back today or not. The Headmaster stopped by earlier and said he'd sent you on an errand of sorts, and I wasn't sure whether or not to expect you."

Severus' face remained impassive, but Hermione was able to notice the slight strain in his eyes as approached the bed. "Yes, well, as it were, I was just at the gates collecting our new temporary potions professor."

Hermione smirked, "Ah, so Luna's here then. And how did it go?" Hermione

"That woman is even odder than I remember, frankly." Severus thought for a few minutes, "I never had to deal with her too often during her school days here, but it seems she was in rare form this morning."

Hermione laughed lightly, and Severus noticed the knowing looks on her two hapless chums at her side. He took that to mean that they were all quite familiar with Luna Lovegood's looniness. When Hermione relaxed, she spoke: "Yes, Luna marches to the beat of her own drummer, that's for sure. But she's a darling, and a great friend. Loyal to the core."

"Was she still wearing those radish earrings," Harry asked, his eyes squinting at the memory.

Severus nodded. "Yes, and an odd assortment of what looked like talismans 'round her neck I also noticed."

"Too weird," Ron muttered.

There was a pervasive silence then, and Severus began to feel like the third wheel. He tolerated Weasley and Potter, yes, but it wasn't as if they were going to be best friends forever or any such nonsense. He began to edge his way towards the door when Hermione looked up and noticed him leaving. "Oh! Are you going now? Will you be back later? Madam Pomphrey says I can go home this evening if all of her tests show everything's hunky dory."

Severus tried very hard not to show how immensely pleased he was that she didn't want him to go. The subtle pouting lip nearly did him in, and with a sharp clearing of his throat he conceded: "Yes, I shall return later on. For now, enjoy your time with your friends." She nodded and graced him with a wide smile that nearly took his breath away, and he hoped that the heat he felt creeping up his neck stopped before it reached his normally sallow cheeks. Severus Snape was not a blushing man. Well, he was. But no one was supposed to know that. He nodded perfunctorily and then swept out of the rooms, but not before glancing back over his shoulder once at the cheeky witch, cocking an eyebrow in a manner that could either have been snarky or sexy…anyone's guess.

…..

"Blimey, Hermione. I never thought I'd see the day," Ron said as he stared in wonder at the retreating professor.

"What are you talking about," Hermione asked," pushing away the warm and fuzzy feelings Severus' reaction to her had awakened. She was finally feeling back up to snuff and was anxious to get out of the hospital bed, though she had to admit it had been a pleasant morning so far catching up with her two friends.

"Snape."

"Severus. He has a name."

"Severus, whatever Hermione. I didn't know the man had feelings, let alone the fact that he could actually…blush!" Ron was incredulous and Harry was grinning. He wasn't exactly shocked, nor surprised, his previously eye opening conversation with the darker, older wizard had let on to several aspects of Severus Snape that he'd not pondered before.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Well, it's Snowpocalypse here in the good 'ol Midwest, so in honor of not being able to go to work: (HOORAY FOR SNOW DAYS!), I thought I'd post a chapter. Enjoy. And please review! I don't wanna beg here…but ya know…**

**Hopefully there will be a little more humor and fluff in this one. I've been feeling like it's been bit of a drag lately. This should perk things up!**

**Not mine. No money. Don't sue. Thanks!**

…

Chapter 19: Snippets of a Life in Limbo

"Slow down you infuriating woman!" Severus was in full snark mode as he escorted Hermione back to her…his…well at this point it seemed irrelevant. Hermione was walking quite slowly, and still Severus was hovering like a mad bee over a succulent flower.

"Severus," she gourd out through clenched teeth, "for the millionth time, I am fine! Merlin Severus, it's just a bit of stiffness!"

He scowled down at her and scoffed. "Stiffness my fat arse, Hermione. You've just been released from hospital after a very serious seizure. Your muscles are still recovering, and you should be resting," he huffed. "I don't know why you refused the use of the stretcher." His scowl grew even more pronounced as the reached the first set of stairs that would lead them down to the dungeons and he made to grip her even harder. Hermione sighed and looked up at him balefully.

"Severus, I appreciate your concern. Truly, I do. For everything. But for the love of everything above and below, will you please loosen your grip on my elbow at least! I'll have bruises the size of gooseberries if you keep grasping me like that!"

Severus had the manners to look decently chagrined, and loosen his grip indeed. "Fine," he snapped. "Just don't expect me to throw myself upon your path lest you slip and fall. I'm not a chauffeur."

Hermione smiled blandly as they descended, carefully albeit fluidly enough. "Quite right, Severus. You are not a chauffeur, babysitter, nurse, or anything else subservient to me. Besides, you haven't the proper bedside manner for such things," she grinned. "But I will tell you one thing you do have."

"Oh, do enlighten me. I am waiting with bated breath," he said as they successfully reached the first landing, which gave Severus more relief than he would willingly admit.

"Your arse is perfectly lovely, thank you very much." At that he froze, and cleared his throat.

"Yes…well…as it were…." he was visibly flustered, but she could tell he was pleased. "Watch out for the third step down, if you please. It's the vanishing one, and fishing you out of that worm hole is not my idea of a fine morning."

Hermione just beamed at him with shining eyes. "Whatever you say, Nurse Snape."

"Granger!"

Her peals of laughter could be heard many corridors down.

…..

Kingsley Shaklebolt sighed deeply and sat back in his chair in his office. It had not been a good day. For that matter, the last few weeks had been hellish for several departments of the Ministry of Magic. He summoned his secretary for tea and pressed his hand against his forehead while he waited. He'd just been on a floo call to his contacts at Azkaban. The man, Justice Prudent, head warden had been less than forthcoming about the mysterious goings on,and Kingsley was not happy. How was he supposed to get any damn information about this blasted case if the head warden was uncooperative. This was a foul mess to be sure, and Kingsley wasn't exactly keen on scandal at the moment. It had all been going so well. The fall of Voldemort had set the Wizarding world up for a peaceful time, and the Granger case had cocked that up royally.

Kingsley was brought out of his musings by a knock at his door and his secretary Surry Pedleton meekly poked her head in. "Sorry to disturb you Minister, but I've brought your tea," she said in her quiet way. Kingsly waved a hand at her in acceptance and she entered his office with a tray. "Also, Auror Potter is here to speak with you. Shall I I let him through?"

Kingsley immediately sat up straighter in his desk, straightening his robes. "Yes, Surry. Thank you. Send him in. And do not put any more floo calls through. This is a confidential meeting."

"Yes sir."

As he watched his secretary leave the room, he poured himself a cup of tea and spiked it with a dollop of brandy. He had a feeling that whatever Potter was about to tell him was going to be bad news, and he wanted to take the edge off. The boy who lived was now a man well respected for his skills as an aurora and ministry employee. Congenial and polite as ever, he was still, not one to be trifled with, and Kingsley knew it. He also knew within his heart of hearts that Potter was the real power behind the Ministry, as anything the lauded and praised Potter said went. Kingsley had a distinct fondness for the boy, and thought that one day he'd make an excellent minister, and though he was still in a position of authority over Harry, they were indeed old friends.

"Good Morning Kingsley," Harry said as he strode through the open door with a comfort that spoke of familiarity beyond boss and employee. "Thank you for meeting with me. I know your'e busy."

Kingsley looked kindly at the young man and realized just how old he was getting. The boy had grown up handsomely and he was proud. All that work and effort during the second Wizarding War had not proved futile. Seeing Harry Potter alive and well in front of him was proof enough of that.

"No trouble, Harry. And it is always a pleasure as you know. However," he steepled his hands in front of him, elbows braced on his desk, "I am aware that there is much going on at the moment. What can you tell me? How is the investigation going?"

Harry sighed as he took a seat. "Not well, actually. Ron's been stonewalled at Azkaban. Seems Justice Prudent has gotten wise to his attempts at subterfuge and has clammed up completely. We're working on some different tactics but…it doesn't look good. Whoever is paying him off must have set a hefty price,and Hermione Granger is not out of danger. Even with the extensive wards placed on Hogwarts, with this level of infiltration from the remaining Death Eaters, its highly possible that there will be a break in." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses and sat back in his chair. "Any chance I can have a nip of what you're having?" Harry indicated the steaming cup in front of Kingsley who smiled deftly and nodded.

"You want some brandy with your tea or tea with your brandy?"

"Neither, actually. Just a brandy will do me. I'm headed home for the day. I've been up for nearly 48 hours now. I've just returned from Hogwarts actually. Hermione was in the hospital wing last night after a seizure."

Kingsley's eyes widened, making them stand out against the darkness of his skin. "Has another incident occurred?"

"No," Harry shook his head as he gratefully accepted the tumblr of the amber spirit. "Not in the way you mean at least. She is experiencing after affects from long term exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. It was…rather bad, actually, but she's on the mend now. Dumbledore and Minerva have ordered her off work for the forseeable future though. It's not safe," he shook his head. "Not when she might have another episode, at least."

"Is Snape still in charge of her care?" Harry nodded, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't Popppy Pomphrey be in charge? Surely she's the more appropriate figure for such an undertaking."

Harry smiled. "I don't think we have anything to worry about there. As you know, Severus Snape has extensive experience with the Cruciatus." His smile remained on his face, and it gave Kingsley pause.

"Potter, there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Harry barked a laugh and put his hands up in front of him, "It's not for me to tell Minister. Just rest assured Hermione is in good hands."

Kingsley sighed. "Well, I'll let you return to your family, Harry. Please keep me updated on the status of things, yes?"

"Right. Well, off I go. I think I've got a wife and kids waiting at home for me. That is if they decided to stick around after my long absence."

"Give my regards to Ginerva, Harry."

"Of course."

….

"Poor Hermione," Ginny muttered as she firmly kneaded Harry's shoulders. The kids were off to school and Ginny, who had been more than a little surprised to see a tired looking Harry step through the floo, had taken it upon herself to relieve some of the palpable tension from her husbands' shoulders.

"Do you think we'll ever get a break? You know, be normal?"

Ginny smiled wanly, "You haven't been normal since the day of your birth, love," she tenderly caressed the faded remnants of his lightning bolt shaped scar. "I hate to tell you this, Harry, but I think you're destined for an exciting life."

Harry smiled and stretched his neck for a gentle kiss. "I've had quite enough excitement for a lifetime, Ginny. But I'll just keep plodding through it. It's the least I can do,you know. After she saved all of us."

"What do you mean, Harry. Who saved all of you?"

"Hermione. Without her I probably wouldn't be here today. And neither would Ron. She's wicked smart, and she was the brains behind it all, back then. She kept us alive. I did the big stuff at the end, but we'd never have reached that point if it hadn't been for her."

"Well, she's lucky to have a friend like you, Harry."

"We're all lucky, Gin."

….

Severus stared at the woman across from him on the couch. She was deeply asleep, thanks to a strong sleeping aid. Although, he surmised, she probably would have been in the land of Nod with or without a potion. Though she'd put on a brave face, the walk from the hospital wing to the dungeons had been long and exhausting for her, and her eyes had been drooping by the time they'd reached the last corridor. He'd adhered to her wishes as long as possible, but when he felt her step falter at the foot of the stairs, causing her body to slump against him almost bonelessly, he'd taken matters into his own hands and scooped her up in his arms.

"Not a weakling," she'd muttered into his neck as they began their journey once more.

"Of course not, love," he'd responded with an almost imperceptible smile.

By the time she they were in his quarters, she could no longer protest the vial placed against her lips. Within moments her body had gone slack and she'd been off to dreamland.

He took this time to relax against his own chair, the squashy pillows behind him supporting his tense neck as he perused a potions journal in his lap. Well, he wasn't exactly paying attention. He'd been on page 7 for the last twenty minutes, he realized, and he closed his reading material with a snap. He rose and gently reached over to take her pulse, grasping her tiny wrist in his large hand, as gentle as someone handling a fragile baby bird. He felt the steady pule of her life blood flowing through her and a surge of relief and happiness coursed through him.

_Oh Merlin_, he thought. _If this isn't love, I don't know what is._

…_._

Auror Ron Weasley was on his break. He opened his locker in the officer's lounge at Azkaban, a dark, dank room lined with rusted and worn metal lockers, each with its own dial. He shut it with a sharp metallic clang, intending to eat the lunch he'd packed, but without warning he found himself completely paralyzed. He realized at once that he was in a full body bind. He could not move, or speak, or reach the wand that was strapped to his waist at his belt line under neath the dark grey prison uniform. Something black covered his eyes then, and he no longer was staring at the flickering torchlight on the stone ceiling. He heard nothing. The perpetrator made no sound. But Ron Weasley could still feel. And, with a sinking feeling in his gut, he felt the tug of a pair of scissors cutting through a lock of his fiery red hair. Another silent spell hit him, and he knew no more.

…..

The next day dawned and Harry had risen earlier than usual, moving as quietly as possible so as not to wake his sleeping wife. As he scrambled to put his trousers on, he tripped over a toy dragon which sent him knocking into the bedpost with a clatter.

"Wassamatter," came Ginny's sleepy query from underneath a pile of blankets.

"Sorry Gin, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm off for an early morning meeting with Ron. Say's he's got some new info on Hermione's case. I'll be home at the normal time tonight, I'm sure."

"Mmmmkay love. Be safe."

"No worries Gin." Harry Potter gently kissed his wife on her mussed hair and departed for the Ministry. Ron and said to meet him at 6 am sharp, and he didn't want to be late.

….

**TBC! **

**I know, a cliff hanger…but stick with me…and review!**

**SS**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Well, that last chapter was fairly well received! Here's the next one. Enjoy! And please review. We're almost up to 200 now! I'm completely overwhelmed. :) (Does a happy dance.)**

**Not mine, no money!**

….

Chapter 20:

Later that evening found Hermione and Severus sharing a meal together in his quarters. Hermione had had a long rest and had woken famished. Three days of hospital wing gruel had made her amorous for some of Severus' delicious cooking and he had obliged in a big way. The steaming pasta went down well with the warm garlic bread and steamed greens, and the good food made her feel happy and satisfied. It also might have had something to do with the sweet and gentle kiss they had shared upon her waking that evening which had sent tingles all the way down to her toes. It had gone no further than that. He'd respectfully stepped away and given her her space, but he'd murmured words of love and devotion, telling her how glad he was that she was on her feet again. Now that she was starting to feel like her normal self again, she was reminded of all of the many things she needed to accomplish on this well deserved break from teaching. She knew broaching this subject was going to be tricky, but she thought he would understand. At least, that is what she was hoping for. Deciding to forgoe beating around the bush, she came right out with it.

"I need to go into Diagon Alley, Severus, sooner rather than later," Hermione said from her place at the table. Severus stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, his eyes were hard and he was incredulous. "What?"

Hermione delicately dabbed at her chin with a napkin and returned his gaze. "I said, I need to go to Diagon Alley."

"Why," his icy tone cut through her like a knife. She thought that was a rather inane response, as if it weren't obvious why she needed to make the trip.

"Well Severus, on a sabbatical from work or not, if we're going to continue to work on that potion of mine, and If I'm going to continue to practice magic, I need a new wand. And I have to replace my potions stores. When I was…compromised, I lost a lot of supplies, not just the bloodroot that night."

"Absolutely not." His voice was lethally quiet, but had as much effect as if he'd been shouting. His hands were gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were white and strained. "What? Why ever not?"

He loomed over her, every inch the menacing and intimidating teacher from her youth. "Why not? I should think that would be quite obvious! You cannot just go galavanting off to Diagon Alley right now. Have you completely lost your mind?" Hermione pushed herself back in her chair, her eyes flashing, the gold more pronounced when she was so angry. "Severus Snape, don't you dare try that intimidation tactic with me! After all we've shared the past few weeks I'd thought you'd be more understanding!" Hermione was desperately trying to get a handle on her emotions, but it was becoming something bigger than she could deal with. "Severus, please, I've been cooped up in these rooms, in this school, or in the hospital wing. I cannot just stay under your protective wing forever. I'll even take an escort along with me. Harry and Ron can accompany me."

Severus stared at her incredulously. His fear for her morphed into rage. He was not used to dealing with feelings like this, so powerful that they took over his common sense, his reason. He felt by turns protective of her and livid, like he wanted to cradle her within his arms and smack her 'round her pretty little head all at once.

"Are you completely daft, woman? Did Dolohov dispose of your brain as well as your hair that night?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that it was wrong, so very, very a fool he was, a hopeless fool. His heart leapt into his throat and he thought about backtracking. Could he backtrack? Was it even possible? He felt disgust with himself. And it only took one look at Hermione's face-so full of hurt and disbelief and….disappointment that he feared he'd fall over with the sheer _weight_ of it.

He braced himself for an onslaught from his fiery Gryffindor…but he got nothing. Hermione uttered not a word. She just stared at him with those fathomless honey brown eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. Slowly, as if the world around them had screeched to a halt, she raised her hands to swipe at her eyes gently. Her lashes fluttered down, her eyes focused on her lap. With as much grace as she could muster in her exhausted state, she rose from the table, pushed in her chair, and walked out of the kitchenette into his bedroom.

He sat there for a few minutes with his foot in his mouth, feeling positively wretched. He figured she would stay put behind the closed door for the night. When she emerged a few minutes later, large duffle bag packed, and her cloak around her shoulders, he was startled into a standing position. Before he could say a word, Hermione put her hand up sharply.

"Don't, Severus. Please don't. I don't want to speak to you right now. I don't think I can without saying things I don't mean, and no matter what you might be thinking, I don't' want to hurt you right now. There has been hurt enough. I'll be staying with the Potters. Don't follow me Snape!" And in a flash of green she was gone.

….

Ginny Potter closed the door to her children's room quietly as she made her way back downstairs to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and the home that she shared with Harry. Rest assured that her child's night time needs were taken care of, (glass of water, one last hug, no boggarts in the wardrobe, etc.) she entered the kitchen and took the whistling tea kettle off of the hub and turned to her friend.

"All right, James is asleep again. Now please tell me what is going on Hermione! I've never seen you like this," she said kindly as she sat across from her distraught friend.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry to have disturbed everyone. I didn't realize that there were all those pots and pans in front of your floo."

Ginny tutted and waved away her apologies. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. Playing with kitchen ware is James's new thing. It's more entertaining than the toy broomstick Harry got him for his birthday…much to Harry's disappointment," she grinned wryly. "I suppose there will be time for that later though. Now please, something's obviously happened. Is it Severus?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "You know?"

Ginny grinned and sipped her tea placidly. "Of course I know. I'm married to Harry, remember? And while you two have some secrets, there are just a few things that husbands don't keep from their wives. Best friends being involved with one of the sexiest professors at Hogwarts is one of those things."

"Ginny," Hermione was aghast!

"Oh please, Hermione. Can you honestly say you never thought about him that way when we were at school?"

Hermione stared wide eyed at her friend who blithely continued to sip her tea. "No," she said flatly. Ginny graced her with a doubtful stare and Hermione balked. "I'm serious Ginny! I respected him and admired his intelligence, certainly! But I never _fancied_ him! That would have been inappropriate!"

"Oh all right! No need to get your knickers in a twist. I'll leave it there," she giggled and replaced her tea cup and saucer on the table and crossed her arms in front of her. "Now, will you please tell me what's bothering you? It's not like you to break down like this…although under the circumstances…." she trailed off when Hermione jumped up from her chair causing it to scrape across the tile floor with a screech.

"Yes, that's exactly it, isn't it! Under the circumstances! How could he? How can he? Merlin I don't think I've ever been so bloody angry at someone in my life. Except maybe with Ron, but that goes without saying, really."

"Woah, Hermione, slow down. I'm perceptive, but not psychic," Ginny interrupted plaintively. "Could you maybe start at the beginning, and then perhaps we can make some headway on this?"

Hermione calmed herself down a bit, and once she was sitting again, she told her tale of woe to her friend who listened patiently to Hermione's plight.

"Wow…" was all she said when Hermione was finished. Hermione blinked.

"Wow? That's all you can say? Wow?"

"Oh relax Hermione. I was just thinking of the irony of this all."

"The irony?"

Ginny huffed in impatience and poured herself another cup of tea. "Yes the irony! For someone so bloody smart, you can really be quite blind when it comes to the opposite sex." Hermione chose to ignore that barb and begged Ginny to explain. "Well, it's actually quite sweet when you think about it. Tell me Hermione, all those years as his student, all those miserable potions lessons-"

"They were only miserable if you didn't know what you were doing-"

"Let me finish please?"

"Sorry."

"Right. As I was saying, he was completely horrible to all of us, you know, but perhaps he was more so to you. But now that we know so much more about him, thanks to the memories he gave Harry, and after his whole story went public, well, it's obvious isn't it?"

Hermione stared blankly at Ginny. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow on the uptake here, but I'm not seeing where you're going with this."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, what was it that was the final straw in Snape's relationship with Lilly? The catalyst for their fallout? The incident that led to…well…everything?" It took Hermione a few moments, and then the other shoe dropped.

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"Oh my god, Ginny, you're right."

Ginny grinned widely. "He must really love you to have said something so personal, something that he knew would hurt you. It's obvious he only attacks personally when something is at stake." Hermione pondered on this silently for a while her finger tapping her lips in time with the ticking of the grandfather clock. It was true, she realized. Severus Snape, the one that she knew best, had a snakiness that was as sharp as a tack. He never missed the opportunity to get a word in when he knew he could take someone out by their knees. But it was always benign, really. Never something personal. The last time he'd said anything truly hateful had been to….Lilly. And now, Hermione herself.

"Listen Hermione, I don't know how deeply you feel for Severus, but you need to go back and apologize. If you need to stay over tonight, that's fine, but tomorrow, you're headed directly back to Hogwarts and back to your wizard. He's probably worried sick but is too stubborn to say anything.

Hermione had a lot to think about. She sighed deeply and looked at the kind face of her friend. "All right Ginny. Thanks for the invite, but I've things to do. I have to go to Diagon Alley to get a new wand. That's actually where I was headed at first, before our row."

"Hermione, all the shops will be closed by now. Why don't I scrape together a late dinner for you, and then we can go to Diagon Alley in the morning, yes?"

Hermione nodded and yawned. Food and sleep sounded wonderful at the moment, and she felt warm and safe in the company of old friends.

….

Ron awoke to a dark room with his head pounding as if a thousand hammers were being slammed against his temples. Disorientation and pain aside, he was very, very aware that he was in big trouble.

_Okay, think mate, think. What was the last thing that happened? _It took him several minutes of wracking his befuddled brain before he realized…he'd been at Azkaban. And then he'd been overtaken. By whom, he couldn't say. The attacker had come from behind. Lying on the cold floor of this strange prison, he allowed himself to wallow in self pity and humiliation. How was he going to get out of his predicament? He thought of Hermione and how he had failed her. He thought of Snape, and the undoubtedly insulting and deprecating words of "wisdom" he would have in this moment. And then, with a surge of power inside of him, he attempted to pull himself together.

….

Severus Snape was doing what he usually did when things did not go his way. He was wandering the drafty hallways of Hogwarts, his occlummency masks set firmly in place. It was still the early hours of the morning, and he knew that he was alone. No one in their right minds would be up at this hour, save for him, and he took some small comfort in being able to traverse the familiar corridors undisturbed. His mind travelled to several different planes of his consciousness. He thought o his old life. The life he'd led for so many years. The deeds he'd committed at the hand of Voldemort, the daily fight to stay alive and stay on task as protector of the Potter boy and his two little friends. He thought about Lilly, and the friendship they'd once had. That sweet, simple girl who'd taken him as her friend no questions asked. She had not cared that his clothes were shabby and his hair was unwashed. It hadn't mattered to her that he was surly and unfriendly. She had simply been his friend. He also remembered when it had all changed. It had gone down hill so quickly that at the time, he hadn't even been able to give it much thought. But then, in the aftermath, he'd had plenty of time to wallow in his misery and think on his many sins…and hers as well. If she'd only tried to look past his dark exterior she would have seen how much pain he'd been in-how in need of comfort and love he'd been. No one, not one person in his whole life had ever just wanted his friendship since…save for Hermione. He stopped when he reached the entrance way of Hogwarts and deftly pushed open the heavy doors. They yielded to him and he exited the castle, leaning his forehead on the cool stone and closing his eyes in disgust. He'd been cruel and thoughtless, and he deserved everything the little witch had given him. He deserved to be alone, the way it had always been.

Abruptly he was brought out of his wallowing when he heard slight footsteps behind him. His first instinct was to draw his wand, but the logical part of his brain signalled no threat. Anyone meaning harm on his person would not simply walk up from behind him. It was dangerous to approach a Death Eater from behind-former or not. He turned around and was more than a bit surprised to find Luna standing there, those large, strange eyes of her gazing at him like endless pools of starlight.

"Professor Snape. Fancy meeting you here on my evening walk," her voice still had that dreamy quality that disturbed his senses.

"Professor Lovegood," he nodded slowly, his sharp eyes appraising the young woman. She was clad in a warm looking cloak of blue velvet, and without the talismans and scarves and baubles she looked remarkably…normal for once. They stood in silence staring at each other for a few moments before Severus spoke once more. "Do you often make it a habit of strolling about the castle in your night clothes, or is this a special treat just for me?"

Luna smiled gently and moved to take her place beside him. "I do enjoy a nice evening walk." Severus would have pointed out that it was nearly three in the morning, hardly a time once could dub 'evening', but he found that he would rather let it go. He'd been cruel enough that night and he'd no wish to insult the young witch. "I saw you when I was passing through the Great Hall and something told me that you needed a friend."

"Indeed," he responded, his eyebrow shooting up on his forehead.

"Yes. You seemed quite out of sorts. Is it Hermione? Did you two have a falling out."

"Miss Lovegood, I fail to see how that is any of your business at the present moment. I was simply…." immediately he felt foolish…."walking."

"She loves you very much, you know. You have her aura all around you, and she has yours as well. If she is angry at you, or you at her, the only sensible thing to do is to go and talk to her, Professor Snape. My mother always used to tell me never to go to bed angry."

All instincts to turn and leave this strange young woman alone and simply walk away aside, he decided to respond, perhaps against his better judgement. But it had been a strange night. Why the bloody hell not? He justified. "Your mother?"

"Yes. She was quite wise. It's a shame you never got to meet her. She would have been valuable asset to the Order's efforts in the war. She was a talented spells mistress."

Snape cleared his throat. "Indeed. Well, perhaps I shall then."

"Oh good. I'm sure it will all work out Professor."

Severus turned to re-enter Hogwarts, but something made him turn back. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood…" but she was already meandering her way around the courtyard, as ambivalent looking as ever. With a shake of his head, he decided to return to his rooms and attempt to get some sleep. He would floo the Potters in the morning. He only hoped that Hermione would speak with him. As he settled down in his empty bed in his now empty chambers, devoid of her comforting presence, Severus felt a hole burning in his heart that was calling out to Hermione. Severus scoffed at his own sentimentality, pushing aside his nerves and worry, turned over, and fell into a fitful sleep.

TBC!

**All will be revealed soon. Patience, my dear readers! However, a lovely review would be AMAZING! Thanks for reading. :)**

**Cheers!**

**SS**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Ah, many of you thought we'd be moving on to the…inevitable…encounter. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve…This chapter is dedicated to CR Mediagal…whose inspiration has been like a godsend! Please check out her amazing stories: Unquestionable Love, Unquestionable Love The Prequel…and her many other awesome writings. **

**I own nothing. Not even Snape's cravat…although that would be intriguing…**

**Read and review!**

Chapter 21: A Friend in Need

Severus felt himself being jolted awake only an hour later. His floo was alerting him to a call coming through. That was odd, he thought, his brain muzzy with sleep, eyes still bleary, watering now as the cool air hit the dry sockets, parched from too little sleep. Grumbling he rolled out of bed, trying desperately to ignore the creaks and groans of his old bones protesting at the sudden unwanted movement. The fire continued to glow brighter, the chiming sound growing louder and more urgent, and with a deep, throaty growl Severus was yanking on his bathrobe, muttering: "All right, bloody…buggering…floo…" He sunk down onto his knees and un-warded the grate, allowing the call to come through. "I'm here. What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?It's…" he glanced at the clock on the mantle, "four in the morning."

"Professor Snape? Can you hear me?" Severus was alarmed to recognize the distressed voice of Ginny Potter coming through his floo. He watched, more alert now as her face flickered into view in the flames, and he was taken aback when he saw the worry in her expression.

"My hearing is as sharp as ever. What's going on," he responded testily, trying not to show is growing anxiety that something was wrong with Hermione. The sinking feeling pooling in his gut was telling him that his suspicions were founded, though, and he struggled to swallow down the sour taste of bile in his throat.

"Professor, it's Hermione…she's here, but she's…well…I think she might be having another siezure. She's screaming in her sleep, and thrashing around. I thought it was a nightmare, but then I couldn't wake her. I'm sorry for bothering you but I didn't know who else….

"No matter!" Severus' reply was short and sharp, and Ginny's face in the fire showed only mild surprise at the vehemence of his response. She was surprised at the tone of concern she detected. She was not used to seeing her old professor this way, despite what she knew of his budding relationship with Hermione. She saw him spring up violently from his kneeling position and grab for his clothes. "I'll be there in two minutes," he growled tersely, "keep your floo open," and without another word, the connection was closed.

Severus threw on his white silk shirt, his fingers flying on only the necessary buttons as he simultaneously shoved his feet into his trousers. He cursed himself, not for the first time, for having so many blasted buttons on his attire, but there was not enough time for him to lament his situation to any great length. Pants fastened, shirt done up-mostly- Severus threw his frock coat over his shirt, not bothering with the troublesome cravat he usually wore. Quick as he could he dashed to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom and grabbed a handful of the vials Hermione had been using the last few weeks, and returned to his floo at a run. No time, dammit all, no time! Severus' mine was racing a mile a minute. Was she having a another seizure? Damn and blast her for her foolish…brash….He swallowed as he realized he meant none of it. He blanched as the true threat posed itself in his mind. What if he lost her? Hermione…his dear, sweet, lovely beautiful, kind and good, darling girl…woman. His Hermione, with her big doe eyes and pretty mouth. The woman he loved so deeply that hid heart had felt nearly full to bursting these last many weeks since her ordeal. Luna's misty words echoed in his mind; never go to bed angry. Summoning all of his mental fortitude and strength, he pushed his negative His hand raked his ratted hair out of his face and with a bellow of the Potter's floo from his lips, he swirled out of his chambers with a flash of green, leaving behind an empty chamber and a few slivers of ash fluttering to the cold stone of the grate.

Ginerva Potter was pacing nervously in her living area, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she gazed down at her friends with worry filled eyes. Hermione's thrashing and cries on the sofa next to her were growing increasingly distressing to the young redhead. She'd placed a shielding charm around the woman so as to keep her safe and secure whilst Hermione rode whatever this was out, and she'd placed a silencing charm on the room so that her son would not waken. Seeing her friend so indisposed made her feel sick to her stomach, and she bit her lip concernedly. Hermione didn't deserve this-any of this. She was such a good person. And it was such a shame everything that had happened recently. Well, she thought, when her floo came to life, not everything had been bad lately. She eyed the dark professor warily as his imposing figure stepped through the grate and into the room. She was immediately struck by how distraught and ill kept he looked. Ginny realized that she had never seen him so…ruffled. He looked markedly upset, the line bisecting his dark brows etched deeply at the moment. His eyes were flashing with what looked to her like worry, and his whole body was rigid.

Immediately upon entering, he brushed past Ginny and threw himself upon the floor next to Hermione's writhing form on the couch. He muttered words of comfort as he waved his wand and performed a few basic diagnostic spells. Ginny watched as the blue runes appeared and faded. The dark man kneeling before her couch had his eyes narrowed, the blue blaze from the runes igniting in his eyes, before fizzling out once more, the orbs returning to the sparkling, liquid ebony. Deftly, he removed a small vial filled with a murky brown liquid from his frock coat. With one hand braced against Hermione's struggling forehead, he uncorked the vial with his teeth and spat the small cylinder to the floor as he coaxed the tawny solution into Hermione's throat. He was shocked at how cool her forehead was to the touch, though it was soaked with perspiration. Placing the vial down on the floor, he returned his large, elegant hand to Hermione's throat to massage her swallowing reflex, and he thanked the gods when he felt her throat ripple beneath his fingers.

Ginny watched as his shoulders slumped slightly and he sunk down further on to his knees, his arms braced against the side of the couch, his breathing harsh and noisy and a bit labored. She found the courage to speak up. "Is she…was it…"

"It was not a seizure," he replied, his voice was strange; hoarse and grainy-as if he hadn't spoken in weeks.

"Then…what…" she moved and tentatively placed a hand against his straining shoulder, and was unsurprised when he tensed beneath her touch. He did not, however pull away. Instead, he shifted his body so that he could hoist himself onto the couch where a now still Hermione lay prostrate. Her eyes remained closed, and Severus gently lifted her shoulders and placed her upper body upon his lap, his hands stroking absently through her shortened locks, his eyes resting on her face. He looked like a man solely focused on one thing…the woman in his arms. Ginny sat on the chair opposite the couch and tried to calm her racing heart. She let the relief of the situation wash over her, grateful that her friends' suffering seemed to have stopped thanks to Severus, but she could not get her hands to stop shaking. She squeezed her fingers together in her lap and clamped her knees firmly together, trapping the offending extremities between them. She remained quiet, waiting for Severus' response.

"Hermione, it seemed, has overdosed slightly on Dreamless Sleep," he responded quietly, his eyes flickering up to Ginny's own wide stare.

"Overdosed? Will she.."

"Wake? Yes. It was a mild overdose, and the potion I have given her will counteract the effects. She will come around once the potion has gone through her system. But the Dreamless sleep is the reason she would not wake when you attempted to do so." Severus quirked a brow. "Mrs. Potter…"

"Please call me Ginny." Severus frowned slightly in response.

"What exactly did Hermione tell you when she arrived here tonight? Did she seem…hopeless to you?"

Ginny immediately felt her temper flare. "Professor…Severus, what you are asking is impossible. Hermione had no intention of harming herself tonight!" Ginny's hackles were raised, and Severus was humored to note the faint similarities the girl had with her mother. Molly would be proud.

"Indeed? Yes," he responded bitterly, "I'm sure she's informed you what a bastard I've been. It's a wonder you'd let me in your home, _Ginerva_."

Ginny was visibly fuming. "If you must know, she came her upset about the row you two had this evening. I didn't pry for details, but Hermione has been my friend for a long time. What she shared she shared willingly, and she was circumspect at that. Whatever I gleaned on my own is neither here nor there. But no way was she upset enough to try anything foolhardy! Hermione has much to live for, and she knows it. Severus, she may have been angry with you, but she cares for you a great deal." Ginny took a breath and regarded Severus then. His lips were twisted in a half arsed version of his normal scowl, and she saw the sadness in his eyes. She continued, gentler this time "And I can see that you care for her too." She paused then, and looked at Hermione, still sleeping peacefully it seemed, though the dark bruises underneath her closed eye lids did not speak of a well rested woman.

Severus' eyes shot up to Ginny's own, and she was amazed to see what they held. Grattitude, love,…a myriad of other things. "Thank you, Ginny," he said quietly.

"For…for what?"

"For alerting me to the problem. For trusting that I-I care for her. For trusting me to do what is right. For being her friend."

"Oh," Ginny sighed softly, "you are welcome, Severus." There were a few minutes of silence that was broken when Hermione moaned feebly and stirred slightly from her position on Severus' lap.

"Sev'rus?" she mumbled, her eyes sliding open slightly, squinting at the light of the room.

Severus bent his head slightly and traced a finger across her furrowed brow. His movement was delicate, his face gentle. "I am here, Hermione. Do you know where you are?"

"M' at the Potter's. What're you doing here?" She tried to rise, but found her whole body unnaturally limp and she groaned in defeat, collapsing once more onto his firm thighs beneath her, her whole being shaky from her effort. "What happened to me? Why do I feel so strange?" Her mouth felt furry and her head was pounding as if a thousand gongs were being thrummed inside of her brain. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to quell the rising nausea that was surging in her belly.

"You were having a nightmare induced by a mild overdose of Dreamless Sleep," Severus' voice penetrated her fuzzy consciousness from above her. "Hermione, why did you take so much of that potion? As a potions mistress you well know the effects of ingesting too much." He did not sound harsh or judgmental, just concerned, and it made her heart beat faster knowing he was worried for her. Too much Dreamless Sleep? Her clouded mind tried to wrap itself around the fact. She didn't remember taking too much. But then a moment of clarity…she'd been half asleep already when she'd portioned out her dose. She'd obviously made a grave mistake in measuring it out and she mentally slapped herself for her folly.

"Oh Gods, Severus, it was an accident. I shouldn't have been measuring out my doses when I was so tired. And upset." She moaned slightly and forced herself into a semi upright position, grasping her hands on the open placket of his jacket and staring into his fathomless eyes. "I'm so sorry! Severus, I understand why you don't want me going off by myself. It's just…I was so frustrated. And all of this sitting around like an invalid just got to me. Please forgive me?" Her face became wet with her tears and she buried her head into his neck, reveling in the steady beating of the pulse in his jugular against her cheek. His response was felt by her as a rumble from deep within his chest.

"I will only forgive you if you forgive me my transgressions this night, Hermione. I did not handle your request in an appropriate way. I should not have become so angry…and…" his hands slipped down to her shoulders and pulled her away from him gently. "I love you, Hermione. Please don't hide from me now. I am sorry I said those things. I didn't mean a one of them, you must know that." His eyes were shining in the flickering of the fire in the grate and she was overcome with emotion at the love she saw there. This man, this private, special man was hers and loved her. And she loved him back with all of her might.

"I do know that Severus. Of course I forgive you. Could we start again, please?" she mumbled, her breathing growing even, her mind falling slowly into sleep once more. Severus hitched a breath and pulled her to him closely again, his eyes staring off into space as she nestled further into his embrace.

"Tomorrow I will take you to Diagon Alley. We can replace your wand and the various other things you need. For now, you should sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

"I love you Severus," she whispered into his chest. "

"I love you, Hermione," he responded equally quietly, his voice a mere whisper of velvet in her ears. "Very much."

Hermione knew no more as sleep finally took her- a calmer and quieter sleep than before. Severus stayed still, his arms wrapped protectively around the small woman, his own eyes closed to the world outside of their embrace. Suddenly a thought struck him, and opening his eyes, he turned his gaze on Ginny, who had been sitting quietly in her chair during his exchange with Hermione.

"Ginny," he said, his voice quiet but serious, "Where is your husband?"

**TBC**

**Well, that was interesting, no? I really wanted Severus and Ginny to have an interaction, and I was not going to let Hermione and Ginny wander off into Diagon Alley. In the next chapter…things go boom…juuuuuuust a warming! Review please, they mean the world to me!**

**SS**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Many thanks to CRMediagal for all of her kind words, ingenious inspiration, and her friendship. And to all the ladies over at Severus Snape and Hermione Shippers Forever on Facebook…thanks a million. You all have no idea how incredible it is to have your friendship, to share your jokes, naughty photographs of our favorite professor, and everything else in-between. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. **

**Please try to remember that, amazing though I may be, I am not, unfortunately, J.K. Rowling. She is the mistress of this universe, and I am just playing sordid games with her lovely characters. **

**Without further ado…..**

Chaper 22: Boom

_Last time: _

_Severus stayed still, his arms wrapped protectively around the small woman, his own eyes closed to the world outside of their embrace. Suddenly a thought struck him, and opening his eyes, he turned his gaze on Ginny, who had been sitting quietly in her chair during his exchange with Hermione._

_"Ginny," he said, his voice quiet but serious, "Where is your husband?"_

…_._

Ginny paled at this query, and Severus watched the color drain from her face as she realized she hadn't heard from Harry since early that morning. Her day had been so hectic…and then Hermione had arrived, distracting her further from worrying about her husband.

Ginny was well used to her husband's long absences from their home. She understood that her beloved spouse was a dedicated Auror, fulfilling the commands of his job with a passion that not many individuals had at the Ministry. Many times during an evening in with James and Albus, the floo would spark to life and Harry would bestow an apologetic look upon her and their two sons. She would smile ruefully, kiss him fondly, and send him on his way as usual. She had long given up waiting up for him, as she knew that Harry would be home whenever the job was finished. He was a good husband and devoted father, and though he was busy, he did his best to make time for them all. Her two children were devoted to their father in a way that transcended almost any relationship, and they sorely missed Harry when he was away. It hadn't occurred to her that this time should be any different. She mentally cursed herself for being so absent minded.

Her large, frightened eyes looked up at Severus' own impenetrable dark ones, and she felt a trickle of dread slide down her spine as she recognized an emotion not often seen on the usually stoic man before her. Fear.

"Ginerva…I shall repeat: Where is Harry?" The gravity of the situation was so strong that Severus' use of her husbands first name was completely overlooked on Ginny's part as she licked her lips with her tongue, feeling parched, a sour taste in her mouth.

"He..he left this morning," she glanced at the clock and shook her head quickly. It was now close to five am. "Sorry, yesterday morning, actually," she placed a hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating wildly beneath her breast bone. "Merlin, why hasn't he come home?"

Severus carefully extracted himself from underneath a still slumbering Hermione, easing himself up from the sofa with a gentleness that belied his turbulent emotions. "Did he tell you where he was going? Whom he was meeting with?" he questioned sharply, trying to push aside the remorse he felt at his tone as he watched Ginny recoil slightly from him.

"N…no…I mean yes," she gasped, her breathing becoming difficult. "He told me that Ron had sent him an owl asking him to meet early yesterday. He left here about six am." Her voice was shaking, her breathing heightened, making her feel lightheaded with anxiety. "Oh Gods, Professor. Something terrible's happened…"

Severus pushed aside his own anxiety and worry for the moment and placed a strong, warm hand upon the younger woman's shoulder. "Ginerva, you must remain calm. We do not know anything yet. I am going to make a floo call to Kingsley…Merlin help him if he doesn't answer…and then we can proceed as we see fit. But we .Calm." Severus' tone left no room for argument.

Ginny nodded, gulping and taking a deep breath she provided him with a small bowl of floo powder. His stern tone had been just what she needed to get ahold of her racing nerves and wildly thumping heartbeat, and she watched as Severus steeled his resolve, turning to the fireplace.

Severus waved his wand at the fireplace, "_Intimitatem per ignite_," he muttered in his deep, hypnotic voice. As dire as the situation was, he saw no need to send Ginny or Hermione-should she wake- into a panic at whatever this floo call revealed. Taking a deep breath once the privacy charm was activated, he tossed in a handful of the powder and shouted: "Kingsley Shacklebolt, The Minister of Magic," and the green flames rose up around him, swallowing his shoulders and head all at once.

After waiting for an answer for several tense minutes, Severus' impatience got the better of him. "Kingsley, you had better be there at that sodding desk. Merlin help you if I find out you ignored me. Answer the bloody floo, Minister, it's of dire circumstance" he shouted, his voice making no bones about the urgency of the situation. Severus nearly breathed a sigh of audible relief when the floo granted him access and the Ministers harried looking face came through.

"Yes, yes, I'm here, man. I was just in the loo, what the bloody blazes is going on? It's not even half five!" His disgruntled tone was dropped instantly when he saw the man's face in the fire. "Severus…what's all this about? Has something happened at Hogwarts?"

"No…at least, not yet. Have you heard from Potter or Weasley in the last twenty four hours?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, not a word. The last I heard from Potter was that he was headed home. Said he was going back to Grimmauld to see his wife and kids."

"Shite…" Severus cursed under his breath, attempting to ignore the skip in his heartbeat. "And nothing from Weasley? He's still at Azkaban, correct?" Severus' brain was going a mile a minute. Harry had informed his wife that he was meeting up with Ronald at the young redhead's request, something he wasn't likely to do if Weasley were still truly undercover at Azkaban.

Kingsley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not at liberty to disclose that.."

"Oh bollocks, Minister. You know that I have been privy to the information surrounding this case since it started. This is a matter of life and death. There has been some kind of a breach. Just yesterday, Potter informed his wife that he was scheduled to meet Ron Weasley at Ron's own request. Tell me, do you often have your undercover Auror's meet up with other departments during the height of an important investigation, without your knowledge, or is this an anomaly?"

Kingsley stared back at the dark wizard in his grate and shifted back on his hind quarters more as he realized the severity of the situation. "There has been no further information from Auror Weasley since nigh on a week ago," he said carefully. "I was unaware that he and Potter had communicated yesterday. By owl, you say? That's impossible. There are no owls permitted across the perimeter of Azkaban. If Harry received an owl, it would have had to come from outside of the prison walls. Did Harry say where he was meeting up with Mr. Weasley?"

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. That is the reason I contacted you. I had thought, if it had been a meeting that you'd authorized, you would be aware of the meeting time and location. As it is…"

"Snape, I may need your assistance in this. I'll get a trace out on Potter and Weasley as soon as I can. But that is going to take some time…and a few favors," he sighed regrettably. "So much for my easy morning."

"Indeed," Severus replied. I will do what I can. I have a few old friends who may be able to help as well," Severus said softly, his voice heavy with an old menace not often seen anymore. "I'll get back with you as soon as I am able. In the meantime…get that trace!"

"Right. On it." Kingsley's voice sounded far away to Severus, as if he was already moving towards the door to his office. The floo connection broke abruptly, and Severus pulled himself out of the Potter's fire place.

"Ginny," he said quietly as he rose to his feet, "I want you to floo Molly and Arthur immediately. Tell them that something urgent has happened. I don't think it will be wise for you, your children and Hermione to remain here, in case your husband or Ron has been compromised. Get yourself, Hermione, and the children out of here, and do not return unless you hear something from me directly. If you do hear from me, by all that is magical, _make sure_ it is indeed me! Understand?"

Ginny nodded firmly. She'd had the entire floo call to draw together her steely reserves. It had been a long time since she'd had to call upon this level of alertness and adrenaline…since the war, actually, but she was grateful that her body's fight or flight instincts had responded like an old friend. "Should we go stay at the burrow then, will that be safest? Or Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded. "The Burrow, I think, will be safe, for now. I have to floo back to Hogwarts and grab a few…necessities. I will also need to inform the Headmaster of this new information. And then I'll be flooing to Malfoy Manor."

"Malfoy Manor!" Ginny's surprised face nearly caused him to laugh.

"Indeed. Lucius might be a pure blooded ponce most of the time, but he is a good man, and an old friend. There may be a way he can help." He turned one last time to Hermione's sleeping form on the couch, and knelt down at her side, his insides roiling, not wanting to leave her alone and helpless. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted…peace. Gently as he could, he bent his head down to hers, his hair falling in a curtain around them as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Be well, my love." His hand pressed into hers briefly, before he turned and left.

….

**Earlier, the previous morning…Diagon Alley.**

Harry landed on his feet at the apparition point and blinked at the dim sunlight that greeted him on the familiar street. He smiled gently as memories old and new came over him at seeing the site of many boyhood fancy. His first time coming here with Hagrid long ago, buying his wand, receiving Hedwig, his long deceased friend and companion throughout many a year at Hogwarts. Shopping for his wedding robes, and meeting up with Ginny at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream and cakes before they'd had children. Taking James here for Christmas shopping at Eeylops' to purchase his first owl last December, when Ginny had still been heavily pregnant with Albus and had declined to come. The memories flooded his consciousness as he headed to The Leaky Cauldron. The door creaked upon entering and Harry Smiled at Tom, the barkeep as he took a seat and made to order a coffee.

If Harry had been more alert, if he'd been paying attention to his surroundings rather than reminiscing over old times, he would have seen the blank, dazed expression on Tom's face. He would have noticed the cloaked figure down at the end of the bar, hooded and mysterious, and he certainly wouldn't have done what he did next.

"Morning Tom. Have you seen Ron?"

"He's in the back. He told me to send you to him when you arrived." Harry heard the man's response only dully, as he was stifling a yawn with his elbow. Nodding to the man, he got up from his stool and made his way into the back storage room. It was unfortunate that it didn't occur to him that this was odd or strange. He would forever lament his failure to bear witness to the events unfolding around him.

But in the moment, swimming in the memories from long ago, hazy from too little sleep and not enough of his wife's good food, he blithely walked into the back, completely unaware of the trap set before him and the hooded figure following stealthily behind him. The groaning of the storage room door masked the thump of Tom's body hitting the floor behind the bar, and it was sadly too late for Harry once he'd entered the musty storage closet in the deserted back rooms of the Leaky Cauldron.

He smiled widely when he saw the familiar head of red hair before him, and he grunted sleepily in greeting his old friend. "Morning Ron. What's up?"

His friend turned to him, and for the first time, Harry's internal alarm bells went off. The cold, dead expression on his friend's face was so strange, and so unlike Ron's usual amiable mug that Harry started and took a step back, grasping his wand in his hand instinctively.

"Ron…" he hedged, narrowing his eyes behind the round frames of his glasses. "What animal did Hermione turn into after a failed Polyjuice experiment when we were at school?"

"Hmmm…a beaver? That'd be likely with those teeth she had on her." Harry's wand arm twitched. This was not Ron. The identification question they'd been using for many years now was one that only Ron would know. This wasn't Ron.

"Identify yourself in the name of the Ministry!" Harry shouted and raised his wand at the imposter. But before he could utter the _incarcerous_ spell that was on the tip of his tongue, he foundhimelf bound and gagged magically, his wand gone and his nose suddenly violently broken. He gagged a little as the ground rushed up to him and his nose became clogged with blood. He strained at the gag, the rag biting into the corners of his mouth as he struggled to get oxygen, and he let out a muffled grunt as he felt the rough toe of a heavy boot collide with his right kidney.

It didn't take a genius, he reflected blandly when he began to lose consciousness after the fourth blow from a fist to his temple. He was in a rather large amount of trouble. His last thought was of Hermione, Ginny, James and Albus…and his fervent wish to have seen them all one last time.

…

**TBC. :) *Grins evilly*. I know. But please try not to worry…yet my dears. Want to find out what happens sooner rather than later? Please review. It is the best motivation, encouragement in the world. A review alert in an inbox is better than all the chocolate frogs on the trolly. Thanks! And stay tuned. Chapter 23 is on the way. **

**SS**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the amazing response to the last chapter. Unfortunately, I am not sure that this chapter is what you are waiting for though. There's a bit of business that takes place in this chapter that-while not very action packed-is necessary for the story to move along. Either way, I hope it is an enjoyable read…questions will get answered soon. But not yet. Enjoy. :)**

**Bad News: I don't own a thing. Good News: Love don't cost a thing. **

Chapter 23: What They Say About Best Laid Plans.

Severus was a man on a mission. It had been years since he'd felt the adrenaline pumping venomously through his veins in this way, spurring him on. One booted foot in front of the other. The grates in the headmaster's office flashed a violent green and Severus strode through, his cloak billowing behind him, sending ash and small, flickering tongues of flame around the great stone mantle.

Albus Dumbledore was a man who never slept, it seemed. He was ever watchful, and could always be found sitting placidly behind his great oaken desk, no matter the hour, no matter the day. Today was no different. When Severus arrived he looked up in mild surprise that swiftly morphed into an expression of grave concern at the look on the face of one of his most esteemed professors. "Severus, what brings you here this morning?"

"No time for pleasantries, Headmaster. I'm here to inform you briefly of the situation and then I must away immediately," Severus intoned, his sonorous voice carrying a harsh tone of steely determination. "Harry Potter left his home yesterday morning at around six. He never returned. At the time, he'd informed Mrs. Potter that he had an impromptu meeting with Mr. Weasley."

Albus' eyes flickered to the smooth surface of his desk and he sat his body back in his chair, steepling his fingers together thoughtfully. "Have you ascertained where they were supposed to meet? Was this an authorized meeting or merely a social get together between friends, Severus?"

The dark wizard clasped his hands behind his back, his nimble fingers working at the edge of one of the wool cuffs of his frock coat-a sure sign on his nerves, though he'd never admit it to a soul. "I have already spoken with the minister on that account,and it was not an authorized meeting. This leads me to believe that Ronald has either been compromised in some way, or…" he trailed off, "it wasn't Ronald Weasley."

"Indeed," Albus responded, rising to pace the floor behind his desk. "You suspect polyjuice?"

"Yes." Severus dark eyes watched the man's even pattern back and forth before he went on quietly, "It is the only thing that makes sense. Potter, I am loathe to admit, is no fool. The message about said meeting would have been convincing enough to incite him to leave home in the first place. He obviously saw no threat or he wouldn't have gone. Furthermore," Severus continued, growing anxious to get moving, "If Potter went alone, he was, undoubtedly unprepared. My guess is he was overpowered at some point, which is why we've yet to hear back from him."

"I see," Albus responded, stopping his movements to brace both hands on his desk. "And what do you have in mind, Severus?"

"I am going to be dropping by on an old friend as soon as I conclude this meeting."

"Ah. Lucius?"

"Indeed."

"Is that wise?"

"He is trustworthy, Albus. I wouldn't go to him if it weren't. He has more contacts with those imprisoned in Azkaban than I. He may be able to help ascertain where Bellatrix has been hiding out. He is still a frequent patron of many an old Death Eater pub in Knockturn Alley. If anyone is going to have heard anything, it will be him."

Albus nodded at Severus, his crystal clear blue eyes peering at the younger man over the half moon spectacles. "Off you go then, Severus."

"Headmaster," Severus muttered, and then back into the floo he strode, the whoosh of the fire the only remaining sound in the room.

He exited his own floo in his chambers and went quickly to his private stores. Gathering vials of blood replenisher, strengthening solution, essence of dittany, he armed himself for battle as it were. He knew the dangers of not being prepared. He let himself indulge in a wry smirk when he thought of the last time he'd taken such precautions. Well, his anal retentiveness had proven wise in the past. Severus Snape was nothing if not always prepared. Today would be no different. If this came down to a face off, there was no way in hell he wouldn't be ready. Just like last time.

Exiting his stores, he paused for only a moment as he saw a pair of Hermione's shoes sitting neatly beside his bed. The bed she'd been inhabiting for what seemed like…forever now. His eyes held a flicker of fondness, fear, and then resolve. He would not fail her. Not now, not ever. Those shoes, so small compared to his own, were almost a spectral motivator for him, and he vowed, as he cloaked his visage in passivity, that he would do everything in his power to make that innocent looking site a permanent one once this was over.

Severus Snape, once a lonely and deprived soul, had found passion. More than just a ghost to live for…flesh and blood. Hermione…

….

Ginny Potter allowed herself exactly one minute to stand an get her bearings after Severus' departure through the floo. She stood there, completely still, taking deep, cleansing breaths as she prepared herself for the task at hand. She opened her eyes and rolled her shoulders back all at once, and then she was ready. Ginny was no longer the frightened young girl she'd been when the wizarding world fell apart all around her. She was a woman now, and a mother. And all of those platitudes about mothers are true of course. Hell hath no fury…

She quickly floo'd her childhood home and was thankful that Arthur answered her call. He assured her all would be well and that they would be ready and waiting for them.

She then went to Hermione, shaking her with a firm hand upon her shoulder. She hated to be so brusque in her movements, but they had no time to waste. They could be in grave danger any moment, and Ginny had a job to do. She needed to get Hermione and her children safe.

"Come on Hermione, you've got to wake up. Please," she implored the sleeping woman on her sofa, "we may be in grave danger, Hermione. Wake up!"

When no movement occurred she got out her wand and enchanted: "Ennervate!" Hermione remained still for only a second longer before her eyes flew open and her whole body shuddered at the shock of it.

"Ginny! What's going on? Where's Severus?" she looked up into the frightened, tense gaze of her good friend, and tried to shake off the disorientation that she felt from such a long sleep.

"No time for that now, you must get up and help me with the children. I'll explain everything on the way to the Burrow," Ginny responded, already on her way up the stairs to children's rooms. Hermione started at that and gaped at her friend. "Ginny, the Burrow? What in Merlin's name has happened?"

Hermione instantly was on her feet, though the movement was a bit shaky. She winced as she felt her lame leg complaining at her sudden movement, but she ignored it and hustled as fast as she could to the stairs after her friend. Fear gripped her heart when she saw Ginny pause briefly in her ascent and looked down at Hermione with fear filled eyes.

"Harry. It's Harry and Ron. Something's happened..oh Hermione…what if…" Ginny's voice broke and her hand clutched at her heart. She knew it was no time to be breaking down, but the gravity of the situation had suddenly taken hold and was crumbling her reserves.

"Shhhh, Ginny, it's all right. It will be ok," she murmured quietly to her distressed friend. "We mustn't think about such things right now. Let's get James and Albus all set to go, and then we can talk about it over tea with Molly and Arthur, hmm?"

"Right. You're right. Mum and Dad are waiting for us. The children…"

Ginny went to get Albus who was still only just over a year old and wouldn't take kindly to Hermione waking him, and Hermione hurried into James' room.

"James, get up dear. We've got to go," she spoke urgently, cajoling the sleepy eyed James from his slumber.

"What's going on, Auntie Mione, where's Mummy and Daddy? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep as he climbed into her waiting arms.

"Nothings wrong, love, we've just got to go on a bit of an adventure!" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice light as she lifted the four year old from his bed. She grabbed his shoes and carried him one armed into the hallway meeting Ginny on the way who was cradling a sleeping Albus in her arms. "See, Mummy's right here with your brother. Hermione pushed away her own fears to try to stay calm for the fearful child in her arms. She didn't want to upset him, but time was of the essence.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?"

Ginny faltered a bit at the bottom of the stairs, but turned to her son and plastered a smile on. "He'll be along in a while James. In a little while. How would you like to visit Grandmum and Gradmpapa?"

James brightened at this, a wide smile gracing his youthful face, and Hermione almost teared up at how much he resembled his father, all wild black hair and green eyes. "Oh yes Mummy! Will they have tea cakes and other food for us?"

"Yes dear, I'm sure they will. Come on now, into the floo. Hold tight to Auntie Hermione love."

They sailed through the floo first, Ginny and Albus close behind and Hermione entered the warm, inviting environment of the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were standing there. Molly looked worried and immediately began to fuss over James and Albus while Arthur wore his usual gentle smile. It would have taken a sharp eye to notice the strain behind his normally jovial features. He pulled up two chairs for Hermione and Ginny while Molly took James into the kitchen to help with the tea things.

"Have you heard anything?" Arthur asked as he sat down opposite them across the table. Ginny sighed and shook her head, re-positioning the still sleeping Albus on her lap.

"No. Nothing since I flood you earlier. Severus has gone to Hogwarts to let Headmaster Dumbledore know what has happened, and then he's going to visit Lucius Malfoy. He thinks he can help us."

Arthur nodded, flicking a glance at Hermione who was listening intently. "Yes, Severus will no doubt know what is best.

Hermione had finally waited long enough. "Ginny, please tell me what has happened? I can't stand this anymore!"

Ginny sighed and nodded. "All right."

Hermione listened with rapt attention at Ginny explained the circumstances that had befallen them whilst Hermione had been sleeping, and the sinking feeling grew into something more sinister as the tale went on.

…

Severus stood in the grand entrance hall Malfoy Manor, his hackles up because he'd been made to wait here like a common stranger whilst a house elf named Nippy had gone to fetch her master. After cooling his heels for five minutes straight he was about to just barge through the house himself, permission or no, when the house elf popped back into existence before him.

"Master will see you in the Library, Sir. Master is waiting for you." "He bloody well better had be!" He growled. Severus blew past the house elf, not taking the time to feel poorly for his behavior. He was in no mood for pure-blooded nonsense today. Not when there was so much on the line and they were so pressed for time. The longer time went on, the less chance they had of finding Potter and Weasley alive, and Severus was feeling the weight of the situation pressing down on his bones. Striding confidently through the double doors to the Malfoy library, he saw his longtime friend lounging in front of a large fire, a snifter of brandy in his well manicured hand.

"Ah, Severus. Long time no see, my friend."

"Enough with the pleasantries Lucius," Severus snarled, pouring his own serving of brandy from the open decanter.

"Do help yourself," Lucius interjected silkily, one pale eyebrow raised at the man in his reading room.

"Spare me, Lucius," Severus responded with a healthy dose of sarcasm. "I'm in no mood for humor at the moment, I'm afraid. Incidentally, I am here for a reason, as you no doubt have gathered."

"Indeed. Well then, Severus, have a seat. I've no tolerance for your incessant pacing," Lucius said, waving a hand blithely in Severus' direction. "State your business."

Severus sat, cupping the snifter of amber liquid in his palms and swirled the spirit 'round the glass. "I'm here because a certain well known Auror has gone missing," Severus spoke calmly, eyeing the cultured man before him with reserved distain. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Severus had known Lucius a long time. Because of their long term relationship with each other, Severus knew that Lucius was at his most obnoxious when he was attempting to hide something. There was a reason Severus had been a spy in the war and Lucius had not. He was abominably bad at subterfuge…for a Slytherin at least.

"Why on earth would I involve myself with the schemings of the Potter boy and his little friends."

Severus allowed himself a smirk then, and chuckled darkly, taking a small sip of the brandy. The burning liquid felt like a balm to his frazzled nerves, and he indulged in the feeling fleetingly. "Ah Lucius, times have changed. Harry Potter is a man now, not the half wit teenager you with two children now. Much has changed in our world, my _old_ friend. Emphasis on the word old." Severus' chortled at the man's expression and then continued. "Come now Lucius. You and I both know that you still have contact with a few less than upstanding members of our divine society. You never did have good taste in me what you know or you're a bigger fool than I thought.

Lucius had the decency to look affronted, but remained closed. "I do not have the information that you desire, Severus. I've heard nothing from my dear, deranged sister in law. And I'll thank you not to insult my friends, as you are one of them, or so I thought."

Severus rolled his eyes, his patience had worn thin. "Enough with the waffling, Lucius. Have you received communication from Bella or not? I won't ask you again, and I'm not a patient man as you well know."

Lucius sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Severus could tell he was ready to level with him. "Severus…you and I both know the risks that my…associations caused during the war. I do not respond to my sister in law's addled ramblings," suddenly he looked Snape straight in the eye, his normally cold gaze altered and strange with fear. "I have no wish to put my family through disgrace again. Cissy and Draco, possibly the two people I have ever had a care for in this world, have been through enough on my account," he hissed, and Severus leaned forward a bit, growing more serious than ever, and the look in his eye made Lucius take pause. "Severus…what is it? I've never seen you look so grave."

"Lucius, this is…difficult for me to say." Severus sighed deeply and took another drink of his brandy.

"Well, you could give it a try," the blonde wizard responded, both eyebrows raised in obvious curiosity.

"I…it's about Hermione."

Lucius frowned. "Hermione…The Granger girl? Bushy hair? Always trailing along after Potter and the Weasley brat?"

"Lucius…"

"All right, I'm sorry. Go on. What about Hermione."

"She…I…" Severus faltered. "You know what's been going on. I'm sure you've heard through the grape vine, no doubt about her attack and the break out. She and I…"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for the girl," Lucius asked in surprise. He then regarded Severus' countenance more seriously and was shocked to see what was written across Severus visage as plain as the nose on his face. "Oh. I see."

"Indeed."

Lucius hesitated only a moment more. "All right then. I've known you a long time, Severus, and I've never known you to go off half cocked. So, I suppose congratulations are in order." He was silent for a beat and then went on. "I will tell you what I know, but understand I've never put much stock into my sister in law's ravings. She is quite mad, as you know."

"No kidding," Severus snarked.

"Indeed. I received an anonymous letter about a month ago. I ignored it of course. I didn't think it of any import to me, let alone you. There is a small apothecary in Knockturn Alley…not Mulpeppers, of course, but a new one that opened up about a month ago under the guise of catering to a…select crowd as it were. I believe that the shoppe is a front for Bellatrix's hide out, as well as where her minions are currently located. I'd try there first."

Severus rose, and Lucius followed suit, heading towards the doors of the library. He had what he needed now. Turning to his friend he clasped him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Lucius."

"Of course, Severus. We've been through too much together, you and I, for me to stand in the way of your happiness. You do deserve it you know."

"I…thank you Lucius."

Lucius waved the thanks away with his hand and made to turn away, but then thought better of it. "Severus…as my friend, I beg of you, please keep my name out of this. I do not want my name dragged through the mud again."

Severus smirked and nodded his assent. "Don't worry, I'll not relegate you to the couch for the foreseeable future. Cissy will have no cause to spurn you from the bedroom from me, good friend."

"Indeed."

With nary another word spoken, Severus exited the Malfoy abode and disapparated to Knockturn Alley.

…..

Hermione waited until the boys were asleep, Ginny was snoozing on the sofa with Molly and Arthur, and everyone was otherwise distracted. As quietly as she could, she exited the Burrow through the half open Dutch door in the kitchen. When she felt she was a safe enough distance away to mask the sound, Hermione spun and apparated away with a muffled crack.

**TBC.**

**Please don't kill me. This was just one of those chapters where I had to wade through some "set up" and background info to get the story where I want it to go. I hope you enjoyed Lucius, though! I've never written him before. It was, admittedly, quite fun. **

**Please leave some feedback and feed my hungry writer's soul!**

**SS**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here we are, Chapter 24. I can't really believe it! Also, to clear things up before I get a million reviews pointing out the need for clarity, there will be a trial scene coming up in which many unanswered questions from this chapter are answered. There you go. :)**

**I'll thank her again at the bottom, but really, can one give too many bits of gratitude to friends? I think not. THANK YOU CR! **

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good with J. K. Rowling's characters. The plot, however, is mischievously managed by me.**

Chapter 24:

Severus arrived in Knockturn Alley with a pop and a sneer ripping across his features. Memories of what had transpired here the last time sluiced over him, making him shiver lightly in response. His eyes travelled to the gutter where he could see her mangled body so clearly in his minds' eye. The night everything had changed. Steeling himself into a semblance of his usual dispassionate and thinly veiled disdain, he walked smoothly to his destination.

….

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, feeling a headache that was like a thousand knives piercing through his temples. Blearily he looked around, blinking to clear his vision. It was only a few seconds before he realized exactly why everything looked as if it were covered in a film of waxed paper. His glasses were gone. _Bloody fantastic_, he thought. Harry knew he was useless without his glasses. Thanks for the genetics, Dad, he grumbled to himself. He tried to reign in the simmering panic he felt in his gut. It would do him no good, and he had had too many years of training to let it overtake him now. Shifting as imperceptibly as he could, he examined his blurry surroundings, almost gasping in relief when he saw a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him.

"Ron!" He attempted to whisper to his friend, but he found that he was still gagged so all that came out was a muffled, gurgling sound. He watched as Ron shook his head in the negative and jerked his head in the direction of an old wooden door that was-for the moment-closed, no sound coming from behind it. He watched as his friend began to wriggle and writhe his neck about this way and that and was astonished as he saw the gag on his friends face begin to slip. When it got down to his chin, Ron rasped out,

"I'm sorry, mate. I should have been more careful. I was made at Azkaban. The head warden sniffed out my cover. Are you okay?" The red head asked in concern for his friend.

Harry nodded in response, attempting to work his own mouth free from the gag but to no avail.

"Don't move about too much, you look pretty beaten up, Harry. They did a number on you," Ron whispered, his eyes worried, but his face determined. "Harry, they've taken my wand, so I haven't been able to conjure a Patronus to send word to Kingsley. Does he know you're here?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to quell the nausea he was feeling. He shook his head once more, this time in the negative.

"Msssshage. Falsh. Omnly Dghinny," the words were garbled, but Ron got the gist, and his eyes flickered, the concern clearly evident.

"Right. Well, that's…not good," he muttered. He sighed and glanced at the door again, wondering when his captors would return. They'd left about an hour before once they'd deposited his unconscious friend on the floor beside him. He'd felt relief at the time, believing that Harry had realized he was in trouble and had come with aid from the Ministry and the Auror department. But it seemed, that was not the case. He shuffled a little and turned his body more toward Harry and shrugged minimally. "When the came, they said they'd used polyjuice to convince you to come. Right before I was taken here, they cut off some of my hair. Did you think you were meeting me," Ron asked?

Harry nodded, his eyes downcast. "Glaffses?" he questioned, and Ron grimaced.

"Sorry mate. You didn't have them on when you got here. They must have done away with them somewhere. Can you see anything?"

Harry shifted his head from side to side.

"I'll take that to mean, it could be worse, right?" Harry nodded.

Just then, a noise from the closed door alerted the two men to someone entering the room and the two stared resolutely as they watched a figure from their childhood nightmare's walk unsteadily toward them, high heeled boots click, clacking on the filthy wooden floor of their prison. Harry's eyes squinted, hardly believing the sight, but Ron's gaze was steely blue and lethal. He'd never forgiven the woman before him for her unmerciful torture on Hermione all those years ago. Not many people could incite Ron Weasley to the point of wanting to perform a killing curse..but Bellatrix LeStrange was a formidable exception.

"Boys, boys, boys," she giggled as she drew near, her scraggly black hair tickling their bound chests as she leaned over them. "Never learned to watch for traps." Her eyes roved wildly between the two of them. "I was going to just kill you on sight like I did to your irritating god father…but I thought this way would be more fun. Besides, I need information from you."

"We're not giving up a thing you lunatic woman," Ron seethed, straining at his bonds. "This isn't bloody Hogwarts, and we're not children anymore. We're Auror's now…" but he was cut off when she snapped her crooked wand across his face and re-wrapped the gag around his mouth."

"Shut up you ginger brat. Still think you and your little friends can conquer the world? Still believe all the drivel about love and goodness Albus Dumbledore shoved inside your idiotic little brains?" Her eyes were wild as she pressed her wand deeply into Ron's neck. "Crucio!" Ron spasmed and convulsed, and Harry could do nothing but look on helplessly at the muzzy form of his friend writhing on the floor under the deranged woman's magic.

Ruthlessly, Bellatrix cackled and turned her wand on Harry, preparing to torture him as well. She felt entitled. There was no Dark Lord around anymore to tell her to leave the potter to his evil machinations, and she'd thirsted for this for years. Yes, she thought, wildly giddy with delight as she saw the fear in his eyes. This was going to be fun…

"Put that down, Bella," a deep and dangerous voice from her past caused her to freeze where she was, turning with wide eyes to the door of the pseudo shoppe. Bella frowned, angry. This wizard, so powerful, so untrustworthy for the Dark Lord's cause. How dare he interrupt her now, again.

"Snivellus…Snape," she seethed, pointing her wand at him now. He wasn't even holding a wand, the fool, she thought.

Severus looked at her blandly, his eyebrow raised as he tutted. "Still resorting to Childish insults, Bella. Your foolishness knows no bounds." His eyes flickered around the room, taking a moment to glance at Harry who was staring up at him through squinted eyes. Never had he wished more that Harry had learned Legillimency when he'd attempted to teach him all those years ago. He wondered if the half arsed Auror legillimency techniques would suffice now. He desperately needed to get a message to the young man, and it was clear that Weasley-now unconscious at Potter's side-would be completely ineffectual at this point. He needed to buy more time, and luckily, Bella was chatty when she was nervous. And Severus had always made her nervous. He suspected she was shaking in her boots. That nearly caused him to smirk. But he kept his face bored and detached. He needed an excuse as to why he was looking around the room.

"It seems we _are_ moving up in the world Bella. Who can we thank for these fine accommodations?"

"None of your business Snape," she began to berate him, calling him a fool and a traitor. He nearly laughed in her face. Why were his enemies always so stupid? He used this time to attempt to penetrate Potter's mind, using much less force than he had during those fateful lessons years ago.

_Don't do anything stupid. I'm not here to babysit, and I may need your help._

_ Yes sir._

Severus only barely heard Harry's response. It sounded far away and very shaky. Potter was rusty, he surmised, but no matter. Any response was good enough. Bella was now staring at him murderously, her wand raised and ready.

"Crucio!" Her voice broke at the apex of the shouted spell, but Severus was prepared. He parried and blocked the spell easily. Bellatrix howled in anger at being so easily foiled and raised her wand again. And then they were locked in battle.

Spells flew this way and that, but Severus was a formidable force. This was child's play to him, really. Bella had no real skill at battle. Any skill she'd once had was lost with the better part of her mind, and Severus knew that made her just as dangerous as a talented dueler. Of all of the different types of people he'd choose to fight with, she was at the bottom of the list.

He gathered his reserves as he watched her circle around him. She used her full battery of curses at her disposal, but he was quite successful. She bared her teeth, growling in frustration when he sliced open her arm with a hex, and he grunted in anger when she nicked his jaw with one of her own. He growled, feeling blood beginning to slide down his chin, but he continued on. Severus was sweating now and he needed to bring her down before she reached the door. He should never have let her get that far in her movements. Raising his wand, he prepared to strike, when something distracted him. Usually nothing could shake his concentration. He was always so hyper focused on whatever he was doing…but this time…

"_Bombarda_!" A familiar voice graced his ears, and the entranceway exploded with a flash of light. There she was, petite and livid, her eyes holding a fury that he'd not seen in ages. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, he could feel his throat closing in a panic. A thousand and one questions burned through his mind. How the hell did she get here? Foolish girl! Dear, foolish girl.

_No…Hermione_, his heart cried out in anguish as he saw her enter the room. Her eyes were furious, and she held a wand he did not recognize in her hand. Bella saw the slight flicker in his eyes and turned, but not fast enough. Hermione was faster, and Severus' heart leapt into his throat when he heard his love's cry of:

"_Stupefy_!" He took a second to appreciate, briefly, how incredible she looked. Her eyes blazing, her short hair curling into a frenzy from the magic pouring out of her. Bella's face was priceless as she felt her body be jolted back into the wall with the force of the spell, and Severus acted just as quickly with his own shout of

"_Expelliarmus Malum Ignis!" _his voice rang hard and bitter.

Bella's jolted cry of pain as she clasped her pained right hand with her left gave him a satisfaction that was so deep he nearly smiled. That was his own little spell that he'd created many a year ago. Quite a successful one too. He bore down upon her with a burning look in his eye as he took in the broken woman before him, his wand grasped in his hand. He had a few choice words to say to Bellatrix on his beloved's behalf.

"It is rather unfortunate, Bella, that you thought you could get away with such a scheme. Stealing Hermione's notes, compromising her. If I ever get my hands on those two bastards…"

"Ohhhhh, Bella rasped as she cradled her hand to her heaving bosom, ill concealed by her black bustier, "has the scary bat fallen in looooove," she cackled, but her laughter was cut off abruptly as Severus slammed her head into the wall face first with as much force as he dared. Every fibre in his being wanted to kill the bitch forthwith. But he also needed her alive to turn into the ministry. And he wasn't keen on going to Azkaban himself for murder. But his anger was boiling over, reaching dangerous level, and his instincts wanted to protect Hermione with all of his might. He was wild with concern that she had followed him here. She was not magically strong enough yet to perform successfully in a battle of wands with anyone, let alone dangerous death eaters. He sneered and muttered an _incarcerous_, enjoying the look on her face as she was magically bonded to the wall.

"Rather long hair you've got Bella, wouldn't….you….say?" his voice was a breathy whisper in her ear, and her eyes widened. "It would be such a shame for you to lose it. Should I do it, Bella," his silken tone asked, his eyes like flint, his mouth set in a grim line. I could do it, you know. It would be so easy to take from you what you so willingly let be taken from Hermione. I've read that a woman's hair is her pride and the pure source of her beauty. There is nothing beautiful nor pure about you Bella, _darling_," he sneered, "but I will gladly make it even harder for you."

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging it painfully by the looks of her strained face, but she didn't break. She hissed and spat at his feet, growling "Filthy mudblood lover. I always knew you were a traitor, and I was right then, and I'm right now. Get away from me with your dirty cock. She's poisoned you with her disgusting, mudblood cunt." Severus sneered in response.

"Do not use that word in my presence Bella," he growled and with an unusual surge of rage he clocked her over her head with his elbow, knocking her down to the floor, incapacitated for the moment. Severus scowled at the woman, lolling insensate on the floor at his feet, and he quickly searched her robes for anything of value. He found what felt like a wand and a pair of glasses. Knowing they were Harry's he immediately retrieved them and was about to return it to the boy,

Hermione had quickly limped over to Harry and Ron, while Severus was dealing with Bellatrix, her face distorted in distress as she began to sever the magical bonds that had hitherto prevented them from helping at all. Ron was totally debilitated from his bout with the Cruciatus, but Harry was all right. In fact, he was rearing to go. He'd had plenty of time to stew in the mire of his anger and sense of injustice, and he was grateful that he was finally able to get free.

Just as Harry was muttering his thanks, the door to the small enclosure burst open and shouts of disarming broke the heavy silence. Dolohov and Rookwood had barged in wands blazing, ready for a fight.

Hermione blinked and acted fast, but time convalescing had slowed her reflexes, and the wand she was using was no where near as powerful as her own lost one. She was able to slow them down with a well placed _impedimenta_, but found all at once, her borrowed wand flying out of her hand and her legs locked together in a _langlock_ curse, sending her slamming into the floor. She'd just enough time to reach out and catch herself on her bare hands before hitting the grimy wood, and she cried out as she felt her wrist break underneath the sudden weight of her body.

Severus watched her fall as if it were happening in slow motion and his mind cried out in panic. Too many visions of her in a crumpled heap came back Severus whipped his wand in the direction of the two men and immediately went on the defensive, hitting the two intruding men with a cutting curse that left Rookwood howling in pain while grabbing his arm, and Dolohov cursing on the floor as he attempted to staunch the bleeding gash across his forehead.

"Hermione, don't move," Severus cried as he watched Dolohov rear up, blood pouring down his face, wand aiming at his beloved lying on the ground, and he blocked his spell. But Severus' distraction did not serve him well. In the second that he paused to look towards Hermione with concern, he felt an explosion of pain in his arms and legs. Hermione looked up from her position on the floor and watched in horror as Severus, normally a pillar of strength and agility, crumpled into a heap before her eyes.

"Severus," she cried in agony, reaching her hand towards him, wincing as she clutched her injured wrist to her chest. Severus groaned and tried to raise himself up, but his arms gave way beneath him and he grunted when his face hit the floor with a resounding smack. He felt a movement behind him as he realized what had happened. He knew the curse well. The _Ossa Condolere_ was a popular ink in Death Eater circles. He'd used it many times with great success. Bellatrix had hit him with a well placed limb shattering jinx. The damaged nerve endings in his legs were sending tingles all the way up his spine and he felt nauseated and weak, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He concentrated on his breath, trying to put his mind somewhere else…anywhere else. A warm place, surrounded by warm arms…Hermione…he thought as dizziness overtook his senses.

"So sad to see someone once in their prime taken down so…easily," Bella babbled, rising from her position behind him and placing a sharp heeled boot on his trembling back. She gave him a forceful kick and he grunted in pain as he felt a rib crack.

"Stop it," Hermione cried, rising to her knees now, as best she could. "Stop it, please! It's me you want. I have what you need, what you seek. Leave him alone!"

Bella turned her unbalanced gaze upon Hermione's pleading form. "What's it to you mudblood," she questioned, a small, twisted smile blooming on her face. "Was I right before? Have you got an ickle crush on our Snivellus, here," she giggled, her eyes flashing with her own madness. "Isn't that special. Does he love you back? Is he as good in bed as they say my dear? I never had the pleasure," she smirked. "Tell me…does this bother you," she hissed, pointing her crooked wand at the prostrate wizard. "_Cruci_o," her voice was a whisper, but that didn't make it less lethal.

Hermione bit down on her lip as she watched Severus' body convulse and unravel before her. She felt her heart break when a dribble of blood seeped out from his clenched lips. She wanted to vomit when the convulsions caused him to smack his forehead into the ground repeatedly. She wanted to cry when she saw that his bladder had let go, urine seeping through the black wool of his pants and joining his blood on the floor. And when his dark eyes shot open, unseeing and so distant…Hermione knew she would do anything to make it stop for him. No one deserved this, least of all this wonderful man who'd saved her and cared for her.

Hermione felt all of the anger and sorrow and shame of the last few weeks overtake her and she let out a guttural sound that came from somewhere primal and deep. Her body jerked foweard to throw itself at Severus, wanting to comfort him, heal him, make it go away. Bella saw her move and pulled her wand back, and pointed the gnarled stick at her two lackeys. "Restrain her…without magic. You all know each other quite well, or so I've heard," she grinned as she watched Hermione's eyes widen in fear.

Dolohov and Rookwood limped to where Hermione was lying and grabbed her roughly 'round the shoulders pulling her body close to them. They reeked of her memories…of her torture…of her rape, and Hermione felt her gorge rise and would have vomited…when she felt something happening in her brain.

She'd felt it before…she knew this itch, this feather light pressing on her cerebrum. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening, but all at once she knew. Legillimency. She could hear Severus' voice in her head. He was trying to reach her. She'd only practiced Legillimency very briefly, many years ago when she was training for her mastery in charms. She hadn't practiced in years, but she knew that she had to try. Summoning all of the calm she could muster, she closed her eyes and opened her mind as wide as she could, drawing the invasive presence of Severus inside. _Hermione…Harry's wand…glasses…accio…._

She looked over at Harry, who had remained motionless. _He has his wand. He's got Harry's wand and I need to get it. I need to use wandless magic to summon his wand and his glasses…Merlin… _she thought as her mind raced. Bella was coming closer to her now, and she forced her eyes open, not wanting the crazed witch to become suspicious.

"How lovely of you to think of my needs, girl. So polite. You are correct, however. I need you. My men need you. There are so many that your potion could help. So many of the Dark Lord's supporters who could be healed…they've bee waiting a long time for this my dear. A very long time. And soon, it will become a reality," her eyes were alight with mischief and malice, and Hermione met her gaze as confidently as she could. "Soon it will be another's turn to take over where my Tom left off," she giggled…then laughed out right, placing the tip of her wand underneath Hermione's defiant chin. "Soon…yes. And all because of you. Of course we can't let anyone know that. What would they all think if they knew their cure came from a filthy little mudblood bint such as yourself. Such dirty blood. I'd kill you now if I could, Miss Granger," she uttered Hermione's name with a hiss, like poison in her mouth, and she spat after she said it, the spittle splatting against Hermione's face. She didn't flinch. She would not show this mad woman weakness. She'd come too far and struggled for too long. "We shall see how the brightest witch of her age will come out of this. Release her, boys. She's coming with me. The two men released Hermione. They believed it safe to do so at their mistress' bidding. She had no wand now. She was helpless. Or so they thought.

"Fine then. Take me where you want me. I'll do whatever you want. Whatever you wish. But not before you let my friends go first. They've done nothing to deserve your wrath, Bellatrix LeStrange. It's me you need and it's me you'll get." Hermione ground out, clenching her teeth. She was trying to stall. She was trying to prey on Bella's need to espouse profanities against her. She needed all of her strength to summon that wand and those glasses. Bella had already given her ample time. She felt her magic responding to her in a way it hadn't in years. Crackling, powerful, right at her fingertips. She opened her mind once more and projected her magic as strongly as she could, and was rewarded.

_Accio wand, accio Harry's glasses!_ Her brain shouted the command wordlessly and in a flash the items were in her hand, causing Bellatrix to gasp in surprise and shock. It had the desired effect. Bella was confused, having thought Severus was incapacitated, not knowing he had used his mind to communicate, and her confusion led to her mistake.

"Incarcerous!" She cried pointing Harry's wand at Bellatrix. Dolohov and Rookwood tried to disarm her, but they were not quick enough. She almost laughed at how easy it was to disarm and send them reeling backwards into the wall. She quickly tossed Harry his wand and glasses, and was met with a grateful half smile as Harry stood and pointed his trusty weapon at the befuddled death eaters on the floor.

"Thanks Hermione," he said calmly as he stood with his wand pointed at Bellatrix.

Hermoine was breathing heavily, her shortened curls wild and in disarray, the static charge of her magic almost holding it aloft. "No problem," she muttered, her voice cracking with exhaustion.

"All right with that one, Mione?" Harry asked jerking his head in the direction of his friend's captive.

"Oh yes. I believe I'm doing just fine with this one, Harry."

Just as she uttered the words, the door to the dilapidated shoppe burst open and a team of Aurors followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt strode in, wands raised, ministry robes billowing with the force of their arrival.

"Nice of you to show up," Harry said. His voice was tired, but still held a teasing note.

"It took a bloody age and a day to get that damn trace on the pair of you," Kingsley growled as he stepped closer to his best and most favorite employee. "Next time, no unassigned meetings in pubs without at least informing me first, Potter." Harry laughed. "Don't worry. I won't be making this mistake again.

In the interim, Hermione had rushed to Severus' unconscious form, cradling his battered body against hers, marveling at the weight of his limp body. So heavy and solid, yet so fragile looking at the moment. He was cool to the touch, and his breathing was labored and uneven. The heartbeat beneath her fingertips upon his wrist gave her heart though, and she lovingly stroked his matted hair away from his face.

"Kingsley," Hermione spoke up, Severus needs medical attention right away. He's been severely compromised," she said, her voice quiet and filled with concern.

"Ron as well," Harry put in as he looked at his ill friend.

"Of course," Kingsley said, "I shall arrange an escort to St. Mungo's."

"No!" Hermione interjected sharply, her head shooting up to look the Minister in his eyes. He looked startled at her outburst and Hermione apologized.

"I'm sorry, Minister. I'm overwrought. I can't speak for Ron, but I would think he'd agree. I can speak on Severus' behalf, however, and I know he would not want to go to St. Mungo's. He would want Poppy to administer his care."

"I think, under the circumstances, it would be more prudent for him to go to St. Mungos."

"Well, I do not think it is prudent, Minister. I know that he would not want that, and at the moment, he cannot tell you otherwise, so you are just going to have to trust me."

Kingsley looked at Hermione appraisingly, eyebrows raised in surprise. He shot a look to Harry who smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "What makes you an authority on what Severus Snape's preference for medical care, Professor Granger?"

Hermione looked back down at the injured wizard in her arms and lovingly traced her finger across his ashen cheek. Kingsley cleared his throat at the sight. "I see," he said, suitably chastised. "To Hogwarts, then."

"To Hogwarts," Hermione responded. Kingsley conjured two stretchers and moved to set up a ministry floo connection in the crumbling, decayed looking grate in the room. Harry moved to Hermione's side as she watched Ron and Severus' immobile bodies float towards the grate.

"All right, Hermione?" Harry asked his friend, placing a friendly arm around her.

"Yes," she sighed softly and turned to look at her friend. "Oh Harry," she admonished, a small smile on her face, "Reparo!"

Harry's deformed glasses frames righted themselves with a snap and Harry grinned at his long time friend.

"Always thinking of everyone but yourself, Hermione," he smirked.

Hermione smiled softly in response. "I'll try to do better next time. How about this, let's get out of here. I need a cup of tea. Or perhaps even something stronger," she sighed and together the two friends stepped into the floo, and left the site of many horrors in a flash of green.

**TBC**

**Whew! Oh my. This was a b…..to write.**

**First thing's first, Credit is due here, on several accounts: **

**Thanks to CR Mediagal for her input and valuable suggestions for this chapter. It would not have been complete without her. She gets credit for the glasses repairing scene at the end. Thanks love, it was perfect! :) She also gets credit for my ego boosting and encouragement…as these sorts of chapters are not my strong suit! Cheers to her for all her help!**

**Thanks to all the gal's on SS/HG forever. You guys make me a less lonely, less pathetic, more sane fanfiction writer. Although the sane part is debatable some would say. :p**

**Thanks finally, to everyone who has taken the time to review and stick with this story so far. We are far from done, so if you are in for the long haul, I hope you will be rewarded. If you'v just come upon this story, well, I welcome you heartily! **

**Please take the time to leave a review. It is what keeps this whole fanfiction world going. I appreciate all the feedback, even if it's just "great job!" Or…whatever you feel like typing. **

**Sincerely,**

**SS**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I want to take this time to give a sincere and heartfelt thanks to a wonderful reviewer and writer who has been there from the beginning, and has always been a loyal reader of my fics. Thank you idon'tedit. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Here's to you.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not richer than the queen, I'm not the author of the series. I'm just having fun. Thanks J.K. (That's the owner of this material by the way.) The plot, however, is alllllllll mine. :)**

**Chapter 25: Old Friends, New Situations**

Poppy Pomphrey bustled around the hospital wing like a mad woman, her maroon medi-witch robes floating around her busy body as she set up screens and summoned healing salves, potion vials, extra pillows, sheets, blankets, and other assortments. She was hastily readying her domain for the impending arrival of several people for whom she cared a great deal for. She'd gotten Kingsley Shacklebolt's official looking patronus message not twenty minutes before, and she'd nearly leapt from her desk to begin preparations to care for two severely injured patients. Poppy shooed a few lingering third years away from a slumbering student's bedside as she firmly closed another screen around the student's bed and…wand at the ready, she stood waiting for the Minister to arrive with his charges.

She did not have long to wait. The hospital wing floo flared to life and in strode Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking regal and authoritative as usual in his goldenrod robes. Behind him were several ministry officials dressed in important looking robes who directed two magically suspended cots bearing the prone bodies of Professor Severus Snape and Auror Ronald Weasley into the main aisle of the Hogwart's hospital wing.

"Minister Shacklebolt, I've set everything up as you instructed…no! Not over there. I've specifically prepared an area for Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley separate from the rest of the wing," she admonished in her motherly way, and the men did an about face and began to direct the cots in the desired direction. "Yes, just there please. Behind these screens. I'm sure you understand the need for privacy in this sensitive matter," she intoned softer now, remembering the other slumbering patients in the ward.

"Madam Pomphrey, thank you for allowing us to deliver the injured parties here. I know that this is most…unusual." Kingsley said graciously, looking a bit bebothered. "The Ministry prefers to utilize St. Mungo's for such business but," his eyes strayed to Hermione who'd entered the floo behind him with Harry at her side, "Professor Granger was quite…rem… insistent that the patients be placed under your most excellent care, Poppy."

Poppy's eyebrows rose as she looked to the younger woman at the side of the Boy Who Lived, and felt a tugging at her maternal heartstrings. She remembered well how young and small Hermione had once been, and how shy and lonely for such a long time. She smiled softly, seeing Hermione's gaze focused completely on Severus, never taking her eyes off the prostrate professor. It was true then, she mused to herself in satisfaction. Then they _have_ found something special with each other. She turned to the Minister of Magic, no longer flustered at his arrival, but ready to take charge in the area of her expertise. "Well, Minister, I think Professor Granger made a wise choice. After all I have seen to Severus Snape's needs for nearly twenty five years now. And even longer if you count when he was a student. I shall make sure that the professor and young Weasley are well taken care of," she smiled gracefully, already rolling up her sleeves and casting diagnostic spells on Severus and Ronald. "I will send word to you as soon as we make some headway!"

"Indeed. Thank you again, Poppy," Kingsley said smoothly and was about to say more but was waved away by the medi-witch with an impatient hand.

"Go on! Off with you! I'm sure you've mountains of paperwork to deal with after this whole affair, and honestly you'll only be in the way here."

"My apologies. Good luck, Poppy," and he moved to the fire place, preparing to leave. He caught Harry's eye as he reached the floo and nodded to the younger man still comforting a weak and haggard looking Hermione.

"This was a mess, Potter. We'll need to talk about all this. A trial will have to be held, evidence acquired."

Harry smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I know. I'll get everything I can together for you. We can meet…"

"In a few days," Kingsley interrupted serenely, placing a warm hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise at his employer. "Go home, Harry. Take care of your wife and children. We shall deal with this mess when things have settled down. In the meantime I will file all the necessary paperwork in your stead, hmmm?"

Harry nodded gratefully. "That would be…wonderful. Thank you Kingsley."

"Of course," he turned to Hermione. "Professor, I will not say that I believe what you did today was wise…but I will say that you probably saved more than one life in Knockturn Alley. And all three of them owe you their deepest thanks. Well done, Professor. I always knew we'd see great things from you."

Hermione smiled, her pale cheeks suffusing with a pink tinge ever so slightly at Kingsley's praise for her. She'd always thrived on compliments as a girl, and adulthood hadn't changed that yearning in her. So, her heartfelt, "Thank you Kingsley," was pure and true, even if her tone was tempered with exhaustion.

The minister departed with a nod and a smile, leaving Harry and Hermione suddenly alone. It was then that Harry noticed, for the first time, the way Hermione was cradling her limp hand against her chest, and he immediately frowned in concern. "Hermione, your hand…"

Hermione grimaced and held her right hand in front of her, wincing at the rubbery, weak feeling in her wrist, the painful grinding of bones. "Honestly, it's nothing. Well," she amended weakly as she felt a shiver of pain shoot up her arm, "nothing comparatively that is. I hit it pretty hard when I fell. It's probably broken or at least fractured. I don't know why I was so stupid! Catching myself on my hands like that," she bemoaned, frustrated with her mistake.

"Hey, go easy on yourself, Hermione. It wasn't like you had a whole lot of time to think back there. It was a bit hectic at the time," Harry reassured her, walking her to a cot and sitting her down. "I'm sure Poppy can take care of it," he said softly, "but right now I think you should rest. All that wandless magic has got to have overextended you, especially since you weren't all that strong yet in the first place," Harry admonished, reaching back to re-arrange a few pillows against her back. He noticed her tired eyes flicker to where he knew Severus was being tended to and he grinned. "He'll be okay, Hermione. I'm sure of it."

His friend looked up at him with wide, brown eyes, shot through with reddened tiny veins from exhaustion and depletion. She felt like her head was made of lead, and her wrist was throbbing, but every fiber of her being wanted to be right by Severus' side, holding his hand, tending to him as he'd tended to her. She yearned for it. Harry saw. And he understood. And so he wasn't surprised when she sat up straight and pushed him away with her good arm. "No Harry. I need to go to Severus. He needs me, and I…I need to be with him. Do you…understand?" She looked at him plaintively, begging him with her eyes to be compassionate, to understand her in the same way they'd always understood each other.

Harry smiled. "Of course I understand. I always understand you, Hermione. We've been friends so long we're practically telepathic with each other. I've got to go and see Ginny and the boys, but I'll be back in a few hours to check on Ron and you, so please promise to take care of yourself," he requested in concern as he helped her to the screen. They could hear Poppy working diligently from behind the thin muslin material. "I don't want you getting sick or having another seizure."

Hermione smiled lightly. "Yes, of course, Harry. I'll be careful," she said as she pulled back the screen to see her love's still form beneath the white sheets. He looked so…fragile to her. She felt Harry pull away and she remembered something quite important. "Oh! Harry, I completely forgot to tell you," she shook her head to try and shake herself alert once more, "Ginny and the boys are at the Burrow. Severus came and warned us when he realized you'd disappeared."

Harry smiled and shook his head ruefully. "Another thing I owe that man for,"

"Be nice, Harry!"

"But I'm always nice, Hermione," he grinned, and Hermione smiled at the sight of a glimpse of the boy he once was. "All right, Mione, I'll be back later." And she watched as her friend strode to the floo and left.

She turned her attention immediately back to Severus who was still motionless, and she watched Poppy work over him and Ronald in the strange, numb, detached way you regard something that would be extremely painful if all of your faculties were present. Right now, she felt the waves of exhaustion sweeping over her relentlessly, but she dragged herself out of their hold as she fought tremulously to remain alert. Poppy's wand seemed to her to be in constant motion, and Hermione easily recognized many of the potions the woman was coaxing down Severus' and Ron's throats as her own brews, her own neat and orderly handwriting on the small, even labels affixed to the vials. After some time-it could have been minutes or hours-Poppy's movements ceased, and Hermione looked on as the tired medi-witch stepped back from her patients, surveying her work with a critical eye.

"Will they wake soon?" Hermione asked, her voice hoarse and soft.

Poppy turned to the young woman at Severus' bedside and smiled down at her in a motherly way. "Mr. Weasley will probably be awake within the hour. His experience today with the Cruciatus was not too terrible, though it is usually never a pleasant recovery. Severus, however, is another matter. It may be minutes, hours, or even days, perhaps. It depends on his body and how much is still going on in his brain," Poppy sighed as she began to clean her work station, corking half-full vials of remaining potion and notating instructions for her patients on rolls of parchment affixed to their bed rails. She glanced at Hermione's worried countenance and smiled reassuringly, "Try not to worry too much, dear," she said placing a gentle hand on Hermione's slumped shoulder. "Severus is a very strong man. He has reserves inside of him the likes of which I've never seen in any other wizard. So many times he would come back from a meeting with Lord Voldemort and I would be sure that he was on the brink of death, but as sure as the sun will rise, the next day he'd be the same snarky son of a so and so as he ever was, grumbling about my food, my bed linens, and ready to get the hell out of my infirmary. So we shall just have to wait and see dear," she said with a soft smile. It was then that she noticed the black and blue swelling forming around Hermione's right wrist and she gasped in alarm.

"Oh! Hermione! Goodness, why didn't you say anything? We've got to treat that immediately before it becomes unbearably painful," Poppy exclaimed as she began to fuss about, summoning another cot next to Severus, and ushering a protesting Hermione onto the bed, palpating her wrist gently. "Hmm, yes. Broken. Nothing too terrible, no bones to re-grow it seems it's just a bad fracture in your wrist. How in Merlin's name did this happen?" She tutted, grabbing some bandages and raising her wand, muttering the bone connecting spell that was nauseatingly loud to Hermione's ears. "Actually, keep that to yourself. I'm sure I don't want to know, and I'm doubly sure you don't want to be re-hashing it. Just rest here for a while and I'll get you a potion for the pain." And she bustled out of the room to check her potion stock. She'd need to replenish her stores after today.

Her hasty departure left Hermione alone with a slumbering Severus and Ron next to her and she turned her head and shifted her body slightly to get a better vantage point. Severus looked remarkably peaceful for a man that had undergone such trauma only a short while before. She had a sudden frission of doubt as she wondered whether or not she'd done the right thing by going after them. After all, it had been pretty foolish. She'd gone galavanting off to Knockturn Alley with a stolen wand, not knowing what the hell she'd be up against. But she hadn't cared. She'd been done sitting in the corner and letting Severus and Harry and Ron fight her battles for her. She'd been ready to be the strong one once again, a role she'd taken on so many years ago with much success. Now, as she looked at the battered bodies of her beloved and her friend lying there, helpless, she couldn't help the tears that began to fall as the guilt began to swell within her. It felt insurmountable, and all consuming, and she tried to stifle the great, heaving sobs that were threatening to break through her calm facade. She was brought out of her ennui by the sudden clearing of a throat and a voice.

"Why are you crying?" She started at the sound in the otherwise silent infirmary and her eyes shot to the pair of pained looking eyes that were open now and trained on her.

"Ron," she cried! Relief swept over her and she pushed away the heavy blankets across her lap and hobbled over to her friend. "You're awake! Thank Merlin! How do you feel?"

Ron closed his eyes and licked his dry lips, feeling like his mouth were a desert. "I'm all right, Mione. You?" He frowned slightly, motioning to her bandaged wrist.

"All right, yes. Just a fracture. Are you in any pain," she asked as she watched a shudder go through him, rattling his teeth. She knew he had to be feeling like death warmed over. The after affects of the Cruciatus were painful and horrific for most. Though she fervently hoped he'd be spared the worst of the symptoms, given the short duration of his torture.

"I f-f-feel like I've been hit with a hippogryf…but other than that I'm sw-s-s-swell," he grinned slightly through the shaking and he closed his eyes. "This one of your potions they gave me?" Hermione smiled and nodded. "S'a good one."

Hermione laughed in relief. Relief that he was joking at a time like this, her good friend, dependable Ron. Always good for a laugh when you needed it. She smiled fondly at him and smoothed her hand down his quaking arm. "The tremors will pass in time," she said quietly, suddenly serious again. "The potions will help..but you may experience them for a while yet. But they do go away. Eventually."

"This is what you were w-w-working on-n-n, wasn't it?" He questioned motioning for water which Hermione handed him from his bedside. "Your potion?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes looking sad. "Yes. If it is successful, it will stop what you are experiencing all together, and even better than that. It can be taken as a preventative. One day, if I get all the proper patents and approvals, the wizarding world may eventually be rid of all Cruciatus related illnesses…current or otherwise." She shrugged and sighed, scooting her body further onto the side of the bed so that she could take her feet off the ground. "It was, perhaps, foolish of me to think I could do it all by myself."

Ron shook his head weakly and frowned at her, "It wasn't foolish, Mione! It was a great idea. You just…get really focused sometimes and forget you have friends who care for an worry about you…him included," he said, jerking his head in Severus' direction.

Hermione smiled and blushed, nodding in agreement. "I shall do my best to remember all that I have in the future," she said contritely, grinning widely at her friend.

Ron shuddered violently once more, and then gazed at Hermione. He saw the worry in her eyes as she gazed at their former potions master lying next to him. "He'll be all right, Mione. He's got a lot to live for, you know."

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend, "What do you mean?"

Ron rolled his eyes and lolled his head lethargically in her direction. "He's only got the heart of one of the brightest witches in the wizarding world in his hands. He' s not going to give that lot up too quick."

"Ron!" She giggled softly as she regarded her friend in surprise. She knew that his realization about her relationship with Severus hadn't been an easy one, and she was shocked he was speaking of it so easily, and so sensitively.

"Oh, r-r-relax Hermione. I have grown up a bit since we w-w-were kids. I might not like the man all that much, but I do respect the h-hell out of him," he smiled slightly, and she noticed how dark his freckles appeared on his pale skin. They'd faded a bit with age, but his unusual pallor brought them to the foreground again and he looked like the young boy she'd first met…and been infuriated with.

"It's not that…I just…I'm surprised to hear you say something so…" "Mature," he grinned and rolled his eyes. "Mione, I hate to burst your bubble, but there is n-now overwhelming evidence that I've got more than just a t-t-teaspoon full of sensitivity. Just ask all the witches who've loved me! They'll t-t-tell you."

Hermione laughed brightly and smacked him gently on the arm with her good hand.

"Ow! Blimey, Hermione what was that for?"

"For being you, Ronald," she giggled. "For being you and making me laugh and taking away a bit of my troubles for a bit. Thanks."

"'Course. Glad to h-help."

She smiled and grew weary, and Ron began to doze again so she quietly made her way back to her cot, laying down gingerly and scooting as far as she could to get closer to Severus' bedside. Reaching her good hand out, she grasped his own appendage in her warmer, smaller one, and with the comfort of Severus' unconscious touch, she fell into a restless, but much needed slumber.

**TBC!**

**Hope this was what you all wanted, though Severus' is not out of the woods yet. We'll get there, but I really wanted Hermione to have this moment with Ron before Severus wakes up. I hope it was enjoyable. Please take the time to press that review button! It is so important to us authors!**

**SS**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Away we go…I think this is the chapter you've been waiting for. :) I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please take the time to review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I've searched the entirety of the internet for a copy of Alan Rickman's famous fish scarf…but sadly I don't own that. I also don't own HP. *snaps fingers*…dang it!**

Chapter 26: If I Should Die Before I Wake….

He felt cold. His whole body felt like it was encased in ice, and there was a numbness throughout that caused Severus Snape to be sure that he was in some cold and dismal grave. So this was death. It had come at last. How many times had he evaded it? How often had the reaper been lurking just at the doorstep of his life, waiting in the shadows to grab hold of him? And now death had won. He was sure of it. But then, he realized, somewhere in the depths of his mind, but somehow also just at the surface, there was a warmth. It began where he thought his hand was, and soon, the tingles of that warmth rose up in him and invaded the very cells of his body, causing him to become wakeful and aware. The vestiges of life were still within him, then, he realized, and with a mighty intake of breath he was awake and staring at the ceiling of a very familiar room. This was the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He was laying on a cot, only half covered by a thin sheet. And as he painfully, slowly, ever so creakily turned his head to the side…he realized where the warmth was coming from.

At his side was a familiar still form-that of one Hermione Granger, the young woman who had captured his heart, his soul…his everything. His body recognized several things then. Pain, yes. There was pain-an almost completely crippling sensation of his whole body returning from a half sort of life. But there was also comfort. The small and irrefutable comfort of a small, warm hand in his, clutching his long fingers in a grip that nearly astounded him. She was asleep, her tousled hair a knotty mess of short, wild curls, her eyes looked sunken and he could see the bruising of dark circles beneath the fan of her eyelashes. She looked beautiful, he thought.

All at once she stirred, as if she sensed he was awake by her side,and he watched with a catching of his heart as her eyes fluttered open, and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Severus! You're awake! I should get Madam Pomphrey," she murmured, and she moved to get out of her own cot, but she was halted by a firm grip on the hand still attached to Severus.

"No…" he rasped, his voice harsh and stilted. "Stay." It was a command, albeit a gentle one, and Hermione shifted a bit and leaned forward, pressing her cheek against the hand clasped her own.

"Of course. Whatever you wish. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Thirsty. Water." He spoke in short bursts, as if every utterance exhausted him. He felt like he'd never have energy again, but her hand holding his and the smoothness of her cheek pressed against his palm was like a balm to his sore body, and it helped.

"Yes, water," she said and separated her hand from his briefly to quickly grab the full glass at his bedside. He nearly moaned aloud at the loss of contact, but he gratefully accepted it when she placed the rim of the glass to his parched lips and he drank first in sips, then greedily, the cool water soothing his aching throat. It was only when she replaced the glass on the table that he realized why she'd had to let go of his hand.

"Your hand…what happened?" His dark eyes were laced with concern and her own eyes fluttered a bit as she looked down at her bandaged wrist.

"Oh, well, it seems I took a bit of a tumble. It was rather stupid of me, really, but you see, I was preoccupied at the time. I was trying to save your life, and it didn't exactly go as planned." She gave him a small, wan smile which he returned with a slight smirk of his own, the small movement brightening his severe features made more stark in the sterile environment of the hospital ward.

"Bloody Gryffindor. Always doing precisely what you've been instructed not…to…do," he growled low in his throat and brought his hand up to rub a calloused thumb across her cheek. "I didn't want you to come. Didn't want you to see…"

"Shhhhh, please try not to think about it, Severus," she murmured softly, leaning her face into his gentle caress. "It's over now, and you're here, and you're awake and…" then her voice caught in her throat and she could no longer speak. Hermione did her damnedest to stall the tears that were rapidly forming, but try as she might, they slipped slowly out, sliding down her cheeks in rivers of grief and pent up agony.

He'd been asleep for three days. And she hadn't left his side. She'd helped Madam Pomphrey wash his hair, she'd read to him from a selection of books she thought he'd appreciate. She'd sat awake for hours just holding his hand, praying he'd wake up, wishing more than anything to see those dark, expressive eyes of his.

"Hermione…" he murmured, that velvety voice washed over her, filling her with an innate sense of calm and comfort that she knew only to be associated with him and who he was. He was hers. And she was his. Somehow, through all of the strife and heartache over the past month, they'd become kindred spirits, and their souls had connected in a way that was so deep it astounded her. She'd realized over the last few days, that she couldn't imagine living another moment of her life without him.

She'd spoken with Harry about it when he'd come to visit and found her staring at the sleeping man beside her.

_"You all right, Mione?" His voice had startled her. She hadn't expected him to be there. It was late and she figured he'd be home with his family by now. _

_ "What are you doing here? Won't Ginny have your head?"_

_ Harry smiled and shook his head, taking a seat by the bedside. "Nah, she's already had her fit. Nearly took my head off when I got to the burrow yesterday. Once she'd threatened my manhood she gave me a hug, and we made up, you know. She was just worried. And I understand. I'm lucky to be alive. Actually, she's the one who sent me here. She wanted to come herself, but she's got James and Albus, and she'd not too keen on leaving the house right now. This whole mess shook her up quite a bit."_

_ "Understandably. Harry what were you possibly thinking going off like that? You're a trained Auror for Merlin's sake. And Severus…I…Oh Harry," and she'd collapsed against his shoulder in a fit of tears. He comforted her as only a very very good friend can comfort someone, and he'd hugged her close while she poured out her sadness onto his shoulder._

_ "This is what it's like."_

_ "Wh-what do you mean?"_

_ "Love. This is what it's like. You asked me once, many years ago now, when you and Ron had broken up and Ginny and I had just gotten married. You'd just taken over potions and I think you were feeling a bit…lost. You asked me what love feels like," he smiled and nodded his head at Severus and then turned his eyes back to her. "This is what it feels like."_

_ Hermione snuffled and barked out a laugh. "He told me he loves me."_

_ Harry nodded. "Good. That's good."_

_ "I told him I love him back."_

_ Harry smiled. "That's usually how it goes, if all is right in the world."_

_ "Harry I…what if I can't give him what he needs? I'm…" her eyes were wide and fearful, the haunted look that had taken over her since her rape and abduction returning to her carmel depths, "I'm broken, Harry. I'm not…I'm not okay. I'm not…whole…I'm not…pure." She looked at Severus and bit her lip, and for a moment she allowed the bitterness in her heart to swell to the surface. "How can he want someone so damaged? How can he love someone who's been so…violated? I don't even know if I can ever…." she paused and closed her eyes, tears leaking from beneath her lids. _

_ "Hermione," Harry admonished, "I think that all of those things make you and Severus perfect for one another," Hermione looked at him incredulously. _

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, It's not like I fancy the man to be a romantic or anything, but I think you two need each other. He's still…well…you know, it was hard for him when he was younger."_

_ Hermione nodded. "Your'e right. He's quite damaged as well, I suppose." She gave herself a shake and smiled. "Well, you know what they say, I suppose. Misery loves company." _

_ Harry smiled. "That's the Hermione I know and love. And hey, if nothing else, at least you can bond over…potions…or whatever it is you potions enthusiasts do," he grinned when she slapped him playfully across the arm._

_ "Thank you Harry."_

_ "You're welcome, Hermione."_

_ "Harry,"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Go home. Tell Ginny I send my love to her and the boys. And then take your wife to bed and get to work on that third brat she's been pestering you about."_

_ Harry's eyes grew wide and his face burned. "Hermione!"_

_ She smirked in response. "Yes?"_

_ "Remind me to never eavesdrop on the "woman talk" you and Gin have next time we're over. I think I'm better not knowing."_

_ "That's why it's called woman talk, Harry. But I thought, just this once, I'd break the secret code and fill you in."_

_ "Right, well, off I go._

_ "Splendid!"_

_ Before he left he turned back and looked at her earnestly, "You'll be okay, Hermione. You and he both."_

_ "Thanks."_

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked her, breaking her out of her reverie. He was regaining some color, and his eyes were warm once again, making her shiver a bit, goose flesh breaking out on her exposed arms.

"Just about you and how happy I am you are here, and alive. I…I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. And all because of me."

"Hermione," he looked pained, "don't. Evil will always exist in this world, and you…" he paused, his eyes flickering up and down her face, "you are… the embodiment of all that is good. Hermione…I…I would not…I could not. I…" he looked so uncomfortable and unsure that she smiled widely and took pity on him.

"I love you too you great softie."

His eyebrow rose and his face grew stern, though the light in his eyes betrayed his true motives. "I am nothing of the sort. You'll do well to remember that…" he broke off into a fit of the tremors then, and he gripped her hand painfully hard once more.

"Poppy!" Hermoine shouted, hopping her voice would carry. She would be so grateful when she would be able to get a new wand. It was quite bothersome to be without it, and she was still far too depleted to even think of conjuring a wandless patronus.

Footsteps echoed through the ward and the medi-witch made her appearance and began casting the charms that would ease the tremors, though they would not end the suffering Severus was experiencing.

"He's awakened?"

"Yes, just moments ago," Hermione responded, moving away so that Poppy could do her work. "Can I do anything?"

Poppy shook her head absently as she began to coax a potion down Severus' throat. He was adamantly protesting, but his tremors made it hard for him to resist.

"Relax, Severus. It's one of Hermione's. Now drink it you stubborn man so that you can get well and bugger out of my ward, you old sour puss!"

Hermione giggled, but it warmed her heart to see Severus roll his eyes and accept the nerve numbing potion Poppy was administering. He drank it down in one gulp and fell back against the pillows, looking exhausted, and much worse for the wear.

"You should sleep now," Hermione stated, after Poppy rushed off to acquire more potions.

"No…don't want to sleep," he slurred. The calming draught was obviously taking effect, and his vision was growing bleary. He felt a momentary panic at the thought of being in the land of nod once more. There were only night mares for him in his sleep and he'd no wish to revisit them. He much preferred the sight of this beautiful witch by his side to the dark and distorted daemons in his dreams.

"Sleep, Severus. I've added a bit of Dreamless Sleep to that batch of calming draught. Rest, and I shall be here when you wake."

He smiled, ever so slightly, so imperceptibly that she almost didn't catch it. "Thank you…Hermione. I…"

"I know. You are welcome. I love you too."

He drifted off, feeling that comforting, warmth in his hand again, but this time, the cold did not return, and his conscious thought dissolved into visions of a warm fire, a willing witch, and a good book in his hand….

Hermione gazed down at the sleeping man before her and she felt-for the first time in days-relief. She reached out with her injured hand, careful not to jar the mending bones within the bandages and smoothed the permanently etched wrinkle between his charcoal brows. Her extended finger traced the crease, then down around the triangular bridge of his characteristic nose, down further across his lips, relaxed in slumber.

She couldn't know what made her do it, but a prayer that her mother used to say every night before bed during her childhood came to mind and with a quiet, gentle voice she uttered:

_"Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_ I pray the Lord my soul to keep._

_ If I should die before I wake,_

_ I pray the Lord my soul to take."_

Then she laid back against her own pillows and drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that tomorrow would hopeful be brighter and better.

**TBC**

**Well, I hope you are all happy to see that Severus is alive and well. At least, as well as he can be under the circumstances. Don't worry. He's in good hands. :) Please take the time to review. It means the world to me!**

**SS**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I can't thank everyone enough for your kind reviews, author alerts, followers, and favorites. It means more to me than you will ever know. **

** Sooooo, we will be skipping forward just a bit in this chapter. Not too far ahead, as I've stated before, we've got a long road to hoe, but I've pushed forward the timing a bit. You'll see.**

** Also, this is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but it was one of those things where it just ended at a particular spot. The next chapter will be longer. :)**

**Read and Enjoy and Review! Thanks!**

**SS**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now….**

Chapter 27: The Recovery of a Soul

Ron was up and about and back to his job in only a few days time. He'd been lucky, and he was now deeply buried under a pile of Ministry paperwork surrounding the case. The Wizengamot was not pleased at the bungled operation, and there was much to prepare for the upcoming trial set to take place in two months' time.

Severus' recovery took longer than desired, but not longer than expected. He'd suffered much and it was about three weeks before he was back to being on his feet again. His immobility hadn't, however, prevented him from returning to being his usual snarky self over the last few weeks. Poppy was ready to throttle him by the time she cleared him to teach again, and Severus was nearly beside himself with boredom. He was not usually a man to sit idly by, watching the world pass. He was a man of action. Though he liked his peace and relaxation just as much as the next person, he preferred the comfort of his own chambers where he was the master of his own universe. He also couldn't abide anyone taking care of him.

Hermione, he would admit (however begrudgingly) had been an angel. A candidate for sainthood actually, if he could say so himself. He'd been frustrated with his inability to care for himself in even the most basic of ways the first several days of his recuperation, and when he'd been deeply mortified at the idea of using a bed pan for a toilet, she'd pulled extra curtains up around his cot and discreetly bade Poppy put up several silencing wards. When he'd been too weak to lift a spoon to his mouth, she'd fed him hospital wing issue broth without a word. She'd ignored his blushing face when his hospital gown had gaped in the rear as he'd taken his first wobbly steps around the infirmary. When he'd been ready to tear his hair out of his head from boredom, she had pulled out the very book that had been on his "to-read" list and read to him for hours. And when the nightmares that took over his unconscious form, he'd wake covered in sweat, but with her hands clasped tightly in his.

Yes, Hermione Granger was a special witch. And he'd grown comfortable in the completely surreal knowledge that she was his witch. His very own. And he still marveled at the fact. Of course, she wasn't always there. Much as he would have liked her to be ever at his side (and this realization was not arrived at hastily on his part) he understood that she had other obligations and needs. So when she left for a few hours to journey into Diagon Alley to purchase a new wand with Ginny and Harry, he'd waved away her protestations of putting off the important errand. He'd petulantly insisted that she looked a wreck and shooed her from his bedside, begging her to take a bath and sort out her bird's nest of a mop. She'd rolled her eyes, and protested mightily, but she'd obeyed. He was just happy to see her looking refreshed-a bit of color back in the apples of her cheeks, the shine restored to her curly mop.

He'd pushed aside his own feelings of self-doubt and fear…fear that she would realize what a mistake she was making, caring for him so. Every evening when sleep would overtake him his last thought was the fervent hope that she would be there in the morning, but it was tempered with the fear that he would wake and she would be gone, having realized what a miserable git he really was, and coming to her senses in the night. Every morning that he woke and saw her by his side, his hand wrapped up in her tiny fingers brought a new strength to him, and filled him with hope and energy to face the rest of the day.

Sometimes they talked. During these times he would indulge her never ending curiosity and would answer the questions that she asked him. He was a very private man, and did not share lightly, but he felt he'd share the entirety of his soul with her if it meant she would never leave him alone and lost once more.

Sometimes they just sat silently next to one another, absorbed in their own reading material. These times were almost sweeter than those filled with conversation, for nothing could stir the blood in his veins more than when she would look up from her tome and catch his eyes with those mesmerizing caramel colored orbs. Nothing made him happier than when she graced him with her sweet and loving smile, and there was nothing so comforting as when she would grasp his hand and lightly rub her fingers across his calloused and scarred knuckles. It was pleasure that he'd never known-the simple and innocent touch of another. He'd felt pain, he'd felt abuse, and he'd known the cold feeling of being ignored and lost in the background…but this…knowing the love of another was new and strange and wonderful. And it made him feel young and alive, so different from the stern and bitter old man he knew he'd been the past many years.

This morning he'd been given a clear bill of health and after much fussing and prattling about 'taking it easy', he was on his way out of the hospital wing. Sitting on the edge of the cot that had been his for the past few weeks, he reached down to adjust the cuffs of his frock coat and tried to stifle the feeling of wariness and worry that had been creeping over him all morning since Poppy declared him free to go.

What now? Would she leave him, now that he no longer needed caring for? Was this the end of this alien thing to him called a relationship? She'd given him no indication of wanting to end what they'd begun, but the years of mistrusting everyone around him were getting the better of him. So when she breezily walked through the doors of the infirmary, her lingering limp only a slight alteration in her graceful gait, he felt his heart catch in his chest.

"There's the man I remember," she smiled and placed a hand on his black clad shoulder. "Are you ready to go back to your quarters? You must be going starkers after being here so long."

"Indeed," he replied, his voice back to normal after the care and medicines he'd been dosed with. "I am ready to go back," he sighed and straightened his shoulders and began to rise to his feet.

"Not too fast!"

"Quit your pestering woman! I'm perfectly capable of lifting myself to a standing position," he grumbled.

"All right, Severus! Goodness you're grumpy. I suppose that's a good sign, though, yes," she smirked and offered her arm. He took it, and he was grateful she didn't give him one of her 'I told you so' looks when he swayed a bit at the sudden shift in his center of gravity.

"Well, I do have a reputation to uphold," he responded and with a roll of her eyes she tugged him along.

They walked in silence out of the ward. She supported him enough that he felt steady and strong with her, but he didn't want her to let go, so he kept his pace slow and easy, and he realized he liked this very much-just taking a bit of a stroll with her. It seemed ages for them to reach the dungeon chambers, and not for the first time in his tenure at Hogwarts, he regretted that his living quarters were so bloody far away from everything else in the castle.

She entered at his side and they shut the door. And then they were alone. Truly alone for the first time in weeks. They separated and he'd wandered into his bedroom to place his cloak in the wardrobe, and when he turned, she was standing awkwardly in the door. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously and she spoke, her voice hesitant and unusually soft and shy.

"I suppose, now that you're well on the mend you'd like to have some time to yourself," she gazed at him. Her eyes were saying so many things, but he was not good at reading a woman's emotions this way-even if he had been a spy. This was uncovered ground. Is that what she wanted? To leave him alone? Like he'd been for so many years?

Three months ago he would have turned her-or anyone-out his door without so much as a by-your-leave. But everything was different now. They'd shared so much. His heart clenched and he must have looked stricken, because she retracted immediately

"I don't have to go," she exclaimed! "I mean, I just thought, well," she looked askance. "I know you are so private. It seems like these past two months I've been underfoot, in your way. And, we've grown so close, but I don't want you to feel beholden to me. You took such good care of me and I…don't have enough words to thank you." She realized how stilted she sounded, and tried to pull herself out of her worrisome mood. They'd both confessed their feelings. Why on earth was she so nervous now?

Y_ou know why, Hermione_, her inner voice chided her. _It's because you want to stay and never leave. You want him to take you in his arms and never let you go. He's alive, thank Merlin, and he's yours, and you know you'd do anything he asked if it made him give you that rare and incredible smile of his._

"Hermione…" he said, and with slow steps he came to stand in front of her. His eyes were questioning, and she looked deep into those murky black depths that spoke such volumes to her. Of his love and devotion. Of his fears that-in his own way-reflected her own. Of his need for her, just as strong as her need for him. They were both two souls healing from trauma and heartache. And they were so perfectly imperfect that it just made sense. And it made them both so…happy. "Hermione," he repeated, tentatively raising his hands and stroking them along her warm, smooth cheeks, "I would like it if you would stay."

Her lips twitched in a small smile and she nodded. "I would like that too, Severus," and she moved her body closer to his, their breathing coming and going as one, chests so close they almost touched.

Severus cocked his head slightly and gazed at her, opening himself to her. "You would stay with me, little witch? You would subject yourself to my moods and my poor temper," he smirked and tutted as he slid his hands down and pulled her in to a gentle embrace. "You are a Gryffindor through and through."

She smiled and rested her cheek against the soft wool of his coat. "Yes. I am," she agreed blithely. "I'm your Gryffindor." They stood like that for quite a while, just enjoying being so close, so intimate and innocent and simple. "Silly man," she said, pulling her head back to look him in the eyes once more. Of course I want to stay with you. As long as you like, I'll stay."

Severus graced her with that small, slow smile of his that warmed her heart and sent tingles of pleasure and happiness up and down her spine. He sighed and pulled her closer, still lightly, but more insistent, possessive yet gentle, and he rested his head atop her smooth, soft hair. "And what if I asked you to stay forever?"

She grinned. "Oh, Severus, I think we've long past the point where I could possibly deny you what you want."

"I want everything with you."

"Then everything you shall have."

They stood together, just like that. For quite a long time.

**TBC**

**:) Please review! Hope you enjoyed. No where near done yet, so onward we go. Stay tuned! Much love!**

**SS**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Well, moving directly forward here…Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be living in a much grander residence…as it is…my one bedroom apartment will have to do for now…:)**

Chapter 28: Hot and Cold

Last time:

_"I want everything with you."_

_ "Then everything you shall have."_

_ They stood together, just like that. For quite a long time. _

…_._

It may have been hours or minutes…neither one was sure. But one thing that was clear as crystal to them both: the tension between them hand never been higher. Magnetic forces were pulling them together and they could feel the heat beginning to build.

Hermione's warm hands gripped the folds of his frock coat, his arms drew around her body tighter the feeling of her warmth and softness against him an inside mixture of agony and pleasure of the utmost. He knew not what logic or reason were at this point, only that he wanted to keep feeling her pliant flesh beneath his fingers forever. Hermione inhaled his clean, spicy scent and let out a small sigh of contentment. She was so near and his mouth so close to her ear that she couldn't miss the small, nearly suppressed moan that came from somewhere low and deep inside him. Her face rose and she looked at him with a face that held such a direct and blatant longing that he nearly lost control of himself.

His brain, he knew, was beginning to malefaction and become muzzy with his pent up desire for the sweet young witch in his arms, and as he stared down at her he knew that she was offering him everything. Access to all of the secret parts of her that he longed to explore. He wanted to bury his nose in her short ringlet, delve his face into the valley between the smooth swell of her breasts. He wanted to plunder her mouth and rake his hands over every dip, rise, and dimple. He wanted to know every inch of her, touch all of it until there was no part left undiscovered…no cell of her body left tainted by those who'd come before him without her permission.

His head bent and his breathing quickened, and her lungs rallied to keep up the pace.

"Severus," her voice was raspy with the wanting and the sound carried itself in quivering heat down his spine to his groin.

"Hermione…" his nose brushed against her cheek ever so gently…but as he shifted a hand through her curls and moved slowly to close that final gap, he remembered the reason for her shortened locks, the reason for the small scar beneath her left eye…he panic attack…her seizure…

With a soft sigh he lifted his head and pressed a fevered but chaste kiss to her brow, and she pulled away looking so indignant that he almost laughed aloud.

Her look of indignation turned quickly to one of deep mortification and embarrassment, and he watched as she lowered her eyes.

Her voice was small as she spoke: "I'm sorry, I thought…" and Severus realized his mistake. He cursed himself mentally at his total inability to deal with things of this nature. It was not as if he didn't understand the rituals and regulations of how to deal with a relationship. He understood them in theory. It was that he'd never had to put them to use. Never experienced them in practice. He'd never been with a woman, and had never had a woman want to be with him. When he'd been a teenager, he'd felt the stirrings of a crush or an affection…and even as a young man briefly. But his other life, the dark side of his existence had stamped out those feelings quick as you please. It was not easy to maintain a love affair with a woman when half the time you were being called away to a deranged wizard's side. And then to contemplate coming home at night…? "Good evening dear, how was your day," she would ask as he waltzed through the door in his Death Eater robes covered in dried blood and…other things. "Oh, not too bad. I only had to torture and maim one muggle born today sweetheart. How did your day go?" He shook his head. Not bloody likely. He was cocking this up royally, and he was terrified of doing so. But a small part of him…a very small, very repressed, quite unused part of him nudged him to act quickly now.

Grasping her shoulders gently, he turned her toward him once more and placed a long finger beneath her chin, lift her downturned face so he could meet her eyes.

"Please look at me, Hermione."

She did.

"You cannot possibly think that I do not want you," he murmured.

She bit her lip and smiled wryly, letting some of her nerve resurface. "Well, you did push me away," she responded, her eyebrow raised only slightly.

Severus simply nodded and stared at her calmly. "I did."

"May I ask why," she replied, not unkindly. She blushed and reached up to the hand that was on her shoulder and twined her fingers with his. "I…I want you." She sighed and looked frustrated, and when she pulled away from him to sit on the bed, the loss of contact felt like a lightning strike to his person. He shook away the jolt and let her move away from him, watching her smooth a nonexistent wrinkle from the comforter. Making a decision that he was completely unsure of what the outcome might be, he moved and sat on the bed at her side, pressing his hand down. "You want to know why I pulled away from you…truthfully?"

She nodded, "Of course Severus. I'd never want you to lie. I'm sure whatever it is is a good reason."

He shook his head incredulously at her. How forgiving and wonderful she was. Here she was, thinking he was rejecting her advances, but going out of her way to make him feel comfortable and reassured.

"Hermione, I am afraid that if I begin…"he faltered, the heat rising in his face, "I shall not be able to stop." He grinned bashfully and looked down at their clasped hands in his lap.

Hermione took this in, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh…well then. I see."

"Indeed," he responded shrugging. "I cannot help it. YOu said that you want me. I…want you. Very much," his eyes were stormy and passionate, but not angry. She felt as if their brightness would set her aflame. "I want you…violently, passionately, completely," he admitted, sighing as he reached up and brushed a wayward curl out of her eye.

She smiled at him, fully then, the rosiness in her cheeks sending his heart fluttering a mile a minute in his chest. She cupped his cheek in her hand, "How about we just…go slowly, then? Keep control of ourselves as best we can?"

He raised a brow. "You may be severely overestimating my powers of restraint…but I will readily confess that I do not know what I am doing, not how to go about it," he grinned at her rakishly, and she marveled at how innocent he could look-this powerful wizard, perhaps the most powerful she'd ever encountered-had the most endearing smile, the kindest, most expressive eyes, and his normally careworn face was so soft in this situation that she thought many would deem him unrecognizable from the normally cross professor.

"We shall just have to try to…figure this out together then. Slowly," she reasoned, as best as she could when her stomach was doing flip flops and a heat and a fire was boiling inside of her. She'd never felt this way. He raised a brow, "The effort may well kill me witch," he smirked.

"Then we'll suffer together," she pressed her head into the crook of his neck. "Honestly I'm not at all sure what I _can _give you," she shrugged slightly. "My heart feels ready. It feels like it is bursting for you, to show you how much I care for you, how much I love you. It…erm…definitely knows what it wants," she paused with a blush and he squeezed her hand reassuringly with his as she struggled with her words. "But I can't say the same for my body. I'm…I'm not sure I'm ready for…well…that," and Hermione was mortified that she could not keep her eyes from flickering downward where only a placket of wool and a few fabric covered buttons kept her from viewing all that Mother Nature had seen fit to grant him. She rolled her eyes at her own eloquent wording. _'That?' Brilliant Hermione. Referring to his manhood as a 'that'_ .

She was relieved when he chuckled lightly and smirked down at her that adorable blush creeping into his cheeks once more. "Well, as to…that…as you have so eloquently put it. 'That' part of me has no more experience in this than you do. I'm not…" he looked uncomfortable, "I'm not some master lover or anything. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never even done this," he hissed softly, holding up their entwined hands before them. "This is all very new to me and I will admit to you that I am terrified of completely bolloxing it up."

Hermione felt the relief wash over her that he hadn't laughed at her, hadn't made her feel like a fool. "Well then," she said quietly, grabbing hold of her Gryffindor courage, "we can learn together."

He hitched a breath and brought his lips to hers. "Yes, perhaps we can."

Their lips met and the electric shock of it shook him to the core. He'd kissed her before, but this was different. This time so much more had passed between them. A lifetime, it seemed, and all the passion and pent up longing was straining to release itself in this one kiss. He brought his hand up to her cheek as gently as he could, fighting the insurmountable urge to grab her roughly and snog her senseless. She mewled when his lips opened slightly and he ran his tongue hesitantly over her lips and she-just as hesitantly granted him access….when their was a chime signalling a visitor at his door.

"Bloody buggering Merlin and Circe," he swore yanking himself away from her, rising to his feet and moving to the entrance to his chambers. He threw open the door with a murderous look on his face and Hermione couldn't help but giggle softly at his frustration. Her lips were still burning from their kiss, and she was internally thrilled to find that so far, she'd felt none of the earlier panic when they'd attempted to be intimate. Perhaps she was healing after all?

Severus returned to the bedroom with a twinkling Albus and a concerned looking Minerva in tow, his face a mask of annoyed derision. "Ah, Professor Granger, good to see you up and about. Poppy told me she''d released you this morning. How are you feeling my dear?"

Hermione grinned and hoped her flushed face and swollen lips were not as evident as they felt. "Thank you sir. I'm feeling much better. Quite ready for some _hard_ work and _stimulation_ finally," she replied cheekily, noting the wide eyed look of disbelief on Severus' face.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together once and turned to Minerva who was still looking worried at his side. "You see Minnie? I told you that Poppy would set her right. And look here, Severus seems to be doing so much better. You've got your color back, my dear boy. And quite a healthy flush if I do say so myself."

"Get to the point Albus, you meddlesome fool."

"Severus!" Minerva reproached,

"Now, now, Minnie, you know that Severus likes his privacy. We did not mean to interrupt, only to make sure of your well being," he smiled blithely and turned back to Hermione and Severus who had moved away from the door and toward the side of the bed. "I have been informed that there will be a trial in two months time, and I know you two will have much to prepare. That said, are you prepared to finally return to teaching your classes, Hermione? Luna has done an impressive job in your stead, but your students have sorely missed you."

Minerva smiled, now, and stepped forward. "McGrady and Davis have been asking about you nearly every day since you've been absent. You have been missed."

Hermione smiled. "I am ready, yes. I think that I can safely say that I am more comfortable getting back to my old routine now that this mess is nearly over. The trial will be a challenge, but I am ready to face it as best I can."

"You will do us quite proud, dear girl," Minerva said in her comforting Motherly tone. "You have always been able to make people see what is right and good. Even the most impossible ones," her lips twitched into a small smirk as her eyes flicked in Severus' direction. Severus huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not an imbecile, Minerva. Quit with the false subtlety."

"Now Severus, you must admit that you two have become quite close due to all of this. It's not a bad thing to admit that you've developed a certain…softness now."

Severus raised a brow. "As it is, we are still on the mend and going about setting our affairs in order. I'm sure that Hermione would appreciate some privacy in this time. I know I would, but that's never stopped you poking your nose in before. The pair of you are like the Hardy Boys when you get your mind wrapped 'round an idea." At the two older wizard's look of confusion, Hermione interjected:

"It's a muggle book series centering around two resourceful young boys who solve mysteries."

"More like meddlesome little fiends who don't know when to mind their own business," Severus shot back, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"How delightful!" Dumbledore supplied. "But I think we can take the hint. We shall leave you to your…recovery. Rest well!"

"Good day, Albus, Minerva," Severus muttered, showing them the door.

"Thank you for asking after me. I truly appreciate it," Hermione said, and shot a pointed glare in Severus direction. "We both do."

"You are welcome Hermione. You are a like a daughter to me and I am glad to see you happy, healthy and well."

The two older professors exited the chambers and left Severus and Hermione alone once more. The door banged shut and Severus growled, "Can I never get a moments peace?"

"Severus, you were just in hospital! They only wanted to ask after your health. It means they were concerned about you, Hermione went to his side. "And," she hedged, her eyes a bit more uncertain, "Perhaps it's best they came when they did. As lovely as that kiss was, I think we still need to take it slow…no matter what our…more base sensibilities may be telling us," she grinned.

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow, "Perhaps, though, we could talk about what our…base…sensibilities are telling us." "There is no harm in doing a little…reconnaissance before practical application," Hermione replied with a smile, and taking his hand in hers they moved into the living area and sat in each other's arms, talking of nothing and everything…and every once in a while, enjoying a kiss that enlightened their…baser sensibilities.

**TBC**

**More to come soon! Please take the time to press the button and REVIEW! If you do, maybe I can convince Severus to do some reconnaissance with you? You never know. :) **

**SS**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: FINALLY! I was having a lot of trouble for this chapter because of reasons. I was really struggling because I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to do: jump straight to the trial scene or do a bunch of character development. So, read on and you'll see what I ended up deciding. BE AWARE: We are jumping foraward in time. There are also some flashback scenes which I hope will provide some clarity as well as insight in their developing relationship. I hope that this chapter lives up to expectations. :) Here you go, folks! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money. Don't sue.**

Chapter 29: Preparations, Recollections

Severus woke slowly, his brow creasing with the last vestiges of sleep as his mind and body became aware of his surroundings. There was a warmth against him that made him want to sigh and roll over, rushing back to sleep once more, and his nose felt tickled by something he could not name at first. And then it came to him…Hermione.

Cracking one eye open, he surveyed his bed with a bleary eye. And for the life of him, Severus could not stop the slow, smooth smile that began to creep over his face in that moment. Nothing, not even the Dark Lord reincarnate pointing the elder wand straight at his nose could have ruined the sight for him as the surge of hope and joy bubbled to the surface and threatened to make him do very un-Snape like things. Like whistle. Or hum. Or perhaps even dance…Severus rolled his eyes at this thought. He thought of Lucius Malfoy and chuckled lowly to himself at the blonde man's expression should Severus ever care to share these personal feelings. Malfoy Sr. would probably faint at the mere thought of his old friend capering around a drawing room in dancing shoes. Dragon hide, of course.

He pried his other eye open, his dark black stare encompassing the sleeping witch at his side and he took a moment to admire her features in sleep-so peaceful and void of frustration, stress, or the near constant worry that had marred her features as of late. He sighed and hitched his shoulders to place one arm slowly and tentatively around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her soft, pliant flesh beneath his fingers…beneath the cotton material of her long nightgown. It had been a rough two months.

Following their lengthy recovery, once Severus had politely…well, as polite as he ever was…assured his colleagues that all was well and to 'bugger off if you please", Severus had begun to work on three new projects that had taken nearly all of his time and effort the past eight weeks.

The first was the not so pleasant up-coming trial of Bellatrix LeStrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood. There had been, what seemed to him, an un-godly amount of paperwork, interviews, medical examinations, and a multitude of other inconvenient and annoying details to be had. Hermione had taken it upon herself to dive headfirst into the legal aspects, and he'd supported her wholeheartedly, though he was constantly concerned that she was doing too much. She would pour over tome after tome of Wizarding Law, making sure they had an airtight case. It mattered not how many times he assured her that Harry, Kingsley and Ronald would handle that aspect of the trial. Hermione thrived on research. So, he indulged her, making sure that she didn't forget to eat, forcing her to take breaks when the circles under her eyes made him sick inside with worry.

_"Here, for goodness sake, Hermione. You've left the bloody kettle on again!" Came his disgruntled shout from the kitchen. He came sauntering in with two tea cups filled to the brim with tea long since gone cold, the biscuits from his cupboard still sitting innocently on the side. "Hermione, you've got to take a break, a real break. You're going to burn the entire castle down if you don't get that nose of yours out of the book whilst you make tea. I don't fancy explaining that one to the board of governors, if you please._

_ Hermione had jerked her head up from where it had been bent low over __Leagues of Legalization-The Wizengambet Past and Present__ by Bilophenes Dugg and clapped a hand to her face, rubbing furiously. Her eyes felt glazed over and she didn't think she could read another word of the gobble-de-gook within the yellowed pages. "Oh, I'm sorry," she moaned, shaking her head and shutting her book. "I'm just so worked up over this. I don't exactly want to go through with facing all three of them again. But," she looked resolute, "I'll never forgive myself if I don't give them hell." She sighed softly as Severus placed his hands on her shoulders and gently began kneading her sore muscles. "Mmmm, that feels nice, thanks." She jerked for a moment, turning and looking up at him, and she suddenly looked quite young and afraid. "Will we win, do you think?"_

_ Severus stopped his ministrations and grasped her hands. "Yes Hermione. Worry not. Those bastards are going to get what they deserve."_

_ "And Bellatrix as well," Hermione said decisively. _

_ Severus had smirked and rolled his eyes. "My brave little witch," he murmured, and her work begun again._

The second, slightly less odious task-that had been slow going so far-was the further research and aid he was giving Hermione on her Potion. He'd acquired more bloodroot for her through a reputable potions supplier, and they'd begun to work from scratch. Hermione was working off memory now-her notes and research had been destroyed by Bellatrix at some point after the acquisition. They'd run into a few roadblocks so far, and it had been frustrating for Hermione. Severus, however, had been pleased to realize he quite enjoyed working with the formidable witch. She was an incredible potions mistress, and he was proud of her. She amazed him in some new way every day, and he relished the times when they would simply sit over a cup of tea and talk theory. Never in his whole adult life had he met someone with whom he could enjoyably talk shop. Albus had never been one for potions, preferring the Dark Arts, and Minerva was a Transfiguration Mistress, finding little to interest her in the way of potions.

Thirdly, and most enjoyable, was the woman that was currently sleeping at his side. The last two months with her had been…indescribable. Enlightening, wonderful, beautiful, and terribly frightening for him. He was so out of his element. But Hermione, bold Gryffindor that she was, helped him grow more comfortable with the idea of a relationship every day, reminding him in little ways that he meant something to her. In turn, he was helping to show her that love-physical love-was something precious and special. Much more that what she'd so dishearteningly known in the past. There was no violence, only gentle touches and brief, tentative caresses. There were no sudden movements or crass groping hands, only movements so slow that Severus thought the two of them would burn down that castle with some sort of magical spontaneous combustion.

All of that led up to the present moment, in his bed. Hermione was the warm and supple presence next to him, her smooth legs entangling with his own, furred ones, her night dress caught up around her knees. Her short, tousled spirals of hair were the irritation against his nose this morning, and he inhaled her delicate and pure scent. It reminded him of spring, and out doors-a beautiful garden.

If asked, Severus would not be able to tell the exact date they began sleeping together in the same bed. Their physical intimacy had simply progressed from deep, passionate kisses on the couch…to the edge of the bed. Caressing a bared shoulder on the couch…to the bed. Unbuttoning just…one…more…button on the couch…to the bed. And one night, they'd just laid down in bed after a late supper. And that night, they'd fallen asleep. When they'd awakened the next day almost at exactly the same time, they'd just lain there unmoving for a few minutes, black eyes boring into brown ones before she scooted her way up and ruffled her hair gently, untangling a few swirls that had kinked up in the night. They'd fallen asleep fully clothed and Severus knew that his frock coat and trousers were probably a mass of wrinkles. But he'd not been concerned about that. He closed his eyes briefly as he remembered that encounter…

_He was just letting his brain begin to comprehend the unbelievable fact that he was waking up in her arms…her incredibly warm arms, his body molding and moving against hers…when he heard her gasp. Becoming more wakeful, he immediately realized what her reaction was about. With blood working its way rapidly up into his cheeks 'better there than where it was before' he reasoned, he pulled away from her gently and sat up, strategically placing a pillow on his lap, his face burning in embarrassment. 'Oh how fucking fabulous, Severus. There is a beautiful, kind, and wonderful witch in your bed. YOUR bed for the very first time and you wake up and practically bore a hole into her with your morning hard-on? Well aren't you just mister subtle.' While his brain had been busy mentally berating his manhood, Hermione's face had taken on a determined look usually reserved for tackling a tough potion ingredient. Other than the small gasp of surprise she had not moved, and he was taken aback when she suddenly sat herself up and faced him. He was sitting in only his trousers and shirt-sleeves, the collar un-done only two buttons, and he was immediately aware of her facing him, bodily taking him in from follicle to foot, then back to his face to look him in the eye again. She'd smiled at him shyly before reaching down and removing the pillow from his lap, and he hissed when her burning eyes stared down at the physical evidence of his desire for her. He could no more hide it than he could hide the nose on his face, and he moved his hands back to the pillow, attempting to tug it back over his lap. She nearly shocked him out of his pants when she said:_

_ "Severus, stop." It was a simple request, and even in his embarrassed state, he thought he could certainly comply with something so benign. His hands had stilled and he gulped when her nimble fingers than snatched the pillow out of his grasp and tossed it off to the side somewhere. His adam's apple bobbed. What would she think of him now? Would she fancy him a lecher? He'd practically been humping her in his sleep. But as ever, his witch surprised him._

_ "I..I want to see. I…I don't mind, you know. It's actually…awfully encouraging," she grinned and looked at him tentatively, her bravado from before faltering only a little. "I know I'm not an experienced seductress, Severus, but I know what it means when a man wants a woman. And I also know that, biologically speaking, waking up like this is somewhat normal, yes?" Severus stared at her dumbly and nodded. "Well, then," she said, "don't be such a goose. I was quite comfortable before," she yawned and faked a wide stretch of her arms before settling back down into the mattress, transfiguring her robes into a long, white cotton gown that covered her from neck to ankle and looked up at him with those wide, inviting brown eyes. _

_ Severus had stared at her incredulously before reaching for his own wand. He stoked the low-burning fire in the grate, transfigured his own robes into some semblance of sleep pants and shirt, (transfiguration had never been his forte,) and moved once more to embrace her delicately in his arms, this time being as circumspect as possible when sidling up against her. He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked. _

_ "Not an experienced seductress," he intoned? She laughed brightly and nuzzled her face into the crook of his arm. _

_ "Definitely not."_

_ "Could have fooled me, witch."_

_ And then he'd drifted off to sleep again, her light, airy laughter tinkling in his subconscious for the rest of his unwakeful state. _

Yes, he mused as the morning light shifted into his quarters through the small, gothic archway of the lone window in his bedroom. They had made some big strides in their relationship. But no matter how many bridges they'd crossed, there was still one physical hurdle yet to be jumped. Severus was well aware that Hermione wanted to consummate their relationship. He was proud of her and how comfortable with his advances she had become. And, if he could say so for himself, he was quite proud of the restraint he'd showed. No matter how much his body was telling him to progress, to move just a bit faster, there was the other part of him that insisted on his being careful with her. He had no desire to frighten her, and there were some situation which seemed to still cause her discomfort.

Just then, the shift in her breathing made him aware that she was beginning to wake, and he tenderly reached out and stroked a long finger across her forehead and down her pert nose which wrinkled at the intrusion. Suddenly her eyes fluttered then opened and she greeted him with that wonderful smile of hers, the one that never failed to render him incapable of denying her anything she asked of him. But she didn't ask for a thing. She just grinned like the cheshire cat and stretched languidly in his arms.

"Morning," she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. He bent his head low and captured her lips with his own and she smiled into his kiss.

"Good morning," he returned, his voice deeper than usual. It always was when he first awoke, and it usually took him a cup or two of strong tea before he sounded like his usual self. "Breakfast?" he inquired.

"Mmmm hmmm. Definitely," she said pushing herself into a sitting position and running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. "Don't forget that Harry and Ron are coming over today to go over that paperwork for the trial tomorrow," and he saw her brow furrow at the mention of the upcoming ordeal. She limped out of the bedroom and out of his sight. It bothered him to watch her walk now-her once graceful gate hindered by the injury that would never be quite right. Her leg had been magically repaired, the bones re-grown, the swelling reduced. But she was left with scar tissue in her hip bone that would never be fixed, and it pained him to see the limp even after the months that had passed. It only served as a reminder of what they were still fighting for, and he realized that it would all come to a head on the morrow at the Ministry. He hoped Potter and Weasley had all their bases covered.

He sighed and moved from his comfortable spot, reaching for his bathrobe. He padded along after her into the kitchen where she had already put the kettle on, the bubbling of water the only sound in the room. "You will gnaw the skin right off that lip of yours if you keep at it, you know," he said mildly, his dark eyes appraising her. She instantly retracted her teeth and glared at him in mock annoyance.

"Pardon me for worrying," she quipped, taking the whistling kettle off the burner. She poured two cups of tea in silence and placed them on the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I feel a bit on edge about this whole thing."

"Perhaps the hapless heros can assuage your nerves," he queried?

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and nearly snorted a mouthful of tea. "Very funny. I'm sure they've done their job accordingly. It's not like we're still in school with them asking me for help on three feet of parchment from a certain potions master I know." Then it was Severus' turn to roll his eyes.

"Really? You mean to say that you helped those to paragons of procrastination? No surprise there."

"Well, they were my friends…are my friends. We've been through a lot."

Severus grew sober. "More than was ever necessary. I only wish…"

"Severus, don't," Hermione implored, reaching out her hand and grasping his in her strong grip. "You cannot change what happened, but it was all for the good anyway. My life certainly did not go the way I planned, but if it had gone any other way, perhaps we wouldn't have ever grown so close. I would never change what we have now, even if it did come about due to some terrible things." Severus looked at her pensively, his frown morphing into a semblance of a gentle smile, though it was always hard to tell with him. He stroked her fingers with his own. "How is it you always know what to say? How is it you never seem bitter over all that you've seen, all that you've been subjected to?"

Hermione sighed softly and rose from her seat. "There isn't any one reason, Severus. As a child I did what I had to do, but mostly I got by with pure nerve. I was doing so many things that were completely out of my scope, everything was foreign. Following Harry into the lap of Voldemort was just something I was meant to do, even if I didn't know why or how," her eyes were soft as she pulled him up from his chair and they moved to the couch in the sitting area of his quarters. They sat, and she pressed her body into him, his warmth felt comforting and safe. "I was young and brazen and thought that if I studied hard enough and long enough all of the answers would just come to me. In the end, perhaps it didn't serve me as well as I would have liked. The final showdown ended up being something that was fought on pure adrenaline and wit, not on logic and fact."

"The Dark Lord was far too insane at that point for logic to have any bearing on what happened that night. But you should never have had to go through with it…any of it." Hermione turned and cupped his cheek in her hand. "And neither should you. Severus…it wasn't all for naught. And neither will tomorrow. I'm worried about it, yes, but I'm confident that we will win. At least, that is what I hope. You will be there every moment, right? I don't want to do this alone."

"Of course I will be there. Every moment. I will not leave you to the wolves, Hermione."

She looked at him so gratefully that it nearly broke his heart. "Thank you. I love you." It always amazed him at how simply and easily she said those three words. How easy it was for her to give him a gift he'd never felt deserved of. He was still coming to terms with it. He smiled and responded.

"And I love you, Hermione. Very much." Her head moved toward his and their lips touched. She tasted of tea and spices, and he felt as if he could drown in her. She was intoxicating. She sighed as their kiss deepened, her hands fisting in his bathrobe. The small groan that escaped his lips was swallowed by her kiss when all at once there was a knock at the door.

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he separated himself for her. "Oh, what perfect timing," he groused as he made his way to the door, wrapping his robe more tightly around his body, ignoring the giggling witch on the couch. He threw the door open and glared at Messeurs Potter and Weasley and barked an annoyed: "What?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron scoffed as he barged in. "No need to be touchy, Snape. We're here on Ministry business, as you know." Ron smirked at Hermione who was doing her very best not to laugh outright. It was Harry that noticed Hermione and Severus' obvious state of undress.

"I hope we haven't interrupted something," he said, fighting a smirk. Severus rolled his eyes and huffed summoning two extra chairs into a semblance of a circular formation in his sitting room.

"Certainly not, Potter. Hermione and I absolutely delight in having visitors at half seven in the morning. I woke up especially early to bake some scones and hand churn butter for you."

"Severus, don't be rude!" Hermione exclaimed. He rose an eyebrow pointedly at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry Harry,but we've only just woken up. It seems breakfast took us longer than we thought…wait, why are you so early?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Mione," Ron said, "We actually didn't even realize the time. We've been up all night running a few last minute things by Kingsley and we had to re-work some of the finer details. It's all here," he said patting the bulging briefcase at his side and hoisted it on the coffee table with a thunk. Harry sat and opened his own hefty satchel and looked at the three other people in the room.

"Right, ready to get started?"

And the work commenced.

**TBC**

**Wellllll? Please hit that button and make me smile. I can't believe I'm almost at 400 reviews. :D Those inbox messages are my pride and joy!**

**SS**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Life's been busy what with rehearsal and my real job and all…boo. Anywho, here's the newest chapter. I hope it is enjoyable and worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda…don't own….yadda, yadda…don't sue…yadda…JK owns all...**

Chapter 30: Friends and Fools

"You're sure we've got it air tight? No loopholes or anything?" Hermione was sitting hunched over a large stack of parchment, quill poised in the air in one hand, half eaten cheese and tomato sandwich in the other. Her brow was furrowed as her eyes roved over the pages and pages of legal jargon that at this point in the early afternoon, seemed to be written in ancient Greek.

Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. "Yeah, 'Mione. We've made sure. There's no way they can let them off…not with your testimony and Snape's."

This comment brought Hermione's head jerking up, her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned: "Oh for heaven's sake, Ron. Call him Severus. Honestly, after everything we've been through together, you should at least be able to be on a first name basis. We're not school children anymore." She hissed softly and directed her focus back to the reading material before her, her countenance a bit more harried than before. Ron had the decency to look embarrassed and with a sidelong glance at Harry who smiled and shrugged, he turned to Severus,

"Sorry erm…Severus," he muttered, and then glared at Hermione. "Never said we'd have to be best friends."

Severus interjected: "My, my, Mister Weasley, tell us how you really feel."

Hermione glared up at them, her lips pressed firmly together. "Oh, honestly, the pair of you."

Severus rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, but spared a fond glance at the feisty witch perched on the edge of his couch. His dark eyes appraised her as she took a large bite of sandwich, a few crumbs dotting her upper lip. He watched her as she chewed thoughtfully, her mind and focus totally and completely on the papers before her. Severus heard an uncomfortable clearing of a throat and he tore his gaze away from Hermione, seeing Ron and Harry both staring at him pointedly.

"Right…erm…moving right along, then. With your reliable testimony, it should all work out."

"I've spoken to Kingsley on the matter as well and he seems perfectly confident that there will be no flies in the ointment," Harry interjected, leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"And what if the illustrious members of the Wizengamot don't see my testimony as being particularly trustworthy," Severus intoned wryly, and Hermione tore her gaze away from the papers to look at him as he spoke. "I don't exactly have an exceedingly positive record with Wizarding law, as it were. They may very well trounce what I have to say before I even say it."

His tone was as acerbic as ever, but Hermione detected the faint note of vulnerability in his voice. She was reminded, all of a sudden, how alone he had been all those years ago during the first war. The second war had fared better for him in the end, but he'd not had that much more support, even with the overwhelming amount of evidence in his favor. He was still looked on as a dark wizard. It was a truth that couldn't be denied. Severus Snape was a war hero, lauded with an impressive Order of Merlin First Class. And he was also a pariah in many people's opinions. A man not to be trusted. Once a Death Eater Always a Death Eater. She felt consumed by bitterness at these thoughts, and responded,

"To hell with them all, then. This trial has nothing to do with your past," she said emphatically. "Mahatma Gahndi said 'truth never damages a cause that is just,' and that's exactly why I need you. You know the truth. You and Harry and Ron. Your past shouldn't matter, it is inconsequential. And even if it did, you were exonerated of all of those charges ages ago. There's absolutely no reason to bring them into the foreground now as it has absolutely no bearing on this case…MY case. If those brainless twits at the Ministry can't put the past in the past and focus on the facts in front of them, then we may as well just put our wands to our temples and Avada ourselves."

"It's nice to have you back, Hermione," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione blinked at him and Severus raised a brow questioningly. "What," Hermione asked, her tone full of surprise. Harry's grin just got wider.

"I said that it's nice to have you back. You know, the old Hermione. I've missed you. For a while there I thought you'd never get your fire back. But now I realize I just needed to give you a cause to fight for and you'd be there, blazing trails until you felt justice was served. You were always brilliant in the face of adversity." Hermione blushed at this.

"Yes, well," she responded shyly, "As it were, I do have a very important cause. This isn't just some soap box I'm on about," her eyes became a bit glassy as she responded. "This is my life. Bellatrix and her two block headed cronies are the worst kind of evil," she spat, burning with emotion. "I'll not just stand idly by and watch as they get a slap on the wrist from the ministry. I'm going to have my say. I need to have my say. It's…" she faltered, her eyes flicking to Severus who smiled gently at her and grasped her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb. "It's the final step in my recovery, so-to-speak. I need this closure. I need to see it happen, to hear it with my own ears. I need to watch them get their due. After everything they've done to me…I need that finality." She realized all of a sudden that burning hot tears were streaking down her face. "I'm so sorry," she muttered, angrily swiping at the offending droplets. She felt weak, crying about it after all this time.

"Don't be sorry, Hermione. It's okay to cry after all you've been through," Harry said kindly, moving to sit beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulder and Hermione took comfort in the warmth of his embrace, the embrace of a brother. It made her feel loved and welcomed, just as Harry always had. All those years as a student, running around after horcruxes, it had deepened their friendship, solidifying it. Severus watched as Harry comforted Hermione, and almost started at the sudden flare of jealousy he felt at seeing their closeness. He knew that theirs wasn't a romantic attachment, but as he watched them he couldn't help but wonder if he and Hermione had the same level of closeness. Mentally shaking himself out of his ennui, he sought to change the subject.

"It's getting on in the day, and we've a few other things to attend to before the trial tomorrow. Harry, Ron, I offer you my deepest gratitude for all of your hard work during this difficult time. We shall certainly see you tomorrow at the trial." Severus smooth tone was one brought about from years of practice in being diplomatic. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Truthfully, he was terrified. He hated the Ministry and the holier-than-thou members of the Wizengamot who held people's fates in the palms of their hand. Even with Kingsley as Minister and Potter proving his worth as a high member of the Wizarding Auror team, there was still much corruption and mishandling that occurred. It's just politics, he thought to himself as he watched Harry and Ron rise and begin to put their Auror Robes back on.

"Thank you for coming boys," Hermione said affectionately. The two young men grinned at her reference. Their whole lives she'd called them that: the boys. It was not a comment on their immaturity, but merely a fond reflection on their shared past.

"No worries, Mione," Ron said, moving to embrace her and Harry followed suit. "We'll get back to the office and iron out a few more last minute details. But I think we've pretty much got everything prepared for tomorrow."

"Both of you should get your rest. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day, but when it's over, hopefully we can all finally move on," Harry said quietly as he made his way to the door. Severus and Hermione had followed them and Harry smiled when he saw Severus reach out a hand for a shake.

"Good luck to you Harry. We shall see you tomorrow," said Severus, and with a firm hand shake, they took their leave of the couple.

As soon as the door shut, Hermione moved swiftly to Severus side and he embraced her firmly, his hand sliding their way along the delicate bones of her back, feeling her shoulders heaving against him with emotion. He understood that for Hermione, this was about so much more than just a trial…more than just simple justice. This was a reckoning. And she deserved the closure she sought.

"What if it doesn't work out…" she whispered into the folds of his coat. He could hear the fragility in her tone and slid his hands up to her shoulders and pulled away from her slightly, looking down his curved nose at her imploring face.

"You cannot think that way or we'll be damned from the start, Hermione. You must have confidence in yourself and in your friends. And in the Ministry," he conceded with only a little sarcasm lacing his tone. "However difficult that might be, the Ministry is ultimately there to make sure the correct people get the blame. Even if it seems like they are never on the right side."

"I just can't help thinking of all the things that could go wrong," she murmured as he led her to the sofa, keeping on arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders. "I just want it all to be over, you know?"

Severus nodded, gracing her with a small and gentle smile, the one that made him look ten years younger every time it smoothed across his face. "Yes. I know. Come, finish your sandwich and let's not think about it any more today. We'll be thinking on it enough tomorrow. Right now you need food and you need rest."

Hermione nodded and resumed her previously abandoned meal when a thought occurred to her. "Severus, you said we had other things to take care of today. What did you mean?" She watched as his mouth twitched and his brows contracted a bit, signaling annoyance on his part.

"I received a floo call from Albus and Minerva last night. They have asked if we might have tea with them today." He rolled his eyes. "Well, rather they insisted that we have tea with them today, threatening personal injury to my person if I kept you 'hidden away' any longer."

Hermione giggled. "They talk about it as if I'm here against my own free will."

"Yes well," his eyes drifted askance, "I suppose they think it rather odd that their most promising, bright and friendly Gryffindor professor would willingly spend time with their surliest, sourest Slytherin."

Hermione smiled. "You know that's not how I think of you."

"I know, Hermione. But not everyone is as intelligent as you."

Hermione grinned. "Quite right. I shall just have to explain it to them, then," she said softly as she reached up to trace her fingers along the smooth skin of his cheek.

His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to her caress. "You might have a hell of a time convincing them, Hermione. You'd be working against years of prejudice against me."

"Fools," he heard her say, her voice soft, but fierce as ever. "They're all fools."

"If you say so…"

"I do."

…

Minerva McGonnagal was sitting in Dumbledore's office fussing madly with the tea service that a house elf had brought in several moments before. She was feeling flustered, and Albus Dumbledore knew why. The past few months the pair of them had watched two of their favorite professors go through things that no person should ever have to endure. And they'd noticed the recent change in Severus' behavior as well.

"Albus, do you think.." Minerva hesitated as she finally made peace with the arrangement of silver on the serving tray.

Dumbledore surveyed his old friend fondly, "Do I think that Severus has feelings of a romantic nature for our Professor Granger? Yes. I do. Do I think that Our Professor Granger returns those feelings? Yes. I believe that is most certainly the case."

Minerva wrung her hands together. "Do you think that it is wise for Hermione to be involved with him?" Dumbledore looked surprised. "Don't mistake my words, you old fool, Albus. I'm merely concerned for Hermione's well being, and for Severus. He's been through so much in his life. I never thought he'd fall in love again after Lily Potter. Goodness, I'll never forget that poor boy's face when I finally convinced him to come away from Gryffindor Tower that night," she reflected, the flickering light of the fire reflecting off of her spectacles. "It was horrible. I've never seen anyone look so…sad and old. He looked like he'd aged years before my eyes. And Hermione," she continued, looking more worried than ever. Albus smiled encouragingly at her, knowing how much she cared for her all of her Gryffindor cubs…but Hermione especially was like a daughter to her. "After those men…Well, I just hope that she knows what she's getting into with Severus. He's not exactly what one would call the romantic sort."

Albus smiled gently and peered over his half moon spectacles at Minerva. "Minnie, I'm not entirely sure that Severus needs to be romantic with Hermione-although we can never truly know what goes on behind closed doors. However, I quite believe that some silly young romantic fool just out of Wizarding University is what Professor Granger would want in a life partner. She seems to be rather headstrong…and perhaps that is just what Severus needs."

"Life partner…behind closed doors…Albus! Do you think…are you assuming that they've…well…" she looked around at the portraits in the headmaster's office, hoping that the dozing wizards were truly asleep and not feigning unconsciousness for the next thing she was about to utter, "Do you think they've consummated this relationship? Can it possibly be that serious?"

Albus clasped his hands in front of him. "My dear, I'm sure I have no idea on that account. Nor is it really any of my business. I merely believe they have found a kinship with each other. And with all they've been through with each other, I don't think it's very surprising at all. I'd be more shocked if some kind of relationship hadn't developed."

Minerva frowned and fiddled with her wand across her lap. "I just hope they've though it all through, that's all. I certainly want only happiness for the both of them."

"Then we agree, Minnie."

Just then the floo activated in the grate and the two professors heard Severus' voice coming through. "We are ready when you are, headmaster."

Dumbledore sat up straighter and clapped his hands together, "Wonderful dear boy! Come right through. We've got tea and cakes waiting." They couldn't see it, but Severus rolled his eyes dramatically at that. Only a few moments later, Hermione and Severus came through, and all eyes were instantly focused on Hermione's hand grasped tightly in Severus' own. Severus looked as stand-offish as ever, and Hermione's cheeks had a subtle blush to them, but her face was confident all the same. Before flooing, they had discussed at length what to do about the status of their relationship. As hard as it was for Severus to imagine sharing the knowledge with anyone…he was still amazed that he was willing to acknowledge it to Potter and Weasley,…he knew that it would be inevitable. He didn't want to hide. He wanted everyone to know. But his nature was what it was, and he couldn't help wanting to keep this part of himself private and just between Hermione and himself. He was, after all, a very private man, and he wasn't used to sharing great chunks of his personal life with anyone. But they'd agreed to just let it happen. They were not going to hide from the world.

Severus cleared his throat. "Minerva. Albus. Good afternoon." He couldn't miss the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he gestured for them to take a chair, and he certainly didn't miss the wide, surprised eyes on Professor McGonnagal's face. _Prude_, he though uncharitably, but he was brought out of his musings with a firm squeeze of Hermione's hand upon his and he moved to pull out her chair for her.

"Good afternoon indeed," Albus said. Severus wanted to wipe the knowing smirk off the man's face, but restrained himself admirably as he took his own seat beside Hermione. "Tea," the headmaster gestured to the pot and cups on the desk before them.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said softly, sneaking a quick glance at Severus who nodded almost imperceptibly.

Minerva poured and then they all sat in silence for a few moments, the steaming cups of tea held in their laps. Finally, Albus broke the silence, as Severus had predicted he would. The old man couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, try as he might.

"Do we have congratulations to offer you both?"

Severus looked up from his tea at his old mentor and friend…father figure and master all rolled into one and responded: "Whatever can you mean Albus?"

Minerva spoke up then. "Severus, it's obvious to us that you and Hermione appear to be an…item, as it were." Severus had to give her credit. She was working very hard to keep her personal opinion about the matter to herself, though he could still detect the note of worry in the woman's tone. He wasn't sure his answer would be reassuring. But as he was about to speak, Hermione did it for him.

"I love him," she responded, quietly but firmly. Severus closed his mouth abruptly as he turned his head to look at her. Her jaw was set and her cheeks slightly flushed, but her eyes held that determined look that he recognized as evidence that she wouldn't be backing down. With that, he decided to grab ahold of his bollocks and turned to his two colleagues before him and responded.

"I do indeed."

TBC

…..

**Well, this sets us up nicely for the next chapter which will involve a bit more Albus and Minnie…and then onto the trial for the meat of the chapter. I hope that you are all still enjoying this story, as it is one that has become very close to my heart…and never far from my mind even though life sometimes gets in the way.**

**I thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I sincerely hope that you will now take the time to send along some reviews! Thanks for reading.**

**SS**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Here is the long awaited chapter….this will include the trial…and other things. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Just a little NOTE on that subject: I spent an extensive amount of time watching and re-watching all the trial scenes from all the movies, re-reading the trial scenes from the movies. With some things I have tried to be as canon as I can, but there are aspects of my own invention involved in this particular trial scene. PLEASE DO NOT send me messages telling me that I've gotten something wrong. I'm not JK, and only she knows how something like this would have played out. In the end of things, the actualy proceedings of the trial are not as important to this story as the outcome is, so read this with my warning in mind. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Harry Potter. The characters are all JK's…but the plot you see here is all mine. Don't sue me please. I don't think the Wizengamot would be lenient with me. :)**

Chapter 31: Justice

Minerva stared at Severus and Hermione, her mouth gaping, eyes wide in shock. Albus was smiling-as usual- in that maddening, omnipotent way of his. Severus rolled his eyes and shot a glance at Hermione who smiled serenely back at him and shrugged.

"I…well…but…."

"Now Minnie, you can't possibly say that you are surprised, can you? It has been clear to me for quite some time that the feelings between our two esteemed professors was mutual."

"Yes but…"

"But what Minerva," Severus piped in, and it was clear to all present that he was holding on to the last shred of his patience for dear life. "Can you honestly actually accuse me of anything? Nothing went on between Hermione and myself that was not between two completely consenting adults. And as such," he glowered at Minerva, "I expect you to take this for what it is. A relationship. Between two adults."

Hermione placed a hand on Severus' own trembling one in attempt to calm him down. She knew he was fighting for calm and was relieved to feel some of the tension disperse underneath her fingers. One look at his face told her all she needed to know about how unbearably uncomfortable this was making him. Severus was such a private person. He wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. But in this instance, she worried that he'd give himself an aneurism from bottling it in so much. So she spoke up, making sure to look directly at both Minerva and Albus for the duration of her speech.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonnagal,"

"It's Minerva, Hermione. Let's not revert back to formalities."

"All right then," Hermione conceded. "Minerva." She smiled gently at the woman who was like a second mother to her. A constant and a mentor throughout all of her academic pursuits. "As you know, I grew up here. I have spent my life learning how to master my crafts and my talents as a witch. When I left Hogwarts for University, I felt very…" she struggled to find the right word as she thought back to the tumultuous time after her schooling at Hogwarts. "Lost, I suppose you could say. I had nobody, knew nobody. The war had just ended and I'd spent so much time in that final year focusing on Voldemort, and keeping my two best friends safe…Well. I really didn't know who I was without all of that. So when I graduated, I was desperate for some kind of familiarity. Some kind of comfort. And then this position came to me, and I was able to return to Hogwarts…to my home. I cannot express just how much it meant to me to begin my career here. And while Severus and I had never been on the best of terms when I was a student," she shot him a teasing smirk which he returned just as snarkily, "the adult me found him to be highly respected. He was always someone I admired and strove to get to know better. He helped me greatly when I was a new teacher, and for that I was very grateful. Over the few years since I have been teaching here, our relationship became friendlier, though never outwardly so. It honestly wasn't until my…" she took a deep breath, "rape and capture that things became different." She looked at Severus now, feeling his hand take the place of hers as he offered her the same calming, comforting squeeze she'd offered him and her eyes became glassy with emotion. "It sounds strange, perhaps…but I love him. In these last few months he has shown me what it means to care for someone, what it means to love and protect someone with one's whole heart. He might be a snarky bugger…but he's my sour bugger, and for that I am grateful." She finished then, with a blush on her face and she cast her eyes down to her lap, waiting for the response.

"Well, I don't know that anyone could put it any simpler that that," Albus said congenially as he took a sip of tea, the cup making a small, decisive clink as it returned to its saucer. "The two of you have my deepest prayers for happiness. And Minerva's as well. Correct, Minerva?" Albus glanced at McGonnagal over his glasses with a pointed twinkle in his eye.

Minerva huffed and straightened her shoulders, placing her tea cup and saucer down on the desk beside her, and focused her gaze on Severus.

"You love her then? You'll not hurt her?" Severus straightened even more if that were possible and looked Minerva directly in the eye.

"Minerva, in all the years you have known me, have I ever harmed anyone I loved?"

Minerva pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "No. You haven't. But this is different…"

"How, Minerva, is it different?" Severus challenged her with an eyebrow of his own.

"Because…she was your student, Severus."

"She was my student. She is no longer. She is a woman in her own right who can think and act for herself. If you are worried that there is any coercion going on, Minerva, I suggest you take a closer look at your own conscience. The very thought of that is insulting to me."

"I mean no offense Severus, I'm just trying to be clear. I don't want Hermione to get hurt."

"Severus is not going to hurt me, Minerva. Hasn't he proven himself worthy enough time and time again? Must we honestly sit here and dither about students and teachers and all of this nonsense? I'm not a child anymore, Minerva. I can make my own choices. And my choice is him. For better or for worse. Please apologize to Severus for the insulting insinuations you have just spouted at his expense." Hermione's manner was poised, but there was a fire behind her eyes that spoke volumes about her feelings. Minerva knew the game was up.

Minerva sighed and then looked at Severus again. "I'm very sorry, Severus. It was not my intention to insult you. I can see that my…fears were unwarranted."

Severus looked at her for several tense moments before his expression relaxed and he nodded in acquiescence. "Apology accepted. I am under no false pretenses that I am what one might have expected in a suitor for Hermione. As it is…here we are in Scotland," he smirked.

"Indeed. Here we are in Scotland, Minerva. The boy has the right of it," Albus said, his twinkle brighter than ever. Minerva shot him an annoyed look and tossed her head gently, straightening her pointed hat.

Swiftly she rose and all at once Hermione was gathered into the woman's affectionate embrace. "Hermione, my dear. I of course wish you only the best with whomever you choose to be with. And I can see," she smiled gently, shooting a sidelong glance at Severus who remained as stoic looking as ever, "that you love him very much. Fiercely so, it seems. Though I would expect nothing less from a Gryffindor lioness such as yourself." She grinned and patted Hermione on the shoulder and moved in front of Severus. "You, my dear boy, had better hold on. You're in for quite a ride with this one, I believe," she smirked at his expression and moved to the floo. "Best of luck to you both tomorrow. If you need anything I shall be in my office this evening as usual. And I shall also be at the trial tomorrow. We'll give those fearty minces what's coming to them."

"Thank you Minerva," Hermione said.

"Best of luck to you both tomorrow. I too shall be present at the trial. If the need arises for any extra testimony, I should be honored if you both would think of me."

"Thank you Albus. We will certainly keep that in mind," Severus responded with a slight bow of his head. "That being said, it is getting late and we have a very long day ahead of us, so we shall retire, I think for the time being."

"Yes, let's. I still want to look over those drafts one more time…" Hermione murmured as the pair rose to move to the floo.

"Oh for the love of Merlin woman, you're going to fret yourself into a state. You've checked those bloody drafts a hundred times if you've checked them once."

The two argued all the way into the grate and could still be heard bickering back and forth as they disappeared in the green flames. Albus and Minerva stared after the unconventional couple with wide eyes. "Well…that is interesting to say the least."

"Indeed. It seems they are quite a match for each other."

"I just hope he realized he doesn't deserve her…" Minerva stated.

"Nonsense Minnie. I think they very much deserve each other."

….

Once back in Severus' quarters, Hermione watched as Severus stormed into the kitchen and began rummaging noisily through the cupboard. She watched silently as he searched, not really knowing quite what to say. His mood had plummeted since the talk they'd had with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall and it didn't appear to be getting any better. Finally, after several minutes of him banging around, he turned to her, holding a bottle of what looked like a very expensive French wine and two glasses. "Care for a drink? Merlin knows I need one after that," he muttered, moving swiftly to the couch in the living room. Hermione nodded silently and followed, taking her place at Severus' side on the couch.

She watched him draw his wand and skillfully undo the foil at the neck of the bottle and artfully remove the cork with a pop. Pouring a portion of the rich red liquid for both of them, he handed her her glass and sat back, twirling the wine pensively. Hermione took a sip, enjoying the sumptuous flavor for a moment before entreating softly:

"Talk to me Severus. What's going on?" She couldn't help the small note of worry from leaking into her tone as she watched his brow furrow and his eyes become darker than ever before.

"It's not going to stop, you know. They'll all say the same things," he hissed morosely, taking a judicious gulp of the wine.

Hermione placed her glass on the table gently and moved closer to him, resting her hand on his arm. "What's not going to stop, Severus? Who's going to say what things?"

Severus took another, smaller sip this time and turned his face away form her, his eyes closed, keeping her out. "Everyone. Anyone. They're all going to be looking at us wondering what in Merlin's name a woman like you is doing with a man like me. Smart, gorgeous, half my age. Look at me, Hermione. Look. At. Me. I'm an old and bitter individual who's past is a black as my heart. The talk will ruin you, Hermione. They'll tear your reputation to pieces, question your morals, and mine, for that matter. They'll label me a lecher and a pervert."

Hermione stared at him incredulously, not used to hearing such self-deprecating words coming from his mouth. She knew that he was shy and self conscious, but she hadn't quite understood the depth to which he truly hated himself still, after all these years, after all the good he'd done. All the effort in proving himself to be good and true and loyal. She didn't see any of what he was talking about. It made her sad to see this side of him, but it also made her angry. As if she were weak enough to put any stock in what the ignorant masses would think or feel or say.

"Severus," she finally said after gathering her thoughts. "Severus look at me." When he wouldn't move she gently but firmly placed her fingers under his chin and turned his face to her, forcing his gaze toward her. "I don't give a hoot what anyone else thinks of us. You must know that by now. That's not the kind of person I am," she said, shaking her head disbelievingly. "As to my reputation," she continued, her hand now rubbing small circles on the crook of his elbow, "I think it can handle it. I've had enough praise and fame from the war to last me a life time. A little scandal won't hurt me, and frankly I don't give a damn. The ones who love me and know me will see the truth. I think you're the most wonderful man I've ever known. You've shown me more love, more compassion in a few months than I've known from most people in a lifetime. The passion you show me, the way you say that you care…all of that means something, Severus. No matter what you past involved," he flinched at that but she barreled on, intent on convincing him once and for all, "you are worth it. No matter what. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I mean it, Severus. Now enough with this moodiness. Let's just…try to enjoy the evening before the world comes crashing down upon us tomorrow. I have a feeling that I'm going to need that drink more then than I need it now."

Severus was silent for a long while before he finally placed his empty wine glass on the table and moved his hands around her body…slowly and deliberately. He stared in to her eyes, those fathomless black depths like liquid onyx, searing into her and making her heart flutter. "Hermione…" he murmured, his velvety voice caressing her ears sending sparks throughout her body. That voice pierced her very soul, and settled in a deep, low spot deep within her belly causing a frission of desire to begin to bubble merrily inside of her. She found that she was suddenly very warm, whether from arousal or the wine, she couldn't be sure, but she was past the point of questioning it. The way he looked at her and made her feel blotted out any semblance of rational reason.

"Yes, Severus,"

He sighed softly, his breath huffing against her face, and she could smell him. He smelled so wonderful, so familiar and seductive. _Merlin_, she thought, _he renders me completely helpless just with his presence. _His head moved in closer and he rested his forehead against her own, their mutual breathing growing heavier.

"You make me feel…," he whispered, "like I am something worthy. You make me feel that way. How can I ever thank you, Hermione, for what you've shown me, what you've given me? How can I ever show you the same of myself? I…love you so."

"I love you just as much, Severus. You must know that," she breathed, tightening her hold on him her hands fisting in the wool of his coat. "Severus…I…" "Yes," he purred, his voice barely audible in the quiet room."

"Kiss me please," she uttered, the pleading note giving evidence of her desperate need for him in that moment. All she could think about was wanting his mouth on hers, tasting his lips with her tongue, exploring all that he was. And he was all hers. The wonder of it all nearly bowled her over in its intensity.

"Of course," he sighed, and with a hitched breath, his mouth closed on hers, tasting, sipping from her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss that spoke of the desperate desire he had for her. His kiss stayed gentle, but insistent as they embraced tighter, their arms clutching at each other in want. Hermione's mind was whirling. She felt dizzy, and the ache between her legs stronger than ever. But there was still a note of fear inside that she couldn't stop from bubbling to the surface, and all at once she pulled back, her chest heaving with the effort of sucking air. Once again she was struck with how incredibly tolerant he was of her. She knew he would be patient. He had been patient, and so had he.

"Severus," she rasped, amazed at how hoarse her voice sounded to her own ears, how wanton she sounded. "Severus, I want you."

He nodded, his eye lids heavy with arousal, his lips full and reddened from their kissing. "I know. I want you too."

"But…"

"I know."

"I want to."

"As do I."

"But I'm not ready."

He smiled at her gently. "Hermione, I understand. I want you to be with me that way when you are ready. And only when you are ready. I will never breach that."

"I know. I just…it's so confusing."

He sighed gently, not in frustration or annoyance, but in affection and he pulled her head down to rest against his chest, and she smiled softly when she heard the steady thrumming of his heart beneath the wool of his coat.

"I think we should try to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a stressful day. And at the end of it, hopefully we can have something to celebrate."

Hermione smiled in gratitude and snuggled more deeply into the nook she'd become so comfortable in and she grinned even wider when he began stroking her curls with his hand. "I agree. I don't want to move."

He chuckled softly, the low, rough rumble reverberating against her cheek. "Rest, witch. I'll keep the daemons away for now."

"Severus," she said softly, pulling her head away from his chest to look him in the eye, "Thank you."

He looked down at her, his eyes soft and dark, that special look of fondness he reserved just for her. "You are welcome Hermione. Always."

She drifted off to sleep easily in his arms. She didn't feel when he gently lifted her up, an hour later and deposited her easily into bed. She didn't feel him slide in beside her. And she definitely didn't get to hear his softly whispered, "I love you" as he drifted off into his own land of nod.

…

The next morning came too swiftly for either of their tastes, and when the alarm went off Severus groaned and blasted the thing with his wand. The small explosion caused Hermione to stir and Severus instantly regretted his actions. As silently as he could, he slid his body from between the sheets and moved into the kitchen. He wanted to let her sleep as long as possible. The day would begin for her soon enough. He took a sip of his tea when he suddenly became aware of a gentle knocking at his door. Grumbling he moved to open it and saw Harry Potter standing there, bulging briefcase once again in hand.

"Morning. I know it's bloody early, but I just wanted to stop by briefly before I headed over to the Ministry. Ginny sends well wishes by the way, as to the boys," he grinned as Severus stepped aside to let the younger man through. He'd become quite accustomed as of late allowing others into his quarters, and for a moment he mused at how times had changed.

He sighed and tried to summon the last threads of his patience, which he would admit were rather thin this morning. "Is this something terribly important, Potter?"

"Yes, actually. At least, I think so," Harry said. Severus nodded in assent and led the way into the kitchenette, pulling out a chair for his unexpected guest.

"Do go on."

"I just wanted to ask after Hermione. I figured who better to question than the man she loves." Severus started at Harry's bold statement. He was truly taken aback, but tried to recover as quickly as possible.

"Get to the point, Harry."

Harry grinned cheekily and then fixed a pointed stare at the surly professor. "Is she ready? I mean, I know she's logistically prepared, as are we all. Hell, Hermione has done enough research to justify ten court cases. I mean, is she mentally ready. I know that she's been very…traumatized by all of this. Today she'll be facing her attakers head on, and the environment isn't exactly a friendly one. She's going to be able to handle it, right?"

Severus stared at Harry for a moment, then let his facade falter a bit. "I regret that I cannot give you the answer you are looking for, Harry. Only Hermione knows the answer to that question. I am sure that she's thought about it on her own time plenty, so if you are worried that she doesn't understand exactly what is going to take place today, I would advise you to push that worry aside. I confess," he paused, thinking on all that had passed in the last few months, "that I too worry about her reaction to seeing Bellatrix and her two lackeys face to face. But I think, given the immense support she has behind her, that she will do fine. I can only hope. And I do hope. Quite fervently."

Harry smiled softly. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. And I wanted to hear if from you."

"Yes, well. Now you have."

Harry rose and gathered his things. "All right Severus. Thanks for reassuring me. I've got to head over to the ministry. I'll see you there in an hour?"

"Precisely, Potter. I shall be there," Severus muttered, rising to show Harry the door. At the threshold he paused and reached out to place a hand on the younger man's arm. "Harry…"

Harry paused and looked at Severus calmly. "Thank you. For what you are doing for Hermione. For what you have always done for her."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Of course. That's what friends are for."

Severus closed the door and glanced at the clock with a silent curse. It was time to wake Hermione up.

Forty-five minutes later had Severus glancing at the clock for what must have been the tenth time in the last minute. They had exactly fifteen minutes to arrive at the trial at the scheduled time. HIs eyes then flicked to the closed bathroom door where Hermione had been for the past half hour. He'd wakened her and had noticed her pallor, but had convinced her to come and eat some toast and tea..which she had, albeit tentatively. But after only a few mouthfuls she'd darted from the room to the loo where he'd emphatically listened to her empty her paltry breakfast into the toilet. He'd knocked, but had been told to 'bugger off', and so he had. Now he was getting nervous because time was of the essence. He decided to chance it once more, but as he got within a hair's breath of knocking the door opened and Hermione emerged, looking worse for the wear, but not as bad as he would have thought.

She stared up at him sheepishly and gave him a wan smile. "Thank goodness for glamour charms, else I'd look a total fright." She sighed and smoothed her navy blue robes. "Will this do?"

Severus grasped her hand and tried to smile encouragingly at her. "You look fine. You'll do fine. You know that, Hermione, right? You will be just fine."

She bit her lip and nodded, but her eyes betrayed her fear. "I know. And…you'll be there the whole time?"

He nodded. "The whole time. I won't leave your side."

"They're going to call me to the stand. You won't be able to go with me."

He nodded again and pressed his hand to her breast bone. "Yes, but I'll be right here."

She smiled and pressed her face against his chest. "Thank you Severus."

"Of course. All right, are you ready to go? It's nearly time." "Yes. Best just get it over with already."

They stepped into the floo. "The Ministry of Magic," Severus intoned. And they were off.

…..

They entered the vast lobby of the Ministry of Magic, and Hermione was once again struck with the majesty of it. The great gilded archways and sparkling tile floor. Being here flooded her with memories from all those years ago when she and Harry and Ron had breached the Ministry to get the locket, and how they had made their treacherous escape in this very entrance hall. It caused her to shiver with the nostalgia of it all and as they made their way to the lifts, Severus' firm hand guiding her through the throngs of witches and wizards going about their daily business, she tried to get a hold of the waves of nerves rolling in her gut.

They entered the lift which was packed with people and parchment above their heads. The cool, emotionless voice of the lift directory rang in her ears at each stop. They went down, down. She remembered standing in this very spot in the body of Mafalda Hopkirk. She felt just as terrified as she had then. There was a ringing in her ears and her whole body felt like it was being compressed into nothingness. Her limbs were tingling with numbness and she clutched Severus' hand tighter still as the gates opened at the Courtroom floor. They exited the lift and Hermione started as the elevator doors clanged shut behind them and the apparatus whizzed away to another floor. She looked askance at Severus to see the firm scowl set on his face, and she took comfort in something so familiar as the Professor's trade mark scowl.

Their footsteps echoed on the black marble floor all the way down the long hallway until they arrived at Courtroom number 7…

"Here we go," he murmured soflty, his smooth voice lending her some calm before she had to face her greatest fears.

She turned to Severus and gripped him in a sudden and strong embrace which he returned just as fervently. "You can do this Hermoine. I am so proud of you. You can do this."

The courtroom looked exactly as she remembered it, and as they entered she felt all eyes on her. The accused would be brought in separately, this she knew, though it only gave her a small amount of comfort as they made their way to the benches provided for the witnesses. The Wizengamot sat imperiously above them, their tall hats and dark robes as intimidating as ever. Looking to her left, she saw Harry and Ron already there at the appointed table for the defense, Kingsely was sitting above on the main dais, in deep conversation with a black robbed witch behind him. A small, mousy looking woman sat at Kingsley's side, and Hermione was struck with a memory of her own self sitting there so strong that she felt a bit of pity for the nervous looking witch. The ministry courtrooms were a dark and dismal place even without the presence of the Dementors that had resided there during the reign of Voldemort. She shuddered at the memory and then Harry caught her eye, waving at her with the ever present grin on his face. Ron turned when he noticed Harry's movements and winked at her cheekily which caused Hermione's heart to swell at the mere presence of her two good friends.

She turned to Severus then, who looked just as uncomfortable as she felt, though it was clear he was trying very hard not to show it and said: "Will they bring them in one at a time or all at once?"

Severus leaned toward her and whispered back "I don't know. When I was on trial for crimes as a Death Eater, we were brought in one at a time. They didn't, for obvious reasons, want the whole lot of us in one place. As if we could have done anything with all the bloody Dementors about the place," he grumbled. "We'll just have to wait and see." Hermione nodded, but felt no better about the uncertainty.

Behind them in the stands sat the Weasleys, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal, and Ginny Potter. They all looked on encouragingly and Hermione smiled wanly and nodded in thanks. It felt good to have such a wonderful support system behind her. But then it began.

Kingsley's voice rang out over the dull chatter in the echoing room, and Hermoine felt her heart drop into her stomach. "The Wizengamot will now proceed with charges placed against one Bellatrix LeStrange, one Antonin Dolohov, and one Augustus Rookwood for crimes committed against one Hermione Granger, The Ministry, and The Wizarding World at large."

Two Ministry guards opened the doors of the entrace to the holding cell and from within the darkened doorway, a low, cackling deranged sounding laugh was heard reverberating throughout the courtroom. Bellatrix LeStrange came into view and she was as mad looking as she ever was. Severus tightened his grip around Hermione's waist and he could feel her trembling underneath his hand. Being as discreet as he could, he lowered his head just beside her own and whispered comforting words in her ear. She didn't stop trembling, but he felt her squeeze his hand in response.

Bellatrix was led to the foreboding chair in the center of the courtroom, all eyes on her. Kingsley looked down at her and motioned for the accused to sit. Bellatrix snarled as she was forced down unceremoniously into the unyielding looking chair in the center of the room. There was a metallic calking sound as the irons magically rose and clapped down upon her wrists, and her eyes roved about the room wildly, challenging the Wizengamot and everyone else present.

Two more chairs appeared and the side door to the courtroom opened once more as four guards brought in Dolohov and Rookwood. Unlike their mistress, the two men appeared sufficiently cowed, heads looking down at the floor, shuffling in silently. Neither man attempted to make eye contact with Hermione, Severus, or anyone else in the room, for which Hermione was exceptionally grateful. Just seeing them in the flesh once more cashed frissions of fear and anguish to flutter up and down her body.

"We shall begin this trial. Let it be noted that it is 8:30 am on Saturday, January the first. This is the trial of known Death Eater, escaped prisoner Bellatrix LeStrange, known Death Eater and escaped prisoner Antonin Dolohov, and known Death Eater and escaped prisoner Augustus Rookwood," he trained his eyes on Harry. "Auror Potter am I correct in that you will be at the defense of Miss Hermione Granger in this trial?" Kingsley's booming voice rang out in the otherwise quiet room. At the mention of Harry's name Bellatrix threw her head back and giggled. "I killed Sirius Black. And I'll kill your little mudblood girlfriend as well Harry Potter…"

All at once Kingsley had lifted his wand and Bellatrix's uttering ended in a gasp. "Silence. Madam LeStrange you will remain quiet throughout the duration of the trial save for when spoken to. Is that understood," Kingsley said, his deep voice holding no option for discussion. Bellatrix looked appropriately infuriated as the bonds holding her in place tightened considerably. At her side, Dolohov and Rookwood winced at the sounds of the irons getting tighter and both men shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Harry rose from his seat clearing his throat. "Yes, Minister. I will be aiding Hermione Granger for the duration of the trial, both in questioning and defense. I would also like to add for the record of the Wizengamot that Auror Weasley will be assisting me in these matters."

Hermione looked on as Harry spoke calmly and was struck by how grown up he seemed all of a sudden. He was no longer a frightened boy with the world on his shoulders. He was a man now, and a confident and capable one at that. She felt her heart warm with the realization and she settled a bit more comfortably in her chair, letting some of the tension in her body go as she did her best to ignore Bellatrix and her wild hair spilling over the top of the back of the chair.

"Very well. You have some witnesses to call?" Kingsley motioned for Harry to proceed. The courtroom was as silent as the grave save for the tapping of Harry's shoes as he approached the chair.

"That is correct, Minister. I would first like to call Albus Dumbledore before the Wizengamot." He turned his eyes and met Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze. "If you please, sir." Dumbledore approached and stood beside Harry and conjured a chair.

"Let the record state that everything you say is truthful under your counsel and will remain so throughout the duration of your testimony," Kingsley said, and Albus nodded his assent.

"Right. Headmaster, please state your name for the benefit of the Wizengamot," Harry said.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," came Albus' soft and entreating voice, and Harry nodded.

"Very good, Sir. My first question: When did you first become aware of Madam LeStrange's involvement in the abduction of Hermione Granger?"

"It was evening, I believe, in early October. Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, former Spy for the Order of the Phoenix arrived in my office alerting me to Hermione Granger's disappearance, capture, rape, and torture at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange."

A hand from the galley of witches and wizards shot up, catching the attention of Kingsley. "Yes, Honorable Darwin, you have a question for Headmaster Dumbledore?"

The stern man with tiny gold pince-nez nodded curtly. "Indeed I do, Minister. I would like to know how the headmaster _knew_ of Bellatrix's involvement. What is the proof? Did he witness Hermoine Granger's capture first handed? Or is this mere heresy?"

Kingsley motioned for Albus to answer.

"Professor Severus Snape has long been a friend and confidant, as well as one of the most loyal individuals the wizarding world has ever seen. I would trust him with my life, and indeed I have on several occasions. When he came to me with the information regarding Miss Granger, he provided memories taken from the victim herself, which we…that is…myself, Severus, and Professor Minerva McGonnagal my deputy headmistress, viewed in my personal pensieve." Albus folded his hands in his lap, and to everyone in the room it appeared he was the epitome of relaxation.

"Headmaster, we all know that memories can be tampered with. How are you to be sure that the memories brought to you by Severus Snape are pure? We all know that he himself was a death eater once. Could he not have been misleading you on purpose, seeking to settle some former grudge with his old friends?"

Harry interjected at this, "Excuse me, Minister, but that question has no import in these matters at the moment. Severus Snape is a witness for this trial, but right now I'm questioning Albus Dumbledore."

"I agree, Mr. Potter. Please strike Honorable Darwin's previous question from the record." With a wave of her wand the parchment on the desk of the clerk was swiped clean of the instigating query and Harry sighed and pressed on.

"Right, back on topic," he shot a scathing glance at Darwin before continuing. "You witnessed the memories in the pensieve. Was the accused in any of these memories?"

Albus twirled his thumbs thoughtfully, catching a small bit of his long white beard betwixt them as he thought. "No. I cannot say that Madame LeStrange was in the memories herself. The memories made mention of a 'mistress' whom we later determined to be Bellatrix LeStrange by process of elimination and sheer wit."

"Thank you headmaster. I have no further questions at this time.

Hermione caught Albus' eye as he returned to the rows of seats behind her and she forced a small smile at the wink he bestowed upon her.

The questioning went on and on. Next came McGonnagal, who defended her Gryffindor fiercely, her Scottish brogue becoming quite thick at points. Ginny was next,and then Ronald Weasley himself went on the stand.

"I was abducted during an undercover mission that was funded and supported by this very Ministry. I was hexed unconscious and taken to the location of the rape and the torture…a sort of headquarters for Bellatrix and her two…er…friends. I state for the record of the Wizengamot that Bellatrix LeStrange caused me bodily harm…Hermione and Harry as well."

And finally…"The Wizengamot will now hear the testimony of one Severus Snape, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Known Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin, first class," Kingsley stated.

Hermione squeezed his hand and felt the loss of it's warmth against her own as he rose and straightened his robes imperiously. There was a hushed whisper as he made his way to the stand, his black cloak sweeping the floor as he went, looking as intimidating and stern as ever. Hermione trembled in her seat as she watched him sit and the questions began. Her heart broke for him as they raked him over the coals. His every move was questioned, his past brought into the forefront no matter how many times Harry and Ron objected. Kingsley motioned for the two younger men to hold off.

"In light of the circumstances of the history surrounding Severus Snape and his former profession as a Death Eater, I think that the questions, while not pleasant, are pertinent."

"Pertinent my arse, Minister," shouted Ron who was red in the face and had to be restrained by a calmer Harry, who was, admittedly, quite aggravated as well.

The questions went on and on. Where did his information come from, how did he know where to find Bellatrix after Harry Potter's abduction? Had he had any communication with Dolohov and Rookwood prior to the first abduction, or the second? Had he any information about the whereabouts of the offenders? Did he infiltrate Azkaban and assist with the massive breakout? Did he still bear the Dark Mark? What were his sources?

"I will not name my source as it has no bearings on this case. You do not need to know where I got the information. It matters not whether I got it from a house elf or straight from Madam LeStrange's mouth. I believe it is she who is on trial here, not me," he hissed, his voice deadly, his eyes deadlier still.

Hermione had forgotten how cold and calculating he could seem, how stiff and formal, how powerful her wizard was when he wanted to be…needed to be. His years as a spy had done him some service, at least. He would not be bested by the Wizengamot if he could help it.

"Severus, thank you for your testimony," Harry supplied, and then with a glance toward Kingsley, "You may return to your seat."

With a curt nod from Severus, he rose once more and returned to Hermione's side. She was ridiculously glad that he was back with her again.

"Why don't we carry on then," came a high pitched voice from the back, "We've obviously got enough information on Bellatrix, and are any of us really in the mood for more of the same?" The woman speaking was very thin with a horsey face, and reminded Harry strongly of his Aunt Petunia. "I'd like to see the memories. We have them, yes?"

This was what Hermione had bend dreading. This moment when her ordeal would be replayed in front of her once more. Her stomach rolled and twisted and she gripped the sides of the bench with anxiety. She caught Severus' eye just then and the soft, encouraging look in his eyes made her take heart, if only just a little.

Harry sighed and moved to the vial on the table. "I do have these memories," he turned to Ron. "Do you have the projector set up?" Ron nodded and brought out a contraption that looked like a very old and very rusty phonograph with a basin on it. Uncorking the small vial, Harry tilted his hand and let the silvery liquid pour into the basin where it was siphoned into the phonograph. "Let the record show that these memories are those of Hermione Granger on the night of her abduction, torture, and rape." Harry had seen the memories. So had Ron. But neither of them were prepared for this. "As an aside, Minister, for the benefit of the audience today, some of these images are quite disturbing and of a personal nature. The memories have been edited to protect the victim's modesty, nothing more. No detail has been enhanced, left out, or tampered with. I'd swear to it on my life."

"We'll take veritaserum if you like, but these are the real thing," said Ron.

Harry moved to the basin and lifted the arm of the phonograph and dipped it gently into the swirling liquid, and all at once a ghostly, filmy, mist began to pour out of the mouth of the phonographs' horn, displaying that night for all the courtroom occupants to see. Hermione shut her eyes as the memories played out. She didn't want to watch it again. She didn't need the projector to see these memories. They were there in her dreams, awake and asleep. Every moment played itself over and over in her head every day, and though she had healed some, it was still painful and horrifying to even listen to her own anguished cries.

By the time the memories had played themselves out, Severus had long been back at her side and had pulled her tightly into his body, his hand rubbing small, soothing circles on her lower back. She opened her eyes to find that tears had been silently spilling down her cheeks.

"If we put it to a vote now we all know what it would be," came another voice, this time from a man sitting just behind Kingsley.

"Are we ready to take a vote on the fate of the accused, then?" Kingsley turned and looked at the score of men and women behind him who all nodded in assent, albeit some of them a bit reluctantly.

Severus crossed his arms and looked decidedly put out while the group whispered and conferred.

Kingsley's voice broke the interlude once more with a proclamation of: "The Wizengamot hereby sentence Bellatrix LeStrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood to have the Dementor's Kiss performed one week hence from this hearing. In the meantime, they will be placed in special detention holding cells while they await their fates. This concludes the trial, and all subsequent proceedings. On behalf of the Ministry and the Wizengamot, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for the trouble all parties involved endured in the name of the sanctity of magic. Court is dismissed."

Hermione's heart beat like the wings of a butterfly in her chest. She was all at once unaware of anything else but Severus; the strong, wiry arms of support that came around her, the warm, musky scent of him in her nose, and the comforting words she heard in her ear as he gathered her close to him. It was over. It was done. In one week's time she would never have to think about her ordeal again…at least in the same respects she had over the past several months. They had done it. It was over. She could finally move on. Hermione felt pure and cleansed in a way that she hadn't in ages, and right now all she wanted was to apparate directly back to Severus' quarters and not come out until she'd had a good night's sleep…or perhaps…less sleep…and more Severus. A huge smile broke out on her face as she lifted her head away from his chest and looked deep into his eyes…eyes that held just as much joy as she was feeling. He was about to lower his head to kiss her when the cheering crowd around them of all their friends and family closed in around them and all she could feel was the multitude of hands and arms reaching for a hug, a pat on the back.

"Celebration at the Burrow," came Arthur's voice above the din. And with a shrug and a small half smile, Severus nodded to Hermione, encouraging her to go.

"Come with me?"

Severus looked aside and shook his head softly. "Oh no. This is your party. I'll not interfere. Go and enjoy the celebration of your success."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and indignant. "My success? Severus Snape," she said, hands on hips in perfect imitation of Molly at her best, "This is just as much about you as it is me. You must come. Please?"

At her entreaty, his eyes slunk back to hers. He realized that she had him completely wrapped around her finger. Together, they followed the rowdy group to the floo system…and off they went leaving behind the bustling Ministry.

**TBC**

**Well, there you have it. Justice…the way it was always meant to be. This chapter is still not perfect in my eyes, but I don't think I could have ended it better. Next chapter is on it's way! Review please!**

**SS**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: As many of you know, I've been in a show and have had absolutely no life for the past three months. I apologize for the long wait, but…well…there it is. Also, two weeks ago, when I started writing this chapter, my father had a heart attack and just this past tuesday underwent quadruple bypass surgery. Things are slowly getting back to normal here, but they've been crazy for a while.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE ON THIS CHAPTER: Over the past year of writing this story, I've gotten many reviews. Most of them have been positive, but there have been a number of people who have expressed concern/distaste at the fact that Hermione and Severus have a mutual desire for each other after her traumatizing rape. Please know that I have done-to the best of my ability-everything I can to adress the situation in the chapter in as tasteful a way as I possibly can. These two characters have an incredible love for each other in my story. And they have mutually decided that they are ready for this step.**

**Without further ado…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…so I don't actually own any of these characters…Sooooo don't sue me!**

Chapter 32: Finally

Hermione's face felt warm and flushed from the sheer amount of people crowding around her in the small but homey living area of the Burrow. Molly Weasley was bustling around like a mad woman, smiling from ear to ear as she offered generous helpings of a hearty stew, warm bread, and enough other assorted delicacies to feed an army. Harry and Ron were chatting with Arthur and Kingsley by the fireplace. Ginny was there with the boys who were enjoying a series of miniature fireworks provided by Fred and George. The whole house was alight with festivities and celebration. There was just one thing missing, in Hermione's opinion, however. The entire party had been a whirlwind of activity-well wishers coming from all sides. From the moment they'd stepped through the floo, Hermione had been pulled away from Severus' side. She had been happy to converse with all who had kind words for her. But as the hours ticked by and the sun had begun to set…she was more than ready to be back at her wizard's side.

Her eyes caught his across the room, honey brown met ebony irises and she could see from the strained expression on his face that he was of the same mind as her. She made a move towards him but then...

"Congratulations Hermione! I knew that it would all pan out!" Professor Flitwicks' squeaking voice brought her to another stand still as she stooped to look down at the tiny Charms professor.

"Thank you Fillius. It's a great relief that's for certain." She smiled and began to make her way once more, but was stopped yet again by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Hermione, I am so glad that it all came out right," Minerva said softly, her wrinkled bony hand around Hermione's upper arm. "I know how important this trial was for your mental recovery, but I hope that you will still feel like you may come to me if you should need anything." The woman's stern face was ruddy from imbibing in a glass or three of scotch, but her kind eyes were as clear as ever over her steel rimmed pince nez, and Hermione felt herself getting teary again.

"Thank you Minerva," she murmured, moving to embrace the motherly figure in her arms. "You have no idea how much your support has meant to me these past many months."

"Think nothing of it dear," Minerva smiled and then moved on, leaving once more. No sooner had she taken another step when she felt herself be enveloped by the hulking shadow of a tipsy Hagrid at her side. Looking up she swallowed her frustration as he spoke to her in his gruff voice.

"Hermione, I jes' knew that yeh'd do it! I jes' knew those rotten Wizengamot wizards couldn't get the best of our own Hermione Granger!" He placed a an overgrown hand apon Hermione's shoulder and squeezed her so tightly she knew she'd have a bruise by the end of the night, but she smiled widely at her old friend and kindly directed him towards the floating punch bowl by the food table.

Finally it looked like she could make it, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw Fred and George begin to make their way to her. Supressing a growl of frustration as best as she could, she prepared herself for some requisite teasing when all at once she found herself being led by hand towards Severus. It was almost miraculous as she watched Fred and George walk towards the spot she had just vacated and look at each other-confused as to where she'd gone.

"But why can't they…"

"Hello Hermione," came a familiar, dreamy voice that sounded like the tinkling of bells on a Christmas Feast Tree.

"Luna! I haven't seen you all day," Hermione exclaimed, still looking furtively over her shoulder at the confused twins who were now arguing with each other as to what had happened. "Luna, however did you manage to get me away?"

Luna smiled blithely as they finally approached Severus who was attempting to restrain himself from blasting a pandering Percy Weasley to kingdom come. "I put a notice me not charm on us so that we could slip away unnoticed. You looked as if you could use a bit of a break," Luna responded, smiling widely at Hermione who looked up at Severus with a smirk.

"The policies we have in place now are certainly able to counteract any sort of individuals wanting to get into the highly esteemed office of the minister who don't fit the bill of…."

"Mr. Weasley," Severus interjected as he grasped Hermione's hand in his, pulling her close to him, "As fascinating as your dissertation on Ministry Policy is, I believe it was a muggle who once said; 'You can learn more with your mouth closed than with it open'* " and with that he swiftly maneuvered himself and Hermione to a quieter spot in the kitchen, the only sound in the room the wet clanking of pots being magically scrubbed in the sink.

"Merlin, thank heavens for Luna or I thought I'd go mad" Hermione exclaimed, leaning her body against a cluttered countertop.

"Indeed. It seems as if you've been bombarded all night long with adoring fans." He smirked, the lopsided slant of his mouth causing a spark of arousal to ignite in her belly.

Hermione's eyes twinkled in delight at his teasing, but she gave as good as she got. "Oh really, Sir? I thought I detected a few preening moments from your vain self in there. What was it you told Arthur? All in a days work for a master spy?"

His body sidled closer to her as his fingers gently caressed the skin of her wrist beneath her sleeve. "Madam, I said no such thing."

Hermione laughed and all at once threw herself into his willing embrace, "Oh Severus…" she murmured. "I'm so…happy. So glad…" she pulled away and looked up into his fathomless eyes. "I can't believe it's finally over," her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She felt exultant, relieved, and so incredibly grateful. "I-I have so much to thank you for. "

"Thank me?" He looked surprised, "You've no need to thank me witch."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Of course I do! You've been so kind and so wonderful and so good to me. How can I ever repay you?" Hermione felt the emotions of the day come crashing down upon her and finally the unbidden tears streaked down her cheeks.

Severus smiled gently, an expression he saved only for her-the one that made her heart flutter and her belly twist with warmth. "Your love is enough, witch. Now," he said gruffly, one eyebrow aloft, "let's get you home."

With a smile and a nod from the petite witch at his side, he swirled them in a circle and disappeared from the Burrow, and the raucous party in full swing. Surely they wouldn't be missed.

…

They landed just ousted of the gates and remained still for just a few moments to collect themselves. Hermione was breathing in his wonderful, masculine scent-so familiar and comforting. It made her feel warm and weak at the knees whenever she was this close to him, and the desire that had been building up in her had suddenly come to a boil. Months of stress and heartache had disappeared, leaving her feeling free and light as air, nothing to get in the way of her growing attachment to this incredible man. She was home, she was safe, and she was in the arms of the man she loved. Pulling her upper body away from his, she gazed into his burning eyes and smiled warmly.

"Severus," she murmured, and he cocked an eyebrow in question. "Take me inside."

"As you wish." The gates swung open with a wave of his wand and they made their way hand in hand to the doors, the light breeze pushing them gently inside of the great castle. They were silent as they made their way down the hallways, past the classrooms, down the many flights of stairs to his chambers. When they reached his chamber door, he muttered the password that allowed them to enter and when the door closed with a soft click, they faced each other in privacy for the first time that day. Severus flicked his wand at the grate, igniting a crackling fire, and he gently removed her outer robe, levitating it to rest on the back of a chair.

Hermione stayed silent as he did the same with his own outer cloak and then they faced each other. Something deep inside of her had shifted, changed. This was it. She was ready. It needed no explanations. She was ready.

Severus, for once, felt shaky and nervous. Though they had spoken no words on the subject, it was clear to him what was about to happen. And his body and mind and soul felt more ready than he could ever have imagined. She stood there looking at him with those wide, wonderful, expressive eyes and he felt he could see her entire soul. Everything in his life, it seemed, had been leading up to this moment in time and he felt the pressure of years of celibacy, years of loneliness, years, upon years, upon years of never letting anyone in, shielding himself from living a life worth living. _But now_…he thought…_but now here she is_.

The lump in his throat felt like an immovable object, and he wondered how he was ever going to manage. A lifetime of unrequited love as a troubled teen had not prepared him for the total and complete overwhelming sensations of being truly, actively, in love with someone. And the years and years of celibacy had certainly not prepared him for the more physical aspects of love. Showing love, physical or otherwise, was not something Severus felt completely comfortable with. But somehow, this whirling dervish of a witch managed to make the uncomfortable uncertainty he felt worth it. Her adoring gaze…he could hardly believe it….meant only for him was like an entire vial of Felix Felicis to his gut. And so, making a choice, trusting his instincts above the nerves in his lust addled brain, he decided to make a move.

He came towards her and took her hand in his. It felt warm and soft and he shuddered at the electric current that always ignited when they touched. She smiled hesitantly and bowed her head, pressing her face into his button clad chest. He could feel the small, shallow puffs of air from her nose against his person and he felt his heartbeat speed up at her nearness. How he wished he could be inside of her mind at this moment, to know what she was feeling, thinking. Was she as nervous as he? "Hermione," he rumbled, his voice seeming to echo in the empty chambers, "Please…" he entreated, "tell me what you are thinking." He had to know.

It was not a harsh command, and Hermione took it for the plea it was. She understood that he needed reassurance. For the past many months it had been he who took the reins. Severus was the one who had gotten her back to normal, who had pulled her out of the darkness and back into the light. Such a seemingly ironic thing, for she knew people thought of him as such a dark man, a dark soul. But she knew better. Severus was all that was light and good. He was lovely and pure and everything she'd ever wanted and nothing that everyone else believed. She wanted him and only him, totally and completely. And her blood was pumping wildly in her veins through her body to her core, like a road map to a new life.

"I…" she hesitated, the hitch in her voice revealing her nerves, but she gathered her wits and went on. "I want you, Severus. I am thinking about how much I want you."

"And…what is it of me that you want, witch," he returned, his voice no more than the slipping of silk over velvet, one hand trailing it's way down her back to rest just above the rounded curve of her buttocks.

She took a sharp breath and looked up into his eyes. "I want all of you. In every way that I can have you, Severus."

And they were lost. His mouth met hers in a kiss that was so gentle in it's meaning, but so rough in it's intent…tongues seeking, meeting, and mating. His hands, her hands, neither of them could keep them still and they fought to find purchase on any surface; back, sides, hands, face. He deepened the kiss and she pressed herself against him, a low and wanton moan escaping from the slight parting of their lips as he angled his head further to accommodate her. His own groan of deep longing rumbled through his chest and suddenly he found himself being pushed by the small force of this witch, pushed in the direction of his bedroom. His mind was clouded with lust and his body was overloaded with the sensations she was eliciting, but still his logic pushed forth-fuzzy as it was to pull away from her gently and fix her with a serious look. "Hermione," he rasped, his voice hoarse with arousal, and he nearly broke down to kiss her again when he saw her flushed face, her heavy lidded eyes, "Hermione are you sure? Are you absolutely certain that you want what you are asking for?"

She felt breathless and giddy, but in full control, so she nodded, her curls bobbing wildly about her face as she moved in to kiss him once more, this time sloppily as her hands flew to grasp his warm hands; seeking, pulling him closer. "Yes," she breathed, parting her lips once more from his, "yes Severus. I'm ready. Please."

"Hermione," he murmured, and with one smooth movement she was in his arms like a babe, burying her nose against the pulse point in his neck, and they were making their way through the threshold of the bedroom. When she felt him bend at the waist and deposit her gently on the soft, luxury of his four poster bed, she gasped in delight when he moved his mouth to kiss her exposed neck, small pecks and gentle bites that he would soothe with his tongue, laving her skin, tasting her, sipping from her. His hands moved to the fastenings of her robe in the back and as his deft fingers separated button after button, the garment slid lower and lower on her body till she was exposed to him in only her bra as the robes fell forward at her waist. He pulled back to look at her, the blackness of his eyes magnified tenfold, his pupils dilated to the extreme. He sighed and reached out a gentle hand, caressing her from shoulder to navel, his fingers catching only briefly on her hardened nipples. "You are….so beautiful," he whispered and kissed her mouth gently once more, chastely this time, rubbing the arched bridge of his nose against her own. Then he moved back and began to unbutton his own coat and shirt, leaving him bare to her from the waist up.

Her eyes drank him in greedily, his pale skin luminescent in the firelight. Lithe and strong, Severus knew he was not what anyone would ever deem conventionally attractive. But from the way her eyes burned like fire as she swept them up and down his features, it was clear that she liked what she saw. And he could say the same. Her white milky skin was luminescent…each new dip and swell that was revealed to him was like revealing new slices of heaven, and he gazed at her body like a starving man. When she finally was bared to him and his trousers had long since been discarded, he propped himself up and looked down at Hermione, her eyes like molten lava, her lips swollen and bee stung petals, her breathing shallow and rapid. He felt his nerves grip him again, his stomach felt heavy as lead. He didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"Hermione…" he muttered brokenly, dropping his head several inches, letting his lank, fine hair fall into his face.

"Severus," she returned, her eyes questioning and bright. "Severus…what is it? What's wrong? Do you…do you not…"

Severus started at the note of fear in her tone and he lifted his face to stare at her insistently. "Do not think that. Not ever," he frowned then and looked away. "I…" he faltered. "I'm not," his shoulders rounded, he sat up and turned away. "I've never done this before," he whispered quietly, and Hermione suddenly sat up and looked at him from behind, his lanky form hunched self consciously. "I am…rather embarrassed at my…inexperience. I want this to be…perfect for you. I do not want to disappoint…or hurt you. You deserve for this experience to be special and meaningful but I fear…that this is not my area of expertise. Perhaps," he struggled, "Perhaps you should find someone who knows more, who can take care of you better. The way you deserve."

Hermione closed her eyes and found herself trying to quell the small bubble of laughter that was threatening in her chest. She most definitely didn't want to laugh at him. Gods, no. That would be humiliating. His plight was not funny in the least. She was laughing because of the sheer ridiculousness of it all. How could he ever think that he wouldn't be good at this? He made her want so many things already, and they hadn't even gotten started yet. "Severus," she reached out a hand and placed it on his back. She could feel the tension there and she scooted forward to wrap both arms around his middle. "Please look at me," she pleaded softly. She felt him shift and turn his gaze on her and she saw the anguish in his eyes. "You are such a silly man," she murmured, lifting her face to nip him gently on the chin with her lips. "I love you and want only you. I don't care whether you've had hundreds of other women. That is not important here, in this room, after all we've been through. Please, Severus? Show me how it can be? We'll lean together."

He couldn't help it, a grin began to form on his face and then bloomed like a crocus in springtime flooding his features with softness and warmth. This incredible woman…whatever would he do without her by his side?

"Yes, he murmured. "We will learn together." He grinned again and a heat infused his face with an attractive blush. "No time like the present?" He asked, lowering his lips to hers.

"Indeed" she whispered. Suddenly he pulled back.

"Hundreds of other women? Good god woman…" and then his mouth fused with hers, muffling the giggle that threatened to escape.

For a time there was only sensation for Hermione. His hands roved along her body leaving trails of heat in their wake. His mouth was hot and insistent against hers and she found herself a very willing participant in helping him learn exactly what felt best. When his fingers brushed against a taught, pink nipple, she gasped and gripped his hand firmly, guiding his fingers to pluck and caress her breasts until they were aching and sated at the same time. Each touch of his nimble fingers, each kiss from his mouth…on her lips, her neck, the swell of her breast was incredible and exciting.

Severus felt like he was at a banquet all for him. Her body was moving lithely beneath his ministrations, her moans and soft whimpers were making him harder than he ever remembered being in his life and the desire to just give in to the pounding need to let his body take over for his brain was almost too intense to ignore. But he prevailed. When he finally made his way down to her heated core, he could smell her arousal and he inhaled deeply. He was overwhelmed with the intoxicating scent of her wanting of him-musky and sharp and he just knew it would be oh so sweet to taste of her nectar. But this was new and uncharted territory, and looking at the damp curls and open lips of her sex, he realized he had no idea where to begin. With shaking hands he parted her thighs wider, feeling encouraged when she smiled and nodded, a small moan escaping her lips as he did so. "May I…"

"Oh yes, I think definitely."

His mouth twitched, one side lifting up in an expression delight as he moved forward to indulge his wants…but he stopped short when his nose grazed the smooth, hot skin of her inner thigh. "You will tell me what you like, when it is good?"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, pressing her thigh more firmly against the stubble on his cheek, pushing him closer to the very center of her body that was begging to be touched by him. "Merlin yes, Severus, please! I'm going mad!"

Severus was nothing if not eager to please, and he always enjoyed learning. With one last, burning look at the exasperated woman who was baring herself before him, he took the plunge. His nose and mouth were all at once assaulted with the divine taste of her freely flowing juices, the slickness felt pleasant to his tongue, her pulsing core like velvet around his questing muscle. He licked up from base to the top of her mound and was rewarded by the low, keening sigh that she released, her hand shakily gripping his hair…just firmly enough that he understood her need for more. His lips suckled and nipped against her sensitive flesh, his nose rubbing deliciously against the distended bud of her clit, each swipe making her shiver and cry out. Hermione was overwhelmed with the feeling of his mouth on her most sensitive area. She wanted to honor his divine tongue with her own, bathe his face in kisses, pray to the gods that gave him the skill he hadn't even known he possessed. But for now, she would happily settle if he would just never stop. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, her breasts heaving from the efforts of trying to keep her body still so as not to hurt him, but as good as her intentions were, as soon as she felt the first blinding jolt of her orgasm, she lost all control and gripped his head between her clamped thighs, her mouth wide and slack as she slurred her reverence for his person. When she calmed down she opened her eyes and stared at the sight before her in wonder. Severus was kneeling at the edge of the bed, looking like the cat that got the cream. His face was red and flushed from his exertion and it was soaked from the top of his nose to the base of his chin with her wetness. She felt tears prick her eyes but pushed them aside and she lifted herself to pull him toward her. "Please…I'm ready," she gasped as she tasted herself on his mouth.

Severus was in awe of what he had just witnessed. Her face when she had been in the throes of her orgasm…the one that he'd drug from her body with his mouth and tongue, made him nearly insensate with desire and full to the brim with intense male pride. He felt like strutting, and as he settled his body against her welcoming warmth, he smiled as he looked into her eyes. She returned the expression as she reached a hand between them gently palming his hard length that was currently pressing insistently against her soft belly. "Merlin I love you, he moaned. He gasped as she gave his erection a firm squeeze and with a grunt he moved to stop her ministrations.

"What's the matter did I do something wrong?" she asked, a note of doubt in her voice.

Severus groaned and brought his lips to hers once more. "No…Gods no. I just…I think if you do any more of that I'll be finished before we start."

Hermione frowned. "I don't want to be finished."

Severus smiled and trailed his hand down her body till he was cupping her mound with his large hand. "Oh my love," he murmured as he kissed her nose gently, "we are just getting started." He removed his hand and deftly palmed his cock, lining it up with her slick entrance, his whole body shaking with the strain of his restraint.

"Severus,"

"Hermione, love, I'll be as gentle as I can."

She smiled. "I know. I was just going to tell you that I love you. I…feel like I've waited forever for this…for you."

His heart in his throat, his desire at a breaking point, he was lost to her. "Hermoine," he moaned as he slid his swollen head inside of her, "no more waiting. We are here now,"

Hermione gasped at the feeling of the tip of his manhood nestled just inside her entrance. "Yes. Please," she whispered raggedly. And then with a sharp intake of breath, he was there. Buried inside of her to the hilt. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as she explored the thoughts and feelings running through her mind. There was a strange multi-conscious thing happening inside of her. It was as if his total and complete possession of her body was driving out the lingering fears, doubts, and tainted memories. She had been afraid that once they got to this point she would be overwhelmed with memories, that her body would remember the agony of her assault and prevent her from knowing how truly and completely amazing and beautiful that making love to another could feel. But she had been wrong. There was no fear, no hesitancy, only intense and unbridled desire and deep love that she felt. Her heart nearly broke with the joy of it, the joy of him buried inside of her so deeply. She clutched him closer, and closer still, reveling in the feeling of his swollen length pressing into a place inside of her that hadn't existed for her before. She wanted more, so much more. Never, never, never would she ever get enough of this with Severus.

Severus himself felt lost in another world. His brain was only half functioning, the rest of his senses focused on a single point in the universe…the overwhelmingly tight, slick warmth surrounding his cock. He could feel every inch of himself buried inside of her warm, soft, heat. It was incredible. It was everything he'd ever imagined and more.

She noticed he was trembling around her, and she pulled her face from the crook of his neck to look at him. His eyes were closed, but they fluttered open when he sensed her movement. "Are you all right, Hermione?" His voice was strained and hoarse, and she realized that he was trying ever so hard to hold back so he would not hurt her. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Severus…it feels so…I can't…" she breathed, returning her head to brace it upon his shoulder. "I can't even describe it." When he remained immobile, save for the short, shuddering breaths that wracked his whole form against her, she grinned and looked at him once more. "Please Severus. I need you to move."

"Oh yes," he sighed, and he pulled his hips back to slowly slide himself out of her. It was torture, making himself leave and suddenly he understood the whole anatomy of making love. Pulling out…he realized that one only did it so that they could experience over and over the feeling of going back in…back inside that place of wonder and exquisite sensation. He did it again. And again. He was slow at first, keeping his eyes locked on Hermione's face-waiting just in case the look of extreme pleasure morphed into one of fear as it had before. But after several agonizingly slow retreats and entrances, he realized that it wasn't going to change. It was only going to get better.

Their bodies moved in the age old dance that lovers learn without lesson. No practice was needed, no instruction required. Her voice called his name with each thrust into her body and he thrilled as her hands came to rest on his buttocks, pulling him deeper each time. Her moans and cries melded with his grunts and sighs, and he lost himself in the overwhelming sensations of making love to his witch. It was all too soon that he found he wasn't going to last. In fact, he realized with a jolt of panic…there was no stopping the inevitable conclusion from coming. His heavy sack contracted against her and his heart was nearly exploding with the effort of staving off his rapidly approaching release. The sweat rolled down his temple and past his ear but what he focused on most was her face. Her eyes were heavy lidded and bright was arousal. He wanted her to come. He needed her to come…and it had to happen fast. He wasn't going to last. He cried out after her pussy clenched tightly against him suddenly and violently, her head rolled back and he thanked the gods as he cried out her name in his release. His cock swelled as he burst inside of her, spending his seed into her belly as she shuddered below him, her hands clutching his shoulder blades, his arse, his flanks, wherever she could find purchase as she experienced her peak.

They came down from their high with a shuddering, shaky sigh, and Severus was sure that he was crushing her with his weight. "No, please don't move…" she slurred, her voice sounding overused from her passionate cries. "Feels good…feels right."

"Hermione…I…"

"I know. I know," she whispered, the awe and amazement of their experience coloring her tone.

They lay there for several minutes, breathing deeply before he realized that he needed to move off of her or he would fall into a deep sleep buried inside of her wet warmth. As he reluctantly slid his softening cock from her body, she hissed at the discomfiting feeling of being empty once more. He groaned at the strange sensation of the loss of her warmth, and as he settled beside her, he turned to look at her. Her face was flushed, her skin was cool and damp with the drying sweat form their exertions. "You are so…that was so…" she blushed and grinned. "Thank you."

"I love you," he said, after a few moments of silence. Their deep, mutual breaths quickly turned into contented sighs as they both drifted off in a pleasant, sated sleep.

….

**Well. There it is. :) I hope that I did this justice. I hope I've handled it all correctly and respectfully. Reviews? Feedback? It would be most appreciated. This chapter was a labor of love for sure. Annnd…a lot of fun to write.**

**XOXO**

**SS**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you all SO much for your amazing response to the previous chapter of Out of the Darkness. I cannot even tell you how much it means to me to see your feedback. Some of you put so much thought into your reviews, and I am so thankful and grateful for the time you all took to do so. Many of you have commented that you feel this is the end and have asked for a sequel. I am pleased to tell you that this is NOT the end! We have several more chapters to go my dears. So…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly folks…if you don't know by now…sigh. :) I don't own it. **

Chapter 33:

The party at the burrow was at its end. Many had left at different intervals throughout the evening, but as with any party, there were always the hangers on…the ones who stayed to the bitter end. Harry, for one, had volunteered to help Ron and his family clean up. After a quick kiss to Ginny, he sent her off home to relieve the sitter and get some much needed rest. It had been a long day. Harry levitated a large pile of discarded napkins into the rubbish bin and turned with surprise to find Ron having a very quiet conversation with Luna by the fireplace. His eye brows rose up over the rims of his glasses and he couldn't help the faint smirk of happiness as he watched his old friend give Luna's hand a brief squeeze before waving her off as she disappeared in the flames. Harry grinned widely as he watched his friend stare at the empty grate, slack jawed and swaying on the spot.

Ron started at the sound of a polite clearing of a throat behind him. "Ahem…"

Turning, he saw Harry looking at him benignly with smiling green eyes. "Oh, Harry…" he fumbled a bit with a half-filled glass of pumpkin juice on the mantle. "Didn't see you there. I was just making sure Luna got home okay. Did you know that she lives in London now, not far from the Leaky? "

"Yeah mate. I knew that. Hermione told me a while ago. She set up residence there after she began to substitute Potions." he paused and raised an eyebrow at his friend who seemed unusually pensive. "Are you going to be all right?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. I'll be ok. I'm just tired, you know? Been a long day and all that," he sighed and stretched his arms above his head, twisting his torso left and right making a sickening cracking sound with his neck.

"Eugh, Ron, d'you have to do that? It gives me a chill down my spine."

"Sorry. Well," he mumbled through a yawn, picking up several trash bags, "I'll just say my goodbyes to Hermione and then I think we should call it. I'm knackered."

Harry grinned. It seemed his friend had been far too interested in Luna to have noticed that Hermione and Snape had departed many hours ago. "Erm, Ron? I don't think Hermione is here. I'm pretty sure she left and went back to Hogwarts ages ago."

Ron looked up from surprise. "Left? What for? The whole party was in her honor! She could have at least let one of us know, right? I know I would have happily escorted her back. She shouldn't be apparating outside of Hogwarts grounds alone. Not with all the bloody press still hanging about," he frowned as he snagged a bite of leftover pasty on a tray, "Those buzzards will be pestering us probably till next week I'd imagine."

"Ron, Hermione didn't go back to Hogwarts alone. Severus went with her," Harry smiled and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that she's in good hands."

Ron swallowed his pasty, and raised his brows. "Oh, right. I suppose she's all right then."

Harry laughed. "I would imagine so."

…

"You're so lovely," his voice was just a whisper, and Hermione didn't hear it. She was sleeping deeply, her whole body exhausted, no doubt, from months of stress and worry finally released…although, Severus pondered with the unmistakable grin of a man extremely proud of himself, there were several other reasons for her exhaustion as well.

His thoughts filtered through the previous evening, the feelings and emotions of making love to Hermione almost overwhelming in their intensity. If asked to put into words what it was like to love her body and have hers loving his own in return…he could not. It was beyond explanation. Looking down at his sleeping witch, he admired her long, dark lashes as they fanned out across her rosy cheeks, her short, wild mop splayed out across his pillow. The creaminess of her bare skin that was exposed from her neck to the dip in her belly was as beautiful as it was enticing, and he felt his manhood stir in response to simply looking at her. But, there were other urges that were making themselves known to his body, ones that he couldn't ignore any longer.

Sitting up as gently as he could he extracted himself from her embrace. Leaving his bed that morning was the last thing he wanted to do, but his bladder was as insistent as it was annoying and he needed the loo, badly. Shuffling into the adjoining bathroom he relieved himself and then moved to the sink where he caught sight of his reflection. The sight of it nearly knocked him backwards.

His hair was a rumpled mess, sticking up at odd angles, the ends wispy and curling, the back of it ruffled like a birds nest. His cheeks, normally so pale as to be nearly unhealthy, had high spots of color on them, and the skin beneath his dark eyes was completely devoid of all the bruising that normally shaded that area. He looked…well rested. Happy, and sated. A smile broke out of his face, and he laughed quietly. His personal musings were brought up short when he felt two warm hands snake their way around his bare waist, and he suddenly became aware that he was completely nude. He felt a pair of bare breasts pressing up against his back and he deftly moved to the side, letting Hermione-looking equally disheveled, slide around to the front of him so that they were looking in the mirror in tandem.

"Sex looks good on you," she grinned up at him, her eyes still hazy with sleep but full of an emotion that sent his heart beating faster by the second. Gods, he was so in love with this woman. "Who would have thought, huh?" She giggled quietly as she nuzzled her frizzy curls into his side affectionately.

Severus looked at their reflection and grinned wryly. "I will say that this is a moment I had never thought to experience. But…" he paused, pressing her body closer against his own, enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought him, "It is a feeling that I hope never to be without again." His eyes fluttered downwards and he turned her so that they were facing each other, his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you, Hermione."

She looked up at him with surprise. "Severus, are you thanking me for sex?"

"What? I…no! I mean," he rolled his eyes, "yes. Blast Hermione!" He shook his head to gather his thoughs. "That part was…exquisite. There are no other words I could possibly say to explain how I felt…how I feel about last night." He sighed and cocked his head, the corner of his mouth quirking up, "I was talking about you, this…" he motioned between them, "everything. You have given me something precious and wonderful. That you love me…and Hermione, Gods how I love you. And," he shook his head, "I do not deserve it." He saw her eyes flash, so he cut her off at the pass. "But never let it be said that I am a man who passes up a good opportunity. I am grateful, witch, for your love. And you have mine. Always." And with that he bent his head capturing her lips with his own, their mouths meeting in silent agreement on all that he'd said, and all that they both felt for each other.

Her hands slid back around his lean form and gripped him to her eagerly, his nose nuzzling her ear as his lips sought out the rest of her bare skin…her throat, her collar bone, the rising swell of her breasts. This time, there was no shyness, no hesitation. His strong hands lifted her up, placing her as gently as he could on the counter while his hips pressed into her insistently, needing and wanting her body. The feeling of power and total intoxication that he felt when she moaned and opened her legs for him was heady. As he slid into her this time, there was no pause…just need. Her deep, guttural groan as he hit bottom sent his blood thundering through his veins and he gripped her harder, thanking the gods for this perfect woman, this perfect morning, and the absolutely incredibly perfect height of his bathroom counter top. His hands gripped the roundness of her bottom and pulled her closer to him with each thrust. With each mating of their hips she sighed and clutched at him harder-fingers tracing his shoulder blades, the protrusions of his spine, his arse, his taught thighs. He could hardly stand it-the sheer eroticism of her hands on every part of his body.

When her thighs gripped his waist tighter than ever and her head lolled back, bumping against the mirror, when her mouth opened wide and she released a sound more primal than he'd ever heard in his life, when he felt the fluttering contractions of her walls around his cock…he knew she'd reached her peak. And then, only then did he allow himself to give in to the blinding, urgent, intense need to come. He had no idea what he said, or indeed, if he said anything at all. For all he knew he was crying out as wordlessly as she. But the feeling of his seed spreading deep inside of her body, feeling her walls pull him in deeper, pressing her pelvis as close to his own as he could, was so all consuming that the walls of Hogwarts could have been crumbling around them both and he would not have noticed a thing.

They remained completely still for several moments, both of them catching their breathing. Finally, when his racing heart had calmed down, and he was no longer straining for air, Severus lifted his head to stare at Hermione's flushed face in awe. "I love you," he mumbled, burying his nose in her warm, sweaty neck. "So sweet, and good…Hermione…"

He'd nearly made it all the way down when a loud rumble from her belly made him stop and raise both eyebrows at her. "Hermione, are you hungry?" He was grinning up at her and she blushed. He admired how the color went from her toes to her cheeks…all the way up. He couldn't believe how pleased he was at seeing her this way, splayed out before him with their mingled sweat all over her body, her lips swollen and rosy from his kisses.

Rolling her eyes, she lifted a foot and pushed him gently on the shoulder. "Well, Severus, if you must know, yes. I am rather famished. I did expend a lot of energy last night. And this morning. I could do with some refreshment," She hopped off the counter and into his arms, feeling the slippery remnants of their lovemaking between her legs. "And a bath."

He grabbed a robe and towel and tossed it to her. With a final kiss on her forehead he said, "Bathe, witch. I'll call the house elves and have breakfast delivered to my quarters. I wish I could join you, but unfortunately there are a few things I need to take care of, but I'll no doubt be back by…" after casting a _tempus_ charm he was shocked to see that it was nearly ten-thirty! He never stayed abed so long. "Merlin, I'm late. Lucius will have my head."

Hermione paused at the taps of the bath as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Lucius? You've a meeting with him?" She stepped into the tub and took up a sponge as he explained.

Severus sighed, "Indeed. I've a few loose ends to tie up with him regarding his…sister in-law. And, I owe him a great thanks. Without his help, I may not have found Harry and Ron that day in Kockturn Alley. And he is an old friend who is owed my gratitude." Kneeling down beside the bath he traced his finger up her bare arm. "I do not wish to go, but I will return as soon as I can."

Hermione smiled at him. "Severus, it's all right! I can bathe myself perfectly well without you," she grinned. "Much as I would now like to spend every waking moment with you by my side," she surveyed his nudity and smiled widely when she saw certain parts of him responding favorably to her suggestion "and I can see you agree, Sir," she laughed at his consternation. "We can't very well spend the rest of our lives naked in the bath. Go. See your friend. I'll be here when you get back."

And it was those words alone that meant almost more to him than any others they'd said to each other. As he dressed, he thought to himself how fine it was to hear that someone would be waiting for his return.

….

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor in much better sprits that he had upon his previous visit. Of course, he realized, those were unique circumstances. And thank the Gods that it was all over with now. Upon his admittance into the residence he was greeted once again by the overly affable house elf, but this time he was shown into the Library immediately and not forced to wait. His old friend was once again seated comfortably with a glass of brandy, but this time he was at a large Mahogany desk with a quill and a stack of correspondence in front of him.

"Ah, Severus," he said as he rose to admit his guest. Lucius levitated the decanter of brandy towards him and offered a glass which Severus politely declined. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten our meeting. It is not like you to be late."

Severus sat and resting both hands on his knees, surveying his friend calmly. "I apologize for my tardiness, but it was a long day yesterday. You are right, it is not like me to over sleep, but the last few months have taken their toll."

In the time that it had taken Severus to make his excuses, Lucius, perceptive as ever, cocked one blonde brow on his forehead, his blue eyes alight with mischief and realization. "Good Gods, old boy, you finally did it."

Severus frowned. "Did what?" He was not amused at the absolutely gleeful expression on Lucius's face and crossed his arms in front of him. "Do get to the point, Lucius. No need to go 'round the mulberry bush."

Lucius rolled his eyes and laughed. "So how does it feel, then, to have finally disposed of the last vestiges of your virginity?"

Severus at once became quite uncomfortable. "I have no idea what you are talking about Lucius. I'm not here to play games and blather about like school boys."

"Well, if you'd just gone to Madame Lascivious Parlour back in seventh year as I advised, perhaps we could have dispensed with the school boy discussions when we were actually in school. But you've put this off for far too long, Severus."

Severus sighed. He wasn't thick. But how in the world the man sitting across from him could have so keenly picked up on his newly dispatched virginity was beyond his comprehension. Did it really show? Was it that obvious?"

Lucius was quick to assuage Severus' curiosity. "Now Severus, don't pout so. It makes you look like a petulant twelve year old. And I would know. Draco was a horribly spoilt young man at that age. You've spent too much time around children, my friend."

"The apple does not fall far from the tree, Lucius."

"Is that a muggle saying? Either way, you cannot possibly deny it, old man. You're positively glowing."

"Be serious, Lucius."

Lucius put down his snifter and gazed at his friend. "Look, I apologize. I'm only having a bit of fun. It's been hard to come by a laugh these past several years, so excuse me for enjoying a bit of immature banter with a good friend," he raised his brows pointedly. "I personally don't know what you see in the girl, but if she makes you feel as happy as you look, then my congratulations and full support in your favor," he raised his glass. "Enjoy it Severus." His eyes roved to a large portrait of Narcissa above the large stone fire place. "The love of a good woman is not easily come by in this world."

Severus pondered the man in front of him for a moment before he nodded gracefully. "Indeed. I thank you. I am," he paused, a small smile appearing on his features, "very happy."

"Good," Lucius smiled-sincerely this time. "You deserve it." After taking a short sip of the amber liquid in his glass he set it down upon the table and opened his arms, "Now, what was it you wanted to meet with me about Severus? Something about Bellatrix?"

Severus smiled darkly, "I'm amazed you read it, actually. I had thought you wanted to keep correspondence related to your sister-in-law as far away from your person as possible."

"Well, it's not as if she can do anything harmful anymore, thank Merlin and Circe," Lucius responded. "Now that she's…well," he waved his hand, "it's of no consequence anymore. It's in the past and that is what is important."

"I wanted to thank you for your candor that evening. Without the important information you gave me about Bellatrix's whereabouts I would never have succeeded in my mission. I know that it was putting you in a dangerous position, but it was essential, and gratefully taken. Thank you, Lucius."

Lucius smiled. "I take that with no small amount of honor. It is not often that Severus Snape extends his gratitude."

Severus grinned in spite of himself. "Perhaps I'm a new man, Lucius."

"Indeed. Perhaps you are right." Leaning forward he said conspiratorially, "A good woman will do that for a man as well."

"Enough Lucius," he growled before rising. "I must go. I am in debt to you, though, so if you ever need anything, know that I am at your disposal.

Lucius waved it all away with a lax hand. "Spare me Severus. You owe me nothing. You kept Draco safe and gave comfort to Narcissa and I in a time where fear ruled our lives. Let us move past it,yes?"

With a nod, Severus departed…back to Hogwarts, and back to Hermione…a good woman indeed.

**TBC**

**A bit shorter this time, I know, but it's all I could get out at the moment. I was itching to write Lucius again, and hope I've done him justice once more! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**SS**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: It's been a really rough time here for me lately, and I just cannot thank you enough for the people who have taken the time to read, review, and follow me on this journey. I hope you enjoy this latest installment of Out of the Darkness. Much love to you all! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: No copy-write infringement intended. The characters you see belong to JK. The plot, though…that's all mine. :)**

Chapter 34: I Desire You Eternally

Harry Potter woke up in a very good mood several months later. It was April now, and Spring was beginning to force its seasonal change upon all of Britain. The back yard of Number 12 Grimmauld Place was covered in blooms of purple, white, yellow, and pink and a veritable rainbow of other such flowers. He opened the window that looked out on the yard, inhaling the greenness of it all when he felt warm hands slide around his waist, the body of his wife Ginny slipping silently next to him under his arm.

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"Morning, love. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He looked down at her, her red hair and pale skin almost glowing in the morning sunlight.

"You didn't. I was already awake an hour ago. Thanks to the future quidditch star in there," she smiled warmly and looked up at her husband. Harry grinned and knelt down beside her, placing his hand upon the small swell of their third child in her belly and gently stroked.

"Been giving your mother trouble already," he admonished lightly, continuing to rub small circles on her stomach.

"You know he can't hear you yet. Not for a few months yet, anyway," Ginny responded, her hands ruffling the spiky black hair below her.

"It could be a girl this time, you know," Harry responded with a smile, standing once more and placing a gentle kiss upon his wife's nose.

Ginny smiled serenely, shaking her head. "It's another boy. I'm sure of it."

"The more the merrier."

"Oh no," Ginny laughed. "This is it for me! I'm a Weasley by birth, but I'm not interested in popping out eight children anytime soon. I think three will be quite sufficient."

Harry grinned. "I agree. Now, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast before our other two boys wake up and the chaos begins, and then I've got to leave."

"Are you going in so early for Kingsley?" Ginny asked as they made their way down the long stair case.

"No, actually," and Harry's smile was mischievous. Ginny was reminded of the boy he once was. "I'm going to be doing a favor for Severus."

Ginny immediately stopped in her tracks and looked her husband straight in the eye. "Harry James Potter, what are you planning?" Her eyes flashed and Harry could't help but laugh.

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's go eat."

"I'm going to get it out of you if it's the last thing I do!" She muttered as she followed him into the kitchen.

…..

Hermione woke up on this same bright spring morning feeling a bit sad. She slithered from the warmth of the bed she shared with Severus. She padded into the kitchen and put the kettle on the hob, waiting for the steam to come whistling out of the spout. She sat, her hands twisting a curly lock of her short hair.

The last several months of her life had been a whirlwind, and she felt like she was finally coming down from it all. One month to the day of the Trial at the Ministry, Hermione and Severus went public with the Potion that would change the lives of witches and wizards all over the world. The potion, proudly patented as The Granger Cruciatus Restorative, was a massive success. Severus had been very proud. She had begged him to allow her to put his name on the patent as well, but he'd stubbornly refused, telling her with a raised brow that he had little want or need of the attention it would cause. And now that it was all over and done with, she could understand his protestations. In its first month of patented use at all Wizarding Hospitals, it had a success rate of 100%, very few side effects, and families all over the world were being re-united, given life, vitality and vigor. And people all over the world were very grateful. In some cases…overly so.

Hermione had soon found herself getting more press and letters from families the world over whose suffering had been cured by her discovery. While most of them brought her great happiness and satisfaction, there were many that were of a nature that truly baffled-and in some cases-disgusted her.

Hermione pulled up the pile of mail to her side as she poured her tea and buttered a scone. "Fan mail, fan mail, letter of intent to research my methods," she mumbled, and pulling out a letter that was sparkling with what looked to be pixie dust, she rolled her eyes and tossed it into the fire place. "Another bloody proposal of marriage!"

Suddenly, a presence behind her caused her to come out of her annoyed reverie. With a smile that expressed exactly the amount of happiness the other person in the room caused her that morning, she moved swiftly into Severus' arms, grinning when he bestowed a gentle kiss on her brow. He raised a brow as he looked down at her, stroking one long, elegant finger across the indentations there.

"What's got you all upset so early in the morning?" He asked, moving from her side to remove the now whistling kettle from the heat. He smirked as she immediately went off, like a christmas cracker deployed, she ranted and raved about the idiocy contained in so much of her correspondence. He listened patiently and intently as she paraded up and down the kitchen, pulled out his wand to clean the floor which was subsequently puddled with the tea that was sloshing merrily over the edges of her cup. When she finally seemed to be finished, she turned to him with a sheepish glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that unexpected rant wasn't what you had in mind for breakfast conversation Severus. There's scones in the bread box by the way."

Severus shook his head and chuckled darkly. "Calm yourself, woman. If I'd wanted a quiet, peaceful existence, taking up with you would have been counter productive," he said, no small amount of humor in his tone. Hermione would have retorted, but he continued. "Furthermore, I do believe that your 'rant' as you call it is long overdue." He smiled, an evil, shit-eating grin that made his normally dour features look positively diabolical. "How many proposals of marriage have you received now? Who was the latest one from?"

"Colin Creevey's cousin Declan."

He raised a brow. "Such quality suitors, my dear."

"Oh, do shut it," she groused, moving to grab the daily prophet from the counter top. "I find none of these dolts appealing at all. If there was anyone I'd want to marry it would be you of course!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth she instantly regretted them. She felt the heat rise in her body, mottling her chest with red splotches, enflaming her cheeks with her embarrassment. Hermione was not exactly the most knowledgable individual regarding the do's and don'ts of relationships, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't usually considered a good idea to blithely bring up marriage to a man whom you've only been with a few months over tea and scones at the breakfast table. Not to mention the fact that Severus could be so sensitive about certain things. She had no wish to make him feel forced into anything. Of course she would love to marry Severus. But she certainly hadn't meant to bring that up today, of all times. With trepidation she looked up into his expressive gaze.

Severus Snape was not a man many would peg as romantic. But he was, really. It was just in a quiet way. He was not the sort of bloke who came up with wild gestures and grandiose displays of affection and love. But that didn't mean he was completely inept. He knew how to make his witch weak in the knees. Well, at least, he thought, he knew how to make Hermione weak in the knees. And there had been the occasional moment here and there over the last few months where he thought he'd made some good moves. The night he'd taken her on a picnic under the stars when there was a full moon. That time he'd drawn a bath filled with her favorite flowery scent…and then had joined her! Risking his masculinity by smelling like a woman the rest of the day. Ah well, he thought, smiling internally. It was worth it. But in this moment, his heart felt like it had stopped. He watched her reaction, the blood thundering in his veins. And he thought, with mild hilarity, that he'd never been so anxious about remaining stoic in his whole life…not even in front of the bloody Dark Lord.

Hermione was intent on back-tracking. "Severus, please don't read into what I just said."

He smiled gently, his calm belying his internal turmoil. "I did not read into it."

"Truly, I do not want you to think that that is all my aim is…to get you to marry me. I mean…I would certainly love to marry you, I would be honored…but I do not want you to feel any sort of pressure…"she sighed as she watched one eye brow raise slowly on his forehead. She smiled and shrugged. "I'm going about this all wrong."

Severus shook his head. "I do not think that you are going about anything wrong, nor am I concerned that you're after me for marriage. You have brought up a topic-albeit accidentally-that we haven't yet broached. But," he conceded, "Perhaps it is a conversation we should be having. I have never asked you, Hermione, what your desires are for the future as far as marriage is concerned. "

"Severus," she breathed, "Of course you know that this isn't some passing fancy! That is not who I am. I cannot…do not give my heart to anyone lightly. And I told you long ago that I was yours for as long as you would have me."

"Indeed. I recall. I also recall informing you that you would be stuck with me," he intoned, his voice soft and laughed, and it was music to his ears.

"Stuck and proud of it," she grinned, then shook her head. "Look, I love you. Let's just leave it at that for now, shall we? And, if marriage is a step we want to take one day, well, then…since we're stuck together that shouldn't be too hard to wrap our minds around."

Severus nodded gently, comfortable in the knowledge that marriage was not something that was completely out of the question in her mind. And though it had caused her much embarrassment to bring it to the foray in this way, it gratified him deeply to know that his endeavors for this evening would not be for naught. He'd spent much time in the planning of it all, and had been hoping that it would all come out right. He'd lamented not having had a conversation about marriage with Hermione before, but couldn't quite bring himself to utter the "M" word. Now she'd done the job for him in her usual blunt, Griffindor way.

"We have never talked about marriage, and though I am not generally an openly demonstrative man, rest assured, Hermione. It's you I want," he grasped her hand in his, feeling her warmth, her vitality. "Forever."

"That is what I want too."

"Good," he said softly. "Let's finish breaking our fast, then. I think both of us have much to be about today. Where are you going today, anyway?" he asked, intentionally keeping his inquiry light, his tone noncommittal.

"Oh," she muttered as she tucked in to her scone, "I've a meeting with Minerva, something about staff requirements for the graduation ceremony for the seventh years in May. And then, oddly enough, I'm meeting up with Harry. He asked me to meet him this evening at the Leaky."

"Why odd?"

"I don't know, exactly. I suppose because he didn't specify what he wanted to talk to me about. It can't be about Ginny expecting. We already know that," she grinned. "Unless they've found out it's twins. In which case Harry will be asking me to move in, because Ginny's given him the royal boot from the bedroom."

"No doubt, he has a good reason for seeing you. Perhaps it's some follow up to the case."

"I suppose," she cocked her head thoughtfully. "Though I hope it isn't that. I thought we were all done with paperwork, but something still seems to crop up, doesn't it."

"It always does. Well, I must be off myself."

"And where are you headed today, good sir?" She stood, and kissed him softly on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in closer, deepening their kiss, making soft tongues of flame begin to flicker in her belly.

"Just some business with an apothecary in Diagon Alley. Nothing earth shattering."

"I'm surprised you're not going to the faculty meeting with Minerva. Everyone else is going to be there, I was told."

He smiled, "Exempt due to a prior commitment," he raised his brow, "jealous?"

She kissed him once more and then swatted his arm gently. "Well, Mr. Prior Commitment, I suppose you think you're something special then."

Severus grinned and shook his head, moving to get his cloak. "I can honestly say, Hermione, that you are the only person in the world that thinks of me as something special."

That comment nearly brought tears to her eyes as she looked upon her wizard, dashing in all of his teaching regalia, his eyes seeming to brim with love for her- a look that was for her and her alone. "Well, then I'm the only person in the world who's right," she grinned, trying to control her emotions.

"Aren't you always?" And then he was gone.

…

Harry waited on the steps of Gringotts, calmly surveying Diagon Alley in all it's glory. He was waiting for Severus to come back from his vault, and much preferred the cool, breezy April out of doors than the stuffy wizarding bank. Truth be told, Goblins still made him a bit jumpy. He'd only been waiting fifteen minutes, and as he looked back up to the main doors of the towering, white marbled building, he saw Severus Snape emerge.

"Got what you need, then," Harry nodded to the small, black leather pouch Severus was tucking into the folds of his robes.

"Indeed."

"Right," said Harry brightly. "Onward then." The two travelled down the street a bit further to Herman Hubbard's Grocery Emporium and entered the small establishment. Harry led Severus straight to the wine racks, old oaken shelves teetering under the weight of what appeared to be hundreds of dusty wine bottles of all sizes, shapes, and colours. Harry reached up and grasped a long, narrow blue handle and pulled it down, dusting if off a bit with a quick dusting charm to reveal a deep, blood red label marked: _Desidero Aeternum _in a fine, black script.

"It means eternal desire."

"Yes, Harry. That much I could glean myself. I happen to have a smattering of Latin, being a wizard and all," he rolled his eyes. "You say this is her favorite, then?"

He nodded. "She and Gin go barmy over this stuff. Must be good. I've never enjoyed wine myself. I prefer fire whisky."

"Indeed. Well, I suppose I have all I need, then."

"Severus," Harry's voice struck him, and he closed his eyes, fighting off the temptation to sneer as they stepped up to the register.

"Let's not get sentimental, Potter."

"I just wanted to say that I think she's lucky to have you."

Severus blinked in surprise, and absently handed the witch behind the counter Seventeen Galleons. "Thank you Harry. I believe you've got it backwards, but my appreciations all the same."

"I'm happy for you. But, I guess I should also say that Hermione is like my sister, so if you…"

"Yes, yes. You'll hex my bollocks off and turn me into a toad." He smirked. "You needn't worry. I've no intention of hurting Hermione. She is everything." He shrugged simply, the wrapped package of the wine crinkling in his hands.

They made their way to the apparition point, Severus feeling bolstered by his purchase and his previous errand at Gringotts, and Harry feeling happy and satisfied that tonight's proceedings would be a wonderful and happy experience for the couple.

They reached the lamp and Harry turned towards Severus who nodded to him and stretched out a hand. "You've got everything you need?"

Severus nodded. "I do. Are you clear on your part in all this? I don't normally trust my schemes to a second party…but it was necessary for this particular situation."

"I've got it all sorted." Harry smiled. "She's got no idea, has she?"

Severus grinned at the younger man uncharacteristically and shook his head. "Completely unaware. I'm nothing if not good at keeping secrets."

"Right. Well, best of luck tonight, Severus, but you won't need it. Hermione was yours from the start."

"Thank you Harry," Severus backed up so that he could apparate to his destination. "If all goes well, I will see you later."

"I'll be there."

In a swirl of black, Severus was gone, and Harry disappeared to his own destination.

…..

Hermione made her way out of the staff lounge, arching her back as she stuffed her bag full with the books she'd brought to prepare for the meeting. Her mind felt blurry and totally numb from what had seemed like the most boring meeting she'd ever sat through. Minerva and Albus usually did their best to keep the meetings flowing smoothly, but today had seemed to drone on unnecessarily for hours upon hours. She could have sworn they were trying to prolong the misery as well, as Albus kept calling for 'snack breaks'.

Hermione wearily hoped that whatever Harry had planned that food was on the agenda, because she'd declined both the toffees and the muffins Albus had passed around, hoping to move more quickly through the meeting. Now her stomach was grumbling loudly and she was desperate for something satisfying. She hurried to her quarters which at this point were used for storage, mostly. All of her daily items of use were in Severus' rooms. She shoved her calendars on her desk, dropped her bag on the floor and hurriedly changed into a fresh set of robes. She caught a spare glance at her flyaway mop of curls in the mirror and shrugged. This was as good as it was going to get, and it wasn't as if Harry was going to care how she looked.

She made her way to the gates and passed through to the apparition point. When the world stopped spinning and the familiar face of her friend came into view before her she smiled widely and hugged Harry warmly. It had been a while since they'd seen each other.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!"

"You too Hermione. It's been too long."

"You, mister, haven't come to see me since you and Ginny came over to announce that you were expecting. That was three months ago!"

Harry winced at her and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry! It's been a bit crazy. You know how Ginny is when she's pregnant, and this time-"

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me I was right!" Hermione looked aghast, remembering her prediction from that morning.

Harry looked confused. "Right about what?"

"She's not, is she?"

Harry looked concerned. "Hermione, you're not making any sense. Is Ginny what?"

"Is she having twins?"

"What! No! I mean…she didn't tell you she was did she?" Harry grew pale all at once and felt a cold sweat break out onto his neck. "The medi-witch assured us at our last appointment that there was only one in there!"

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione said, shaking her head and placing a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ginny hasn't told me anything of the sort. I jumped the wand a bit there. It's been long day and my brain is not quite functioning up to speed. It's just that you were speaking of Ginny's pregnancy and seemed like you had something to say, and I'd just told Severus this morning how odd it was that you'd asked to meet me here without her." She looked at him sympathetically. "I thought that perhaps that's what you had to tell me. I have no news of that kind."

Harry took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Merlin's pants, Hermione…don't scare me like that. Three children is plenty to contend with at the moment. I was just saying how hormonal she's been, and this time it's worse because we have two little ones already running around the house. It's going to be like a mad circus once this one's born."

"I'm sure you two will manage. Anyway, what did you want to speak with me about? I've been curious all day."

"Actually, I'm not here to meet with you about anything."

"Say that again?"

"I'm not here to meet with you about anything."

"Harry!"

He laughed at her face. "All right, all right. Sorry, couldn't resist. But I meant what I said. I'm just a messenger tonight."

"Official business from Kingsley? He could have just contacted me himself."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "This business is not official."

"Well then, what is your message?"

"Well, actually, I'm more of a courier, and owl of sorts-delivering a package."

"What's the package?"

"You."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked at her friend incredulously. "Harry Potter, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Hermione, I'm going to grab your hand and apparate you somewhere you've never been before. Will you trust me?"

"Harry…of course I trust you. But what is this all ab-AAHHHHHH"

Hermione felt the earth's axis tilt, the cells in her body compressed and squeezed. Her breath stopped, and all she could concentrate on was holding tightly to Harry's hand in hers. She was certainly going to give him what for when they got to wherever they were going. And all at once they were there. Where there was, she wasn't actually sure, because as Harry had said, she'd never been there before. At least not to her knowledge. It was very dark, and they seemed to be surrounded by tall grass, but she saw, once she got her bearings a little more, that there was a bright, glow of light not too far ahead. Looking down, she realized that she was still gripping Harry's hand, and she immediately retracted it. "Sorry," she mumbled. But then she turned to face him full on. "Harry, what in Merlin's name are we doing here. Why did you say that I was a package you were delivering? Who got you to do this? How can we be sure it's safe? Harry, do I need to make sure you're really you?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "He was right. He said you'd have a million questions before you let me take you to him."

Hermione felt like tearing her hair out. "Him? Who him?Harry…UGHHHH." She whipped out her wand, becoming a bit alarmed now. She thought back to when Harry had been abducted by death eaters poly-juiced as Ron. "Harry James Potter, what was the last meal you, Ginny, and I ate together at your house?"

"Steak and Kidney Pie. With a side of fruit salad. Peaches and strawberries." Harry grinned at her, and raised his brows. "It's really me, Hermione. You can relax. Just trust me okay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Trust you. You apparate me to the middle of no-where…"

But before she could finish her tirade, she heard a soft familiar voice from behind her. "Hermione. Let him alone. He is only following orders, after all."

Hermione whipped around and stared. It was dark, but she could clearly see Severus' tall, strong figure standing only five feet away from them, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Severus…"

"That is what they usually call me."

"What is going on?" Hermione was calmer now, understanding that this wasn't some dark plot to murder her. Severus came forward and his expression was the most open, the most earnest she had ever seen it. She was so amazed that she didn't notice is smile and nod to Harry, nor did she see Harry grin and wink in return. She didn't hear Harry apparate away, either. All she could do was stare into Severus' eyes.

"Come." He took her hand. "It is chilly out here. There is a warm fire nearby and some food." And without further ado he took her gently by the hand and led her down a small path to what looked to Hermione to be a beach. They moved silently toward the glowing light, and all at once the scene appeared before her and took her breath away.

They were on a beach. The moonlight shown on the dark water ahead of them, and the stars, she realized for the first time were brilliant out here. There was a large, billowing canopy of white muslin floating in the air as if by magic. And Hermione realized, that it was magic, of course. A small section of the beach had been circled off with what looked like a hundred votive candles floating lazily in the air around the canopy, and a warm looking fire was burning brightly, crackling in the still of the night. The only other sound was the ebbing and flowing of gentle waves lapping at the shore on the sand. "Where are we?" She asked in a small voice.

His deeper tone answered her just as softly. "St. Andrews East."

"How do you know of this place?"

"I have a small cottage here. I bought it many years ago, during the war. It was a haven for me at the time," he said, leading her under the canopy where he settled her on a large white linen cushion, "and I came here whenever I could."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Hermione's mind was going a thousand miles a minute, but she was stunned as well, at the beauty surrounding her.

He smiled gently as he sat down beside her, pulling a basket up to their sides. "I was saving it for a special occasion. Truth be told, the only people who are aware of this place are Albus and Minerva…and now Harry, of course. Before then I never had a reason to share this with anyone." He smiled at her. "Thanks to you, I have my special occasion, and my reason as well."

"It is beautiful Severus."

"Thank you." He opened the basket and proferred a selection of cheeses and breads, fresh fruit and nuts that had been under stasis and were still warm. "Eat. I have a feeling you are hungry after what I'm sure was an incredibly eventful staff meeting."

She laughed and dug in eagerly, enjoying the sharp tang of a plum in her mouth. "Eventful is not exactly how I would describe it. Tedious to the extreme is more like it. I've never heard Albus and Minerva go on so long about anything."

Severus chuckled and he removed two glass goblets from the basket. "I'm afraid, Hermione, that you only have me to blame for that."

Hermione paused mid-chew. "What do you mean?" she asked once she had swallowed a bit of cheese. "You weren't even there."

"Indeed," he conceded, pulling out the bottle of wine that she instantly recognized as her favorite. "By my own design. You see, this was my prior commitment. I've been here since two o'clock setting all this up." He smiled and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount in each glass. "I heard that you enjoy this wine. I enjoy the name. Did you know that it means "Eternal Desire"?" She gazed at him as he stared into her eyes. She felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"This…Severus, this was your prior commitment? You did all this by yourself? For me?" She gulped a healthy sip of the wine and barely tasted its richness.

"Actually, I had help. From several people. Minerva and Albus were happy to call an impromptu meeting to distract you for the day. And Harry clued me in to this wine that you enjoy so much. And of course, the house elves packed this basket for me. I am afraid I knew a while ago that I would need all the help I could get, because, you see, I've never done this before." His voice was so deep and velvety, his face was more relaxed than she'd ever seen it. Yet she could feel his nerves as well, and that made her heart beat pick up even faster as a realization began to form within her.

"Severus," she said, taking a deep breath and putting down her goblet. She scooted closer to him and pressed her hands earnestly into his own. "What is it that you've never done before?"

Severus smiled widely now, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. He pressed a desperate, chaste kiss to her hands before letting go with his right, bringing out a small black velvet box from within his coat pocket. "This is the first time I've ever asked the woman I love to be my wife."

He opened the box, and Hermione's mouth dropped. Her throat felt tight as her tears overwhelmed her. The sincerity in his gaze, the hopefulness, the vulnerability he was projecting was so palpable that she could feel it radiating off of him in waves. She looked up from the ring to his dark eyes with a smile so wide and joyful that her cheeks burned from the effort.

"Severus…" she leaned forward and grasped his face in her hands, pressing a fevered kiss to his lips, taking him in and tasting his own tears on her lips. Or perhaps they were hers. They were both crying, and it didn't matter anyway. All that mattered was this man, in her arms, in front of her. And he wanted to marry her, and be hers for always. And he'd set this whole thing up, and it was all so beautiful, and she was so incredibly overwhelmed with love and admiration and desire for him. She kissed him hard, desperately, getting caught up in the heady moment when she felt him press her gently away from him to look her in the eyes.

"I am sincerely hoping that your kiss was acquiescence?" He was smiling, his cheeks wet from his own overwhelming emotion, his nerves, and his love for her.

She sniffed loudly and grabbed him, hugging him to her body. "Of course, you silly man. Of course I will marry you!"

"Thank god," he murmured. "For I do not know what I would do, nor where I should go without you in my life," he murmured, slipping the ring onto her finger. She gazed at it in wonder, watching the firelight flicker off the many facets of the center diamond. "I love you Hermione."

"Severus…" she gasped, her chest heaving. She was overloaded with emotions. Grabbing the nearest goblet she took a great, bracing swig, choking a bit at the intensity. She giggled and swiped at the dribble of wine down her chin and he smirked at her. "I'm a total mess right now. But I can say with absolute certainty that you are the only man I would ever want to share my life with. You have brought me so much…given me so much. Thank you, Severus, for all of it. I love you more than I can say."

"And I you," he said, pressing his nose against hers as he kissed the apple of her cheek. "I will love you always," his hands slid to her hips and pressed her down against the softness of the pallet beneath them. Hermione's eyes closed in pleasure as she saw the stars above her as Severus moved over her, slowly pressing his lips to her neck, and then her collar bone. "And I desire you eternally." And as his mouth moved lower, and her hands captured his smooth hair pulling him deeper against her, she knew that heaven truly existed.

**TBC**

**EEEE! He did it! Please take the time to review! I love to hear your thoughts and comments!**

**SS**

**Chapter End Notes: **

**-For anyone who is curious, St. Andrews East is a real place, and is the site of some of the most beautiful beaches in Scotland. If you google it loads of lovely pictures come up. **

_-Desidero Aeternum _**I is loosely translated by me…so…erm…hope that all works out ok. Don't be too harsh on me, as I've taken a few liberties with the Latin here. **


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: The response to the last chapter was awesome, so thank you all very much for that. Here is the next installment. As always, kind words and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it…I'd be basking in the delight of my many riches. As it is…I'm not.**

Chapter 35: The Stuff of Dreams

When Hermione awoke, the stars in the heavens had long since faded, transforming the sky into the pale pink and grey light of morning. She was warm and sated, her body feeling light as air, and sluggish at the same time. She was in a strange place. This was most certainly not Severus' chambers at Hogwarts. Then, shifting a bit more and feeling an unusual presence on the left ring finger of her marriage hand, her brain started into action and she sat up with a start. They were still on the beach, ensconced in the beautiful little paradise Severus had so craftily and lovingly created for her the previous evening. Looking out at the water, she realized it was probably nearing six in the morning judging by the ever brightening light on the lapping waves some twenty feet in the distance. Looking down at her hand, she gazed in awe at the ring upon her finger. Severus' ring. Her engagement ring. She could scarcely believe it. She leaned forward to admire it more closely. Last night she'd been much too…distracted by the multiple physical demonstrations of his undying love for her to have examined it with any great care. The round center diamond was substantial without being ostentatious, sparkling brightly with almost magical power. On either side, two marquis cut sapphires to represent the month of her birth were of a blue so deep it was almost black. They were set in minute scroll work of white gold that wrapped itself around the rest of the dainty band. It was stunning. And perfect…and she had never felt so honored. And the things he'd said, the way his eyes had looked, and his hands had felt on her body as he'd made her cry out over and over into the night. She would never forget.

The sudden clearing of a throat at her side roused her from her musings and she turned, flushing guiltily to look at her betrothed. His eyes were warm and dark as he reclined, his head propped up against one bent elbow, a satisfied smirk quirking his lips. "Enjoying yourself?"

Hermione smiled, leaning forward to kiss him gently, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair when his hand came up to gently pull her closer. "I was admiring your handiwork. The ring is…incredible. Wherever did you acquire it?"

He smiled as he pulled away, staring at her as she lifted a few errant curls away from her brow, smoothing the crease between with his elegant fingers. "Ah, Im afraid that it is not a very interesting story."

"I'm calling bull-shit," she muttered as she settled into his embrace upon the soft pallate of their bedding.

He chuckled, running his hand down her arm to lift her hand before the two of them. Two pairs of eyes gazed at the adornment, brown and black together. "I spent nearly two full weeks visiting every jeweler in wizarding Britain to find what I wanted. And finding nothing, I returned to the shoppe of an old friend who deals in antiquities. It was my last resort. I saw the ring immediately upon approaching the jewelry counter. And…" he paused, fingering the diamond with his forefinger, spinning the ring slightly with his thumb. "It was perfect. I wanted it to be special. And…I've never bought anything for a woman. Well, at least nothing like this. Do you like it?"

"Severus, don't even ask such a ridiculous question. It's exquisite. Thank you for it."

He rolled her beneath him, staring into her eyes, kissing the rosy apple of each cheek. "I should be thanking you, witch. For all you've given me."

"Nonsense," she sighed as his lips reached her collar bone. "But you may keep doing exactly what you're doing if you truly feel the need to satisfy your conscience."

"Insufferable woman," he growled at her breast, his lips and teeth plucking tenderly at her puckered nipple, pulling and sucking it into his warm mouth, laving lazy circles around the buds with his tongue. The movement sent jolts of pleasure straight downwards to that secret place within her, and her head lolled back against the pillows in ecstasy when his fingers found purchase between her legs, burying themselves in her damp curls.

"So wet," he moaned when his long digits entered her slick heat, probing and thrusting. His hips began to thrust of their own accord, the persistent hardness that he had awoken with was past the point of being ignored.

"Severus," she gasped, her breathing rapid and shallow. The sensations he was giving her were overwhelming. Nothing else mattered-only the all consuming feeling of emptiness, of needing to be filled. "Please I need you."

"Since you asked so nicely…" his voice was but a whisper at her well loved breasts, and with a practiced ease of a man that had long since learned the rules of the game, he slid into her welcoming warmth and tightness with a hiss. They moved together slowly. This time was slow and earnest, with each pass of his manhood he pressed her hips to him tighter, possessing her, wanting to go deeper, needing to be fully sheathed in her. She was his and his alone, and he reveled in the feeling of love, and the completeness she made him feel and the sheer, unbelievable joy he felt at their coupling.

Hermione was lost in his eyes, the way they looked at her so intensely, as if he could see right through her into her very soul. And when she felt the surge of her orgasm begin to pull her under, she forced her eyes to stay trained on his own endless pools of ebony, drowning in them. She brought him with her, and his strangled moan of her name on his lips mingled with the soft lapping of waves at the shore, and Hermione felt that if heaven existed, it was right here, in the arms of this incredible man.

…..

It was strange when they had to get back to reality. An hour or two more of lazily spending time with each other in their make shift beach abode, the sun made its unwelcome ascent into the sky making it necessary for them to depart. They both had classes to resume Monday, and the weekend needed to be utilized for grading, lesson planning and the other daily duties of a Hogwarts professor. She watched with bittersweet emotions as he waved his wand, the large canopy re-folding itself before he transfigured it back into a small pocket handkerchief. She gathered up the glass votives, collecting them in the drawstring bag he provided her, shrinking it into something transportable. They stood together at the crest of the dune, the grass swishing around their legs, gazing out at the water and the sand. "I love you," she murmured, sliding her fingers through his, feeling the warmed metal of her ring against his skin.

"And I you."

"Back to Hogwarts, then?"

He nodded, wrapping her up in his arms and turning, "Back to Hogwarts, Hermione." And in a blur they were gone, leaving no trace of their evening behind them save for the footprints side by side in the sand.

They arrived back at the school with little fan fare. Only the staff had been aware of Severus' plans to propose to Hermione that weekend. The students remained completely ignorant. Hermione smiled softly as they made their way up the main steps and through the heavy oak doors of the school. She knew that-like every other bit of news and drama that a school experienced-their impending nuptials would become front page news soon enough. They made their way to the Great Hall, entering the sparsely populated long room. On a saturday morning only a smattering of students had opted to come down for the school breakfast, a repast that was both enjoyable and optional-many young Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins still warmly coccooned in their four posters.

As they approached the staff deus, Hermione noted the triumphant gaze of Minerva upon her left hand and she blushed, smiling shyly up at her mentor. Dumbledore was smiling as well, blue eyes twinkling merrily as ever.

"Well my boy," the Headmaster greeted his favorite teacher. "I take it by that stunning bauble on Hermione's left hand that your weekend was a success."

Severus smirked as he pulled out Hermione's chair. "Indeed. I believe there is no other word that will suffice."

"Most excellent, Severus. Congratulations Hermione," Dumbledore said, grasping her hand in his own, his smile genuine and grandfatherly.

"Thank you Headmaster." She grinned then, at the rest of the staff. "I take it you were all in on this little charade of his?" She spared a glance at Severus who was resolutely minding his own business, pouring his coffee with just a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Hermione, my dear, it was most difficult to keep it a secret!" Minerva said. She was clearly overjoyed for her two dear friends. Overjoyed that the two had found happiness. Any reservations she had had over their relationship had disappeared long ago when she'd been a prime witness to their deep love and devotion. "A wedding at Hogwarts! How exciting! Have you two set a date?"

Hermione glanced at Severus, who returned her questioning gaze with a calm expression. "I believe," he intoned, "that we still have many a detail to work out. Be patient with us and I promise we will make you aware of any and all arrangements as soon as they are made."

With that, breakfast commenced, small talk, admiration of Hermione's ring, and many congratulations punctuating the morning meal.

…

"How could you have kept this a secret from me!" Harry winced at the vitriol in his wife's tone, the instinct to cup his manhood quite strong, though he resisted.

He laughed as he looked at his wife's furious expression. "I'm sorry, but Severus swore me to secrecy from anyone outside of the staff. He only wanted the necessary people involved. And you know you can't keep a secret."

"I.." Ginny flushed and sat herself down on the arm chair. "That is not true. I can keep a secret when it is necessary. What about during the war? How many times did I have to cover for you and Ron and Hermione?"

Harry moved to his wife's side, sliding his arm around her gently. "Ah, love, Motherhood has softened you. You wouldn't have been able to contain yourself."

"Well…whatever. Tell me about it? Did she say yes?"

"I dunno. I hope so!" Harry laughed. "I didn't exactly stick around. It was sort of a private moment, you know."

"I know that!" Ginny snapped. "I mean has Severus owled you? Or Hermione?"

Harry grinned. "I think they've both been a little busy."

Ginny smiled then. "It was lovely of you to help them. Whatever possessed Severus to ask you for help with this?"

Harry sighed and reclined on the love seat, playing with a tendril of his wife's hair. "Well, I am the Chosen One after all."

With a slap to the back of his head, Harry laughed, and thought about his dear friend and the happiness she deserved. It seemed that she was finally getting it.

Ginny clapped her hands. "Oh! This is all so exciting! I can't wait to go dress shopping with her! And flowers…and cake…"

Harry grinned at his wife, recalling their own wedding. He hoped that Hermione was prepared for the onslaught that would be his wife. Ginny hadn't inherited many things from her mother. But she _did_ enjoy planning a damn good party.

…..

**Okay, I know this was a short one…but right now I'm mired in WEDDING PLANS! I'm getting married in 40 days…holycrapholycrapholycrap….**

**Erm…anyway…I hope to make the next chapter a bit longer. :) Thanks for reading! REVIEWS ARE LIFE!**

**SS**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Hello again! I wanted to thank the reviewers who so kindly not only took the time to review my last chapter, but also wished me well on my impending nuptials! Thanks very much. I am marrying a wonderful man who is my best friend, and I couldn't be happier. That said, we have some wedding bells on the way for our favorite couple! But there are a few things that have to happen first. So here goes! Enjoy, and please take the time to review. I love hearing from all of you, even if it's just a simple "great chap!"**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm not JK, so please don't sue me. Thanks!**

Chapter 36: Fly in the Ointment

As the Great Hall began to empty out of both faculty and students alike, Severus bid goodbye to Hermione who was off to visit with Ginny. She knew her red-headed friend was probably going absolutely insane waiting for confirmation of what had occurred the night before, and she also wanted to express her thanks to Harry for all his help with the plan.

After she left, Severus rose from his spot at the table and began to make his way to the staff door to short cut his journey to the dungeons when a hand upon his arm stopped his progress. He turned and was met with the worried gaze of Poppy Pomphrey. The expression in her eyes immediately put Severus on alert, and he moved them both to the side so that she could speak her issue.

"Good morning Poppy. Is there something amiss? A student injured in my absence last night?"

"No Severus. Nothing like that," she looked concerned and darted her eyes to the smattering of people still about. "Severus, I would like to speak with you in private about a serious matter."

The crease between Severus' brows deepened slightly, but he nodded. "My office?"

"That will be fine," she responded, and the two made their way through the staff door down to the dungeons.

Once ensconced in the wing backed chair in front of his desk, Severus leaned his body up against the front of the desk, the worry in his gut not permitting him to desire to sit. "All right, out with it Poppy," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Poppy bristled at his stern tone, but forged ahead none the less. "First, I would like to extend my deepest congratulations upon your engagement to Hermione. She is perfect for you in every way, my boy," she smiled then, genuinely before continuing, the edge of concern returning to her features. "But in light of this new development in your relationship with her, I felt I should discuss some information with you that is of a personal nature regarding Hermione."

Severus nodded, but did not sit. "Please go on," he responded.

Poppy nodded. "Well, after her attack, you did an extremely thorough job of taking care of her. When I did my examination afterwords, she was fully healed as far as I was concerned."

Severus frowned. "Indeed. Has that condition changed?"

Shaking her head, Poppy sighed in frustration. "No, no. Hermione is recovered, and with the success of the Cruciatus Reversal Potion, she is no longer at risk for any more siezures associated with the Cruciatus. Truly a miracle invention, and one that has helped many."

Severus nodded again, but the frown remained. "Poppy, you and I have known each other for a long time. You've seen me as a scrawny, scared little boy for my first Wizarding Influenza shot, and you've washed my life's blood from my body after meetings with the Dark Lord. Let us get to the point," His eyes bore into hers.

"Yes, yes, all right," she said. Her hands gripped themselves, and she willed her professional comportment to respond, finding it difficult to inform her friend of this news. "Even though the Cruciatus Reversal Potion is successful in ridding patients of the symptoms of extended bouts of the curse, it has no effect on injuries sustained internally to organs due to the curse. Therefore, any damage that has been experienced internally while under the Cruciatus, or any other trauma for that matter, will still exist. Hermione's potion can heal the nerves and the mind…but not the internal organs, and at this time, it is not possible to know to what extent anything was damaged." She lowered her eyes for a moment and then returned her gaze to his. "As you know, Hermione was under the curse for a very long time when she was captured. Not only that, but she was brutally…violated. You healed her, and after my examination I cannot say that I could have done any better. It was as fine a work as any medi-witch or wizard could have performed. But due to Hermione's prolonged exposure to the curse, as well as the subsequent seizure, I think that there are some things that you and she may need to prepare for."

Severus felt a cold trickle of dread begin at the base of his head, sliding down to encase his rapidly beating heart. He could see the writing on the wall. As circumspect as Poppy was being, it did not take a genius to ascertain the true meaning of her words. But he had to ask anyway. "Poppy…what is it exactly you are saying? Be frank with me. I need to know specifics, and I do not want to misunderstand."

Poppy sighed and directed her gaze at the man before her. She felt the weight of the news bearing down on her, but did not want to keep something so potentially important to herself. "Severus, it is possible…highly possible, in fact, that Hermione will not be able to bear children."

After this pronouncement, Severus felt the need to sit down. He had felt the blood drain out of his face and his limbs grow weak, and he moved behind his desk to sit in his chair, shakily grasping the arm rests for support. He did not know what to say. What could he say? He realized, as the world began to grow dull around him, that he was possibly in mild shock. Clasping his hands tighter on the chair he willed himself to calm down before he responded. "Does she know?" His voice sounded strange to him, strangled and hoarse, devoid of the usual sonorous baritone he possessed.

Poppy nodded. "I had informed her to let me know if she experienced any pain, cramping, or ceasing of her menstrual cycle. She came to me quite religiously every month reporting that nothing seemed amiss. I don't think she was thinking too far in the future. She had the potion to think about…and then the trial. I'm absolutely certain that she hasn't kept it from you intentionally. She has had quite a lot on her plate, you know. She loves you Severus," she implored at the stricken man before her. "But, it is a conversation you should definitely have with her. Before you say your vows. If children are at all important to you…well," she faltered, "it can be a deal breaker for some."

"Enough," he intoned, his voice laced with finality. "I agree, it is a conversation worth having. But Hermione's ability to bear children is not a 'deal breaker' as you say. I do not love her for her ability to provide me with an heir. I love her because of who she is. And this is not her fault."

Poppy smiled. "You're right. And I think that is a wise way of looking at things." She smiled, her eyes soft. "You are a good man, Severus."

He shook his head. "She is my life, Poppy. I am better because of her."

…

Hermione arched her back, her protesting muscles and bones relaxing under her contortions. She moved to the couch where she gratefully sat down and massaged her aching hip. It had been many months since her attack, but she still felt pain every day in her leg. Sometimes it was minor, but other times-such as now, when she'd over-extended herself- it was quite debilitating. She had not spent much time thinking about the permanent changes to her body since her attack. But there were certain things that lingered no matter what.

She had had a long day visiting with Ginny. She smiled as she recalled how enthusiastically her red headed friend had greeted her, then proceeded to grill her for information about Severus' proposal. It had been a delightful visit, but exhausting. Even pregnant, Ginny seemed to have some unending source of energy that Hermione found baffling. Thinking about Ginny's pregnancy caused her to realize that there were a few things that she needed to talk about with Severus. Now that they were to be married…well, the name of the game had changed. Absently, Hermione ran her hand down to the soft, flat expanse of her lower belly. And, not for the first time since her attack and recovery…she wondered.

What if it were true?

She didn't have time to ponder her state of affairs for too much longer though, because Severus entered his chambers, his presence immediately making her feel warm and safe and happy. "Good evening love. How was your day? Any mishaps in Slytherin House to report?"

Hermione's first indication that something was wrong came when he failed to respond to her. Her second indication came when he turned to face her and she saw the look in his eyes. They were…haunted.

"Severus…Merlin what's happened?" Even after all they had been through, she had never seen him look so…stricken. It frightened her.

He blinked once, and she watched as he did his best to regain his normal equilibrium, fixing his facial expression into one of passivity, his usual mask. It worked, she noticed, for the most part. But his eyes….

"Severus, you're scaring me. Please, sit down and talk to me." Silently, he obeyed, his body going through the motions of removing his outer robes and frock coat. When he was in his shirt-sleeves and trousers, no longer looking so formal, he sat, and she grasped his warm hands in her own. "Please, Severus," she implored. "What is it?"

He took a breath, his eyes catching her own. "I love you," he breathed, his breath coming out in a huff, blowing a tendril of her hair up and off of her creased forehead. She nodded.

"And I love you." When he said no more she pressed the pads of her fingers deeper in to his palms. "That cannot possibly be what has you so upset."

He shook his head. "You are right," he said softly, his lips curving into a smile. "But it is true, none-the-less. I do love you."

"I love you as well. Please, tell me…." but his finger shot out to press against her lips. He closed his eyes and slowly, ever so slowly trailed his hand down, ghosting over her collar bone, down between her breasts, and then lower, coming to rest just below her navel.

"Severus…what?"

"I spoke with Poppy today. She came to me, and wanted to tell me something."

Hermione froze. Her first reaction was anger. Anger at Poppy for giving Severus this information. And then a deep, pervading sadness that she could feel in her belly, seeming to emanate just below the warm sensation of his hand resting there. It was better this way. She felt a deep sense of shame. She should have told him sooner. What if he did not want her anymore? Her old fears came back as strong as ever, and the deeply buried feelings of being un-whole, incomplete, and damaged came boiling to the surface. "Severus…I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner. I just"

"I am not upset, Hermione."

She looked down. "But it affects us."

He cupped her chin with his other hand and brought her face up to look her in the eyes. "I love you for who you are. Completely. It is not your fault, and I do not want you to think such things."

Hermione swallowed, her throat feeling dry and parched all of a sudden. "I didn't tell you because, well," she sighed and got up, moving away from him. "It just wasn't relevant, at the time." She made her way to the window that overlooked the grounds. "I wasn't thinking that far into the future. I was devastated when Poppy first mentioned the possibility. I begged her not to say anything to you at the time. I didn't want you to see me and look at me, all the while thinking, knowing that I…"

"I know," his deep voice rumbled behind her, his hands moving to slide around her body, quaking now with unsuccessfully suppressed sobs. "Hermione,"

She turned then, tears streaming, and she lashed out. She wasn't mad at him, not really, but she was just suddenly so…angry, so incredibly angry. The energy raged from her belly to her heart, and her hands plunged forward, punching at him, smacking at his chest, the sharp sting on her palms and her knuckles a satisfying result. "It isn't fair. It's not my fault, but it is! It is my fault. I'm nothing because of them. I'm nothing, I'm broken, I'm used…used and damaged!" Her body collapsed under the weight of her grief, her outburst all but exhausting her. Anguish written all over his features, he only just managed to catch her when she fell, hoisting her up and against him as he maneuvered them against the stone wall of his quarters, sliding gently down till she was cradled in his lap, her face buried in his chest. He held her, and stroked her back, till her all consuming sobs faded into intermittent jerks and stutters of her chest against him. No words were said, but the silence was what she needed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into the folds of his shirt after a while. He pulled her face up to meet his gaze.

"What are you sorry for, Hermione?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just…I didn't know how to talk about it." She shifted till she was sitting across from his splayed out form, her legs akimbo between his spread thighs. "They took everything from me. And even though it's all over, there are so many things that I still feel like I've had taken…stolen from me. And I'll never get them back. And it is all because of one stupid, reckless decision I made. If I hadn't…"

His expression stopped her, as well as the forceful press of his hands against her shoulders. "Never say that, Hermione. Never blame yourself for others depravities. None of this was your fault, Hermione. None of it. And I will tell you this right now. And I have never been more serious, or more sure of anything in my life. I love you. It doesn't matter whether or not you can give me children. A dozen, or zero, that is of no import to me," His dark eyes were boring into hers, and he faltered then. "I confess, the subject of children has not been one I've entertained very often-if at all. But recently, I cannot lie to you and tell you that the thought has not crossed my mind. But none of that matters without you. And there are so many options, orphanages, and adoption agencies…Hermione, if you want a child, we will find a way. I would do anything to make that happen for you."

Her tears had returned, though without the passion from before. It was incredible, that this man loved her this much. That he would be able to look past her scars and imperfections….that it wouldn't matter to him. That he would seemingly go to the ends of the earth to make her happy….that was enough to start the waterworks all over again.

"You would want a child with me," she asked, her voice shaking, but her eyes burning into his own?

"I would very much like to have a child with you, Hermione. If that is something that you want."

She snorted, rather indelicately, and she grimaced as she wiped her face with his proferred handkerchief. "Thank you," she muttered as she cleaned her face. "I don't know what to say. I…it all feels very strange. Something that as a woman I was born to be able to do…but can't."

"We don't know anything for certain. Perhaps there is nothing wrong. Perhaps you shall have no troubles at all. Why don't we resolved to put this aside for now? We have much to do in the way of planning the wedding. Perhaps we should revisit the subject if and when it becomes relevant?"

She grinned and nodded, gently resting her hands upon his. "I think that sounds like a good idea," she made a face. "This isn't the way I every pictured bringing this up with you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wish she hadn't said anything to you. I would have preferred to tell you in my own way."

"I do not believe Poppy meant any harm. I don't think she realized that you hadn't mentioned it to me. Once she realized that I hadn't a clue what she was getting at, she realized her mistake. I, however, was rather insistent that she continue in her explanation. I backed her into a corner, so-to-speak."

"Slytherin," she muttered.

"All will be well, Hermione."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

….

**TBC**

**23 more days to go! AHGHHHHHH! Thanks for sticking around and supporting me though this story! I love you all. Please take a moment to leave a review! **

**SS**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: One more week…and then it all happens. In honor of my wedding coming up, here's another update. And it is, of course, mostly inspired by things going on in my own life. I hadn't planned it this way, but the timing of SS/HG's wedding just happened to coincide with my own nuptials. Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 37: This Magic Moment

Four months later….

The morning of the wedding of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape dawned like any other morning. As Severus sat at the antique writing desk in his quarters over a thick stack of papers, he marveled at how ordinary it all could seem…even though something extraordinary was happening. Severus sat back in his chair, his long fingered hands braced gently against the grainy wood of the desk's surface, and he contemplated his life. It was a natural thing to do, he supposed, considering that everything was about to change. For the better.

He thought about many things that morning. His old life, the one he'd gladly tried to shed, yet couldn't shake. Not for anything. That part of him, that mask, was a burden that he could not remove for so very long. So many years he'd held onto that dark, murky, depressing part of himself. Years ago, he'd thought that the end of the war would bring one of two things: death, or eternal damnation. Either way, he'd thought, his soul was doomed for the rest of his days. He'd resigned himself to it; to walk about in darkness forever more. He'd been so bitter, so angry, so very…empty. The war had ended, though, and then, oh, then, something wonderful had happened. Surely, he thought, as he fingered a piece of parchment with Hermione's writing on it, he was living a blessed life now. The darkness was dispelled, wrung out of him like the remnants of a wet rag. He was brought into the bright sunshine and allowed to finally _breathe_. And it was all thanks to Hermione.

He felt the beginnings of a smile forming on his face, relaxing the creases, the folds of stress and worry…she had rid him of that. He was free. And for the first time, he finally felt it. And now, beyond anything he'd ever dared to hope, he was getting married. He could hardly conceive of it. Him. Severus Snape, a soon-to-be married man. The thought caused a warm flutter to begin deep inside of him and unfurl throughout his chest. Like drinking a fine wine, it warmed the cockles of his heart. His Hermione. Looking at the clock, he finally decided it was time to get moving. He had much to do. He was getting married today, after all. And Severus Snape was never late.

Letting a bit of vanity take hold, he stopped for the briefest of moments to look at himself in the hall mirror. He didn't look half bad, he thought, and he paused for a moment remembering the fiasco of picking out his wedding garb.

_The witch pursed her lips in sanctimonious disapproval as Severus turned down yet another ensemble. She was the finest couturier in Wizarding Britain, and she knew what looked good on a man. Especially a man of such…lucious proportions and coloring. She wouldn't have admitted it to a soul, but she took a fair amount of enjoyment upon measuring the snarky wizards' inseam. Merlin, he must be hung like a thestral, she'd thought in appreciation. _

_ Severus stood, a deep crease between his charcoal brows as he glowered at the wobbling witch before him, her arms full of great, glittering yards of purple fabric. Harry Potter, the boy who lived to torment him, and his unlikely ally and friend in all this wedding business, was standing off to the side with an annoyingly satisfied smirk on his face._

_ "Absolutely not," Severus hissed at the proffered garment. _

_ "Severus, have an open mind, why don't you," came the amused voice of Potter from the corner. "It's the latest fashion."_

_ "I get my supplies straight from the Rue de Vetement in Wizarding Paris I'll have you know." The plump, bustling woman attempting to clothe him in robes that would make Albus Dumbledore's ensembles look tame was named Madame DuVelour, and she was currently getting on Severus' last nerve._

_ Severus clasped his fingers around the black wool fabric and swathed himself in his cloak imperiously. And if looks could kill…"I'll not be getting married in this abomination of fabric. I'll look like a bloody poofter in that….thing."_

_ "But what will Hermione think if you show up in your typical black bat gear," Harry said, "looking skeptically at Severus. "Don't you think she'll want to see you in something, you know…a bit more…cheerful?"_

_ Severus huffed. "I am comfortable as I am, thank you. And I do not wish to appear…cheerful," he snarled the word as if it were a curse._

_ "Fine. Wear black then."_

_ Severus brooded a moment more, his dark eyes darting about the shoppe. He didn't want any of these bloody reds, greens, or even the silver that Potter had suggested. And Mme. DeVelour was lucky his arms were full of cravat options when she suggested Gryffindor Gold, for Merlin's sake, else she'd be sewing her couture with one less finger or two. He'd nearly given it up as a lost cause when he spotted it. It was perfect._

_ "I think, Mme., that this could work."_

_ She spluttered, and stuttered…"this? But…Mr. Snape…this isn't fit for a wedding. It's positively…"_

_ "It shall be perfect, thank you. Now, I'll need a cloak and a frock coat made. Have you the necessary measurements or am I to be accosted further during this visit?"_

_ That shut up Mme. DuVelour, and the sewing commenced._

He took a moment to straighten the cravat at his neck and looked himself over one last time. He took in his lank hair, pale skin, and hooked nose. He knew he was no prize, but Hermione made him feel like a prince.

"That's as good as it gets, old man," the mirror wheezed, and Severus gave the gilded glass the sternest look he could muster.

"That will be quite enough out of you. Today is my wedding day. And even this ugly mug is going to smile. Maybe. Just for Hermione." And with an unusual spring in his step, and what looked to be a small, very subtle grin upon his lips, Severus Snape headed to the Great Hall.

…

"I can't believe you're getting married today!" Ginny squealed and waddled as fast as she could through the doorway of Hermione's room at Grimmauld Place. She had elected to stay there for the night, not wishing to be alone at Hogwarts the night before her wedding. Her chambers had been largely unused for quite some time, and staying with Severus was not an option. At least in Minerva's opinion. She well remembered that conversation.

_"No! Most certainly not, my dear girl! You shall have to stay somewhere else!"_

_ "Minerva…"_

_ "Hermione," the older woman clasped her by the shoulders firmly, "It is wizarding tradition! The groom cannot see the bride before the wedding!"_

_ Hermione made to interject again._

_ "Yes, yes, I know that you two have been shagging for months already, but you must do this part the right way!_

_ "MINERVA!"_

_ The older woman looked down at Hermione through her small spectacles, her gaze as motherly as Hermione ever saw it. "My dear, what harm can it do? Surely you can spend one night apart? I insist. Besides," she chuckled heartily as she poured them both a spot of scotch, "It will make your wedding night that much more…exciting."_

With cheeks furiously blushing, Hermione agreed. And she was quite glad, in the end, because the level of anticipation she felt this morning was as pleasant as it was nerve wracking. Tonight, she would be someone's wife.

"I know Ginny, I can hardly believe it myself. It feels like it took so much to get here. I've waited forever to love someone like this…and be loved in return, and Severus too, well, he's waited a lifetime." she smiled, watching her red-headed friend struggle to sit down comfortably on the chair next to the vanity. At seven months pregnant, she was already at the stage where she was constantly uncomfortable, and Hermione took pity on her. Withdrawing her wand, Hermione charmed a cushion to place itself in just the right spot, and Ginny sighed in comfort as she settled her unwieldily body further against the pillow.

And then, for just a moment, the wide smile that had been on Hermione's face since she'd woken faltered…if only just a little. But Ginny noticed and frowned.

"Hermione, are you all right," she looked at her friend with concern?

Hermione swallowed and nodded, forcing the smile back onto her face, but this time there was a little strain. She had thought often about the conversation she'd had with Severus several months ago. Though she was assured completely of his love for her no matter what, it still pained her to think that she couldn't have a child. Unconsciously her hands went to rest upon her empty womb, and she wondered for at least the thousandth time if that part of her, deep inside, would remain empty forever. Seeing Ginny's belly growing round and firm, richly housing her third child made it hard to forget the painful thoughts in her heart, the physical evidence on her friend squeezing like a vice on her emotions.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny whispered, tears forming in her eyes for her friend. Hermione had told her of the situation not long after Severus had found out, and Ginny herself had felt an awful mixture of sadness for her friend, and gratitude for her own blessings. She reached a hand out and pressed it against Hermione's trembling one. "I cannot promise that it will happen the way you want it to, Hermione, but you will have all of your dreams come true. I can promise you that. And Severus would say the same. He has said the same, so you told me. Take heart, Hermione, and do not think about things you cannot control. Today is your wedding day! You should be joyous. This is a wonderful occasion.

Hermione wiped her tears away with a shaking hand. "You're right. I'm being silly," she sighed and turned to face the mirror, lifting her mop of curls off her forehead. "Well, dig right in, I suppose," she said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Said the spider to the fly," Ginny grumbled as she took up the comb and pins. At this, Hermione laughed. She laughed, and she was glad, that for a moment, this moment, she could have a good laugh with a good friend. And she was happy.

….

The room had been decked out to the nines, and Dumbledore had seen to it that both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor banner floated merrily above the deus which had a charmed arch of lilies of the valley, narcissus, and baby's breath decorating the 'alter'. Dumbledore, was of course, serving as master of ceremonies, and he'd dressed for the occasion, wearing splendid grey robes that were sparkling with what appeared to be minuscule stars embroidered in silver threading. Even his long beard was decked out, a silken rope of silver and white was tied at the very bottom, a glittery charm or two hanging off the end.

Severus stood, his shoulders back, his eyes fixated on the great, oak doors which were currently shut. But he knew that any moment, his bride, his Hermione was going to appear at those doors. And he could hardly wait. His heart felt constricted, and as the music suddenly began, and the onlookers-comprised of many students, staff, and members of the order stood, Severus felt his vision grow fuzzy.

"Severus," Harry hissed from his left side, "you're going to need to take a breath. Hermione will turn her wand on me if you loose consciousness."

Under normal circumstances, Severus would have been annoyed, but not this time. This time, he ignored Harry completely, (though he did force himself to breath deeply through his nose,) and focused solely on the vision that was now seemingly gliding her way down the long aisle of the Great Hall.

Hermione met Severus' gaze, and suddenly nothing else existed. It was only him, and she was moving forward, seemingly of her own accord. She nearly forgot about the audience, almost didn't register that Professor McGonnagall was leading her down the aisle, almost didn't hear the music, provided by Professor Flitwick's charmed pixie choir. All she saw was the man she loved.

She knew that Severus didn't consider himself to be a handsome man, by any means. And, she supposed, it was true he wasn't conventional handsome. But to her he was the most beautiful man on the planet. She could fall into his deep, dark eyes for days, spend hours tracing her nose against the aristocratic bridge of his own, and sliding her fingers through his silky soft hair was a pleasure she could happily indulge in for the rest of her days. She always admired his physique, and had always enjoyed seeing him in his trade mark black teaching robes. Something about the tailoring, the cut of them, the way they billowed and allowed him to cut a fine line through any crowd appealed to her in the most basic of ways. But today…she was struck speechless. The cut and style of his attire was almost identical to his normal robes. But the subtle changes had made all the difference. Instead of wool, Severus was wearing silk dyed the deepest of midnight black, the cuffs of his dress shirt beneath, only visible in slivers here and there were of a velvety black that was even darker than the coat and cloak, if possible. He looked…stunning, dashing. He made her breath catch in her chest. And as she made her way toward him, it was clear to everyone in the crowd that Hermione had eyes only for Severus.

Severus stood at the alter, his eyes dark and shining like pools of liquid night, and it was clear to everyone in the room, that he had eyes only for Hermione. She looked like an angel. The robes she wore had been tailored impeccably, and were of a white so bright it seemed to glow like the moon. The neckline was deep, but tastefully so, allowing him to see just the barest hint of the swells of her breasts. The wedding robe was edged in fine fairy lace, and seemed to float about her ankles as she walked, and her hair, though as short as it would always be, was shining with a lustre that brought out every single honeyed facet of her curls. She was mesmerizing, and my god, she was his. His one thought, as she came closer and closer, was that he was one lucky bastard.

"Friends, colleagues, family, we are happily gathered here to bind two souls together as one," Dumbledore's voice rang out in the hall. Hermione leaned her toward Severus and whispered softly, "You look so wonderful," her breath fanning against his ear in a sinfully intimate way.

"Never have I seen anyone more beautiful than you, my Hermione," he whispered back, his voice as velvety as it ever was, but with a gruffness that belied his emotion.

Throughout the ceremony, they had eyes only for each other. It mattered not to either of them when their kiss went on longer than was perhaps customary. Neither heard the whoops and hollers. But when they separated, they felt complete and whole.

Severus' eyes crinkled at the corners, and his lips twitched into a smile, for her, his Hermione.

"My wife," he murmured, pressing one more kiss to her temple.

"My husband," she sighed into his neck.

Dumbledore broke the moment for them, though they remained pressed close against one another.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I present to you, for the first time as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" And with a wave of his wand, millions of sparkling discs of confetti erupted from the ceiling, showering the couple, and those in attendance, in gold, silver, red, and green.

…

**TBC**

**I thank you all so very much for reading. It would mean a lot to me to hear your thoughts! Please take the time to review. Thanks again! Next time you hear from me…I'll be a married woman! YIPPPEE!**

**SS**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: How can I possibly make up for my terribly long absence? Would it help if I said that marital bliss took over? It's been whirlwind, folks, but I'm back, and ready for action! So, thank you for your patience…if you're all still out there. And without further ado…Chapter 38!**

Chapter 38: Now, and Forever….

When Hermione walked down the aisle that afternoon, she had thought that Severus would never be as handsome or as happy looking as he was then. But she had been wrong. This man sitting next to her, the man who was now her husband, looked….radiant. After the last piece of confetti had fallen to the floor of the Great Hall, after the multitude of hugs, well wishes, kisses and smiles, Dumbledore had clapped his hands merrily, a bright twinkle in his eye, and all at once the benches lining the hall re-arranged themselves around a series of round tables that materialized out of thin air. Hermione had gasped at the richness of the tablecloths-red and gold and green, all the colors melting into one vibrant swirl that looked like some transformed galaxy. The centerpieces completing the picture were great, round clear vases filled to the brim with narcissus blooms. The hall was beautiful. With another clap of his hands, Dumbledore ensured that no guest at this wedding would go hungry. The tables were laden with steaming platters of roast beef, heaps of every vegetable known to man and wizard alike. Goblets of self-refilling mead were at every place setting, and with a grand gesture worthy of royalty, Dumbledore nodded for the newly wedded couple to ascend the deus of the staff table. Their wedding meal!

Hermione had looked up at Severus with a small smile, only now realizing just how hungry she was, and Severus responded with that small, private grin he saved just for her. His cheeks were flushed-whether it was from excitement or embarrassment- she could not be sure, and his eyes had a sparkle in their deep,dark depths that she had never seen burn so brightly before. And as they tucked in to the delicious dinner before them, she was overjoyed to see him relaxed in his environment. Yes, she thought as she savored a roasted green bean, her husband was wonderful.

"Oi, Hermione!" Her head turned at the sound of her name being called and she grinned widely at the sight before her. Ron and Harry were quickly bearing down on her from across the room and she braced herself for the onslaught.

"Congratulations Hermione," Harry said as he grasped her in a tight hug. Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes when she thought about all her good friends had done for her. Through the trial, her attack…they had always been there for her. It made her feel grateful and so lucky.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed into his familiar shoulder, "Thank you. For everything," she pulled away and her eyes met the brilliant blue orbs of the third part of the trio. "And you, Ron. Thanks a million times over." "Of course," he exclaimed! "I am your oldest friend after all, even if I am annoying."

Hermione had to laugh. "You are not annoying!"

Ron grinned and took a large bite out of a dinner roll. "Mmmyef I am!"

In that moment, with the bustling crowd merrily celebrating her nuptials around them, she felt like she was in a moment frozen in time. It was in this very hall that the strong bonds of their friendship had been forged, and it was here where a large part of their growing up had taken place. Meals eaten, stories shared, fights had. She looked around at the familiar space and she felt herself give a little shudder as she watched the celebration around her.

Ron noticed first, and placed his strong arm around her shoulder. "Hey, 'Mione, you all right?"

Harry looked at her curiously and frowned at her slightly over his glasses. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hermione laughed, dashing the welling tears from her eyes with an impatient hand. "I'm being ridiculous. There have just been so many emotions today! I think my brain is rebelling and playing a rotten joke on me," she giggled, and took a bracing gulp of mead, meeting her friends curious gazes. "I'm fine. I'm just…remembering who I used to be. And now, now I'm not anymore. Becoming an adult is a confusing process. And," she sighed, "it's been a very unusual year."

"That's one way to put it," Ron said, cocking his head. "But 'Mione, you've come such a long way."

"Yeah," Harry said, "this is your wedding day! You should be having the time of your life dancing with someone tall, dark, and snarky."

Hermione's laughter exploded and she doubled over in the hilarity of all. Here she was, on her wedding day, and she was stewing over the past. A warm presence behind her re-focused her mood and she was finally able to control the bubbling laughter that had taken over her.

"Gossiping about me, are we? I didn't know I'd married such a loose tongued witch," his voice slid up her spine causing her to shiver.

Grinning she turned, "Severus, don't be silly. The boys," she shot them a stern glance, "were just reminding me to have fun tonight." The pair caught her eye and grinned realizing it was time to move along. The buffet was still calling, and there was dancing to be had!

"And," he replied, his arms coming around to rest against each shoulder, pulling her firmly against his chest, "are you remembering to have fun?"

She turned in his embrace, her fingers snaking up his back to twine in his soft, silky, hair. "I should really be asking you that question, Severus. I know this isn't normally your cup of tea."

Severus' expression was serious, but his eyes were soft. "I am having a wonderful time, Hermione. The gruesome twosome's interruption not-withstanding." She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Don't be mean."

His eyebrow quirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ugh. You are an impossible man."

His serious expression was ruined by the twitch of a lip and the warmth in his eyes. "True. But I am now your impossible man. How will you ever manage?" Biting her lip gently, she gazed lovingly into his handsome face. "I will just have to muddle through, won't I?"

He grinned, "Such a sacrifice."

"Mmm hmmm. But you know what they say," she murmured, bringing her lips closer, "needs must."

"Indeed. They do say that. And I must confess I am experiencing some rather…pressing needs," he murmured low in her ear, causing shiver to creep down her spine, heat pooling in her belly.

"Severus, we've got hours to go before the party is over," his lips were now at her neck, "I don't think we'll..mmmph, stop that…be able to get away." She felt herself succumbing to his ministrations, his fingers rubbing small, sensual circles against her hips.

He lifted his head and peered down at her, his eyes glittering, his mouth slightly quirked. "I think that I've been rather generous with our guests."

"Well, we can't just leave without saying goodbye."

"And why not," he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "There's an abundance of food and drink to be had. They won't miss us…much."

"Severus," she admonished, "I am not going to just disappear from my own wedding reception! They'll all think…"

"That I'm having my wicked way with my beautiful wife," he murmured. Seeing her disapproving glare he chuckled, the rich dark sound not helping the heat gathering in her most secret places. "All right, witch. I'll handle it. Go and say your goodbyes and I'll finagle a good reason for us to escape. Though I don't see the need, as no matter what I say, they'll all know the score anyway."

"You are impossible," Hermione muttered, but she none-the-less moved off in the direction of Luna and Professor Sprout by the punch table.

"You keep saying that, love, and I've yet to deny the accusation."

Severus continued to chuckle to himself. In truth, he was rather pleased with the whole situation. He couldn't be more happy than he was in this moment, and he was thanking his lucky stars a million times over. It was while he was in this reverie that he bumped right into the man he sought.

"Severus, congratulations again upon your happy nuptuals! I trust that you and Hermione are enjoying your evening?"

Severus smiled, then, a genuine one that he didn't usually show to the grandfatherly figure before him.

"Indeed, Albus. It has been quite a singular evening. As such…" but he didn't get to finish before Dumbledore winked at him, those twinkling blue eyes as perceptive as ever.

"Ah! You are wanting to depart the festivities earlier than is, perhaps, in good taste, and you are wanting a good excuse?"

"I…well….yes." How did the man always know?

"Not to worry, my dear boy. I shall handle it. Go, take Hermione. Enjoy your wedding night!"

Severus had the grace to blush, and with a stiff nod of his head, turned in search of his bride.

Dumbledore watched on, peering at the young couple over his spectacles, a grin spreading wide on his craggy face. "Ah…to be young and in love…." he whispered. And then, with a whirl of his wand, he conjured up a spectacular fire-works display that lit up the ceiling of the Great Hall like a thousand and one stars bursting in the heavens. No one noticed the bride and groom as they furtively slipped out of the hall and off to their quarters.

….

"Oh Gods….."

"Yesssss, witch…."

"Severus…."

"Unnnngh, Hermione…."

"Love….yes….so good, so good….husband…."

"Wife….."

Their passioned cries grew louder and louder as they echoed off the high ceiling of their chambers. The fire had long since gone out,and the only illumination in the room was the pale moonlight filtering through the mostly closed drapes. They'd managed to escape the party without too many people noticing their escape. They'd barely made it to the door of their quarters, their mouths and hands exploring every available inch of exposed skin. By the time the door was shut, Severus' shirt was half undone and Hermione's dress was completely unzipped. Impatient to continue without the barriers of clothing, Severus had whispered a hasty spell and all at once they were skin to skin. He's groaned at the feeling of her full breasts pressing against his bare chest, and he thought he would simply burst with the joy of it, the beauty of this night, her body, his _wife_.

He'd lifted her up in short order, large hands cupping her behind as he carried her into the bedroom where words became superfluous and making sense went out the window. For the next several, blissful hours, the couple knew nothing but the pure and simple ecstasy of making love to one another after having been completely joined in matrimony.

Now, as Severus lay on his back, the supplicant to her lusty ministrations, he thought himself to be the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth. He watched her through heavy lidded eyes, saw her head thrown back in her pleasure as she rode him, her tight, sweet body bending and thrusting at her will, taking her pleasure from him as he'd taken his from her. Her moans and cries spurred him on and he used all of his strength to thrust up and into her over and over until he was sure this delicate looking woman above him would break. But she wouldn't. She was a lioness, a goddess, and she was all his. And with that blissful, unbelievable thought running through his lust addled brain, he lost himself inside of her for the third time that night, his length thickening, then pulsing, stream after stream of his seed into her willing, waiting womb. She shuddered above him and collapsed against his sweaty chest, and after sliding languidly to the side, the pair fell deeply asleep, dreaming of one another and the life they had ahead of them….together.

**TBC**

**Reviews make my day!**


	39. Chapter 39

AN: Thanks for sticking with me guys! Here's the next update!

Chapter 39: Expect the Unexpected

Four Years Later

Severus Snape, against all odds, was a very happy man. He had many reasons to be thankful. His job, for one. Teaching was no longer the chore that it used to be when he'd had the stress of two masters weighing on his shoulders. He enjoyed his students, though he still worked very hard to keep up his famously stern appearance. And, of course, there was his wife. His beautiful wife. How in the world had he managed to get so lucky? It was a question that he asked himself every day, and he would be forever grateful for his good fortune. The horrific events that marked the beginning of their relationship were, thankfully, long in the past now. They had been able to move on.

It had taken a long time, he thought as he stirred the potion he'd been working on for the final time. Replacing the stirring rod, he sighed as he thought about the one thing that for so long he had been unable to give Hermione Something that had been stolen from her. Something that she could never get back.

When he'd first found out that Hermione would most likely be unable to have children, he'd handled it with as much care and grace as he could. He had meant what he'd said to her. It mattered not to him that she was barren. He knew that it could just as easily have been him, after all the curses he'd been subjected to in his servitude to Voldemort. He hadn't blamed her. He hadn't been angry or resentful. But…he would have admitted to no one but himself, he'd felt a longing for what he could not have. He had known that he wasn't alone. He saw the look in Hermione's eyes whenever a friend's pregnancy was announced. When Ginny had had her third child-another boy- it had been painful to watch his wife struggle with her grief. He'd done his best to make sure that she never blamed herself, but he knew that on the inside she felt a deep sense of sorrow for her plight. It's hard to convince a woman that it's not her fault when she cannot have children, he knew.

After they'd gotten back from St. Mungo's that day, so many years ago now, Hermione had looked pale and listless, like the wind had been blown completely out of her sails. He watched her walk into their bedroom and he followed. He'd found her crying her eyes out, and he'd wrapped her in his warm embrace, not knowing any other way to relieve the pain she was feeling. He'd whispered many a comforting thing to her, though he knew that there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do that would make it better for her. He couldn't believe how brave she'd been. She'd managed to hold it in throughout the whole visit with the Potters. She'd cooed at the new baby, stroked it's soft, pink cheek, fixed his crooked little hat, and even held the new addition in her arms, gazing down at the boy with eyes that had been full of awe, love, and reverence. But she had not cried. She'd been determined not to let it show how very, very, difficult it was for her to watch another experience the happiness she so desired. Severus had felt so helpless. And he hated feeling helpless.

That evening, he'd gone down to his private lab in the dungeons and worked the whole night through. He'd tried every combination he could think of. His worktable had been a mess of papers, notes, and strewn ingredients, very unlike his usually impeccable organized self. He'd used everything at his disposal, but to no avail. There was simply nothing that would solve this problem. And after hours upon hours of futility, when the morning sun was finally starting to rise, Severus turned off the burners under his cauldrons, spelled away the mess in each one, and returned to his office.

Severus Snape was not a man who cried easily. Emotions were still hard for him to express, even in solitude. Too many years of holding it all in, hiding his true feelings from everyone were habits that were hard to break. But that night, he'd let it all go. It was just all too much. And so, with a heavy heart, and a body defeated by failure and exhaustion, Severus had slumped into his desk chair, braced his forehead on his hand, and cried.

The very next day, Hermione and Severus had headed to the Ministry of Magic's Office of Magical Adoption Placement. They'd applied to be adoptive parents that very day. There were so many children left without parents after the war. They were sure that in no time they would be able to hold a little one in their arms, a child of their own to have and care for.

The wait had been miserable. They had been told that the adoption process was never speedy, but they had not been quite prepared for the ordeal it turned into. Weeks had turned into months. And then, nearly a year after they'd applied, an owl had flown into the Great Hall and dropped a large, official looking envelop into Severus' fry-up. They'd looked at each other in trepidation. He'd handed the letter to her, wiped clean of the brown sauce from his food, and she'd opened it with shaking fingers. Severus had felt his heart beating a mile a minute as his wife had unfolded the letter. He'd watched her face as she'd read it's contents, but she'd given nothing away. Until…

"Oh, Severus,"

"What is it? Is it good news," he had tried to dismiss the shaking of his normally even voice.

"Severus," she repeated, turning to him fully, clasping the letter against her heart, her eyes brimming with tears. "There's a baby! There's a baby for us. It's ours! A little boy."

"A baby…" he'd repeated, and then in front the entire student body, and the whole staff-most of which had been curiously looking on at the pair- Severus had enveloped his wife in his arms and had kissed her full on the mouth…curious stares be damned!

When they'd finally broken apart, he too, had had tears running down his cheeks, and with shaky fingers had traced the tracks of overwhelming joy that had fallen down Hermione's upturned face. After a moment, he'd turned to the wide-eyed staff at the table, and with a rare, joyful, genuine smile, announced: "Hermione and I are going to be parents. The adoptive agency has just informed us that there is a little boy."

The table had gone up in an uproar, the staff whooping and hollering, clapping Severus heartily on the back and shaking his hand. Hermione had been immediately embraced by Minerva, who knew very well how long the pair had wanted a child of their own. She was brimming with happiness.

"Oh good gracious, Hermione, Severus! This is such wonderful news! A child at Hogwarts!"

Severus had chuckled, still reeling from the news. "Minerva, there are hundreds of children at Hogwarts."

Minerva had scoffed, waving off his comment with an impatient hand. "Yes, yes, Severus. I know that! I'm not senile as of yet. But a baby! Oh, how wonderful it will be! Babies make me feel young again! You will let me hold him when he arrives won't you?"

Hermione had turned to Severus with a wide smile. They'd long discussed this possibility. "Actually, Minerva," Severus said, gathering Hermione in his arms, "we would be honored if you and Albus would be god-parents to our child. After all, no one had supported us more in all of our endeavors as husband and wife than the two of you."

Minerva had been struck speechless and Albus had beamed, declaring the cancellation of classes for the day in celebration of the professor's joyous occasion.

He and Hermione had left an hour later, and with a few signatures on some official documents, and a magically binding contract, they left the ministry no longer as a pair, but as a family of three. Severus, Hermione, and their two day old Henry. Henry Patrick Snape, the newest addition to the family.

They'd sat for what had seemed like hours, just staring at the small wonder that now belonged to them. His dark eyes, so uncannily like Severus' looked up at them with a wise nature that was beyond either of their understanding. And they were in love, completely, forever in love with this small being. Their son.

Yes, Severus thought, as he finished the last of his work for the day and headed back to his quarters. He was a very lucky man, in more ways than one, and returning home to his little family at the end of the day was the greatest joy of his life. He was quite sure, he thought, as he entered the warm, inviting space that had been expanded and changed to suit his family's needs, that there was not a single thing that could make him happier.

He was greeted at the entrance to the kitchen to the sound of little feet padding their way towards him. With ease, Severus reached down and scooped up his little miniature, his son's features, so like his own astounding him as they always did. It was a strange thing, but Henry and Severus were as alike as they were blood relatives. From his serious nature and sometimes comically brooding features, to his dark mop of hair that Hermione was loath to trim, they were nearly identical. Fate works in silly ways, Severus thought.

As for Hermione, he thought, he'd been a bit worried about her as of late. She was doing too much, as usual, and he'd been pondering the idea of hiring a nanny to help out his wife. He appraised her now, standing at the stove with her wand out, and even from behind he could see that she was exhausted.

"Good evening, love," she murmured as she turned and kissed him softly on his lips, and Severus frowned at the sight of her pallor. The bags under her eyes were even more pronounced than yesterday, and she also seemed like she'd lost some weight. Weight that, in his opinion, she couldn't afford to lose.

"Hermione, have you taken a breather at all? I told you that you shouldn't be so concerned with that new research project for Minerva. You've got quite enough on your plate as it is," he admonished as he lifted Henry in his arms to tickle his belly. He was rewarded with the musical little laugh that was like a symphony to his ears, and setting him down in his booster seat, commenced with spelling the silverware to dance.

Hermione sighed from her spot at the stove, and with a flourish, the food was plated and placed at their spots. "Severus, I keep telling you I'm fine. I'm nearly done with the proposal anyway, and that's always the most difficult part as you well know. I know I look a fright, but I just have a bug. The wizarding flu is going around and I'm sure that's all that's the matter. Please try not to worry love," she murmured, placing a warm hand on his.

He eyed her suspiciously but conceded that perhaps his wife was right. "Fine. But if you are still feeling poorly tomorrow, you are going to see Poppy. No arguments," he said sternly as he commenced eating his meal.

"All right you stubborn man. I promise, if I'm not feeling better in the morning I'll go see Poppy. But I'm sure it's nothing serious."

…

The next morning did not find Hermione feeling any better, and Severus looked on at his ailing wife, braced against the bathroom mirror as she washed her mouth vigorously with her toothbrush. When she was finished, she met his stern gaze. "Ugh. I give up. I'll go see Poppy. You, sir, are going to be late for your first period class."

"You are to come to me immediately after your visit with Poppy and reassure me that this is nothing more than a cold. What if…"

"Severus, I promise. And I know what you're thinking. This is nothing like the symptoms from all those years ago. I haven't had a seizure in nearly five years. I'm sure this is nothing. Now be off with you."

…..

"I'm…what? But…Poppy, that is impossible."

"Oh really? And here I thought you and Severus had such a lovely relationship."

"You know that's not what I mean. I thought…but you said…even St. Mungo's said..."

"Yes, Hermione. I know what I said. I'm also mature enough to admit that I've been wrong in the past. No medi-witch or wizard is infallible. And miracles sometimes happen."

"Miracles…."

Poppy smiled widely. "Go, Hermione. Tell your Husband your news, and come back in three weeks for a more comprehensive check-up. Drink that potion I gave you, although I'm sure that husband of yours will want to brew a fresh batch of his own as protective as he is."

Hermione left the hospital wing in a daze. She barely registered her path as she made her way to the Defense classroom and when she opened the door to find Severus in the middle of a practice duel, she had no idea what her face must have looked like. Whatever her expression, it was alarming enough to cause Severus to drop his wand mid-spell.

"Class dismissed," he said, his voice broached no argument, and the class filed out in a hurry, casting worried glances at their Potions Professor who seemed to be frozen in her spot just inside the door.

Severus rushed over to his alarmingly pale looking wife and ushered her over to a chair. "Hermione," he knelt at her feet, his hands running up and down her arms as if trying to make sure she was solid and whole. _Merlin, she was white as a ghost_, he thought.

"Severus…" she began, not quite sure of her own voice at this point.

"What is it, Hermione? Please tell me what's wrong. What did Poppy say? You're scaring me, love."

"Severus….I'm…." she looked down at him as he kneeled before her, her brown eyes boring into his own dark pools. "I'm pregnant."

…..

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: I am completely overwhelmed with the amount of love that I have felt with all of your beautiful and amazing reviews. Truly, I am humbled. This story has taken over me completely, and while I have sometimes been away from it due to the trials and smiles that come with Real Life, it has never been far from my mind. I thank you all, all of you wonderful readers you. The one's who favorite, the one's who review every single chapter, the ones who beg me for more…and yes! Even the ones who don't review! I'm grateful for you too! Thanks a million. Here's an update for your well deserved reward.**

Chapter 40: An Answered Prayer.

_"I'm pregnant…."_

Severus was frozen in place, there on his knees in front of her. He couldn't move. He may have stopped breathing, he wasn't quite sure, as his brain wasn't working at all. Could he have misheard her? It was impossible. Impossible, no? But when his blood began to circulate again and he re-focused his gaze in a more purposeful way on his wife before him he realized.

She was glowing. Absolutely glowing. The pallor and haggard look that she'd had these past few weeks had been replaced by something that seemed to be coming from deep within her soul. And he'd never known another reason for a woman to look quite like…well, like that. It had to be true. But how could this have happened? And because his brain wasn't quite up to speed with the rest of him, that is what he asked her.

"How can this have happened?"

Her incredulous smile turned into a doubting look. "Well, the usual way, I'd imagine."

That did it. With one brusk shake of his head, he was back in action, standing straight up and bringing her with him, pulling her in close. "Yes, wife. I know very well how it could have happened. But I mean, I thought that we couldn't. I thought…"

"I know, I thought so too. Poppy said, sometimes medi-witches can be wrong, that no one is infallible. And that miracles sometimes happen." She grasped his hand and slid it down to her belly. "Severus, it is a miracle. _Our_ miracle."

"A baby," he murmured, "a sibling for Henry," the possibilities were already multiplying in his head. "I confess, I cannot quite believe it, Hermione."

She nodded, sitting down once more and tugging him to sit beside her on the bench. "Neither can I, really. But it's wonderful, isn't it?"

Severus looked at her, his dark eyes serious as ever, but glowing like two ebony moons. "Yes, Hermione. It is wonderful." He bent and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, brushing a stray curl away from her eyes. "It is most wonderful." They sat together for quite a while, enjoying the solitude that the empty classroom afforded them. They had thought that they would be left in peace, but such things are the stuff of dreams in a busy school like Hogwarts. By and by, they heard the door to the classroom open quietly, and upon turning simultaneously, they espied the Headmaster making his way through the rows of seats.

Hermione looked up at the bebotherd look on her husbands face and smiled wryly. "Well, it was nice while it lasted, wasn't it, Severus."

He lifted an annoyed brow. "Indeed. It was too good to be true, I suppose." He turned to the older wizard, "Yes, headmaster? Is there something the matter?" His voice held no malice in it, though, and Albus had never taken offense at Severus's surly tone anyway.

"I was just going to ask you that very question, Severus, Hermione. I had just popped down to the kitchens for a mid-morning snack. Wimple always sets aside a few of the lemon tarts for me, you see, when I happened upon a bevy of students coming rather hurriedly from the Defence classroom. I stopped them to ask why they were not in class when they said you'd dismissed them and that your wife looked, let me see, I want to get it right,'like a hot mess'," whatever that means.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That must have been Miss Stevenson,"

Severus nodded. "Ah yes. The American girl. What an odd phrase to use."

"It means I looked terrible, for lack of a better translation," Hermione said.

Albus nodded, stroking his beard. "Does it really? Well, my dear, you don't look to be a 'hot mess' to me! You look positively radiant? Have you already been to see Poppy?"

Hermione looked at Severus then, and with a put upon roll of his eyes said: "Very well. I suppose it won't be a secret for very long," he eyed her belly as he said this, wondering just when he would be able to see a change. Hermione smiled in return and grasped his hand gently.

"Headmaster, it is kind of you to ask after us. We are quite well, actually," she smiled widely, "Headmaster, we are going to have a baby."

Albus reacted by smiling from ear to ear, and moved to embrace Hermione in a grandfatherly hug. He hugged Severus as well, and thought it was stiffly received, it was internally appreciated. "That is wonderful, just wonderful for you both. I wasn't aware that you had applied for adoption again!"

"Actually, Albus," Severus interjected, "This time we are bringing a child into the world natural way."

Albus eyes twinkled even more, if that were possible. "Do you mean, Hermione, are you with child?"

Hermione grinned at such an old fashioned term, and her smile widened at the sudden realization that all of the terms now actually applied to her! She answered, "Yes, Headmaster. I am!"

They were thoroughly congratulated, but swore the man to secrecy, something which Severus thought was probably an impossibility, but accepted the promise none-the-less.

They returned to their quarters, having been assured by Albus that he would not breathe a word, they discussed their new position. They quickly relieved Minty, their child care house-elf, from her duties. Hermione refused to allow house elves to help her unless she was teaching a class, but Minty had sufficiently proven her worth. It was better than sending Henry to day care at some hole in the wall in Hogsmeade, and also much more preferable that letting Hagrid watch Henry, something that the half-giant had heartily wanted to do.

Once they were finally alone, Henry still taking his mid-day nap, they sat on the edge of their four poster bed to talk a bit more seriously about things.

Severus spoke first. "How are you feeling?" His hand was embracing hers,and his thumb rubbed gentle circles against her knuckles.

Hermione smiled softly, "I feel…happy. Elated. Wonderful," she let out a breath, "scared. Worried." She was silent for a few moments as she processed all of what she'd just said. "I suppose, all the normal things, you know," he nodded slowly. "Except," she said, her eyes taking on a worried cast, "well, last time, it was so different. I didn't have time to think about any of it. It was just…the letter, and then the next day Henry was here, in our lives. Instant parents," she chewed her lip as she thought about the prospects ahead of them. "This time is going to be rather different, I expect."

"Yes, I expect so," Severus said. She watched him, smiling. Save for when he looked her in the eye when she'd spoken directly to him, he had not taken his eyes off of her belly. The thought warmed her heart.

"I don't think anything shows yet, darling. You have a little while to wait before I start looking like I've swallowed a Quaffle." That broke his stare, and he rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you are right," then a thought came to him. "Hermione, how far along are you, exactly?"

Hermione grinned. "Almost eleven weeks." Severus counted in his head.

"Eleven…Hermione," he started, his brows shooting high on his pale forehead, "that's nearly two and a half months!"

"I know. I can't believe I didn't notice something sooner, but honestly, I haven't menstruated regularly since before…well, before all of that," she said, her eyes clouding for a moment as she remembered her ordeal. "But the good news is, Poppy says I'm almost past the stage of morning sickness," she thought about that for a moment longer. "Thank goodness."

Severus was back to gazing at her belly. He could hardly wrap his mind around the whole thing. It was incredible, and strange, and wonderful, and terrifying all at once. He knew how to be a father. Like Hermione, he'd felt that same sense of becoming an 'instant father' when Henry came into their lives. From zero to sixy in no time flat. And, if he could say so himself, he was a wonderful father. He'd not had the fortune of having the dream of fatherhood in his life. Only since Hermione had he let his mind wander in the direction of his own dreams and desires. But this, he realized, would be different. He now had a pregnant wife. There would be a baby inside of her for the next six and a half months. And then, he blanched at the thought, that baby would have to come out. Oh Merlin, help him…

"Severus," her voice was quiet at his side, so quiet that it grabbed his attention right away, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked at her questioningly, her face looked strange.

"Is everything all right?"

Hermione looked almost startled at the question. "Of course! I just," she smiled widely and grasped his shoulder. "I'm pregnant! I can actually say that about myself! I, Hermione Snape, am pregnant," She jumped up and faced him, her hands thrown into the air, "I'm pregnant! Up the duff! In the family way! All sprogged up! KNOCKED UP!" She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, she wanted to sail around the Quidditch pitch on the world's tastes broom and scream it into the Scottish Highlands. She twirled in a circle, and then returned her gaze to her husband. "I love you."

He was just sitting there, watching her. In awe of her. In awe of her spirit, her joy in this moment, and the fact that he thought she was absolutely, incredibly, wonderfully perfect. He came towards her and wrapped her snugly in his arms, pressing her close to him, kissing her ear, her forehead, her hair, and her nose. And then her lips.

Her arms wound around him and pressed his body against her own, and reveled in the maleness of him, loving that she could have him this way, that he would respond to her this way.

Piece by piece, the clothing fell to the floor, the door locked with a wave of Severus' hand. Their lips met again, this time with more passion, a deeper sense of connection than before, and for several minutes, the two were lost in this world of sensations with each other. This giving and taking, this enrichment of their love, their marriage, their lives together.

As Severus lowered her body down to the bed, a thought crossed his mind and he paused.

"Severus, what is it," Hermione asked, her face a mask of confusion.

"Hermione…I…well," he pulled back a bit, and gestured to the bed,

"Severus," she grinned, stroking her hand along his sharp, defined cheekbone, "there is nothing to worry about. Poppy said all was well. And that this…" she repeated his gesture, "is perfectly all right."

"You're positive?"

"Positive. As long as I'm not in any pain, and as long as we both still want to, she said we could continue our…marital relations right up until the birth. Of course I'll be a whale by then…." he cut her off with a lust-roughened kiss, all lips, tongue, and teeth against her own before he pulled back once more.

"You," he panted, as he cupped a breast in his hand, "will look like a goddess."

And he proceeded to worship her…very, very thoroughly.

**TBC!**

**I know a lot of you thought that we were done at that last chapter, but nope! There's more to come. I am so glad you are all enjoying. Please take the time to leave a comment! They are such wonderful pick me ups!**

**SS**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Over the past few days, I have had some amazing responses to the latest chapters of this story. I can only say that I am humbled beyond reason that so many are enjoying my story. It is a wonderful feeling to see those notifications in my inbox. So, I hope that my readers will enjoy this newest installment. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series. All rights belong to JK and Warner Bros. Thanks for not suing me!**

Chapter 41: The Truth Will Out

Hermione and Severus quickly learned that keeping such a huge secret from their friends and loved ones was going to be more difficult than they had originally thought. While Dumbledore and Poppy had been the epitome of circumspect, (Severus, for one, was amazed that the old man had kept his trap shut), and neither colleague had breathed a word. But there were other forces at work that were working against the couple. Namely Hermione's body.

She sighed as she stood in front of the mirror in her quarters, twisting her body this way and that as she peered at her reflection critically. After finding out she was already so far along in her pregnancy-much earlier than most women typically discover the happy news- it was like all at once she'd begun to notice things. At first she had thought it was only her imagination. Surely it couldn't be happening this fast but as she regarded herself from the side once more, she had to admit that what she was seeing was definitely real.

"Hermione, you look absolutely fine, I have already told you as such," Severus intoned softly from his spot beside the bed where he was dressing for the day. It was about three weeks since they had found out they were expecting a baby the natural way, and it seemed each new day had more surprises in store for them.

Hermione sighed, her shoulders slumping to her sides. "Severus, there is no way we can hide this any longer. Look at me," she stated as she pointed to the general vicinity of her belly. Severus looked, and indeed, he would admit that it was becoming quite obvious that his wife was carrying a child. _His child_, he thought, and a warmth spread through him from head to toe. Taking pity on his fretting wife, he moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting them gently on the visible bulge of her belly.

"We've got to tell them sometime. You know the expression; 'the truth will out'," he murmured softly in her ear.

"You're right," she admitted, pulling out her wand. With a flick and a flourish she added an inch or two of extra room in the waist of her robes and sighed. The spell had definitely made her more comfortable, but had done nothing to mask the visibility of her pregnancy. "I suppose now is as good a time as any," she turned to Severus, a question in her warm, brown, gaze. "Should we make some kind of public announcement?"

Severus' dark eyes appraised his wife, from her rosy cheeks, her lustrous curls, to her markedly fuller breasts and waistline. "Why don't we just let them all figure it out, Hermione. In those robes, there will be no mistaking your condition."

Hermione grinned. She felt ready for everyone to know. And this afternoon they were going to see Poppy for a check-up, so she supposed it was now or never. "All right," she conceded, and they left their rooms to get on with dinner.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, Hermione's hand clasped in Severus' own, Henry gripping tightly to Hermione's hand, she thought about how much had changed over the years. She could hardly believe that they were at this point in their lives-married, and parents to a beautiful little boy….and soon another child. It was all too wonderful to believe, almost, and Hermione counted her lucky stars every day.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy," the small voice beside her caused a smile to blossom on her face.

"Yes, what is it Henry?"

"I want ice cream for breakfast."

"No, dearest," Hermione replied patiently as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. "You know that ice cream is an after dinner treat for feisty little boys," she grinned as she paused to reach down and tickle his belly. He giggled and laughed, running in a circle around them before dashing beneath his father's cloak. Hermione looked at Severus' mock glare and stifled a giggle. This had become a frequent game between father and son, and the vision was absolutely heartbreakingly adorable, though Severus would never admit to enjoying the small diversion. She didn't need him to say it aloud. The warmth and love in his eyes said it all.

"Hermione, I have a small being inconveniently trodding on my cloak. What do you suggest I do about it," he asked, reaching behind him to trap Henry in the folds of his cloak.

"Let me out! Let me out! It's dark in here!" "Hmmm, the small being in question seems to be rather fussy," he murmured, and with a flick, he whipped his black cloak to the side, exposing Henry's grinning face at his legs. "Ah! There we have it," he bent to lift Henry up and brought his face close to Henry's. "You almost got away with it this time, you little smuggler."

Hermione looked on at this scene with motherly delight, and with a nod towards the great doors before them said, "Let's go in. Breakfast is waiting," she winked at her son. "But no ice cream for you, young man. You'll have a stomach ache all day!"

"Awwwww," he pouted, but turned his face once more to his father's. "Daddy, will you carry me?"

Severus raised a brow. "If I must."

"You must, you must!"

And with that they entered the hall, making their way down the rows of tables.

Hermione felt a frission of nerves as she remembered just what her newly adjusted robes would reveal to all of the prying eyes of the students and staff. But it was exciting, though. And she knew that everyone would be happy for her and her little family. An unlikely paring from the start, to all who saw the love and the care that Severus and Hermione had for each other…it just made sense.

It took about a minute for anyone to notice anything. At first the students and teachers assembled in the hall for breakfast went on about their business merely glanced cursorily at the little family, for it was not an unusual sight to see them making their way to the staff table where Henry was a great favorite and frequent guest at meal times. But then, of course, it started with a low, hushed whisper, barely perceptible in the crowd of young witches and wizards.

The whisper grew into a rumbling murmur and that is when the noise caught the attention of the staff, all of whom looked up one by one. Hermione caught Dumbledore's eye first, and she smiled widely as he grinned down at her, his eyes ever twinkling in the soft, morning light. He smiled at her the smile of a conspirator in cahoots, and the shared moment was priceless. Speaking of priceless, Minerva was the next to notice Hermione's growing belly. Her eyes widened, and when tears sprang to her eyes, Hermione found herself growing misty as well, the motherly mentor one of her dearest and closets friends at Hogwarts save for Severus. It seemed to take a lifetime, but before they knew it, they were at the staff table, Henry still comfortably ensconced in Severus' strong arms, his innocent gaze roving around the room.

"Mummy, Daddy," he whispered loudly, and Hermione bit her lip in amusement at her son.

"What is it, Henry," Severus asked as they made their way to their usual seats.

The young boy earnestly looked deep in his father's eyes, black meeting black and asked: "Everyone's looking at us. Are we famous?" His eyes were wide and curious, and Severus frowned.

"Ahem…not, er, famous quite, Henry. But we do have many friends here who seem to have noticed something very exciting for them. And for us."

"What Daddy? Are we getting presents? Is it my birthday? Am I four yet?"

Hermione laughed, and with a glance at Minerva-who was nearly bursting from her chair at this point, responded, "No, Henry. It's not your birthday quite yet. Remember, we've just had a party for you a few weekends ago when you turned three. You won't be four till next April."

"But," Severus countered, as they sat, smiling soflty at his son, "In a few months, it will be someone else's birthday in our family."

"You or Mummy?"

"Not me or Mummy," Severus responded, but then shook his head, "Well, yes, we will have birthdays coming up. But someone else, someone new."

"New? Like a new friend for me? Someone to play broomsticks with me and Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, exactly, Henry," she reached over and placed him on her lap, pressing him tight against her as she steeled herself for this moment. "In a few months, you will have a new baby brother or sister to play with. How does that sound?"

Like all children faced with this question, Henry grew quiet and thoughtful, his wide, dark eyes staring straight at his mother. "Will it be a girl brother or sister or a boy brother or sister?"

Severus' lips quirked. "We don't know yet, Henry."

Henry thought for a few more minutes, his small fingers playing with a fold of his father's cloak. "It's ok, then. We can have a brother or sister if you guys want to."

And the damn broke loose.

"Oh Hermione! Severus! Such wonderful news!"

"All right, Hermione, I jes' knew it'd happen fed yeh both, the mos' deserving parents ever lived, I tell yeh,"

"What news! I say! Hagrid, move aside! I want to hug the lucky sod!"

"How far along are you? Oh congratulations! Poppy, you are wicked! However did you keep this a secret?"

"A wonderful congratulations to you both! I trust you'll be needing some time off in a few months?"

All around them there were tears and congratulations, shouts of joy and hugs so tight, Hermione and Severus thought they would suffocate. Henry just looked on, head shaking, in that all knowing way that young children do when adults seem to be doing something rather silly.

As the celebration around him went on, Henry heard a small pop at his side. There he saw Minty, his loyal house elf, standing before him with his ears twitching merrily.

"Hello Minty."

"Hello, young Master Snape," Minty replied, bowing deeply. "Minty is here because there is great happiness in the Great Hall this morning. Young master is going to have a sibling!"

"Is a s-ib-ling," he pronounced it very slowly, making sure he got it right, "kind of like a baby brother or sister?"

Minty nodded vigorously. "Yes! Is a happy occasion for kind Mistress and Master and young Master too! Minty is having more babies to care for!"

Henry nodded and looked around. His parents were completely distracted by the fuss going on around them.

"Minty, could you bring me some breakfast?"

Minty nodded even more vigorously. "Yes Young Master Snape. What is you be wanting?"

Henry took one more glance at his mother and father. "Ice cream please. A great bowl of it. With chocolate sauce."

And with a pop, Minty was gone, presumably to get the ice cream, and there sat Henry, with a grin on his face. Having a baby brother or sister was going to work out juuuuust fine.

…..

"Henry, that was very, very, naughty," Hermione admonished her son as they made their way back to their quarters. "Now, we need to wash you up and then put you straight to bed. I'll bring you a potion for your tummy, but it serves you right for being so sneaky!"

Upon finding out that their son had consumed an entire very large bowl of ice cream for breakfast-unbenownst to them, Severus and Hermione had decided to return to their quarters to put him straight to bed, as Henry had gotten himself rather sick from his "breakfast". With Henry properly ensconced in bed, Hermione rolled her eyes and went to grab a potion from the medicine cupboard. Severus came in behind her.

"I can't believe Henry would do something so…so…."

"Slytherin?" His reply was gleefully smug. Too smug for Hermione's liking, and she turned on him in a whirl, not appreciating the grin on her husband's face.

"Yes, exactly! How on earth did we manage to get a Slytherin for a son?"

"They are not born, my dear, but made. It is a consequence of having a Slytherin for a father I'd expect."

"Hmmm," she muttered as they made their way back to Henry's bedroom. "Well, this one," she patted her belly for emphasis, "is going to be made into a Gryffindor if I have any say about it."

"Whatever you say, wife," he growled, and Hermoine let out an infuriated huff as they went to care for their son.

…

"Now," Poppy said as she came bustling into the curtained off area of the Hospital wing where Severus and Hermione waited for their appointment to begin, "in this exam we'll be able to hear the heart beat, which you've both already heard so that's nothing new, but we'll also be able to see a real time image of your baby in the womb. It's what the muggles call three dimensional imaging, or so I've read." Poppy pulled up a stool and pulled out her wand. She looked elated, and with a large grin she turned to the pair, whispering conspiritorily, "I've always wanted to use this spell, but since I work in a school with adolescents, I've not had the opportunity! Medi-wizardry has come so far since the days of my training!

"Will we be able to tell the sex of the baby," Hermione asked? She felt excited and nervous at the same time, and she gripped Severus' hand tighter in her own as Poppy readied her wand.

"Well, we shall certainly try, but it is still a bit early for that. Perhaps the little one will be eager to show off today, though, and we'll be lucky. But if not, that is what your next appointment will be for. All right, are you both ready?" She looked expectantly at the couple before her, both of whom looked the way all parents do at such an occasion.

Severus glanced down at his wife and gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. "We are ready," he said.

"Very well. Here we go!"

Hermione and Severus remained absolutely silent as Poppy waved her wand and cast the spell, and then all at once, the little area of the hospital wing was filled with the heart bracingly beautiful concussives of their baby's heartbeat. An orb appeared just above the swell of Hermione's exposed stomach, revealing a shape that was, undoutably, their child. It was a small, squirming, almost alien looking thing, but to Severus and Hermione, it was the most incredible sight they'd ever seen. At their first appointment together three weeks ago-(Severus had demanded a full exam and work up after Hermione had imparted the good news)-it had been a surreal experience. The small being had been yet too small to see details, and the spell for that point in a pregnancy was not as clear. But this time, it was as if they were able to reach out and touch the baby, so clear was the image hovering magically above Hermione's belly.

"Oh….wow," Hermione breathed, uncaring of the tears that were running down her cheeks at the sight. "Severus, look!"

Severus was mesmerized. That was his child. He could see it's hands, it's little feet, the beginnings of more defined features on something that he and Hermione had created in spite of all odds against them. A miracle. Their miracle. He was speechless, and simply nodded unmindful of the nearly painful grip he had on her hand. But she didn't seem to care, and she was gripping back just as strongly.

"Aha! It seems your little one is not going to be a shy one," Poppy smiled, feeling rather emotional herself. "Would you like to know what you're having?"

Severus looked at Hermione, nodding his assent, and she smiled widely in return, her eyes still red and wet from her overwhelming emotions. "Yes, Poppy. We would like to know."

"Congratulations, Hermione and Severus. You are going to have a little girl."

…

**TBC!**

**This one was tough to write! I'm really glad that I kept plugging, though. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please leave a review if you can! They are lovely and keep the Muse charring out the words. **

**XOXO**

**SS**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Whew! The Muse is strong, folks! Which is good news for you guys, because you get MORE! And also good news for me, because I am so excited to share this work with you. And, it goes without saying, that I love reviews more than Severus and Hermione love their little Slytherin cutie pie, Henry. :) See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: The usual applies…..**

Chapter 42: Changes

It was five weeks later, and Severus sighed in frustration as he tripped over yet another stack of Henry's toys that he'd nearly killed himself on. After spelling them away in Henry's overflowing toy chest-courtesy of many doting friends and colleagues-, Severus looked around his quarters. Well, he conceded after taking in the overturned stacks of books, piles of legos, and the remnants of a children's potions experiment gone wrong, not just his quarters. Their quarters. His and Hermione's. In the nearly five years of their marriage to each other, all things that had once been his had slowly become 'theirs'. It was not an unwelcome thought to him, for he'd lived too long without having anyone to share anything with, and he was very much enjoying being part of something bigger than before-a family of his very own. But as he regarded their humble little living space, nearly full to bursting at this point in their marriage, he knew that the time had come for some changes to take place. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was going on 12 o'clock. Hermione had taken Henry down to the Black Lake for a lunchtime picnic and probably wouldn't be back for another hour or so, and he'd chosen to stay behind and get some grading done before the weekend was out. He hand't gotten anything done as he'd spent the majority of time looking for his favorite quill in the chaotic mess that was their living area/office/library/eat in-kitchen, and this is where the present found him. Quill-less, and determined. With no more thought to the matter, he grabbed a handful of flop powder and whooshed out of sight to Dumbledore's office with a mission.

When he strode through the grate into the main part of the Headmaster's office, he found Dumbledore sitting there, as he usually was, half-moon glasses perched precariously on his nose as he fed Fawkes a few treats from a small, velvet pouch.

"Ah, Severus! A good afternoon to you! And how is Hermione doing?"

Severus allowed a small, half smile to creep across his features as he sat himself down in the proffered chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. "She is well."

"She is feeling well in her pregnancy?"

"As I am not the one carrying the child, I can only assume that all is going as well as is to be expected when one is five months pregnant."

"Oh, don't be pedantic, Severus. It was merely a well-meaning query after your lovely wife's health. But I am assuming that you had other reasons to visit me on this fine Sunday morning."

"Indeed," Severus replied, getting down to business, his plan running through is mind. "I was wanting to ask you about the possibility of re-locating."

Albus' eyes twinkled merrily. "Getting a bit cramped in your quarters, Severus?"

"In a word…yes," he deadpanned. "I am not normally a man who requires much space, and for the last many years of my employment at Hogwarts I have found my quarters to be perfectly satisfactory for my needs. However, Hermione and I find ourselves with a growing family, and a living area that feels like it grows smaller every day."

"And no doubt you'll be wanting more room once the new baby gets here."

"Presumbably, yes. It seems a foregone conclusion."

Albus sat for a moment, seemingly deep in thought as he regarded the younger man before him. "It is not unheard of for a member of the faculty to live off school grounds, though it has been many a year since this has occurred. But there are no rules in place against it. Where would you be re-locating to?"

"I'm not entirely sure, at the present. I will need to discuss this with Hermione of course. I've only recently realized the need for such an action to be taken, and haven't had the time to speak with her about it. But I cannot imagine she would be averse to more space, especially in light of the baby." Severus braced his hands on his knees, his face taking on a faraway look."

Albus smiled genially at him, peering over the golden rims of his trademark glasses. "Severus, I must say, I am overjoyed for you and Hermione, and Henry as well. You are as much a part of Hogwarts as if you both were founders of the castle yourself," he glanced at Fawkes and handed over another treat before continuing. "As such, I would be a very foolish man to deny two of my best teachers the means to achieve their life goals. Ones they truly deserve to have."

Severus looked up at Albus and nodded, "Thank you Albus. That is most kind of you to say."

"You deserve to get everything you want, Severus. The time for sadness and loss has long since past. You need never fear to ask me for what you need. Nor Hermione, either. I am, quite honestly, deeply in your debt."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat at this. He and his former master had had many discussion about the war, his role in it, and the unfairness of his own treatment of Severus for so many years. Emotions had been high between them, but eventually they had come to an understanding, and the matter had never been spoken of again. None-the-less, it was gratifying to hear this from Dumbledore's lips. That he felt indebted to Severus, however, struck an odd chord.

"Albus, we've known each other too long, now, for there to be any debts left between us. Let us speak of that no more. My life is where I want it to be, now, against all odds, and I find myself wholeheartedly wanting to simply move on from the darkness of my past. You owe me nothing."

Albus swallowed, seemingly choked up at the younger man's words, and he nodded his assent. "Very well, Severus. I will speak to Kingsley about the possibility of a permanent Portkey in case you and Hermione decide to move further than Hogsmeade Villiage. I doubt you'd both be wanting to take the Hogwart's express every day, although think of the delicious sweets you could enjoy from the trolley every morning?"

Severus rolled his eyes, but was internally amused. "So, then, Albus. May I discuss this with Hermione as a viable possibility?" Albus nodded. "You may, my boy. Do so in good faith. And give Henry my regards!"

Severus rose, mission accomplished, insofar is it could be at this stage of the game. "Thank you, Albus. And I will say hello to Henry for you."

….

Hermione sighed as she closed the door to Henry's bedroom. She had successfully worn him out this afternoon, and he'd been an absolute crab apple by the time dinner had rolled around. So, after supper, she'd taken him back to their rooms, where he'd proceeded to beg for "a long story, Mummy! I want a really long one. I'm not sleepy, I don't' want to go to bed. I'm frightened that the dragon under my bed."

"You may have one story, Henry, and we'll just have to see if I make it a long one. Last time you fell asleep mid-way through."

"I didn't fall asleep Mummy. I was just resting my eyes." Hermione had giggled. "Wherever did you learn that phrase, Henry?"

He'd looked up at her, his tired eyes already drooping with fatigue. "I learnt it from Daddy. He told me that's what he was doing the other day when we were playing bears."

"You were playing bears?"

"Yes. Daddy said that we could be higher naming bears."

"Hibernating, Henry. And Daddy said that?"

"Mmmm hmmm. And I was tired of hi-hi-hibernating. But when I poked him, Daddy just snored. But he opened his eyes when I jumped on his back and that's when he said he was just resting his eyes. Mummy, I have a secret. I think Daddy fell asleep."

Hermione bit back a giggle. "I think you are probably right, Henry," she whispered back. "And sleeping is exactly what you need to be doing."

"Huhhhhhh. Okaaaaay Mummy," he'd snuggled down underneath his quilt and peered up at her. After a few moments he reached out and placed a hand on Hermione's ever-growing belly. "When will baby brother or sister be here, Mummy?"

Hermione smiled. "Daddy and I told you, Henry, it's a girl baby in Mummy's tummy, remember," she replied as she placed her own hand on top of Henry's, smiling when she felt the gentle tap-taps of her daughter.

"I 'member. I only…." he let out a long yawn, "forgot, that's all." His eyes brightened slightly. "Mummy, can you tell me a story about a dragon?"

Hermione frowned. "A dragon? Henry, I thought you just told me that you were frightened of the dragon under your bed. Won't a story about a dragon make you more scared?"

Henry thought about that for a moment, his eyes drooping more and more by the second, and then he finally turned to his mother with his answer. "Yes Mummy, I am frightened of the dragon under my bed. He's big and green with great yellow eyes. But if you told me a nice story about a nice dragon, I wouldn't' be scared anymore," he yawned again, settling his head further into the pillow, his fingers wrapping gently around Hermione's pinky. "Just don't make the dragon have great, big, yellow eyes."

Hermione bit her lip, feeling her heart squeeze upon itself. "Of course, Henry. No yellow eyes in this story," she said softly, running her hands through his unruly mop of black hair. She really needed to give it a trim, but had been putting it off. Laying there, his eyes heavy with sleep, his fair skin almost glowing from the lamp light, he looked more like Severus than ever.

"Thanks Mummy."

"You're welcome, Henry," and off she went, weaving a tale about a nice dragon named Geoffrey. When Henry was finally deeply asleep, his mouth hanging open, a sliver of drool coming off the side, Hermione rose, turned off the light, and sighed happily. She loved being a mommy.

Now, she made her way into her disaster of a living area where she found her husband hunched over a stack of papers, his favorite quill flicking and twisting with each mark of the essays in front of him. "Have you got much more to do?"

He turned his head and lifted his hand to her cheek, pulling her in gently for a quick kiss on the lips. "No, not as such. I've got maybe two or three more, and then I'm going to banish these to the fire."

"Severus, you can't burn up your student's essays."

He looked at her askance, "Don't try to pretend you've never had the same inkling. I've seen what you're like after a particularly bad night of grading."

Hermione huffed. "Oh all right, fine, you snarky sod."

"Mmmm, yes well. You're no picnic either when you've read a particularly abominable one."

"Yes, you're right. Where were you this afternoon," she asked. "Henry and I came back and you were no where to be found."

Severus paused, finally done with his last essay and put away his pen. "That, wife, is what I've been meaning to talk to you about. " He rose, and walked with her over to the couch. Once they'd gotten themselves situated, Severus began. "I went to see Albus today."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, but there were a few things I needed to discuss with him. Things that concern the both of us. Or rather," he corrected softly, his eyes sliding down her body to her abdomen where he placed his warm hand. "It concerns the three of us. And Henry."

Hermione looked confused, she had no idea what Severus was talking about. "Severus, what is this about?"

"I think, Hermione, that we are very soon," he rubbed his hand in one smooth, meaningful circle over the swell of their baby, "going to outgrow our quarters here at Hogwarts."

Ahhh, clarity, thought Hermione. She'd been thinking the same thing even since she'd found out she was expecting. "I agree. It's much too small for a family of four. But will Albus concede to expand our quarters? I'd thought that when we'd added that extra room for Henry the castle was at it's absolute limit for new spaces? Something about the founder's magic being stretched to capacity?"

"Indeed. But I've thought of a more appropriate solution, given our growing family. And what if, in the future, we have other children? We cannot just keep expanding our rooms here, and we cannot have a bevy of children piled on top of each other in this castle."

"Severus," Hermione exclaimed, slightly shocked and amused! "I've not even given birth to our daughter yet, you know, the baby that we were never supposed to be able to have, and already you're talking about having more children?" She chuckled. "Speak for yourself, darling." She grew more serious. "Severus, this will probably be our one chance."

"Even so," he said, eyeing her stomach, "I like to be prepared for all possibilities."

"So…what's your plan?"

"The answer to that question will also answer your earlier query about where I was this afternoon." Hermione could feel the excitement building up. He wouldn't have…"I was looking at real estate."

"Real estate! Oh, Severus, you think we should?"

"I see no better time like the present. And as soon as I sell that old tin heap in Spinner's End, the sooner we can get money for a down payment. The agent I spoke to this morning seems a decent sort, and said he'd have some listings ready for us to peruse at our leisure, though I expect we'll want to get a move on so that we can move in somewhere before you give birth."

Hermione was thunderstruck. Severus had long talked of wanting to sell his dilapidated family home. It hadn't been used since the war, and it was of no use to him anymore. He hated going there whenever he would pop in to grab the piled up mail or remove something he'd stored there. That house held only bad memories for him, and there was certainly no reason to keep in in the family. He would never, ever want to raise a family there. Hermione had been perfectly fine with that, but she'd never really entertained the idea of living anywhere but Hogwarts. It had been her home for so many years, she wasn't sure how she felt about the possibility of leaving. But, she would readily concede, they needed more space, and soon. A new home…

"Severus, where are you wanting to move to? I agree with you, I think it's a wonderful idea, as long as we can afford it," she worried her lip between her two front teeth and frowned. "I don't want to be too far away from Hogwarts, unless you're wanting to apparate every day."

"I've already thought of that, and Albus is looking into a solution for us," he smiled softly at his wife. "Try to have a little faith, _dear_," he snarked.

She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Oh, do shut it! Miserable git," she smiled and snugged in closer within his warm, affectionate embrace. "I think it's a lovely idea," she murmured, her eyes taking in their-admittedly-cramped surroundings. A sudden thought came to her. "Severus," she shot up, and instantly his hand moved protectively over her bump.

"What is it, witch!"

"I was just thinking," she grinned at his panicked face. Her husband was so adorable. "Do you think we could find a house that has room for all of our books? A proper library?"

Severus sighed, relieved that there wasn't an emergency at hand. "Merlin, woman, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack," he rolled his eyes at her sheepish look. "But to answer your question, I believe that a library-a proper one-as you say, is a definite possibility."

Hermione settled back into her spot at his side, her hands rubbing over her stomach. "A real library…."

Severus chuckled to himself as he looked down fondly at her curly head. He was a lucky man.

…

**TBC**

**A house for our favorite couple! Where will they go? Keep reading, (and reviewing!) to find out! **


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: What can I possibly say? You all have been AMAZING! Thanks ever so much to you wonderful readers, you! Yes, that means you, right there! The one with the coffee mug, the one with the glass of wine…the one sneaking peeks at this story whilst at work. You are the reason I do this. Now, that being said, let's move right along!**

**IMPORTANT: I will be going out of town later this week, and access to computers/wifi will be sporadic at best. Please be patient, as updates might be wonky!**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction, and as such, I, SexySloth, am earning no profit from it. J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's Studios own the important bits. **

Chapter 43: A Place for Us

Three and a Half Months Later….

"What are you going to do?" Ginny Potter plunked the tea kettle back on the hob and moved to sit by her friend's side. It was early on a Monday morning and the boys were at school and day care. Henry was with Minty, as he usually was during the daytime hours when Hermione normally had classes. Today, though, Hermione had no classes. After a particularly stressful Sunday, Severus had practically harangued her to take a day off, and he'd been more than happy to cover her classes for the day, seeing as he only had two first year classes to proctor. She'd reluctantly agreed, and now found herself spilling her tale of woe to her good friend.

"I've no idea, Ginny. We're really in a bind here," she looked at her friend, the panic beginning to creep up on her again. "I cannot believe how long this has taken! It's been a nightmare."

Ginny looked at Hermione sympathetically. She'd known that Hermione and Severus' search for the perfect home had not been going as smoothly as planned, but she hadn't realized just how dire the situation really was for the couple. With a concerned look, she eyed Hermione's countenance, becoming worried at how drawn and tired she looked. Unlike Ginny, Hermione worked full time and took care of Henry. It was no easy task to be sure, and it seemed to be catching up to her.

"Can I ask what the specific difficulties are, Hermione? I don't know much about buying a house, truthfully. Harry and I inherited this one when we got married, so we've never had to bother. Is it truly such an ordeal?"

Hermione sighed, taking a bracing sip of the warm tea. "Gods, that's lovely Ginny, I really needed a good cup of tea, by the way," she muttered, then went on. "To answer your question, I think we're just being picky, really. And it certainly didn't help that Spinners End took an age and a day to sell. Not that I should have been surprises, really. The place was a heap." She was quiet for a minute more and took another sip of tea. "I suppose we just thought that we had loads of time, you know? My pregnancy has been so smooth, and things have been going so well otherwise. When we finally realized it was really getting down to the wire…well, I suppose I just had a melt down. Severus was quite frightened, I think."

Ginny giggled. "He's quite protective of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, why shouldn't he be?"

Ginny sighed in response. "Don't get defensive. I think it's rather adorable," she grinned at her friend.

Hermione laughed, "Don't let him hear you say that! He'd hex you into next week, Gin."

"Oh, Severus and I have a pretty good relationship. I think he'd be able to take it," she paused and became more serious. "He's changed so much. And it's because of you, you know. You've both been very good for each other." Hermione realize her friend was getting a bit misty eyed and she became quite concerned.

"Ginny, is everything all right? I've never seen you get so worked up over someone else's relationship."

Ginny swiped at her eyes, "No, no, I'm fine. Just sentimental is all. I just…well, look at you, all huge and pregnant. You're getting the dream life you've always wanted and I'm just very, very happy for you. That's all."

Hermione's eyebrows rose high on her forehead as she stared incredulously at her friend. "Oh Ginny," she didn't know what to say, quite. "Thank you. That's such a lovely sentiment." And then, inexplicably, she felt the tears burning in her eyes as well. And then they spilled over.

It was at that exact moment that the flop activated and two men stepped through the fire and into the Potter's kitchen.

Severus and Harry took in the two hysterical women in front of them with wide eyes. After a few moments, Harry turned head to look at Severus who seemed to be completely gobsmacked. "Don't worry, it's just the hormones. Has it been bad?"

Severus could hardly bring himself to take his eyes off the unusual sight before him. "It's been….different. I thought she was emotional _before_ she was pregnant. Now I sometimes have to ask myself if she's completely lost her mind," he turned fully, then and faced Harry. "The other night she screamed at me because I asked her to pass the salt at dinner in the Great Hall. She accused me of not liking her cooking. It wasn't even her cooking! It was the bloody house elves' bloody, bland steak and kidney pie!" Harry tried to muffle the laugh he felt bubbling out of him at his former professor's predicament.

"Oh, goodness, what are you both doing here," Ginny cried as she hastily swiped at the tears running down her cheeks. "Harry, I didn't think you'd be home till this evening."

"Yeah, I was scheduled to be there late, but I called in a favor so that I could do a favor."

"A favor? For whom?"

"For me," Severus' baritone intoned from Harry's side. "Your husband has just done a great favor for me and for Hermoine."

"For us? Why Severus, what's going on?" Hermione rasped as she tried, (without success) to rise from her seat at the table. Severus rolled his eyes, but looked down at her fondly none-the-less, and moved to her side to assist her.

"We, wife, are in the market for a house, correct?"

Hermione's heart stopped in her chest. "Yes," she grasped at his hand as he pulled her towards him.

"We have an appointment to go and see it tomorrow morning, and before you ask I've already cleared it with Albus. If we like it, we can put an offer up tomorrow. And if all goes well…." he trailed off, and his stern facade slipped, as he allowed himself to bestow a warm smile upon his beaming…still crying…wife.

"Oh Severus," she gasped, feeling her emotions welling up and bursting at the dam once again. "I can't believe it! Have you seen it?"

He smirked, "I have."

"Oh, you arse! What's it like? Does it have a laboratory? No, I don't care about that, we'll build one if it doesn't," she was ranting now, a million thoughts running through her head. "Does it…" his smirk only grew. "Oh sweet merlin it does, doesn't it? Does it have a library?"

Severus smirk grew even wider, and he looked like the cat that ate the cream. "A very, very, proper library, my dear."

Hermione was at sixes and sevens with her emotions at this point, and she could no longer even attempt to control the overwhelming feeling of joy, relief, and happiness. They were to have a house of their very own! She turned to Ginny who was just as emotional as she and with a squeal that only two women in the throes of girlish ecstasy can do, they ran towards each other to embrace.

Severus rolled his eyes, but he wasn't upset in the least. If anything, he felt incredibly relieved. He was sure that this was the house for them. From even the brief tour Harry had taken him on today, he knew that this was to be their house. His and Hermione's. It was perfect.

"Care for a drink, Severus," Harry asked, gesturing to his own freshly poured tumbler of fire whisky. "I know it's early, but, " he looked askance at the two women in front of them.

"I believe I shall partake. It is a bit of a celebration, after all," Severus replied, and the two men sipped their beverages in silence for a moment, enjoying the sight of their women in the throes of a good old fashioned cooperative cry fest.

Harry shook his head. "I give you my ultimate sympathies, Severus, in regards to Hermione. They're mental when they're pregnant. I should know, I've been through it three times now with Ginny."

Severus paused then, his glass in mid-air. "Harry…" He frowned for a moment and then turned his dark eyes on the younger man at his side.

"What?"

Severus raised an eye brow. "You said that _they're_ mental when they're pregnant, correct?"

Harry nodded, a concerned frown appearing on his usually affable face. "That's right. I did indeed say that."

"My wife is eight months pregnant," Severus stated.

"Er…that is correct, Severus. "

"So, why, pray tell, is Ginerva so upset?"

Severus smirked. Harry blanched.

….

"Severus, I don't understand why we had to leave quite so quickly," Hermione fussed as they entered their quarters after having made a rather hasty exit orchestrated by Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Potter needed a moment with his wife, I believe."

"Is everything all right?"

"In the long run, I'm sure everything is just dandy," he responded as he took off his cloak to hang it up in their closet.

"Severus, you make me worried when you're vague like that….." He moved behind her and guided her back to sit on the edge of the bed, kneading her lower back with his knuckles. "Ohhhhhh Merlin that's good…." she groaned and let her head flop forward as she revelled in her husbands ministrations. His hands were magic. Better than magic. "This isn't going to make me forget about whatever it is that you're up to with Harry."

Severus chuckled darkly. "I'm not up to anything with Harry, love. Please try not to worry about it anymore."

"But I…" and she was silenced rather abruptly as his mouth defended on her collar bone, his silky, black hair sliding over her shoulders as he continued to massage her aching muscles whilst kissing her neck. "Oh…."

"You smell lovely," he murmured, his velvety voice awakening sensations inside of her that made her shudder, and she chuffed out a harsh breath as his mouth moved ever higher…. then she hissed as she felt his teeth graze her earlobe.

"Mmmm, essence of armadillo bile, I'm sure," she sighed. Her brain was growing fuzzier by the second, his mouth causing her whole body to feel as if it was on fire. His mouth moved lower, his hands working their way into the neckline of her maternity robes, pulling them down as far as the buttons would allow while still fastened. She needed to be facing him, she realized, wanting closeness, wanting to touch him, to experience the give and take of this. But Severus had other plans in mind.

Severus and Hermione's sex life had not diminished in the least throughout her pregnancy. She'd been worried, at first, that he would want her less as her body changed. But she'd realized, quite early on, that this was not going to be the case. Severus loved her pregnant body, all the dips, curves, and new sensations he could elicit and experience because of the life growing within her. He couldn't get enough of the full, heavy, swells of her breasts. The sensitive nipples, the subtle widening of her hips. He loved it all, he wanted it all. When being on top of her became to difficult, he didn't bat an eyelash, he simply took his place behind her and carried on loving her. When her breasts became to sensitive for him to touch, even gently, he slid his hands down to her hips and pulled and pushed accordingly, bringing her to her peak with ease. When her back hurt and her feet hurt, and her sides ached, he piled pillows and blankets around her to cradle her as he slid into place behind her on the bed. He had been perfect. And this moment was no different.

His hands slid themselves down, down, over her breasts and around, to the apex of her belly where he smoothed his long fingers out before gripping the fabric of her robes, gathering it up till her bottom was exposed to the cool air of their chambers. She mewled as she felt his right hand slide down further, through her damp curls and then she bit her lip as he slowly, deeply, buried a long digit within her folds, his thumb flicking her clitors, whiting out her vision till there was nothing but him, nothing but this, nothing but the feeling of him touching her in _that_ spot.

With a practiced hand he worked her to a fever pitch, until she thought she would combust in his arms, her body leaning back against his with her legs spread wide beneath the swell of her pregnancy. Her hips thrust once, twice, and on the third buck she was lost, her head thrown back against his shoulder, her hands clutching at both of his wrists; the one atop her belly and the one buried between her thighs.

"You're beautiful," he rasped, his voice hoarse with his own desire, and she shifted her hips suggestively against his straining erection. "So beautiful,"

"Want you inside," she gasped and tried to turn, but he moved and lifted her with ridiculous ease and turned her body so that they were spooned together on the bed. "Please," she wimpered, because it had not been enough. It would never be enough. There would never be enough of his body within hers. She would want him forever.

"Of course," his whisper was strained, but no less impassioned, and after drawing down his trousers he lined himself up with her waiting core, and with one sure thrust he entered. His breath came out in a harsh huff of air at the nape of her neck and she hissed as he hit bottom, the combination of pleasure and just this side of pain set off the fluttering deep within her, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She was so ready, already primed for her second release, still reeling from the first, and her husband knew just how to play this. He was an expert.

"More," she ground out.

"Yesss," he growled back, and his hips were moving at a fevered pace, his cock surging into her over and over again, drawing out her pleasure, wringing out her cries and moans. And then she was spinning into the abyss of her orgasm, her brain shutting down, her only sensation was pleasure and love.

He followed soon after, his body hunching, shaking, and bowing at the intensity of his release within her. He felt like she was squeezing the life out of his manhood, she was so tight, so wet, so warm and perfect and he thought he might go blind from the pleasure. He spurted into her, filled her, possessed her until he barely knew his own name. And, Merlin it was incredible. She was incredible. This was incredible.

"Gods…where on earth did that come from," she murmured at his side. She was breathing heavily, her breast rising and falling sharply from her need for air. He was working just as hard to get his own breath back, but he barked out a laugh.

"Merlin, Hermione, what you do to me."

"You say that," she responded, "like it's a bad thing, love."

"Mmmm, dangerous," he said, his nose buried deep in her curls. She grinned.

"How so?"

"I might never want to leave this bed, wife. Surely someone would come looking for me. Eventually."

"Perhaps. But what a way to spend our days, yes?"

"Oh indeed, wife. Indeed."

….

**TBC! So, I've left you with a lemon. I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up, but it should be sometime after the weekend. Stay tuned folks! You haven't heard the last of me! Please drop a line below! It means the world to me. **

**SS**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Well, it has been longer than I original anticipated. Why does that always happen when we get to the good parts? I promise it's not because I enjoy torturing you all. If my ditzy muse would stay around longer than three days at a time, this story would have been finished long ago. But, better late than never, I suppose. Enjoy!**

Chapter 44: Home Sweet Home

The wind blew Hermione's hair around her forehead, and she batted the curls away as she surveyed the view before her. She felt as if she was in heaven, truly. It was a magnificent view. She felt Severus come up behind her and turned her face against the wind to look up at him, and there, in his gaze, she saw all of their shared hopes and dreams coming true.

"What do you think?" His voice was soft, for her ears only, mindful of the realtor standing only a few paces behind them, anxious, no doubt, for their answer. Hermione didn't have to think about her response. She'd known from the moment they'd arrived on the front lawn of the cottage that this was to be their home.

"I think it's perfect," she whispered back, tears already forming in her eyes-whether from emotion or the stiff wind blowing up from the bay below. Out in the distance she could see mounds of the small islets rising from the deep blue water. This, preceded by the gentle, rolling hills of green grass completed the picture of what was, essentially, their new backyard. She turned, then, to view their home-to-be once more, marveling at their luck. Months of searching, disappointments, and worry all culminated in this magnificent find. The cottage itself was a smallish, white-washed structure with a gabled roof, tall windows upstairs and downstairs with brightly painted blue shutters. The arched door was painted to match, the same merry blue color that gave the building such a cheery disposition, and the pale walls were covered in long ropes of ivy, as ancient as the land around it. The backyard, fully equipped with an extensive fenced in garden with trellises covered in Morning Glories and Clematis, was the perfect exterior haven for their humble abode, and there was plenty of un-tilled land to create the potions garden of Hermione's dreams. The back dutch door led into the rustic kitchen, and the upper, rear windows belonged to the master bedroom.

And inside…oh, when they'd toured the inside…she'd wanted to squeal, she'd wanted to jump for the joy of it-and probably would have had not her heavily pregnant state prevented her from doing much in the way of jumping lately. Upon entering the homely looking cottage, the wizarding realtor had been quick to point out that the former owners had been magical. For, as with most wizarding homes, the inside was a great deal larger that it appeared on the outside. Hermione and Severus had entered to find themselves standing in a warm and inviting entryway, the stairs before them, all hard wood floors and white-washed walls. The walls themselves were bare, just waiting to be filled with paintings and photographs of their own. To the right was a small doorway that led to a formal sitting area with a large fireplace and a great bay window, and to the left there was a guest bathroom, small, but serviceable. Down a long hallway, equally inviting looking due to the warm tones of the hardwood floor, there was the kitchen, large and open, it was the perfect place for their small family to cook, eat, and enjoy each other's company. The floor was hard wood, yet again, and there was a large, old fashioned wood burning stove next to the water pump and sink. Over the sink was a large, square window with room for a plant or two that looked out on the large garden, and beside this was the back door. The room was well lit and comfortable. Turning, once more, to the right, was a small, arched doorway that had sliding panels enclosing the room beyond. And when Severus, with a rare gleam in his eye, had slid the panels aside, Hermione had gasped aloud. It was a very, very proper looking library, a large bay window with a window seat overlooking the shady part of the garden. The walls were inlaid with shelf after shelf, empty and waiting to be filled with books belonging to two die hard collectors. It was perfect. It was all she'd needed to see, really, and Hermione had been eager to make a deal right then and there. But there was still the upstairs to see, and the realtor, with a knowing smirk, had already begun to ascend the stairs. As they followed, Hermione whispered to Severus,

"This place is incredible! However did Harry find it?"

"Apparrently one of his acquaintances at the ministry had a maiden aunt who recently put this little gem up for sale after requiring extensive services at St. Ferdinand's home for Elderly and Infirm Wizards. She was a happy old thing, apparently. One hundred and eighty-three, or so Harry was told. He asked after the place and found that it was still on the market. And," his lips twitched, "here we are."

Hermione looked around the upstairs master bedroom in awe at the sheer size of the room. "Severus, it's wonderful, but can we afford this," she asserted quietly as they were shown the private bath connecting to the bedroom. "It looks far too expensive for our price range."

Severus offered a self-satisfied smirk. "That is the beauty of it, my dear. The asking price is low because the Aunt wanted to sell quickly, making no repairs of her own to the place. So we," he murmured, "would be getting one hell of a deal."

Hermione bit her lip, took one more lingering look around the room and then smiled widely. "Well, I would say that this deal is coming just in time." Her hands came up over the swell of her belly, and Severus moved in closer, placing his hands over her own. He brought his face closer to hers, and nuzzled her ever so gently with the bridge of his nose, his hand making gentle circles over the swell of their child.

"A place to call our own, a home for our family. Hermione…." he murmured, and she pulled back to look into his eyes, surprised to see the wealth of emotion brimming in those dark pools. Always he had opened up to her, shown her his true heart in the privacy of their own quarters, away from prying eyes. But he tended to keep himself so reserved in public, remaining aloof and mysterious to all who were not able to see beyond his mask. It shocked her that their present situation moved him so, and she was doubly grateful that the tactful realtor had moved away, turning her back pretending to inspect the window frame, giving them a sense of privacy. Hermione tilted her head up and brought her hands to either side of her husband's face, her thumbs grazing his sharp cheekbones. "Oh my love, you deserve all the happiness this world has to offer you." She took deep breath, and smiled widely. "Well, shall we?"

His lips curved into a gentle smile and he gave her belly one more gentle caress. "We shall indeed."

And so it was, with open eyes, and thrilled hearts, that Severus and Hermione confirmed their desire to purchase the cottage. With a few signatures and several tears of joy, the house was theirs.

Sandra McDougall, the realtor for the property, was feeling rather smug. After what she'd anticipated would be a difficult sale had gone so well, she felt she had a right to feel triumphant. After all, when she'd first met the prospective owners, she'd gotten a chill down her back at the stern countenance of the husband. What a dour man he was, and with such a cheerful, lovely young wife. She couldn't imagine the two of them together. As a realtor, she was often privy to little scenes of domesticity in her job, the good and the bad, and she had felt certain that this was another loveless marriage. Although, she had conceded, the young woman had been obviously pregnant, so she supposed there must be some level of romance there. But then there had been that suddenly tender moment in the master bedroom. They'd seemed so intimate with each other, almost as if they'd forgotten she was there. And now, as she packed away her things and made her way down the path to the apparition point, she turned, one last time to peek at the couple enjoying their new status as homeowners, and was shocked to see the tall, dark haired man lift his wife with ease into his arms, grin down at her in an extremely roguish manner, and without further ado carried her over the threshold, the little blue door slamming resolutely behind them. Well, she thought, you really can't judge a book by its cover.

….

The next few weeks were busy ones for Severus and Hermione. After closing on their cottage, an exciting and emotional experience for both of them, they realized that the hard part was still to come. Though their quarters were small, it was amazing how much junk two people and a child could amass in the span of only a few years. Severus had been unable to fathom where most of the stuff had actually come from! He certainly had not contributed to this mess. He'd said as much one evening as they were sorting through yet another pile of junk and Hermione had nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter.

He had not been amused as he watched his hugely pregnant wife, sprawled out amongst stacks of paper and knick-knacks, clutching her belly as she guffawed. "What could possibly be funny?"

"Oh, oh Severus," she cackled some more, wiping the tears from her eyes. "This from the man who refused, REFUSED, to give up back logged copies of Potions Monthly from the year nineteen-seventy-eight!"

Severus had had the grace to look sheepish. It was…possible…that he was a bit of a pack rat when it came to periodicals. And books. And vintage bottles of wine. And antique potions vials. "Yes, well, I'm not the only one," he retorted, shifting through yet another box of some of Hermione's old school things. "When in the name of Merlin did you ever use this contraption," he grumbled holding out a long stick with faded blue ribbons attached. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Those are some of my old school things from when I still went to Muggle grade school. I was part of the junior rhythmic gymnastics league."

"Rhythmic gymnastics?" His eyebrow raised doubtfully.

Hermione grinned. "My mum thought I was too focused on my school work. She thought it would provide me with an outlet," Hermione reached a hand out and took the proffered item. "I lasted four months before mum and dad made me quit when they noticed I was involuntarily levitating the streamers during competitions."

Severus snickered and then looked thoughtful. "Such a powerful witch from the start," he murmured, reaching to brace his hands gently on either side of the bulge of their child where he was rewarded with a sharp kick from within. "I wonder...will she be as incredible as her mother?"

Hermione smiled softly, her eyes glowing with love for this impossibly grouchy, but incredibly sensitive man in front of her, touching her belly so gently, yet possessively as if he feared she would break. "Or as powerful and formidable as her father?" She sifted her hands through his hair. Severus looked up at her, continuing to probe her belly, following the gentle, subtle movements of the unseen limbs within, tracing the path with his long fingers. "I wish only for a healthy child, but between the two of us for parents, no doubt she will be magnificent."

"I agree, love," she acknowledged.

She was silent for a few moments. "I can hardly believe it is to be so soon," and to her frustrations he felt tears well in her eyes again. "Gods, I'm either a sobbing mess or a raging harpy. _That_ is one symptom of pregnancy I can't wait to be rid of." She shook her head, wiping the stray tears. "I never thought this would happen for me, Severus. I thought that it was impossible for so long. Now that it's happening, I'm just so grateful, so happy. And though we have not met her yet, I already love her everlastingly, totally completely."

With a soft smile on his face, he was quiet for a time, enjoying feeling the movement of the baby within his wife, marveling at the process that was life, birth, motherhood, and fatherhood all at once. "I think, that after all we've been through with each other, you and I, our little miracle in here," he pressed his hands ever so much further into her flesh, "will be the most loved child there ever was."

Hermione smiled, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Agreed."

…..

"Take this one, darling," Hermione called to Henry as he ran at a break necking pace from his brand new bedroom to the kitchen of their new home, his small footsteps thundering through the house. They'd moved in the night before, all of them too exhausted to do much more that get out the essentials and collapse. The morning had dawned bright and warm, a beautiful late August day, and the Snapes had risen early to begin making their home their own. Hermione had been ordered by Severus to remain in the kitchen, much to her consternation. Over the last several days as her due date loomed closer and closer, Severus had become a hoverer. She had been driven to distraction, and had nearly bitten his head off the week before.

"For goodness sake! I'm not going to go into labor in the five minutes it will take me to use the loo! Go and brew a bloody potion or read a book. You're driving me up a wall!"

Begrudgingly, Severus had backed off, but she strongly suspected that he had spies doing his work for him now. Minerva had been suspiciously solicitous, and Filius had requested several afternoon teas with her, apropos of nothing. But today, it seemed, the excitement of setting up the basement as their shared laboratory held more of an appeal than watching her like a hawk, and Hermione and Henry had spent the morning unpacking his room. She'd been overjoyed with her son's delight in his new space, and she'd left him to it for the most part, enjoying watching him make homes for his stuffed animals and junior potions kit. Now, sitting with her back against the cabinets she was attempting to organize the pots and pans. The past few weeks, she'd been miserable, and very ready to have this baby. Poppy had laughed and gently reminded her that babies come on their own time, but that hadn't made Hermione feel any better about her swollen ankles, aching back, not to mention the frequent need to use the loo and the uncomfortable heartburn. But this morning, she'd woken up seemingly symptom free, revitalized with an energy that both surprised and pleased her, and she'd gotten right to work.

There, she thought, as she placed the last of the sauce pans into the cupboards. There was just something about organizing one's home without magic that gave her a sense of satisfaction. Perhaps she was nesting. Either way, she was pleased with her progress so far. The kitchen was nearly done, and she could happily envision years of lovely meals for their family being whipped up in the functional, airy space.

With some difficulty she rose, and groaned, her back pain had returned with a vengeance about an hour before, but she had done her best to ignore it, intent on finishing her work. "That's what you get for sitting on the floor, Hermoine," she muttered to herself as she pressed her knuckles into the knotted muscles at the base of her spine. Absently continuing to rub her lower back, she waddled over to the pantry with the intent to stock the shelves. But she didn't make it even halfway there.

An unexpectedly strong cramp suddenly radiated around from her back to her lower belly with such force that it nearly sent her to her knees. She gasped, breathing deeply as she pressed a shaking hand against the lower curve of her abdomen, shocked to find that her skin was taught and rigid, tight as a drum, the pain moving as if in a wave from top to bottom of the swell. And then a flood of fluid splattered the floor between her bare feet.

She stood there several moments in shock, the facts of the situation hitting her all at once. She was in labor, and probably had bee all morning without knowing it. "Oh gods," she breathed, "Severus!" Her voice carried well, but Severus was down in the lab, far away from being able to hear his wife's plaintive cry and it was in that very moment that Hermione deeply regretted asking her solicitous husband to all but bugger off for the day. She shouted out again, waddling as best as she could to a chair, withdrawing her wand from her sleeve and scourgifying the mess of her broken waters on the floor. There was no response from Severus, and as another pain overtook her body, she knew that conjuring a Patronus would be next to impossible in that moment. She gritted her teeth and rode out the pain, arching her back at the peak of it, and breathing deeply as the contraction ebbed away. It was then that she heard the most miraculous sound, like music to hear ears…the sound of Henry's feet thumping their way down the stairs again.

"Mummy?" His voice rang out in the entranceway and Hermione's heart leapt in her chest.

"Henry," she called, "Mummy needs you to come here a moment!"

The little footsteps made their way to the kitchen and Hermione smiled when her son entered the room, his eyes wide as he looked at her.

"Mummy…" he looked frightened, and Hermione knew she probably looked a sight; her dress soaked, her hair already damp with sweat, panting through the pains. "Are you feeling bad?" He came close to her and she brought a hand up to caress his baby soft cheek.

"No, darling," she replied, "Henry, I need you to go into the basement and get your father. Tell him Mummy is having the baby."

Henry's eyes grew big. "Mummy is having baby brother or sister _right now_?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Right now," she grimaced, "Are you ready to be a big brother, Henry?" Henry smiled and nodded. "I will be the best big brother."

"That's right, my darling. Now go, quickly now. Get your father."

"Ok Mummy," and he ran off to complete his mission.

It was only a minute later when Hermione heard more pounding footsteps…but this time they were the heavy thud's of her husband on the stairs, followed by the lighter pitter pat of Henry behind him. "Thank Merlin," she sighed, just as another contraction overtook her body.

….

TBC!

AAAAAHHHH I'm sorry! Truly I am. But, I promise that all will go well. I care about this little family too much to do anything drastic. If you are all still reading, please feel free to drop a line/comment/review! It is much appreciated and so inspiring and meaningful to us authors out there.

XOXO

SS

*Hermione and Severus' home is based on two separate places that I combined together for the purposes of my story. The exterior of the house is based on Woodbine Cottage in Fossoway, Scotland. The surrounding lands are representative of the coastline at Tulm Bay, an extremely beautiful location.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: So, a big thank you to BroadwayFreak5357 who pointed out a realllllly huge mistake in the last chapter. I've since corrected it and the issue should be fixed. Somebody give me a holla if it's not. Annnnywho…. I want to give thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, and also a shout out to the new readers who've just joined me on this journey. Now…on to the chapter!**

Chapter 45: A New Life

Severus was buried shoulder deep in a large box of dried herbs when he heard the pitter pat of his son's feet on the basement stairs. Instantly he righted himself and turned to see Henry barreling around the corner of the main part of the as-yet unfinished laboratory. With an internal sigh, he put on his best "Dad" face and looked sternly down at his son. "Henry, have you forgotten that I told you not to come down here until I said it was ready? There are many volatile ingredients packed away here, and this is not a place to play."

Henry, who was still slightly out of breath from his fast paced journey from his mother's side, took a few deep breaths before he delivered his very important message. "Daddy, Mummy's hurting and said she's having baby sister RIGHT NOW!" The words came out in one great stream of four year old speak and when he was finished, he righted his shoulders with a satisfied jerk. He had done a good job, doing exactly what Mummy had asked.

Severus, meanwhile, had taken a moment to simply react as viscerally as any father-to-be does in a moment like this. He froze. The baby. Hermione. The baby was coming, and Hermione, his wife, needed him. He shook himself out of his frozen state and rose to his feet, moving quickly towards the stairs, taking only a moment to turn toward Henry, who at this point was engrossed in looking at a large jar of pickled newt eyes on the counter.

"Come quickly, Henry, no time to waste," his terse comment did not bother Henry, as he was happy to follow his father up the stairs, back into the lighter, warmer areas of their new home.

When Severus reached the top of the stairs, his heart was pounding in his chest, sweat beading his brow, though the run hadn't winded him. It was the stress of what he was about to experience that was causing his body to react in such a way. Years ago, he'd had his fight or flight response so meticulously managed and controlled that it would have taken something much more gruesome and horrifying than a woman giving birth to cause him to flinch. But now….well this was different, wasn't it? This was his wife.

He found her, still sitting on the kitchen chair, her head tilted back, brow covered in sweat, her damp curls frizzing madly around her face and ears. She was panting, her hands braced on either side of the swell of their child. Severus stopped short, and for one brief moment, the agonized look on his wife's face took him back somewhere dark and desolate. But then she opened her beautiful golden eyes, bright with tears and she reached her hand out towards him. "Severus," she spoke, her voice pleading, "It's time. Our baby…unnnnnng bloody Merlin this hurts!"

Severus knelt at her side, placing a hand atop the mound of her belly, shocked at how rigid it felt. "Hermione, love, can you tell me how long you've been having contractions?"

Hermione was in the middle of one and it took her several moments to respond, her eyes tightly shut, her breathing intense and labored. "Ooooohhh, there it goes. Erm….since about ten this morning."

Severus started, "Ten this morning! Hermione! Why in Merlin's name didn't you tell me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't know! I thought it was just the usual back pain. It wasn't until I stood up and my water broke that I knew what was going on." She looked at him through swollen eyes. "I haven't done this before, Severus."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I know that. I'm…sorry that I spoke harshly," he paused, gripping her hand tighter. "I'm….afraid."

That brought Hermione around a bit more, and she swiveled her head to look him directly in the eyes. "Oh, Severus," she sighed, attempting to shift into a more comfortable position. "Everything will be all right. We are prepared for this. Well," she smiled, "as prepared as we can be."

Severus nodded, his gaze uncertain..and…something else lingered in those dark depths that made Hermione ask: "Severus, what is it?"

He shook his head, smiling wryly at her. "I'm feeling rather ashamed, I suppose. Here you are," he gestured at her with an elegant hand, "in pain, laboring our child into the world, and I'm sitting here completely useless and feeling…." he sighed, "more scared than I've ever felt in my life. And I'm not even going to be doing any of the hard stuff." He looked at her, a mixture of love and concern. "That's up to you, love."

"Severus, what you can do, what you _are_ doing, is being here with me, supporting me." She smiled reassuringly, squeezing his hand even tighter. "I might be the one in labor, but I can't do it alone. I need you to be by my side."

"There is nowhere I would rather be," he brought the same hand toward his lips and gave it a soft, gentle kiss, and then stood up quite suddenly. "Minty!" With a pop, the loyal house elf appeared in their kitchen. When the Snapes had announced their plans to move off of Hogwarts grounds, Minty had been so beside herself that Albus had granted her permission to remain in service to the Snape family. Since their move, the plan for Minty to handle what to do with Henry had been put in place, and now she was very ready to do her job. Minty's huge eyes bright with happy tears blinked at them.

"Oh Master Snape! Mistress Hermione is having the baby! Minty will take Master Henry to the Potters right away! Then Minty will take Master and Mistress to Hogwarts!"

"Minty, you know that Hermione cannot apparate in her state," Severus growled tersely as he summoned a large bag, already packed and ready to accompany them to Hogwarts. "We are going by floo, as previously stated."

"Oh no, Master Snape. Minty is not apparating with you. Minty is using elf magic to get you to Hogwarts. Is very safe for Mistress Hermione and baby! Minty is knowing what she is about!"

Severus glanced toward Hermoine, who was in the middle of yet another contraction. Just seeing the pain his wife was in made his decision for him, and with a curt nod toward Minty, he beckoned Henry over.

Up till now, Henry had been looking on at the events transpiring in the kitchen with the placid innocence of childhood. He was worried that Mummy was hurting, hurting a lot. Dad and Mum had told him many times before that having babies sometimes took a while, and that it was sometimes hard and might be painful for Mummy, but that everything would be okay. But Minty looked happy, and in between the minutes when his Mum would shut her eyes tight, she had been smiling and looked happy. "Daddy, is baby sister coming now?"

Severus knelt down next to his son, brushing his dark hair off of his face and kissing him gently atop his head. "Yes, Henry. In a few hours, you will have a new baby sister."

"Will we be able to make potions together, and play with pretend wands like you and me?"

"No, Henry. New baby sisters are very small. She won't be able to do those things with you right away," he smiled at his son's look of disappointment. "But in a few years, I know that she will love to do all of those things with you. In the meantime, you will be able to hold her, and give her gentle kisses and the like."

Henry thought about this for a few moments, and decided that that sounded all right. He could be patient, he supposed. "Ok. Gentle kisses."

Severus smiled and nodded. "Right. Ok, off you go with Minty to Uncle Harry and Aunt GInny's. Just like we talked about, yes?"

"Ok Daddy. Can I give Mummy a kiss?"

"Of course you may."

Henry walked over to his Mum, looking at her a bit shyly, but when she welcomed him with opened arms he gave her a super tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Mummy," he murmured into her neck.

Hermione's heart felt full to bursting, and she was barely able to respond without her voice cracking. "I love you too, my darling Henry. I will see you soon."

"Ok Mummy!" Minty moved to grasp Henry's hand, and with an ear-to-ear smile, disappeared with a pop.

…

Harry and Ginny Potter got the shock of his life when Minty appeared in the bathroom of Grimmauld Place with Henry in tow. The shock of it sent Harry reeling in the shower and he may have cursed rather colorfully as he scrambled for a towel to cover himself and his wife. Ginny, who was less concerned with the sudden appearance of the pair than her husband, merely snickered as she did her best to cover the important bits. They'd taken the weekend to themselves for some 'bonding' time and the other children were at the Burrow for the day.

"Hi Uncle Harry! Hi Aunt Ginny!" Henry peered up at the two shocked people in the shower. "Mummy's having a baby sister for me right are you in the shower together?"

"Erm…." Harry scrubbed at his soaking wet hair, glancing warily at Ginny who grinned and simply shook her head with a laugh. "We were just making sure we were both very…erm…clean."

Henry nodded sagely, "Mummy and Daddy always remind me to clean behind my ears. I had a bath last night so I'm 'clean as a whistle, Daddy said. Can I have a glass of milk and some cookies?"

Ginny, who had already wrapped herself in a robe and dried her hair with a towel, stepped out of the shower and took Henry by the hand. "Of course, you can sweetheart," she grinned at her husband who was still cowering behind the shower curtain. "Don't fall in, dear. We don't want you all pruney." With that, she smiled at Minty, "Thank you for bringing Henry along safely. Now, get back there at take care of Hermione."

"Of course Misstress Potter! Right away! There is babies being born!" And with a pop, Minty was gone once more.

….

Minty was as good as her word, and within minutes Hermione and Severus were ensconced the Hospital wing, Hermione changed into a fresh gown. Severus had remained blessedly calm, her rock. He'd not left her side for a moment, and the firm presence of his body behind her was giving her much needed strength and encouragement.

While he may have looked calm on the outside, doing his best to remain a strong presence for his wife, on the inside, he felt like he was being torn to bits. It was killing him to se his wife in such pain. In the ten minutes that Minty had been gone with Henry to the Potters, his wife had had two more strong contractions…ones that had her crying out, squeezing his hand for dear life, sweat rolling down her face. He'd held her hand, rubbed her back, and sent up several silent prayers to all deities he knew to help him get through this for her.

Hermione exhaled strongly as the latest contraction receded, rubbing her belly soothingly. The contractions had been coming frequently, only about three minutes apart for the last half hour, and Hermione was using all of her strength to focus through the pain. It would all be worth it in the end, she knew, but it felt like the end would never come. Poppy, upon examining her immediately after they'd arrived in the hospital wing, had been surprised at just how quickly Hermione's labor was progressing, but she had assured the nervous couple that sometimes first babies are anxious, and sometimes they take a long time.

Just then, Poppy came through the privacy curtains, wand in hand. "All right, you two. Let's have another look see." Severus shifted his position behind Hermione as Poppy moved into position between Hermione's spread legs, her belly like a mountain between them.

"Poppy….I…wait…..mmmmmmmmmm I'm having another contractionnnnnn," Hermione moaned long and loud. This one was different. This time, she felt like every fiber of her being was telling her to do something. Her body was ready to take action. The pressure between her legs was so strong, and as the contraction reached it's strongest point-so strong that she thought her back and hips were being split in two, she realized that she wanted quite desperately, needed more than anything, to push. There was no other option. Her mind had been taken out of the equation and rhythm of her body, the age old tradition of bringing a new life into the world had taken over. The contraction ended and Poppy resumed her examination.

"Well then, Hermione," she said after a few probes with practiced fingers, "are you feeling the urge to push?"

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Yessss" she hissed, "I need….I must push."

"Wonderful! You are fully dilated, so on the next contraction, I want you to give it all you've got, okay?"

Hermione nodded weakly, the pain returning once more. There seemed to be no end to it now, wave after wave coming and flowing through her body, instinct taking over. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. The pain was so great, but the goal was so near. She gasped as the pain began to heighten and her sweaty hands squeezed Severus' even tighter. "I…. Severus….I can't do this. It hurts too much. I can't….I…ohhhhhhhhh".

Severus pressed his body closer to Hermione's and murmured in her ear, his voice soft, but firm. "Yes, Hermione. You can. You can do this because you are strong, so strong. You can do this and you will. Push, love. Push," he urged her. And so, with a mighty heave, Hermione pushed. She gave it everything she had until the contraction ended and Poppy bade her to relax for a moment.

"Well done, Hermione! A few more of those and we'll have a brand new Snape in this world."

Hermione had collapsed back against Severus, her breathing heavy, chest heaving. But she had a renewed sense of determination. And when the next wave came upon her, she began her work again.

"Excellent, Hermione! She's crowning! Would you like to feel your baby's head?"

Severus' brows rose in shock. Feel the baby's head? But when he looked down at his laboring wife, he saw only a look of fierce determination on his little lioness' face, and as she pushed again, she let go of his left hand with hers, sliding it over the burgeoning swell and down between her legs.

"Oh my gods…" she breathed. "Severus, she's right there! I can feel her!" And onward she went, pushing again, every muscle protesting, her bones feeling like they were shifting out of their rightful places. But it would be worth it. It would all be worth it, she knew. Her brain was on auto pilot, and she willingly kept her hand gently on the bulge of her daughter's head as the shoulders came through.

Severus stared down between his wife's legs in absolute amazement. He continued to whisper soft, encouragements into her ear, but when his daughter's head had pushed through, he lost all power of speech. How was it possible that something so….disturbingly painful for his wife was also the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. His breathing had hitched up to match Hermione's, and he felt the sweat trickling down his back. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him save for the monumental effort being put forth by his wife, and then, he was surprised at how quickly the rest of his daughter's little body slipped out once the shoulder's had been exposed. All at once, he experienced several things. Hermione slumped back against his chest with a cry of relief,shaking in Severus' arms. Poppy had scooped up the child and severed the cord, and with a few quick cleansing spells, handed the squalling, wrinkled red bundle onto Hermione's bared chest.

"Severus….oh my god, look at her…." Hermione could do nothing to stop the tears from flowing as she looked down at her daughter and felt the milk let down in her breasts from just the simple nearness of her daughter, skin-to-skin. "Oh my sweet one, we've waited so long for you," she murmured. With glowing eyes, alight with happiness, she turned to Severus who was staring in wonder at the tiny being resting upon her. Whatever Poppy had done about the after birth, neither Severus nor Hermione would ever know, nor did they remember the medi-witch slipping out quietly, giving the couple some privacy with their new off spring. They were both, decidedly, entranced by their child who had quieted, now peering up at them from her comfortable position against her mother's breast, eyes the deepest, darkest brown. Severus' eyes.

"Hermoine," Severus' voice shook, and he bent his head toward hers, resting his forehead against her own sweaty brow, "thank you. Thank you for her."

Hermione smiled dreamily, nuzzling her face closer to his, turning her head and pressing a chaste but deeply felt kiss upon his lips. "Of course, Severus." She gazed down at her daughter, grinning as the babe rooted around at her breast and let out a small wail of distress. "She's all you, darling. Just look at all that hair," Hermione commented, shifting a bit to help their daughter find her nipple. When the baby was properly situated, she took to the breast like a duck to water, knowing just what to do, and lay there, suckling away, content, for the moment to eat herself into a drowsy, milk-drunk state.

"At least her nose is the proper size," Severus said, running a gentle finger down the tiny bridge on his daughter's face. He was worried it might disturb her nursing, but the babe continued to feed, not bothered in the slightest at her father's loving touch.

"For now. You never know, love. She could end up growing up with a great big beak like yours."

Severus frowned, "Over my dead body," he replied, then with another gentle caress, he said much softer, "You'll have just the right sized nose, because you are perfect. Perfect."

Hermione thought she might have fallen in love with him even more just then.

….

The next day dawned at the Potter house hold, bright and early for Ginny and Harry, as Henry had woken at five, apparently starving, and wanting to play a round of quidditch with his Uncle Harry. While the Quidditch hadn't happened, Ginny had obligingly risen to cook up some porridge and bacon while Harry guzzled an extremely large mug of coffee. They sent Henry off to play for while, taking a few moments to themselves. They'd received Severus' patrons late the previous evening, announcing that baby Snape had entered the world and that mum and baby were doing just fine. The Potters had been overjoyed for their friends, and also anxious to be relieved of Henry for the time being.

"Good Merlin," Harry muttered as he refilled his mug. "I don't know how Hermione and Severus do it! Henry has more energy than James and Albus and Sirius combined," he said referring to their three sons.

Ginny smiled as she sat herself down beside her husband, rubbing a hand soothingly through his messy hair. "Are you ready to do it all over again," she asked, her hand moving to the visible swell of her belly. When Ginny had finally realized the reason for her heightened emotions, she'd been shocked, and then remarkably calm.

"You're a fertile Myrtle just like me, darling," her mother had said when she'd been told the good news.

Harry remembered well that Ginny had not wished to have any more children after their third. They had been taking precautions…..most of the time. But Ginny, in the calm manner that she always had had simply smiled and said: "Never say never, I suppose. Perhaps you'll finally get the daughter you've always wanted."

Now, after spending the previous evening taking care of someone else's child, the two of them were more than willing to get back to their normal routine.

"What time are we supposed to get to Hogwarts," Harry asked?

"Ten o'clock. Severus said the baby would probably be awake and finished eating by then."

"Right. Well, I'm going to hop into the shower," he said, and then with a roll of his eyes and a glance at Henry, playing happily in the living room, "alone, this time."

Ten o'clock saw the Potter's with Henry in tow, entering the hospital wing floo, all three of them eager to see the newest Snape. They came to the curtain, and Henry shyly peeked around the edge. He was very excited, but also worried. He hoped that his Mummy was happy again, and not hurting like she had been the day before.

His mothers calm, happy voice was music to his ears as she beckoned him forward with one hand, a small, tightly wrapped bundle cradled against her. "Come here, sweetling. Meet your new baby sister."

Henry walked slowly up to the side of the bed, sliding onto his father's lap and peered curiously down at the lump of swaddled blankets in his mother's arm. "She's so so small! Just like you said, Daddy."

"She is small now, but she will grow quickly, Henry. You never know, she may pass you up in height," Severus chuckled.

"Mmm mmm. I'm the big brother. I will be the tallest." Henry giggled as his father tickled his sides.

"Would you like to hold her, Henry?" Hermione offered him the bundle from her arms, and with Severus' help, Henry's sister was in his arms for the very first time.

Baby Snape opened her eyes, then, and brother and sister stared at each other for a very long time. Over their heads, Severus and Hermione shared a look of joy and inexpressible happiness at the picture this made in their minds, forever emblazoned. Their first time together as a family of four.

"Hi baby sister. I'm Henry. I'm your big brother. That means I will be taller than you. But I will still let you win at quid ditch and help me with my potions sometimes."

Ginny spoke up, "Does she have a name?"

Severus and Hermione smiled together. "Indeed," Severus said softly. "She does. Shall you tell, or shall I?" His query was directed at Hermione who grinned and looked to their closest friends. "Felicity. Her name," Hermione said softly, "is Felicity," she smiled at her daughter, safely ensconced in her son's arms. "It means lucky."

"And indeed we are," Severus said quietly, gazing down at his little family. The moment was one to remember for the ages.

…

**TBC. **

**Whew. Review, pretty please?!. This one took a lot out of me! Thanks for all of your readership and support. **

**SS**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: We are winding down in this story now, and I think there will only be a handful of chapters left, plus an epilogue. I'm gunning for 50 chapters total, so we're nearly there now. It almost breaks my heart to say it, but there it is. I am so grateful for the reviews on the previous few chapters. I hope that all of you dear readers enjoy this next installment just as much. **

***This chapter is dedicated to all the moms out there. First time moms, second time moms, adoptive moms, mom's of still born children who will be remembered for always, Grand moms, teen moms, mom-to-be, all women who wish to be a mom. And most of all, MY mom. I give you my deepest gratitude, my utmost devotion, and all the love in my heart for raising me, loving me, and putting up with me. You will never know how much it meant. "Love you more…."**

**Now, on with the show.**

Chapter 46: Friends and Family

Ginny Potter knocked quietly upon the half open door of the nursery at the Snape's cottage, her knuckles just barely grazing the wood so as not to make too much noise. The serene voice from within bade her welcome and she entered, her eyes tearing up at the maternal scene before her.

"Oh, Hermione," she uttered softly, her voice barely a whisper, "she is so lovely. Congratulations again. I know we offered up our good wishes at the hospital wing, but I well remember how hectic and blurry those first few days can be. Both Harry and I are so happy for you and Severus." She moved in closer and sat on a small cushioned chair placed across from the cherry wood rocker that was currently occupied by Hermione and Felicity. It had been three weeks, and Felicity was already a month old. Ginny couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. She well remembered how fast it went with her own three children, and she was grateful that she would be getting another chance to hold another baby of her own in her arms in a few months time.

Hermione smiled winsomely at her good friend, feeling blessed all around to have had such good fortune in her life as to have a girl friend with whom she could share her deepest and most heartfelt thoughts. "Thank you, Gin. You know Severus and I are eternally grateful. You've been with us every step of the way for all of our trials, tribulations…"

"And triumphs," Ginny interjected, reaching a hand to delicately fondle Felicity's tiny foot that had escaped the swaddle of her blanket. "Oh, she is so lovely, Hermione, and so like Severus! I don't think she's got any of you in her," Ginny commented, taking in the shock of blue black hair that stuck straight out from Felicity's small head at Hermione's breast.

Hermione laughed softly, switching Felicity to her other breast, cooing placatingly as the little one fussed for the brief moment of loss. "I think Severus himself is feeling just a bit too smug about that. But you are right, she does favor him immensely. She's going to be a heartbreaker, I fear. We'll be batting the boys away with a stick." Hermione grinned at her friend conspiratorially, "but I'm hoping that she's inherited my tenacity. Severus will wish she looked like me when she pesters him to no end with dozens of questions per minute."

"You were a bit of a know-it-all in school," Ginny giggled.

"And proud of it" Hermione exclaimed. "This know-it-all's brains won us a war, remember," the women laughed together, and then grew silent for a few minutes, both of them enjoying the peace and serenity of watching Felicity nurse contentedly for a while. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence.

"Thank you, by the way, for lending me that breast pump. I can't believe of all the things we forgot to purchase that that was one of them." She sighed, tracing a finger down Felicity's plump red cheek and frowned.

"Hermione, is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is wonderful, really. I suppose," she faltered, "Well, Severus and I discussed this before Felicity was born. We don't actually know what we're doing here. When we got Henry, he was already two days old, drinking from a bottle. I'd not carried him for nine months, nor had I given birth."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Instant parenthood."

"Exactly," Hermione nodded. "I suppose I'm feeling guilty that there are still things about this whole process that are completely new to me. I feel like a first time mom, even though I already have a child. And, there are so many practical things I feel like I was unprepared for," she sighed. " I knew that breast feeding would be a special and intimate time, and I am enjoying being able to feed my child naturally," she said, "but," she spoke with greater force, "WHY doesn't anyone warn you about sudden let-downs? And sore nipples! And why, Merlin, why does no one warn you that the first time you have a bowel movement after giving birth is probably the scariest thing in the entire world?"

Ginny laughed, and looked sympathetically at her friend. "Hermione, what you are feeling is completely normal. And not just from a first time mom either." She shook her head smiling ruefully. "Harry and I have done this three times. And you know what," she raised her brows, "It's different with each one. Having a baby doesn't come with instructions…not really. All those books are fine and dandy, but babies don't follow books. I was just as scared with my second and third as I was with my first. And I'm sure that if I were to have ten children, I'd still be terrified then! It's the same for all mom's Hermione. And yes, that first poo is rather terrifying." "Good to know I'm not alone," she replied. Then she smirked. "Ten children? Are you and Harry planning to outdo Molly and Arthur?"

"For heaven's sake _no_! This," she patted her belly resolutely, "is _definitely_ it."

"Mmmm. Yes, that's what you said last time," Hermione grinned, shifting Felicity up to her shoulder. "No, darling, please don't fall asleep quite yet! Let's get a nice burp out of you and then we can put you down for a nap." She looked over at Ginny who was still rolling her eyes at Hermione's previous comment.

"Yes, well," the red head said wryly, "Life is full of little surprises, isn't it." She smiled widely then. "It just bloody well be a girl this time or I think I shall go stark raving mad."

Hermione laughed. "I hope that you get your wish. Ah! There we are, Felicity! That was a nice one." She paused to gently wipe Felicty's mouth with a rag. "Would you like to hold her?" Her arms offered the now sleeping baby, thoroughly exhausted from the difficult and taxing business of eating, her tiny pink mouth slack in a tiny moue, dark, delicate lashes resting against rosy, round cheeks.

Ginny grinned. "Of course!" And she took the babe with expert hands, cradling Felicity to her chest lovingly. "Im going to spoil you rotten, little one! That's what Aunt's are for!" She rocked Felicity gently for a few moments before she remembered something important. "Oh! I almost completely forgot! I have some great news!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, as she righted her nursing top, making sure all the bits and pieces were back in their proper places.

"I have a message to you from a fellow red head," she smiled. "Ron flood yesterday to send along his congratulations. He said he was awfully sorry to have missed the big event, but would try to come for a visit today if you both are up for it! "

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I can't believe how long that business trip took him. I thought he'd only intended to be gone for two weeks?"

"I've no idea, and neither did Harry when I asked him, though he looked rather smug about something, which makes me think they're in league over some scheme."

"Hmmm, perhaps we shall fish it out of them both tonight. Anyway, Henry loves Ron, no surprise since he always stuffs him full of time did he say he'd be around?"

"I think he said he'd be over by dinner, so maybe six?"

"Lovely. Felicity will be sleeping by then, but he's certainly welcome to come. Henry will be over the moon for the one on one time." Hermione said. "I'm worried he's been feeling a bit neglected since we brought Felicity home, but he seems to be handling it all right. He's so sensitive sometimes, just like his father. Henry' talkative, but not very expressive about his feelings. So like Severus, the devil. I suppose I'll have to stick my fingers in that pot and inform him that we will be having an unexpected guest for supper."

"Oh dear, and I thought they'd mended their relationship so well."

Hermione laughed. "They have, but I think it reinforces Severus' feeling of superiority to pretend distaste," she shook her head tutting. "The pride that man has, I'll tell you."

"Speaking of pride," Ginny said and gestured to the doorway in which stood a sternly frowning Severus, arms crossed imperiously over his chest.

"Good morning ladies. Gossiping as usual I see?" He raised a brow, but Hermione saw through his front immediately, the glint of humor in his dark eyes giving him away easily to his wife.

"Oh, come off it, Severus. We were just saying how lovely a day it is for friends to visit," she coughed, "Ahem, speaking of friends," she slid a glance at Ginny, "Ron's planning on dropping by tonight. Perhaps we can invite Harry and make an evening of it?"

"Yes, I heard the news," he intoned silently, moving to take Felicity into his arms as Ginny offered her to him.

Hermione scoffed. "Just how long were you listening in on our conversation! I swear, we need to put a bell on you. I don't see why you keep the cushioning charm on your boots _inside_ the house. It's not as if you're going to run into a student in need of detention any time soon."

Severus chuckled then, his rich laughter resonating in the small room. "Perhaps I love to keep you on your toes, wife. I'm quite certain I just overheard a pair of Gryffindor witches who sorely deserve to have a few house points taken…" he glared at them menacingly, "for gossiping about a teacher."

"Yes, Severus. Go ahead and take all the points you want. You're not at Hogwarts here, and you can't intimidate like you used to," Ginny said with a smirk. "You've gone soft."

"Have not," he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against Felicity's forehead. The baby had roused a bit, and was now smiling widely at her father, giggling as he lifted her up in the air and blew sloppy kisses against her chubby tummy. The two women looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles, the sight too hilarious and ironic to be believed.

Gasping for breath, Ginny coughed out, "Severus Snape," she chortled, "I suspect that you have been a soft hearted bastard all along. It just took a good woman and a few brats to get it out of you." Hermione just grinned at shook her head, but Severus seemed to pay the two no mind. He appeared to be completely and totally entranced by the little one bundled in his arms. He slowly, ever so gently put her down to rest in her crib, covering her up as she grew drowsy once more, second wind having gone as soon as it had come. And then, only then did he respond:

"Watch your language in front of my daughter, Ginerva, or I'll have your tongue for a potions experiment." And with that, he swept from the room, snide smirk in place, enjoying the peals of laughter echoing in his wake.

…..

At four o'clock Hermione, Severus, and Ginny had told Henry the news of their dinner guest, and he'd immediately launched himself up the stairs to put on his Chudley Cannon's t-shirt, a favorite gift from his Uncle Ron.

At four fifteen, Henry had come downstairs to ask when five o'clock was happening. Upon being told that there was still plenty of time, and that he should probably clean up his room, he ran back upstairs in a flash of orange, leaving the three adults amused in his wake.

At four thirty, Henry came bounding down the stairs yet again, into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were working on cooking dinner this time wearing the t-shirt and carrying an orange foam hand that magically moved to show both a thumbs up and a number one sign-another gift from Ron. "Is he here? is it time? D'you think he's brought any chocolate frogs? What are you making? Can I have some now?"

"Goodness, Henry!" Hermione admonished as she stirred the sauce for the pasta. "You remember I told you before, Uncle Ron is coming at five o'clock."

Henry looked at the clock. He couldn't tell time quite yet. "Is that when the little hand is on the five and the big one is on the twelve?"

"Yes, Henry. And that is a full thirty minutes from now. Weren't you supposed to be cleaning up your room before dinner? It was a disaster area this morning. Did your potions kit explode again?"

Henry looked away, fiddling with a dish towel. "Nooo…"

"Henry."

"It only exploded a little bit."

Hermione sighed, reaching for a head of lettuce. "What on earth were you trying to make this time?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to get it to fizz a bit, like you showed me, Mummy."

"And why didn't you come and get me when it didn't fizz 'just a little bit', hmmm?"

Henry grew quiet. "Because you were feeding Felicity." He just looked at her, his face looking slightly downcast. Like most four year olds', Henry was usually extremely emotionally available. But like his father, he tended to keep certain feelings quite private. Hermione had had worried about this at first, but Severus had assured her from experience, that if it was truly something serious, Henry would tell them in his own time. He had been right….and yet, the look on his face suddenly spoke volumes to Hermione, and her previous concerns about Henry's feelings about Felicity came immediately rushing back.

Hermione stopped what she was doing immediately and looked at her son. "Oh Henry…"

"I'm sorry Mummy," he mumbled. "I didn't want to winter-up you when you were busy with Felicity. Daddy said that babies need their mommies a lot. For eating and other stuff."

Hermione sighed, moving to sit and pull Henry up on her lap. Ginny grimaced in Hermione's direction before making herself busy with buttering some bread to put in the oven, giving them a bit of privacy. "That's 'interrupt,' sweetling, and you've nothing to be sorry for," she said softly, trying to keep the catch out of her voice, and mostly failing. She was quiet for a few minutes, hugging her son to her, rubbing his back softly before pulling away and looking into his worried face. "Henry, darling," she began quietly, " Your Dad was right, babies _do_ need a lot of attention, especially when they are very young. Have you been feeling a bit left out since Felicity was born?"

Henry looked away. He _had_ been feeling a bit lost, as it were, but he hadn't been able to explain, exactly why or how he felt that way. It wasn't that his mother and father had been neglecting or ignoring him, but there _had_ been an awful lot of fuss about the new addition to their family. And he _had _been feeling a bit out of place. He knew he was a big boy. He even used the potty standing up now, just like Daddy! But sometimes he didn't want to be a big boy. Sometimes he still felt like being cuddled and held like Felicity. He shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Hermione sighed and gathered him closer to her. "Henry, _I_ should be the one apologizing to you." Henry's eyes grew wide and he looked at his moth curiously.

"Did _you_ blow up a potion Mummy?" Hermione laughed at that.

"No, sweetling," she grinned. "Mummy has never blown up a potion. Not even when she was at school. I would have gotten in a lot of trouble with your father if I had done that."

"Would he have put you in time out?"

"Something like that," she grinned. "Now, I am saying I'm sorry to you because I'm afraid that I haven't been paying as much attention to you as I did before Felicity was born. Can I tell you a secret, Henry?" He nodded. He liked secrets. Hermione thought for a few minutes about how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Do you remember when your Dad and I told you the story of how we got to be your parents?"

Henry nodded. He'd heard the story many times. Hermione and Severus had been telling the story to him since the day they'd gotten him. They had never wanted Henry to be confused about being adopted. They wanted him to be proud of his parentage, both by birth and by law. "I remember. The mommy who had me in her tummy passed away because of some bad people."

"That's right."

"And you and Daddy wanted a baby. Like me!" Hermione nodded, smiling. "So you and Daddy adopted me. And you are my real mummy and daddy, just like my birth mummy and daddy are my real mummy and daddy too."

"Exactly. And now comes the secret part. Are you ready to hear it?" Henry nodded.

"Mummy and Daddy waited a very long time for you. And when we finally got you, we loved you instantly. Just like we love you now. The secret is, we both love you even more today than we did then. And here's another secret," she smiled, giving him a squeeze. "We love you and Felicity exactly the same."

Henry thought about that. "Even though Felicity came from your tummy and I didn't?"

"Mmm hmm. That's the secret. Mummy's and Daddy's have special love for all of their children, no matter how they got here." She smiled at Henry. "Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry love all of their children equally as well," she paused. "Now I have something else to say, and it's very important, so I want you to listen closely, okay?"

"Ok."

"If you need me ever, for anything at all, I want you to come to me, or your father. No matter what we are doing. That's the last secret, Henry. We're never to busy for you. Not ever, all right?" Henry nodded. "Are you feeling a bit better about things?"

"Yes Mummy. I'm not feeling sad anymore. Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione smiled widely. "It's _may_ I ask you a question, Henry, and of course you may. You wouldn't be my son if you didn't have a question.

Henry looked thoughtful for a few minutes before asking. "How did Felicity get into your tummy?"

Ginny, who had up to this point been minding her own business as she continued preparing dinner let out a loud snort to which Hermione shot a glare.

"Ah, Henry," she said with a rueful smile. "I think that is a conversation for another time. Look at the clock. Do you see where the big hand is?"

Henry looked. "It's on the twelve!"

"And where is the little hand?"

"It's on the five! It's five o'clock! It's five o'clock! Uncle Ron is coming!" And with a quick peck on his mum's cheek, he jumped off her lap and ran into the living room to the fireplace to wait for their guest.

Hermione slumped back against the chair with a loud sigh.

"You dodged that one rather smoothly," Ginny said from her place at the sink. Hermione rose and began to finish the salad she had started a half an hour before.

"Yes, well…I think I'll just let Severus handle the 'birds and the bees' talk with Henry. And it can wait a few more years. I certainly wasn't expecting that," she frowned. "I hope I handled all of that the right way. It has been rather busy, I'm afraid. We haven't had nearly as much one-on-one time since Felicity was born. Gods, Ginny, how do you do it with all three?"

Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "You make sacrifices. You remind yourself that you aren't perfect. Something's gotta give, and sometimes one or the other of them _does_ feel left out. But that's a life lesson for them in itself. You can't always win, or be first, or be the center of attention. It is a bit easier when they are older. They can entertain themselves a bit more, they don't need you as much. You'll end up longing for the days when it felt like they were attached to you with a sticking charm, " she said, popping a grape into her mouth. "At the end of the day, when you tuck them all into bed, you kiss them, and tell them that you love them. And then you remind yourself that you're doing the best that you can," she said matter of factly. She placed a warm hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You're a great mum, Hermione. To both Felicity and Henry."

"Thank you Ginny."

"UNCLE RON!" Came the shout from the living room, and the two mum's looked at each other.

"I think trouble's just arrived," Hermione said.

"I think you're right," Ginny replied as they heard the same small voice cry:

"CHOCOLATE FROGS!"

…

Dinner went off without a hitch, and despite being hopped up on far too much sugar, Henry was able to go to bed after only three stories from his father, five good night kisses from his mother, and one very sweet blown kiss goodnight to Felicity from the doorway of the nursery.

Downstairs, the adults continued their visit, this time without children, and the conversation was varied and enjoyable. Harry had joined them, bringing the kids with him, the oldest two playing in the den, the youngest asleep on the couch in the living room.

"She's beautiful, Hermione, Severus. Congratulations again, I'm really happy for you," Ron said quietly as he sipped his coffee.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "We are very lucky," she looked to Severus who's warm arm was wrapped around her shoulder. He smiled gently down at her and pulled her in closer, a rare public gesture that she felt sure had more to do with the three tumblers of fire-whiskey he'd imbibed in rather than a wish for intimacy. But Severus handled his liquor quite well, and his eyes were clear as he widened the smile.

The look must have gone on for quite a while, because after a few moments, Ron cleared his throat and the moment was broken. "Sorry again that I couldn't be there for the birth."

"Yes, speaking of that," Ginny spoke up, "What on earth were you up to?" She shot a glance at Harry, who shrugged, his green eyes looking suspiciously innocent behind the frames of his glasses.

"Yes, Harry told us you were away on business from Kingsley," Hermione said, looking at her friend curiously. His cheeks had taken on a rather pinkish hue, and it was slowly making its way to his ears. Ah, the trials and tribulations of being a redhead. "Ronald, whatever it is you might as well just tell us."

"If you don't, I'll have Hermione dose your tea with veritaserum. She must have a vial of it around here somewhere," Ginny said, teasing her brother mercilessly.

"Leave off him Ginny," Harry said good naturedly, grinning across the coffee table at his friend.

"No, no, it's fine, mate. Really, I was going to tell you all anyway," he said, his blush beginning to fade and the stark contrast of his freckles coming back to his fair skin. He sighed and scrubbed at his nose, "I've been dating someone. And, we went on a little vacation."

"Ron! That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Ginny said, her face triumphantly gleeful. "I knew it had to be some woman!"

"Not just any woman," Harry said, hardly able to keep the secret he'd been harboring for his friend. "Go on, Ron."

"All right, I'm getting to it!" He sighed, and smiled rather a bit shyly, quite unlike himself. "I've been seeing Luna."

There was silence. Severus broke it. "Luna Lovegood? That bizarre wom-owwww, Hermione that was my bad knee!" Severus whinged as he rubbed the sore spot where Hermione had elbowed him.

"Ron, when on earth did you and Luna get together? And never mind my husband. He's an insensitive arse."

"Not to worry, I already knew that about Severus actually," Ron grinned, and Severus rolled his eyes. "And Luna and I started dating soon after the trial."

"At the trial? My trial?" Hermione was incredulous. "But, that was ages ago now! Don't tell me you've been keeping this a secret all this time?"

"No," Ron responded, holding his arms out to defend himself. "It started out quite casual really. She wasn't interested in anything serious because of how much she travels. Luna's pretty….erm…adventurous, you know. And yeah," he shot a glance at Severus, "she can be a bit…well…loony sometimes. But that's what I love about her." He grinned at the shocked look on his friends faces and shrugged. "I've never met anyone who makes me laugh like that. Barmy like. Y'know, when you laugh so hard you spew a pint out of your nose? And what's even crazier is that I make her laugh too. No one's ever found me funny. Silly, yeah. And definitely immature. But no one's ever thought I was funny. Or…" his eyes got dreamy, reminding them all a bit of Luna actually, "entrancing." He grinned. "That's what she told me when we decided to start dating officially. And that only about a year ago."

They were all stunned. "But why the secrecy, Ron? You could have told us!" Ginny felt a bit hurt that her brother wouldn't have wanted to tell her something so important. He was obviously in love. This was big news!

"I wanted to…but…I also have never had a relationship last longer than a few months. I was really nervous I would jinx it, y'know? Luna said that suited her fine. She said it…erm…turned her on a bit to keep it erm…clandestine." He blushed again.

"Well…" Hermione said, attempting to recover her shock. "That's…that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two." She smiled again. You know, it's actually pretty perfect."

"That's what I thought," Ron replied. "That's why I married her."

"WHAT?!" The room was in mayhem once more, Ginny and Hermione shouting at once, in disbelief of what they had just heard.

"You…married? You're _married_? You got _married_ and you didn't tell Mum? Oohhhhh, she is going to have a _bugbear_, Ron! When did you marry her?"

"Last Tuesday."

"Oh Merlin, Ron…." Ginny said, looking at Hermione who could only shrug and look as bewildered as she. "You mark my words, brother. That clock hand at the Burrow is probably going to slide straight to 'In Mortal Peril' the second you tell Mum."

Ron grinned. "Yeah…I know. I figured I'd wait till the baby is born to tell Mum. That way her newest grandchild could soften the blow."

"WHAT?!" And the room was in turmoil again. This time Hermione and Ginny were both talking at once, Ron caught in the middle, Severus and Harry just staring over them, placidly.

"Would you like another drink, Ronald?" Severus inquired, smirking a bit. I believe it is customary to offer some form of congratulations for a newly married man and father-to-be. And since I can't abide by cigars, a few fingers of my finest whiskey will have to do."

Ron eagerly accepted, and after a few more minutes of carrying on, the women quietened and turned on Ron, who felt the distinct need to cross his legs and protect the family jewels.

"You sir, have a lot of explaining to do," Ginny said, looking at her brother. "How in the world could you go off without telling us and marry for heaven's sake. And now you tell us you've got her all sprogged up already? How far along is she?"

"Erm…well, she's due in two months."

"RONALD!" Ginny shouted,

"Well, he _is_ a Weasley, love," Harry interjected, but was instantly silenced with a fierce glare from his wife. "Right. Shutting up."

Ron just laughed, but had the decency to look sheepish. "I know, I know. But it's what we both wanted. That's all that matters in the end, right?"

Hermione was the first to respond, moving to give her old friend a huge hug. "Ron…I'm so happy for you both." She pulled away and smiled at him, her eyes watery. "Years ago now, you told me that I deserved to be so happy, and that you supported me wholeheartedly when Severus and I had just gotten together. How could I wish you anything but well after how much you've done for me? I hope that you and the new Mrs. Ronald Weasley _and_ the baby will be the happiest! I just can't believe you kept this all a secret from us!"

"Speaking of secrets," Ginny said, her voice deadly calm. Harry's adam's apple bobbed nervously. "Exactly how much of this were you aware of, mister, oh dear and devoted husband of mine?" Her eyes bore into Harry's green ones and he shrugged, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Errrr, all of it?"

Ginny looked ready to explode. "And why, exactly, did you keep this a secret from your wife?"

Ron interjected at this point; "Gin, you know what they say, bro's before…"

"DON'T finish that sentence, Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ginny bellowed, sounding rather a lot like Molly.

"Right," Ron replied. "Shutting up."

Severus took the moment of silence to make an interjection of his own. "Well, it has been an eventful evening. Speaking of marriages, and babies, and the like, Hermione and I have an infant asleep upstairs who will be waking in just a little over two hours for a late feeding. So…perhaps we should call it a night for now?"

The group pushed aside their qualms and queries as they all said their goodbyes, and the Snapes made their way up to bed, thoroughly exhausted, but happy for their friends. As they were climbing beneath the sheets, Hermione murmured to Severus as she cuddled under his protective embrace, "I'm so happy for him."

"I know."

"He deserves it," she yawned, her voice getting fainter as she felt the weight of sleep drifting over her. "He does."

"I love you Severus."

"And I you, Hermione.

…..

**TBC!**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for stopping by! In case any of you were curious, I'm adopted! My adoptive parents are WONDERFUL! And I had a very lovely childhood. And my parents explained my story of adoption almost exactly the same way that Severus and Hermione explain it to Henry. (Minus the being killed by death eaters part, that part didn't happen for me, obviously.) :p Thanks for reading! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**SS**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Sometimes, you just need some time in life. I've hit a few bumps in the road in recent times, and I've largely felt completely uninspired for this, and any of my writing. I have recently lost my job, a devastating blow. My job was my life. I was completely devoted to it. And now that I do not have it, I am feeling very low indeed. That being said, I now find myself with a large amount of free time, plenty of headspace…and perhaps some inspiration. I hope that this chapter is enjoyed by all, despite the long amount of time it took to get posted. I love you all, so dearly. You are like family. Enjoy this latest installment.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine. The story is mine. The characters and the universe belong to the goddess that is J.K. Rowling. I humbly thank her for letting me play with the product of her genius.**

Chapter 47: Parties, and Babies, and Friendship, Oh My!

One Month Later

It was early. Far too early to be up, Severus judiciously decided as he fought wakefulness brought on by the morning sunlight peeking through their bedroom window. He was warm and snug beneath heavy blankets, the soft body of his wife pressed up against his back. Shifting his hips a bit, he snuggled down further, enjoying the slow, laziness of the early hour, drifting slowly back into dreamland. He was almost completely out when all at once he felt his rather prominent nose being clamped down upon by two pinchey little fingers.

"Arrrgh…." he growled, his eyes popping open to reveal Henry standing before him with a placid expression on his face. "Henry….." he intoned in as dignified a manner as he could, considering his nose holes were clamped together, "Please…let go."

"Yes, father." Severus and Henry stared at each other for a moment longer, father to son, both dark eyes appraising the other. Henry broke the silence first. "Why does your nose make such funny noises when you sleep?"

Severus' eyebrow shot up on his forehead. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Henry," he squinted, as a shaft of sunlight struck him directly in the eye.

Suddenly, the delicate arm around his waist began to tighten and he jerked with a yelp as fingers tickled the sensitive flesh of his abdomen. "Henry," came Hermione's amused voice from behind him, "Your father's nose makes those noises because it is so big," she trailed off in a fit of giggles. Severus batted her hands away and regretfully sat up, brushing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes.

"This is a fine way to wake up indeed. You," he glared at Henry, though there was no malice behind his expression, "pinch my nostrils shut, and you" he turned his gaze upon Hermione who was veritably shaking with suppressed hilarity, "insult my person." His visage softened as he turned a mischievous look to Henry, crooking one long finger out to bring his son closer. "I'll have you know, that I have a fantastic nose." And with that, he grabbed Henry by the armpits and hoisted him up and into the bed with them, the three Snape's a happy bundle of bedclothes, tickles, and squeals of laughter.

"All right, all right!" Severus finally shouted after Hermione had cried Uncle and Henry had screamed that he was going to wee. "It's nearly eight o'clock. We've got to get a move on." Hermione, still gasping for air, re-situated herself in the bed so she could help Henry off the side. "Your father is right, Henry. We've a celebration to get to today!"

"Why are we having a celebration for Uncle Ron, mummy? Did he do something good?"

"Well he certainly _did something_," mumbled Severus from the bureau where he was sorting out his clothing.

"Severus! That's not very polite," she turned to Henry with a tolerant smile. "Don't mind your father. He's just being grumpy."

Henry nodded sagely. "Just like Uncle Ron said. Daddy is a grumpy bugger."

Severus' head whipped around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash, and Hermione's brows had risen to the top of her forehead. "Henry!" But he looked so innocent, and so honest, his little face so open and wise, that all Hermione could do was begin to laugh. "Yes, Henry. I think that your Uncle Ron may be right. Just let's keep that particular description of your father between ourselves, yes?" She asked once she was able to regain her breath. Severus meanwhile looked as disgruntled as ever and could he heard muttering something rather crass under his breath that may or may not have included the words "tosser, Weasley, and prick."

"Anyway…" Hermione asserted, using the firm tone that she knew worked on student and recalcitrant husband alike, "Uncle Ron is having a party because he's been married! To your Aunt Luna," she helped Henry out of bed and began to walk him back to his room. "You probably don't remember her, but she's an old school friend of mine."

"And Lulu and Ron are married now?"

Hermione nodded with a smile. "It's Luna, sweetling, and yes. They really are."

Henry's smile brightened. "Awesome! Maybe I'll get cousins!"

Hermione's smile grew even wider. "Yes, Henry. I daresay you shall."

…

The yard behind the Burrow was alight with thousands of tiny candles floating in the air. Long tables were decked out with a huge assortment of roasted meats, pastas, salads, and puddings, and there were six large bowls of pumpkin juice, butter beer, and punch. It was a feast big enough…well, for a Weasley. The air felt alive with the hum of laughter, chatter, and the clinking of glasses. The gathering was a happy one. It was a celebration of love, and new life, and the guests of honor were at the center of it all at another long table, surrounded by their friends and loved ones. The party was in full swing, and there were couples dancing, eating, drinking, and regaling each other with stories of their lives past and present.

Severus stood on the outskirts of the children's area, watching Henry play a game of Exploding Snap with the Potter's children. Hermione glanced over at him from her spot next to a very pregnant Ginny. She couldn't help but feel a surge of love well up within her as she watched him smiling and laughing, instructing their son gently through the game. She couldn't really believe it all. Sometimes it felt like a dream. Her life was so full now. So complete. She shifted Felicity on her lap, smiling at the drool that was pooling on her daughters small chest.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Ginny's voice brought her out of her reverie, and she turned to the redheaded witch at her side. Ginny smiled contentedly, her hands rubbing over the rounded swell of her child. "Sometimes it's all like a great dream, no?"

Hermione nodded, "I know what you mean," she said, "Who would have ever thought that our lives would end up like this?" Just then, she saw Severus walking over with a very excited looking Henry in tow.

"I'm afraid it may be an impossibility getting him to sleep tonight," his deep, rumbling voice intoned as he took a seat beside her. Someone's had too many helpings of pudding."

"I only had just as many helpings as you Dad!" Severus flushed.

"Yes well," he stuttered, "that's a different matter entirely. I'm a grown up."

"A grown up with a sweet tooth," Hermione giggled, handing over a fussing Felicity who was instantly calmed once she was tucked safely in her father's arms.

"I'm a man of select indulgences, wife."

"Hmmm. Choclolate just happens to be one of them."

All at once the party that had been in full swing seemed to freeze around them as the sound of loud shouts filled the air. The family Snape turned their attention toward the head table where a very panicked looking Ron was clutching pale looking Luna to his side. Her hands were braced on her enormously pregnant belly, and she was breathing rather rapidly.

"Her waters have broken! The babes are coming! Help! Help!" Ron was looking around wildly for assistance while his wife calmly continued to breath in and out.

Hermione turned quickly to Severus who nodded in silent communication and understanding, and in moments Hermione was up, wand at the ready, and off to assist Luna. Ginny rose as well, making her way toward the couple.

Arthur was attempting to send the guests on their way in an organized manner, though he wasn't having very much success. "Two at a time in the floo if you please! NO! The guest floo! Not the family fireplace!" His shouts went largely unheard as the drama unfolded around them.

Harry took charge of the situation immediately. Standing up on a chair at the head table, he pointed his wand at his throat and cast a sonorous charm, "Ladies and Gentleman! The Weasley family would like to direct you all to the guest floo which is located next to the guest Loo at the back of the garden. Thank you all for coming!" Hermione reached Ron and Luna and did her best to escort them off to the house.

"It's happening," Ron squeaked, "it's really happening!" His face was flushed and his eyes were panicked. Hermione bustled the pair off, attempting to push past the still roving crowd.

"It's all right, Luna. You're doing great," she murmured to Luna as they reached the kitchen. "Ron, where are and planning to give birth? At your own home or at St. Mungo's? Ron?" She smacked him across the arm. "RON! Woo hoo? Babies being born. Wife in labor? Earth to Ron?" Hermione rolled her eyes. What was it about men and giving birth? "RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Right! Yes. On it! Right. St. Mungo's. We'll be flooing to the birthing ward straight away!"

And without a moment's hesitation, Ron stepped directly into the family hearth and flood away. Hermione stood there in absolute shock as she stared at the spot where Ron had just been standing. "I can't believe the git left without his wife." She turned to Luna who, though sweating and in pain, was looking relatively serene.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back in a moment. He just gets a bit forgetful when he's under stress."

"That's putting it mildly," Hermione muttered, helping Luna sit down at the kitchen table.

But Luna was right about her befuddled husband. For within a minute of his departure, the floo re-activated once more and the red-head stepped through looking harried and sheepish.

"Er…sorry about that, Luna. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, Ron. I'm ready. And I think the babies are definitely ready! Can you help me up, dear?" Ron bustled over to her side and helped her awkward form up from the chair. Hermione looked on at the newly married couple with a bemused smile on her face. It looked like the two of them were going to be just fine.

"Best of luck to the four of you," she grinned, giving Ron and Luna both a squeeze as they made their way carefully into the hearth. "Keep us posted, Ronald! Don't make us wait too long for news!"

Ron took a deep breath and grinned right back at his old friend, his freckles practically highlighted on his red, flushed face. "Will do," he replied. And then with a softer smile, "Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Of course! Now off with you both! You've babies to birth!"

And with a flash, and another final wave before two would become four, they were gone.

….

When Hermione returned to the garden, she found the last remnants of the party being sorted out by the rest of the Weasley's minus Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, did they get on their way all right," George asked as he levitated some rubbish into the compost heap?

"Yes. They did, eventually," she chuckled to herself. She made her way over to Severus who was sitting with their two children who were fast asleep. She nearly melted at the sight of Felicity nestled into her father's shoulder, Henry in a chair at his side, his head resting on Severus' lap. "How are the little darlings?"

"Very tired. I think it's best we head home," he responded, leaning his head up to hers for a gentle kiss.

"Where's Gin?"

"I sent her on home," Harry said from his spot at the head table, rolling up the large white table cloth with rotating motions of his wand. "Just after the excitement she started feeling a bit tired, and Merlin knows it's NOT time for her to have the baby yet. One birth at a time for today, if you please."

Hermione chuckled and shifted so that she could relieve Severus of his little burden. Tucking Felicity into her cloak, she and Severus bid their friends goodbye.

They arrived back at home, and quickly and quietly put the children to sleep in their beds. Once safely tucked away, Severus and Hermione made their way to the library, to enjoy the rest of the evening, and relish this peaceful time for them both.

Severus started a fire, and Hermione made some Herbal tea, and together they sat, his arm round her shoulders, her head tucked into the nook of his neck. They remained that way for some time in silence, the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire, and the clinking of cups on the end tables. "What are you thinking about, wife?" Severus asked, his voice low and smooth.

Hermione sighed. "Just how happy I am. How content I feel, here with you and our children. How lucky we've been."

"Mmmm," he responded, his hand reaching down to play with one of her short curls, his nose buried against the rest of the mop. "I am very grateful, Hermione. To be sharing my life with you. You are," he said simply, "everything." She turned to him, then, her eyes sparkling in the firelight as she reached a hand up to cup his smooth, pale cheek in her hand.

"Oh Severus," she murmured breathlessly, her emotions taking over, "You are _my_ everything," she whispered before planting her lips firmly against his own. Their mouths met, and lips parted tongues entreating, sliding, lips sipping from each other. Severus brought his hands down and cupped Hermione's face in his hands, and trailed his lips down the column of her neck, pecking and pulling gently at her delicate skin eliciting soft sighs of pleasure. "I love you, Severus," she moaned as he reached the curve of a breast.

He grinned from his spot, nuzzling his nose against the soft swell of her bosom. She smelled like vanilla, and milk, and Hermione. "Even though I'm a grumpy bugger?" She giggled beneath him, and he sunk his teeth gently into her flesh, soothing the little bite with his tongue before continuing down past the neckline of her shirt, unbuttoning as he went.

"Even though you are a grumpy bugger. You're my grumpy bugger, darling," she sighed, and she fisted her hands in his shirt as he pulled his head back up to fuse their mouths together, both moaning at the contact. "Love you," he murmured, sliding her shirt over her shoulders. "Want you," he breathed as she began to undo his cravat.

"You have me," she returned, a slipping her hands between the silk of the shirt, reveling in the feeling of his warm skin beneath her fingers.

No more words were spoken as their bodies shifted against each other, her legs straddling his lap, her hips moving in time with his as they shifted a skirt, undid a buckle, and moved the hindering layers aside until there was that spark of skin to skin contact that caused them both to moan aloud. He growled low in his throat when she slid her core against his straining erection, and she gasped when she felt his hardness against her slick, wet, heat. She was open and ready for him, her thighs shaking from the effort of holding back, of wanting him. And when she slid down until he was completely sheathed within her, his eyes black as night, his heart pounding in his chest, they felt complete. They felt whole. Their movements on this night were not rushed or hurried, nor were they overly gentle. They made love with an intensity that sprung from a deeply felt love for one another, and their mutual cries of passion when they found release together echoed off the walls of their little haven.

Breathing heavily, Severus pressed a gentle kiss against her damp forehead, brushing her flattened curls out of her eyes as she rested against him, her body rising and falling with his labored breathing.

"I love you, Severus," she breathed, her breath fanning out against his bared chest.

"And I you, Hermione.

They remained there for quite some time, till the fire died down, and the room grew cool, and then, they retired to their bedchamber, happy, sated, together.

….

**TBC. Only a few chapters left, everyone. I hope this was enjoyed by all. Much love to everyone. Reviews? **

**SS**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Many, many, MANY thanks to all of the loyal and wonderful people out there who have come back again and again to review and read this story. We are getting to the end of things now, much as it breaks my heart to say it, this is the last chapter in Out of the Darkness. The story has reached a satisfying conclusion. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE AFTER THIS, and then, my friends, we can all say "Mischief managed." **

**We are jumping forward a little bit in time here, but all will be explained in the chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No one can accuse me of not having my priorities straight. I don't own it, and I never will. I do, however, own the plot.**

Chapter 47: Sorting it All Out

Six Years Later

The morning of September first found the Snape family standing in a small huddle at the Platform of 9 and 3/4. For Severus , Hermione, Henry, and Felicity, the day would be an emotional one, as this would be Henry's first time on the Hogwart's express. Though the family had not lived at the school for many years, Henry still fondly remembered his early years living in the Snape's quarters before they'd bought their home, and he was both excited and a bit nervous to be embarking on this special journey.

The family made their way down the long platform, the great engine of the Hogwarts Express belching thick, white smoke, hissing with steam. Henry was surrounded by the extraordinary sights and sounds of hundreds of other witches and wizards all getting ready to board the train-children of all ages, parents with varying degrees of emotions as they all prepared to say goodbye to their young children at the start of a brand new school year.

Henry paused once they joined up with the Potters and their children Albus, James, and Lily who were all smiles upon seeing their good friends arriving at the platform.

Harry grinned and shook Severus' hand. "Morning Severus," he bent to kiss Hermione on the cheek, "Hermione. How's the family Snape this fine morning," he asked as he stepped back and put a casual arm around his eldest son's shoulders. James was fourteen years old now, and the spitting image of his father, though his hair was not quite so black. Albus, now aged twelve, stood next to his brother, another Harry lookalike, though he had Ginny's bone structure, and then there was little Lily. Hermione grinned as she looked upon the small miniature version of her Ginny, who had been so overjoyed to have finally gotten her little girl that she'd gladly let Harry use his mother's name.

"We are well," Severus intoned, placing a steadying hand on Henry's shoulder. "Thank you Harry. James, Albus, Lily," Severus nodded to each of the Potter offspring. "It is good to see you."

"And you," Ginny replied. The boys are excited to be going back. They've been driving us barmy the last two weeks. And Lily was very excited to get to see Henry, I think," Ginny said, smirking at her youngest child who, in typical Weasley fashion, turned a rather bright shade of raspberry.

Henry shifted uncomfortably at his father's side, and huffed a bit, blushing his own shade of red. Sensing his discomfort, Hermione intervened.

"Henry, why don't you go with Albus and James with the trolley and put your things in the baggage compartment, and find yourselves a good place to sit on the train. I'm sure that James and Albus will show you the ropes, sweetheart."

"Yes mum," Henry said, relieved to be given an excuse to escape the awkward exchange, hurried off with the two older boys in the direction of the baggage car.

"Mummy, Daddy, can Lily and I go look at the animals?" Felicity's voice piped up from her fathers side. Felicity and Lily were both the same age, and had been fast friends.

"Yes, sweetheart, but stay in view. Don't go wandering off anywhere else, all right?"

"Yes mummy," she replied, and taking her still blushing friend by the hand, the two little girls bounced off together in search of entertainment.

"What was all that?" Hermione hissed at Ginny and Harry, amused at he awkward exchange.

Ginny giggled and Harry grinned. "I think our Lilly is a bit sweet on your Henry," Harry said, chuckling at the sharply raised eyebrow that shot up on the pale forehead of his former professor. "Sweet on Henry? She's only, what? Six years old?"

"Not everyone is such a late bloomer, darling," Hermione grinned, giving her husband a quick squeeze 'round the waist.

He looked down his nose imperiously at her. "I was not a late bloomer."

Hermione returned his look with a skeptical one of her own. "Oh really?"

"Yes," his lips twitched. "Really. I was simply being selective."

"Selective," Harry asked, not even attempting to smother his chuckle. "Right."

"In any case," Severus returned, sliding an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "it all turned out for the best, I should think."

Hermione smiled, widely this time, and leaned her head against his chest where she could hear his steadily beating heart. "Oh yes. The very best."

Just then, the whistle of the Hogwarts Express shouted it's warning, and the platform became a mass of hustling people, students and parents alike. Hermione motioned to Felicity and Lilly, and the boys had hurried back from the baggage car to say their last goodbyes.

Though Severus and Hermione knew that they would see their son later that evening at the Sorting Ceremony, as they were still two highly esteemed members of the Hogwarts faculty, it was a special and emotional moment all around.

Henry was embraced by both his father and mother, the former placing a loving kiss on his cheek, brushing his hair out of his eyes, the latter gripping him in a tight embrace and murmuring gentle words of encouragement.

"We will see you tonight, Henry. Take care on the train. Listen to James and Albus, for they have been down this road before and know what the score is," Severus intoned.

"And don't stuff yourself silly with too many sweets! There's a lovely feast waiting for you once you get to the Great Hall, and you don't want to have spoiled your appetite."

"Yes father. Yes mum. I promise, I'll be very good."

"We know, Henry. We trust you," Severus said.

"Henry?" Felicity's little voice piped up, her great, dark eyes watery. "Will you still visit us often?"

Henry felt a lump catch in his throat, and he gulped, trying to maintain is composure as he bent to speak with his little sister. "Of course, Lissy! I'll be back for all the hols, and you'll see me whenever you come for a visit to see Grandma Minnie and Grandpa Albus. I promise I'll write to you as well."

The little girl with black curls though about this for a moment before responding with a big grin. "Ok. I won't be too sad, then. Have fun at school, Henry!"

"I will," he grinned, righting himself again. The Hogwart's Exrpess bellowed it's final warning, and Henry looked at his parents one last time. "See you both tonight, then," he said, trying to quell the nerves he was feeling.

"Tonight, son," Severus replied. "Now, off you go! Mustn't miss the train."

And then, he was off, stepping onto the train, and disappearing from view.

Hermione felt the emotion well up in her chest as she watched as her eldest child embarked on a journey that would change his life. And though she knew that she would be seeing him this evening, she couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

Severus looked down at his wife and felt a well of love surge up in his chest. "It will be all right, Hermione."

She nodded, pressing her face into his chest, hiccuping back a small sob as the train began to pull away from the station. "I know, I know," she lamented. "But it's just so hard to believe how big he's gotten. My boy, my little baby boy."

"Henry is a big boy now, Mum. Right?" Hermione paused and looked into her daughter's eyes, and smiled a watery smile. "Yes, sweetling. You're right. Henry is a very big boy," She bent and embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

"Shall we move along," Severus asked, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione stood, taking Felicity's hand in her own, and sent her husband a grateful smile. "Yes. We should get going." She looked back down at Felicity with a smile. "Felicity, are you ready to spend the evening with Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna and the twins?" The Snape's had enlisted the help of their good friends to babysit for the evening while they attended the Hogwarts Sorting ceremony. Their twins, Mabel and Muriel, both little girls with flaming red hair and freckles were good friends with Felicity.

"Oh yes, mummy! Can we go there right now?"

"Yes, love, we can! After we get your things,and then we can head on over.

"Yes!" Felicity clapped her hands excitedly then pulled her parents in the direction of the exit. As the threesome made their way back down the platform, they both paused for a moment to glance back at the retreating outline of the Hogwarts Expess, now only a small dot in the distance.

…

The Great Hall was decked out in it's usual start of the year fashion. Hundreds of magically floating candles bobbed over the heads of the 2-7th years as they awaited the grand arrival of the new first years. The faculty and other staff members were dressed in their academic finest, and Hermione Snape took a moment to appreciate the fine line her distinguished husband cut through the crowd as he made his way with her up to the staff table.

"I cannot believe that Henry will be here in a matter of moments, sorted into a house at Hogwarts," Hermione mused as they took their places side by side at the table. "It seems like only yesterday he was a tiny baby in my arms," she sighed, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality that gave Severus pause.

He cleared his throat as the wine glasses before them filled themselves with spiced meade. "Do you…ever wish that we'd had another after Felicity?"

That brought Hermione around straightaway and she sent a surprised stare her husband's way. "I-no! I…do you?" She asked. It had never been a source of sadness for them that they had not conceived any more children after their miracle Felicity. Both Severus and Hermione considered themselves doubly lucky to have even managed to have one child biologically since it had been assumed by both that Hermione had been infertile. She watched, nervously as Severus turned his dark eyes to hers.

"No. Not at all. That is, if it had happened, I would have absolutely welcomed another child into our brood. But, I have not had any persistent longings of that kind. I am very grateful for what we have, two fine children…more than I could have ever hoped for, Hermione," he said quietly, grasping her hand in his own.

Hermione smiled, giving his digits a squeeze. "Thank you, Severus. That is how I feel as well." Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and two long lines of first years entered, their eyes wide, gazing in awe at the Hogwarts splendor around them.

"There he is!" Hermione pointed to the back of the second line where they could see Henry walking with his peers in the line. He seemed to have taken another, rather terrified looking first year under his wing, and he could be seen quietly reassuring the young lady at his side.

"Well, well, what have we here," Severus hissed into Hermione's ear with a smirk. "Already making his way just fine, it seems."

Hermione smiled, "It is rather sweet. I wonder who she is?"

"We shall soon find out," Severus replied, motioning to McGonnagal who was approaching the first years, Sorting Hat in hand.

"Good evening students and teachers. Tonight we celebrate the start of a new year, and with it, new beginnings for our brand new batch of First Year students," her voice rang out over the hall as she peered over her spectacles at the lines of young Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins to-be. "As with every new year, we start our evening off with the Sorting Ceremony," she moved forward and reverently placed the Sorting Hat upon it's battered looking wooden stool. "Now, all you young ladies and gentleman," she eyed the hundreds of young faces peering up at her, "I will call your name and you are to come and sit upon the stool. The Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and will make it's declaration as to which house you will remain in for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts. I want to make it quite clear about what our houses mean here at Hogwarts. We have four houses. Hufflepuff," she gestured to the tables as she spoke, "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Make no mistake, there is no superior house, rather, there are superior students. A Ravenclaw is equal to a Slytherin is equal to a Gryffindor is equal to a Hufflepuff." She paused for a moment to clear her throat before going on. "We have many esteemed faculty here at Hogwarts who were once students here themselves, and some of these teachers will be your head of houses during your time here at Hogwarts. We have Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw House," she motioned to the staff table. The little professor quickly got to his feet upon his char and gave a jolly wave to all. Minerva nodded and smiled in thanks. "Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house," Pomona stood too, brushing a clump of potting soil from her robes before waving. "We have Professor Snape, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and head of Slytherin House," Severus stood, his usual imperious self, though Hermione could see the softness in his features as he sent Henry an encouraging look. "And finally, we have our other Professor Snape, Potions Mistress and Head of Gryffindor house." Hermione stood, smiling widely down at the first years, sending a heartfelt smile her sons' way. And now, without further ado, let the sorting begin!" MgGonnagal picked up her roster and began to read names.

Hermione and Severus seated themselves once more and settled in for the long haul. With the last name of Snape, Henry would be one of the last to be called. Under the table, away from prying eyes, Severus' hand gently gripped Hermione's smaller one, giving her a comforting caress with his calloused thumb.

The names kept going on and on, and one by one the group of first years took their places at their newly assigned house tables. "Richard Smith!" McGonagall's voice rang out in the hall. Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed Severus' hand tighter.

Smith was sent on his way to the Hufflepuff table where he was welcomed with pats on the back and friendly smiles.

McGonagall smiled slightly when she got to the next name on her list. "Henry Snape!"

From the back of the group, Henry made his way froward. He stood tall and proud, already he was nearly as tall as his petite Mum, and he cut a fine line, much like his father in his new school robes. It was still a marvel to both Snapes that Henry looked so much like his father despite not being their biological child. He strode confidently up to the stool and sat, grinning charmingly as the hat was placed upon his dark head of hair.

Hermione held her breath and stole a glance at Severus who looked as calm as ever, his dark eyes gently appraising his son. Hermione knew that Severus and Henry had spoken about the sorting ceremony just the morning before when Henry had expressed worries over which house he would be in.

_"But what if I'm not in Slytherin _or_ Gryffindor?" He'd asked his father, concern laced in his voice. "What if I'm in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," he worried._

_ Severus had smiled softly at his son, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Henry," his deep voice drawled, "I do not want you worrying at all about which house you may be sorted into. All the houses are meritable, each of them for different reasons. Which house you are in does not matter to your Mother nor I. We want happiness for you, Henry. That is all."_

Now was the moment. It felt like it took years for the hat to deliberate, though it was in reality only a matter of seconds.

"Slytherin!" The word rang out in the Great Hall, and hats at the Slytherin table were thrown up into the air, many of Severus' older students had been hoping that Henry would be joining them in Slytherin. Henry smiled widely, turning to glance at his parents at the staff table. He was gratified to see a proud smile on both his father and mother's faces. And then, as he turned to take his place at the Slytherin Table, he smiled even wider. He was home.

…

The feast went off without a hitch, the children enjoying the hearty meal and treats cooked up by the talented Hogwarts House Elves. Pumpkin juice was consumed in massive quantities, and pies and puddings were eagerly devoured at the meal's end. The clock struck eight, and the Great Hall was finally beginning to clear out, the only students remaining were a handful of seventh years catching up after the long weeks of the summer hols, and their house prefects encouraging them to move along to their respective common rooms. And of course, there was Henry. He had waited patiently after saying a happy good evening to his new house mates, one of which was the forlorn looking young lady whom he had been comforting earlier that evening. Her name was Katherine Wickelow, and she had been sorted into Hufflepuff, much to her relief. She had come from a long line of Hufflepuffians, and was proud to have been sorted into her family's house. Henry had been glad to see her feeling better after she had been so brutally homesick on the train and the boat ride to the castle. Now, he was feeling sleepy after such a good meal, but he wanted to say goodnight to his parents, who would, incidentally, not be staying overnight at the castle, but going back to their home. He smiled when he saw his mum and dad leaving the staff table and heading his way.

"Henry," came Hermione's gleeful exclamation upon reaching her oldest child, and Henry blushed at the almost suffocating hug she bestowed upon him. "I am so proud of you, my little Slytherin! I knew it. Your father is most displeased that he lost his bet.

"Really?" Henry asked, quirking an eyebrow to match his father, "What house did he think I'd be sorted into?"

Hermione smirked, "He was sure you'd be put into Gryffindor, and he blamed me, of course, for my 'infuriating Gryffindor influence' on you." Hermione smiled wider then as she saw her husband roll his eyes dramatically for Henry's benefit. She knew there was no true malice there. She leaned in to her son and whispered conspiratorially into his ear, "But I've always known you were a Slytherin at heart."

Henry rolled his eyes, mimicking his father once more. "Oh yeah? How did you figure that one?"

Hermione grinned. "Henry, do you remember when we announced that your sister was on the way? We were here in the Great Hall and we'd just made the announcement."

Henry frowned, trying to think back all those many years. "I dunno. I remember there was a lot of excitement, loads of people hugging and clapping. I'm not sure I remember the rest," he said, his eyes flat, his expression blank.

Severus saw through that one. "Henry, a note of importance as you embark upon your years here at Hogwarts. From on Slytherin to another," he moved to wrap an arm around his son. "Never try to out Slytherin a Slytherin. You know very well what happened that day, you sneaky little thing."

Henry's eyes flashed, though a smirk began to form on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Father." He looked askance. "You know what, Mum, I think I could fancy a…" he turned to look straight at Hermione, a mischievous grin on his face, "bowl of ice cream."

Hermione laughed, and then laughed even harder at Severus' triumphant expression at their son's antics. "Come now, Henry," she said once she got ahold of herself. "You mustn't be out past curfew."

"Besides," Severus said, quieter, with a small smile on his face. "Someone appears to be waiting for you." He nodded towards the doors to the Great Hall.

Henry nodded, looking towards the doors and he felt a rush of heat suffuse his face when he saw Katherine there.

"Oh yeah," he said, shuffling his feet. "That's Kitty, er Katherine. We met on the train."

Severus nodded, shooting a glance at Hermione. "We noticed."

"She looked rather upset earlier, but she seems to be in better spirits now. That was a very nice thing you did for her, Henry, taking her under your wing. Not everyone is as comfortable as you are at Hogwarts," Hermione said, unable to contain her pride.

"Well….thanks. She's pretty cool. She likes potions a lot! Almost as much as I do! She was pretty excited when I told her that my mum was the Potions Mistress."

Hermione smiled. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Good, because I told her you weren't too strict."

"Did you now?'

Henry nodded vigorously, "Yeah. Erm…I also may have told her that Dad's not as scary as he looks." He looked sheepishly up at his father who raised an imperious eyebrow.

"Indeed," Severus replied. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint the young lady," he said quietly, and then, to both Hermione and Henry's surprise he sent a small nod and a smile Kitty's way.

Henry and his parents shared their goodnights, with promises that they would see him in the morning for breakfast and then Henry was off, joining his shy, but pleased looking young friend. He would walk her to her common room before heading down to the Slytherin dormitories, the beginnings of a fine….friendship well in the works.

Back in the Great Hall, Hermione and Severus made their way to the front doors and down to the Gates to the apparition point. It was time to go home before the busy first day of classes began tomorrow, and they both had sorely missed Felicity that day.

"That was very sweet of you," Hermione murmured as the passed Hagrid's cottage and made their way down the walkway. Severus grunted but peered down at her, a twinkle in his eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rearing back, Hermione gave Severus a gentle smack on the arm. "Severus, don't play coy. You know very well what I mean. That was very congenial of you to smile at that young lady." Hermione grinned, situating herself closer to her husband as the autumn chill permeated her robes. "I have a sneaking suspicion that we'll be seeing a lot of Kitty over the next few years."

"Hmmm. You may be right, my dear. You may be right."

The pair reached the apparition point and turned one last time to gaze at the towering castle behind them, the glow of the many candle lit windows the only bright spots in the darkness of the Scottish Highlands. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. You are."

"Severus!"

"What," he asked innocently, one long fingered hand snaking down to the small of her back to hitch her pelvis against his suggestively.

Hermione smirked up at him, seeing those glittering irises illuminated in the moonlight. "You're keen!"

"I only speak the truth, best beloved," he murmured, sealing his entreaty with a deep, passionate kiss.

"Take me home, love. Ron and Luna must be going mad. And then…"

Severus dark brow slid slowly and seductively up his forehead, a smirk forming on his lips. "And then…."

"Then you can prove to me how beautiful you think I am."

He grinned wolfishly and swirled his cape around them. She only just made out his murmured response; "Always."

…

**TBC: Just an epilogue left, which should be posted in due course. I sincerely than everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and comment on this story, and I hope the epilogue that is to come will satisfy any and all desires for the outcome of this adventure we've all been on together. Stay tuned. And please drop a line, let me know what you think. As always, much love,**

**SS**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: My dear readers….what is there to say? How can I possibly put into words the amount of love and gratitude I have for you all, what you have done for me? I am eternally grateful for those of you who've read, reviewed, and enjoyed Out of the Darkness the past few years that I have been working on it. It has been an absolute labor of love, and a joy to have shared this story with you. But now, here we are at the end of things. But life is a circle, and what goes around comes around. Therefore, I leave you with this final glimpse into the continuing life of Hermione, Henry, Felicity, and Severus…a family that is truly surrounded by light, love, and ultimately happiness. Thank you all. And now, please enjoy the FINAL installment of Out of the Darkness. **

**Disclaimer: As always, my eternal gratitude to JK for so generously allowing myself and other writers like me to play in her world. **

Chapter 49: In Light

_In the depth a light will grow,_

_ A silver shine no shadows know,_

_ Like wings unfolding in the sky,_

_ That circle 'round a gleaming eye,_

_ Turning darkness all away,_

_ Even depths will know their day,_

_ For every shadow has its end,_

_ In light!_

_ Life will return again!"-Robert Fanney_

_Fifteen Years later….._

The Great Hall was decorated with a thousand flowers: lillies, peonies, tea roses, gardenias and baby's breath. It was overflowing with petals, on the long walkway up the aisle, the benches on either side practically groaning under the weight of the blooms. Today was a day of celebration, the culmination of many happy years, a day where two hearts would become one. Wedding bells were on the menu this early summer's eve, the eighth of June.

Standing on the raised platform at the head of the hall stood a tall, young man in the finest of robes. His shoulder length ebony hair looked shiny, and nearly blue, and his dark eyes offset by his smoothly white complexion made him look almost otherworldly to the many guests in attendance.

There was a swell of music and all at once everyone's focus shifted to the back of the hall where the great, oak doors were slowly opened, revealing a tall, raven haired young woman dressed in gauzy robes of blushed rose. Henry smiled at her, grinning wider as his sister, the maid of honor made her way down the aisle, smirking at her older brother all the way. She reached the platform and took her place to the left, sending a wink Henry's way before turning her attention to the doors which were opened slowly once more as the music changed, filling the hall with an ethereal melody.

Henry found suddenly, that he had no air in his lungs. At his side, James cleared his throat, and gave him a nudge and a pointed look. "Deep breaths, good man. Deep breaths. It won't do if you're unconscious by the time she walks in.

Sucking in a lungful of air, Henry tried to calm himself as he prepared to see his bride for the first time. He looked at the faces of the guests before him and he caught his parents eyes. His father stood, his mother's arm wrapped tightly through the loop of his elbow with tears in her eyes. His father smiled encouragingly at him, giving him a bracing nod. All would be well.

And then, hours later, or perhaps seconds…she was there. Poised and looking remarkably calm…and entrancingly beautiful, he smiled wider than ever at the young woman making her way down the aisle toward him. His almost wife…his beautiful, glorious, generous, wonderful Katherine. His Kitty. Her hair was done up in glossy waves 'round the crown of her head, her long veil trailing behind her, floating as if by magic. She had a firm, sure grip on her father's arm, and her face looked beatific, shining with the glow of happiness that only a bride can project.

It seemed to take forever, but she was finally there, within his reach, and he stepped forward, hand extended to her father Samuel, who, though emotional, was smiling happily as he graciously placed his daughter's hand in Henry's own outstretched one. Her hand was warm to the touch, and he wondered if all of her skin was as warm as her hand, as smooth, as soft, as gentle.

Then, after a brief kiss to her father's proferred cheek, she stepped away from her paternal figure, and ascended the platform. Henry could barely speak, but he mustered up enough air to murmur for her ears only, "You look wonderful," and he placed a gentle kiss on her palm.

His bride blushed, heat suffusing the apples of her cheeks, and she whispered a heartfelt thanks. And then they turned their attention to the aged man standing before them.

Albus Dumbledore, had aged to be sure, but he was still as spry and wily as ever, and the twinkle of his eye was brighter than the candles surrounding them. "Ladies and Gentleman, witches and wizards, it is my privilege and sincere pleasure to preside, today, over the marriage of two of our own most esteemed alumni: Henry Patrick Snape and Katherine Patience Wickelow. Over the years, we have all watched on as their relationship has grown from friendship to something deeper and even more special. And today, they will say their vows before all of their loved ones, a commitment for life, one that supersedes all other bonds in life. Henry and Katherine, do you both agree that the bonds performed today are being entered into by your own choosing, without prejudice, with sound mind and heart and fervent spirit?" Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles at the joyous pair before him.

Henry looked down at his bride who rewarded him with a wide, happy smile. "We do," they answered in tandem, and turned their attention reluctantly back to Dumbledore.

"Wonderful! And so, we shall begin."

The ceremony was brief, but meaningful, and by the time the kiss had been shared, the whole of the hall was in an uproar of celebration, cheers and whoops of joy and happiness for the newly bonded couple echoing off the walls of the hall. As the couple broke apart, and turned to their elated audience, they were greeted with a hall full of wands raised in celebration, the tips all lit with a softly glowing light, like thousands of stars in the heavens sparkling just for them. The pair made their way down the aisle, floating on the cloud of being newly husband and wife, joyful in the knowledge of the support from all of their friends and family.

…..

The reception was held in the back garden at the Snape family home, and the whole area was alight with magically floating fairy lights in the trees. The roses were all in bloom, and great tufts of hydrangeas surrounded the area. It was a celebration to be remembered, and with the wine and butter beer freely flowing, the party was going strong well into the evening. The bouquet was thrown, and Felicity caught it with ease, her role as a seeker for the Ridgeback Rollers team aiding her in her catch. She rolled her eyes at her father's stern look and she made her way over to him.

"You'll do well to wait on that, my dear," he intoned, his deep voice reverberating deep in her heart, and she immediately gave him a warm, loving embrace.

"Dad, don't be silly. I'm not interested in boys." Severus reared back at that.

"Indeed. Let's keep it that way for at least a few more years then. Spare my poor heart, if you will."

Felicity laughed, and went to show off her prize to her friends.

Severus watched on, and tried to suppress the feeling of loss he had. He saw her, tonight, and what he saw caused a squeezing, suffocating sensation in his heart. His little girl was a woman now, all of twenty one years old. She was confident, independent, opinionated, and smart as a whip. He was so proud of her. But…it can't be time yet, he thought as he sipped his fire whisky, enjoying the burn as it went down.

"Sickle for your thoughts, love?" Severus felt her presence before she'd even spoken, and he reached out and arm and pulled the body of his wife close to him, bending to press a chaste kiss against her wild curls. Her hair was as short and as wild as ever even after all these years, and though it hadn't gone grey, it had faded into a tawny, dark brown from it's original honey hue. His hair had gone completely silver in the last few years, a look that Hermione assured him in several pointed and admittedly pleasurable ways that she found remarkably distinguished. He adjusted the black rimmed glasses that had also become a regular addition to his wardrobe.

"It's nothing, Hermione. Do not trouble yourself."

She shot him a look of deep understanding, borne of many happy years getting to know every facet of Severus' moods and emotions. "Nonsense, dear. It's as plain as the nose on your handsome face," she grinned when she saw the blush suffuse his cheeks. "What's bothering you, love? Is it the party? Is it too much?"

He shook his head imperceptibly, returning his gaze to Felicity who was now dancing rather gracefully with a tall ministry worker who was a co-worker of Henry's. Hermione followed his dark gaze and smiled wryly. "Ah. I see." She pressed herself a little closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "You needn't worry. She's not ready."

He sighed then, and became quiet candid, whether from the emotion or the whisky he'd consumed, he couldn't know. "I'm not ready."

Hermione smiled gently and ran a hand through his sliver locks. "We'll never be ready. That's part of it, dear. Being parents…it's one of those things…you're never ready to let go, but let go we must. But truly, dear. We have a while yet, I think," she murmured reassuringly. Severus frown depended as he watched the young man dancing with is daughter pull her in close and whisper something in her ear that was, app arrantly hilarious, for she threw her head back in abandon.

"I don't know about that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husbands stern glare. "Oh, they're just dancing. Calm down before you send yourself into apoplexy."

"I suppose I'll have to give her away one day."

"You will. But that day is not today. Come, Severus, love. Let's just enjoy the party. Henry and Katherine are over the moon, and we should go and give them our congratulations.

Severus knocked back the rest of his drink and did his best to shake himself out of his morose state of mind.

"As you wish, my love."

"Who knows, soon we might be able to call you grandpa." Severus started and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Merlin, woman, are you trying to kill me?"

Hermione threw her head back, laughing brightly, then taking him by the arm once more, the pair made their way, hand in hand, towards their son, their future, and their family.

The End

**Many, many, many thanks to all. I hope this was a satisfying ending to what has been an incredible journey. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Be well, and thoughts, comments, and kind words are always appreciated. **

**SS**


End file.
